


Falling Stars: Burning Bright

by StarvingLunatic



Series: Falling Stars [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bickering, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fights, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic-Users, Novel, Protective Siblings, Romance, Sexual Content, Siblings, Wordcount: 100.000-150.000, Wordcount: Over 100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 107,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etayay is an immovable object and Tonotec is an unstoppable force. They have both been given missions that put them in each other's path. Who will be the one to break? With their siblings as an audience, none of them can believe the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Welcome to another original story by this lunatic. The story and the characters are mine. Do not use them without my permission. Also, any and all characters, events, and situations found in these stories are fictional. If there are any similarities between these things and real people, events, and situations, it is purely a coincidence.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). 
> 
> A/N: So, this is actually an old story I wrote many moons ago. I’ve been going through it, cleaning it up, and tightening it up to post it. It’s very different from most of my stories in the sense that it’s a love story that doesn’t center around lesbians. Actually, there are no lesbians in it. I know, it’s sad really. There will be a hetero-couple at the center of this tale. But, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

Falling Stars: Burning Bright

 1: Sunshine

It was a beautiful day. Well, actually, Etayay thought most days were beautiful in different ways. The weather was just right for every creature who dwelled in the valley to be comfortable. Their sounds could be heard, even though the walls of the temple, calling out in celebration. The sun shined brightly, illuminating any area it managed to sneak into.

It was the type of day that Etayay could not wait to get outside and experience, which would explain why she had sneaked out of her bedroom minutes after the sun had peeked out from the horizon. When she had felt that lovely, warm beam of sunlight hit her that morning, she just knew she had to go outside for just a little while. She had climbed out of her window, which she was almost too big to fit through, still in her nightclothes.

She wore a paper-thin, tattered white shirt and cream pants that were in the same shape as her shirt. If her parents found her missing, she would be in for an ear full and much worse, but she was not one to care about the consequences of her actions. Was she not allowed to do something she desired to do just once in awhile? She had come to understand she should do what she wanted to do or she would just end up miserable. _So, for now, I shall have my desire and deal with the consequences later, as usual_.

The grass of the forest was cool on Etayay’s bare feet. She took a deep breath, feeling connected to the whole world. The birds singing around her was music to her ears; it was the only music she ever wished to her in life really. There was a human village not too far down the mountain and she had heard their instruments and singing, but they could not compare to the birds. She liked the humans’ music too, though. _Why doesn’t everyone have music?_ She did not know, but she was thankful for the music in her life.

Etayay wandered aimlessly for a few minutes, just enjoying her time outside, listening to the rustle of the leaves as animals scurried through the trees. The air caressed her face with care and she paused to breathe it in before continuing on. She came to a large lake. She walked to the water’s edge and stared at her reflection in the waters that looked like they belonged in a tropical ocean. Pale, ice blue eyes stared back at her from the water.

When she was little, she used to make a conscious attempt at forgetting what she looked like so that, later, when she saw her reflection in the lake, it would be some great surprise to her. She was always disappointed because she never forgot and she never changed. Even now, as a practically grown woman, her reflection had let her down. She was still the same, pale blue eyes, long ebony hair done in a braid that hit the top of her long legs, and light tan skin tone. It only took her a few seconds to turn away, completely disinterested in herself.

Etayay retreated to a nearby tree and sat down underneath the plant. She leaned her back against the thick trunk of the tree and watched the puffy, white clouds as they slowly rolled through the portion of the sky that was not blocked by branches and leaves. She had not had a chance to relax as she was in so many days. _This is peace_. She sighed.

“Sissy!” And with that yell went her moment of relaxation and the peace. She did not mind.

Etayay listened as light footsteps pattered in the grass, making their way closer to her. The footsteps were accompanied by a small voice jubilantly screeching “sissy!” several times. She heard leaves rusting, twigs snap, and then a tiny body tumbled through the bushes to her left. Etayay stood up and went over to help her baby sister to her feet.

“Sissy!” Her sister called, not sure how close she was to Etayay more than likely.

“I’m right here,” Etayay replied in her usual low and calm voice.

“Huh? Oh!” The little girl grinned, not out of embarrassment that she had not noticed her sister, but out of joy because she had located her sister as she had set out to do. Her deep indigo eyes sparkled with happiness.

Etayay offered the child a small smile in return as she picked vibrant green leaves out of the girl’s shoulder length black hair. Etayay also straightened out her blue violet and white vestments; the blue violet robes were on the outside, which left only the top right half of the white cloth showing. Her little sister hardly came up to her waist, but Etayay was tall for a female.

“You’ll tear your clothes if you continue to go through the valley the way that you do,” Etayay warned her baby sister.

“Then I’ll just get new ones,” she replied with a laugh.

“If only life were that simple, Eka.” She ran her hand through her little sister’s hair, clearing any tangles.

“It is, Sissy,” Eka tried to assure her big sister with a wide grin. 

“Perhaps to a six year old, it is. I suppose I was just born thirteen years too soon for your philosophy to apply to me. Does Mother or Father know you’re out here?” Etayay inquired.

“Nope!” Eka bragged with pride, putting her chin in the air. 

“That is was I thought. And if they were looking for you, you would have led them directly to me.” That would have truly been the end of the peace. 

“Sorry, Sissy.” Eka pouted to prove her apology was sincere. She gave Etayay sad, puppy eyes and Etayay was almost powerless against her.

“No need to be sorry. I would’ve had to return home at some point in time today. Perhaps if I do so with you, I am less likely to hear a lecture or have to deal with Father.” Of course, that was not likely.

Etayay picked up her six-year-old sister and set off back toward their home. She did not want Eka to think it was her fault when their father went off, as he was prone to do, especially when Etayay did something he disliked, which was everything from what she could tell.

“It’s nice outside. I’m staying outside all day!” Eka decided right at that moment, throwing her hands up. Her wide sleeves slid all the way down to her shoulders as she nearly slapped Etayay in the face.

“And who will watch you do that?” Etayay asked curiously; perhaps her little sister knew something that she did not. She doubted it, but she was also the last one in the household to know anything, so it was possible.

“Me!” Eka answered, pointing at herself with both thumbs.

With a small, soft smile, Etayay lifted a thin eyebrow. “You?”

“Yes, me! I can watch me!” Eka patted herself on the chest.

“I don’t think that Mother will go along with the idea of you watching yourself. She doesn’t even go along with the idea of me watching myself.”

Undeterred, Eka shrugged. “Eryna will watch me then.”

“If she’s not busy,” Etayay added.

“She won’t be busy, Sissy.”

Etayay did not bother to argue with her sister; the girl was only six years old, after all. It would never occur to Eka that everyone did not have the free time she had and could not watch her while she played outside. Etayay would not mind having the opportunity of watching her baby sister. She desired to be out in the forest as much as Eka did, if not more. But, Etayay did not have a say in how her day was to be spent.

In fact, Etayay could not recall a time when she did have a say in how her day would go. Just because she did not have a say did not mean she did not do what she wanted every so often, though. So, maybe she could watch Eka while she played, as soon as she figured out how to go about it without being conspicuous.

“Hey, look at that! And that! And those!” Eka pointed at, very enthusiastically, every little animal and plant she saw on their trip home. She hit Etayay in the face with her hands and elbow quite a few times as she turned wildly in her older sister’s arms.

Etayay was used to such movement from her baby sister. She did not really mind. She knew her baby sister was highly excitable over almost anything; Eka had once run their father over to catch a glimpse of a mouse that was trapped in the corner of their home library. To Etayay, such actions were highly excitable or nothing counted as highly excitable and she adored this about Eka. She had a zest for life and a curiosity for all things around her. It was a thing of beauty.

Eka bounced around even more so than before as their home came into view. Etayay was certain the six-year-old would hop right out of her arms without warning or right out of her skin if Etayay tightened her grip on the child. Their home had the appearance of an ethereal cathedral made of stone because it was carved out of the mountainside they lived on. There was a stone pathway that led to their home and the front was decked out with three small, thin columns that had bright blue fires glowing at the top of each of them.

“I don’t wanna go inside, Sissy!” Eka whined and she tried to push her way out of Etayay’s arms.

“Be still,” Etayay ordered in a soft, but firm tone. She did not want her sister to end up hurt.

“No!” the six-year-old howled as she began to twist and turn very rapidly. She pushed and pulled as an attempt to get away, but Etayay was not letting her go, much to the child’s dismay.

Eka continued her assault with even more vigor when Etayay stepped onto the cobblestone walkway that led to their home. Eka ended up ripping her sister’s right sleeve. Time had already made sure the shirt was only hanging on by a few threads, but this made it worse, cutting loose several of those threads. The sleeve would not last much longer now.

Eka gasped as if this was the worst thing ever. She even put her hands over her mouth, staring at the tear with wide eyes. “Sorry, Sissy! I’m so sorry, Sissy!”

“It’s all right, Eka. Don’t worry about it,” Etayay told the child.

“But, Mother’s gonna yell at both of us for it! ‘Specially you! But, ‘specially me!” Eka wailed.

“Eka, calm down. She is not going to yell at you, not for tearing my shirt, anyway,” Etayay tried to assure the child.

Eka was rather incredulous to her older sister’s claim and shook her head. “No, no, no! We’re gonna be in big trouble! Look at your shirt and we’re outside without permission! Mother is gonna yell a-bunch!” She buried her head in Etayay’s shoulder in order to hide from their parents as they entered their house. Etayay ran her fingers through Eka’s hair as an attempt to soothe the six-year-old’s nerves.

“Etayay, where have you been?” their mother demanded as soon as they entered their home, the stone, tile floor cold on Etayay’s bare feet.

Etayay resembled their mother almost identically in looks, but their temperaments could not be any more different. Their mother approached the sisters and glared at both of them with pale ice blue eyes. There were times when Etayay wondered if her own eyes could manage such fire, but she doubted it. Nothing ever burned in her so brightly.

Their mother was completely dressed and ready for her day, which undoubtedly began with worrying about where her baby had wandered off to once she discovered Eka not in her room. She had in white and purple robes with golden trim lining the purple cloth. Her hair, the color of polished obsidian, was done in a tight ponytail with a series of golden laces tying it back. Her hair was just as long as Etayay’s mane.

“I went outside at sunrise,” Etayay answered as she put Eka down. The child hid behind her sister’s pant leg. Eka hoped she could go unnoticed, therefore escape trouble. It was a good strategy as their mother might just focus all of her fury with Etayay. It was not unheard.

“Dressed like that?” their mother asked with anger and disbelief mixed in her tone. She sneered at Etayay.

“Yes, Mother.”

Her mother glared at her. “Are you ill or just downright insane?”

Etayay was never sure how she was expected to answer such questions, but she tried anyway. “I am quite well, I can at least assure you of that, Mother,” she replied calmly. Sanity might be relative, so she could never be sure if she was sane or not.

Her mother glared at her even harder. “You can’t be, not if you went outside in your nightclothes. You act as if those boys in the village do not come up the mountain to enjoy this part of the valley as we do.”

“I should fear them, as if they would do anything?” Etayay asked. She could not fathom what the village boys would do if they came into the valley and happened by her while she was dressed in her pajamas.

Her mother snorted through her nose. “That is not the point. They may not touch you, but they would see you. You would display your body for them? No, disgusting. Now, go get dressed. Your father and I have things we need to discuss with you.”

“Yes, Mother.” Etayay bowed a little and was about to return to her room, but her mother halted her with one last question.

“What happened to your shirt?”

“A tree branch,” Etayay lied easily. Getting away with lying was not a difficulty for Etayay because she only had one tone of voice. Added to that, she rarely looked her parents in the eye, so that made the task of figuring out if she spoke the truth even harder.

Etayay heard her mother exhale, but that was all. She took that as her cue to leave and she walked off to her bedroom to change her clothes. Eka was left in plain view and exposed to their mother. Etayay paused, just to watch the scene play out and in case Eka needed a little emotional support in the end, not that she really would.

“And where have you been?” their mother asked the child.

“I went to find Sissy,” Eka explained, pointing to the door.

“I’ve told you about running off on your own. You’re only six, Eka,” her mother said with a sigh. Her tone had changed from when she was speaking with Etayay. She no longer sounded angry and fed up, but gentle and almost understanding.

“But, it’s such a nice day, Mother!” Eka smiled. 

“I know it is. You should have waited, though. Eryna can watch you play outside once she’s done with her chores and her studies. Understood?”

“But, that’ll take all day!” Eka protested, throwing her arms up. 

Her mother shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. “You’ll have to wait.”

“But, Mother!” The child was whining at that point, which could get results depending on the situation. 

“Go play with your dolls, Eka.” 

Eka made a mean face, complete with a sneer. Their mother was not moved and Eka’s face did not change, but she did as she was ordered to do. She retreated to her room and Etayay went to her own room.

-8-8-8-8-

Eka’s face remained sour as she settled into her room. It was a rather large space, much bigger than her sissy’s room and she had plenty of toys that she loved, but she did not desire to play with her dolls at the moment. She wanted to go outside. She loved her dolls most of all, which was why she had a room full of handmade, stuffed dolls of all types. She played with them all of the time, when she did not want to go outside anyway. She ignored her beloved dolls and sat down on her bed with a pout.

Eka’s bed was large enough to fit about six or seven of her on it. She did not understand why. Sissy’s bed was not that big. 

She had three fluffy pillows and handmade quilt on it, which was folded at the bottom of her bed since it had been rather warm for the past few days. She always made sure to make her bed as best she could when she woke up because her mother fussed when she did not. Her mattress was soft and, sometimes, she got caught jumping on it because she found that rather entertaining. That also made her mother fussy. She would have hopped on her bed, if she did not want to go outside anyway. Well, and she did not want to get into more trouble.

“I don’t wanna wait for Eryna to go outside. I wanna go outside with Sissy,” Eka grumbled to the air.

-8-8-8-8- 

Had Eka’s mother heard her statement she would have assumed her youngest daughter was mocking her and she would have scolded Eka accordingly when she had the free time to do so, but she was busy. Her middle child, Eryna, needed scolding at the moment. While her youngest and oldest daughters decided to start the day early, Eryna thought she could start the day late, wandering out of her room right after Eka marched to her room.

The sixteen-year-old barely seemed like she was awake. Her deep marine blue eyes were barely open. When she finally managed to open them all the way, only for a moment, they were glazed over, almost glassy, like she was still asleep in her mind. Her hair was wild, probably from rolling around in her bed during the night. The only hair that was in its proper place were a few strands that fell to the side of her face and that was because they were decorated with a row of crystals that prevented them from defying gravity. She dressed in white and pink vestments, and she always managed to put them on wrong. She figured it was because she always rushed to get dressed, as she had a habit of oversleeping. Her mother felt like it was just Eryna not paying attention to anything she did.

“Eryna, could you at least learn to dress yourself properly?” her mother inquired as she fixed the teen’s right sleeve and straightened out the white section of Eryna’s robes.

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Eryna replied in a low, ashamed tone. Her eyes focused on the floor, not wanting to see the disappointment in her mother’s gaze.

“And you’re up late again. You have chores to do, you know,” she reminded the sleepy teen. What was she going to do with Eryna?

“I’m sorry, Mother.” 

Her mother pressed on. “Then you have studying to do. Are you going to ruin all of your training for a few extra minutes or sleep?”

“I’m sorry, Mother.” 

“And look at your hair. Have you not brushed or combed it at all?” Her mother ran her fingers through Eryna’s black hair, trying to get it to lay flat. When it was properly cared for, Eryna’s hair fell down to her lower back.

“I’m sorry, Mother.”

“And you don’t have anything to say for your behavior.” 

“I’m sorry, Mother.”

“Go sweep the walk.”

“Yes, Mother.”

Eryna scampered away as Etayay returned. Their mother sighed. This morning was exhausting already and it had barely started. Making it worse, she was clearly going to have to deal more with Etayay than either of them cared for.

-8-8-8-8-

Etayay was certain her sister only knew four words in the morning. The four words being “I’m”, “sorry”, “Mother,” and “yes” because for the entire morning that was usually all Eryna allowed to leave her mouth. Every now and then she would deviate from her norm and she would slip “father” or her sisters’ names into her morning vocabulary, but those occasions were very rare. Etayay guessed her sister’s brain did not wake up until the afternoon, which was probably when Eryna would like to get out of bed.

Etayay did not hold anything against Eryna for her morning vocabulary. In fact, she would like to see what Eryna was capable of if she were allowed to wake up on her own time. Surely she would be more effective all around if her mind was allowed to come to alert on its own rather than being forced by someone else’s schedule. 

“Mother,” Etayay said to draw her mother’s attention to her for the moment.

“Yes, come now,” her mother said without bothering to look at her. She led Etayay to their grand library where her father stood, waiting for her, Etayay guessed.

“Father,” Etayay said almost curtly. She gave the man a slight bow.

Her father was a man that never smiled. He did not have a sense of humor, which she knew her mother suspected was generic because Etayay seemed to be exactly the same way. He regarded Etayay with the usual hard look in his marine blue eyes, looking down on her as he was taller than she was.

Etayay studied him in return. She knew this man better than she liked, more than she ever wished to know. His broad shoulders and the tense muscles underneath his sky blue and midnight blue robes with gold trim around the edges were very familiar to her. Etayay believed he was a man that women thought attractive, as her mother did, but Etayay could not understand why. She watched for signs, warnings, any little thing that indicated she should brace herself.

“What are you wearing?” her father inquired, looking her up and down.

Etayay was not sure how to answer his question as she wore her usual red and white robes. She was not much of a fan of how they dressed, but she was not much a fan of anything. She tolerated plenty of things, but she tried to be different when she got dressed for once and she used a white sash to make a belt for herself. She had only tied the sash around her waist, but from the way her father frowned, it was like she had burned down the house with the cloth somehow. 

“Well?” he pressed Etayay for an answer.

She knew saying she merely wanted to try something different would not satisfy him, but she had little else to offer and she would not waste her time trying to think of a lie for him. Not answering was always an option and generally the one she went with. So, she remained silent.

“I asked you a question, girl,” he growled.

“Etayay,” her mother said. 

Perhaps if she answered, she would be able to escape this room. “I had this material laying around from when I last made a shirt for Eka and I thought it should not go to waste.”

“You look ridiculous,” he said.

“Thank you,” she replied, even though she usually would not even bother to answer. She hardly ever wasted her voice on her father. He never listened anyway. 

“I think it would best suit you if you changed into the correct clothing. You are a Guardian, after all, not some milk maid.”

“Understood.”

If Etayay was upset with her father’s reaction to her attire, it did not show in her face, nor could it be heard in her voice. The two adults eyed Etayay, which caused her to wonder what she might be in trouble for, as that was the only reason she was ever given attention. She had agreed to go change, so surely they would drop the subject so she could go do as she promised. She could not think of anything else they might want to lecture her on, unless her trip outside was worth the bother to them.

“You will have to guard the Forbidden Scripture with your life, as you have been brought up to do. You’ll have to watch your sisters and make sure they continue their training and their journeys. Do you understand?” her father inquired. His eyes and voice were hard, as usual.

It took a lot of willpower from Etayay to avoid rolling her eyes. “I can handle such a task, should I have to.” She was slightly curious as to where he was going with his little speech, but doubted it would be anything she cared about.

“Your father and I have to go on a holy pilgrimage, Etayay,” her mother explained.

“I see. For how long?” Etayay inquired, not that she cared. She just wondered which one of them felt weak to the point that a pilgrimage was necessary.

“You know there is no set time limit on a pilgrimage. We are leaving you in charge of the temple. You will be responsible for the whole temple, your sisters, and the Forbidden Scripture,” her mother answered. 

“Understood.”

“We’ll try not to be gone for too long. You couldn’t possibly handle an attack from any of the Wolf tribe’s warriors,” her father said.

“Father,” Etayay said for no reason, except to acknowledge she had been insulted, not that it mattered. He would insult her again soon, not caring that she was right there. 

“Those Wolves are tricky creatures, Etayay. Do not allow yourself to be fooled by them,” her mother warned her, wagging a finger at her.

“I will not. I know how these Wolves operate,” Etayay assured her mother.

In reality, Etayay had no clue about the Wolf tribe, but she believed her words because her parents had told her all they knew about the Wolf tribe. She had also read some books on the tribe in their library. She had only seen members of the Wolf tribe attack their temple once and she had been younger than Eka at the time. Plus, her parents had chased off the warriors so quickly she had barely gotten a glimpse of her enemies.

“Just do what we would do without getting your sisters killed,” her father ordered her in a tone that showed he believed she was light in the head. 

“Yes, Father,” Etayay replied, just to show she heard him. She had no clue what they would do, though, and she did not care to know. 

“That’s all.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Go change.”

“Yes, Father.”

Etayay walked off, thankful she no longer had to speak with her father. She returned to her room and removed her “belt,” throwing it on her narrow bed. She went outside of the temple to find Eryna sweeping the walkway and yawning. She watched her younger sister silently and then she realized something.

“Eka is not out here with you?” Etayay asked.

“She’s locked herself in her room,” Eryna replied, pausing to rub her eyes. She would try her best to wake herself up, but Etayay knew Eryna would not be completely awake until late in the morning. 

“Mother and Father are leaving,” Etayay reported in her monotone voice. She spoke in a deadpan tone almost always, as if she was forever bored. Maybe she was.

Eryna blinked hard. “Leaving? Why?” She was only a little more distressed than her older sister was. 

Etayay shrugged, glancing into the forest. “A pilgrimage of some kind.”

“Really? So, who’ll watch the temple?” 

“Me.”

“You? Really? That’s great! Congratulations!” Eryna grinned with excitement for her older sister, who looked about as happy as a rock.

Etayay’s expression stayed the same as it always was, uninterested. Eryna frowned, believing Etayay just did not know how to celebrate. This was huge, after all. 

“You make it really hard to be happy for you, you know that? I mean, you’re never happy for you, so I just look like total idiot being happy for you!” Eryna commented, shifting the broom from hand to hand.

“If Father could have left you in charge, he would have. I am here by default,” Etayay replied.

Sighing, Eryna shrugged. “Yeah, I guess since I’m just a scholar, not an actual transcendent guardian like you, I wouldn’t be able to do the job half as well as you. But, I can do some stuff.”

“I know,” Etayay agreed. She would never deny Eryna was not effective in any areas.

“But, I can’t do nearly as much as you. I guess it’s a good thing they put you in charge and not me,” Eryna laughed. 

Etayay’s face barely moved as she spoke. “They did not have any choice in the matter. Had they been able to leave a goat in charge, they would have done that before gracing me with the job. The only other choice they had was contracting another Guardian and most Guardians won’t leave their temple to go guard someone else’s.”

“Or Mother and Father trust you,” Eryna offered with an optimistic grin. Her eyes shined with hope.

Etayay did not respond to her sister’s statement because it was pointless to do so in her opinion. Eryna focused on her sweeping once more when she realized what she said and just how foolish she sounded. After a few minutes, Eka and their parents joined the pair. Eka bolted over to Etayay.

“Sissy! Sissy! It’s bad! Mother and Father are leaving! They’re gonna leave!” Eka sobbed as she threw herself onto Etayay, hugging her around the legs.

“I know. They’ll be back,” Etayay assured the child in her usual bland tone.

“No!” the six-year-old howled. “Tell them to stay!” She stared up at Etayay with wet, wide eyes.

“Mother, Father, don’t go,” Etayay said just to humor her baby sister. Even if she wanted them to stay, she doubted she would be able to muster the energy to convince them of anything. 

“Please, don’t strain yourself and try to hold back your tears,” Eryna muttered to her older sister. Thankfully, their parents did not hear her or they would have gotten a parting scolding to go along with Eka’s tears.

“You girls take care of each other. Make sure you do your chores and eat right. Keep up with your studies. And please, for the love of the stars, try not to lose Eka,” their mother begged them. 

“Don’t worry, Mother. You put Etayay in charge, after all. What could possibly go wrong?” Eryna asked while trying to show her sister some support and unwittingly setting her father up for an insult.

“Plenty, if she takes this assignment as seriously as she takes her training,” their father replied to the rhetorical question.

“Etayay is perfectly capable of watching us and the temple while you’re off on your pilgrimage. Just watch,” Eryna declared with her chin in the air.

“Be safe, Mother,” Etayay said and she hugged her mother farewell. It was not the most affectionate hug, but it was more Etayay tended to give up. Her mother actually made it awkward, like she did not know how to hug. But, then again, Etayay did not generally hug, so maybe it was just her mother did not know how to hug her.

Etayay pulled away from her mother quickly, not enjoying the embrace, as expected. She turned her attention to her father and she knew better than to try to hug him, not that she wanted to try. She bid him an emotionless farewell, simply holding up a hand, not even bothering to make it a wave.

“Don’t leave us, Mother!” Eka attached herself to her mother’s leg, still bawling her eyes out. Their mother lifted her up and held her with the comfort only a mother could bring.

“I’ll be back. Your sissy is going to look after you until then. All right?” her mother asked, rubbing Eka’s back. She kissed the child’s forehead.

“I don’t want you to go! I want you and Father to stay!” Eka wept into her mother’s shoulder.

“We’ll be back,” she assured Eka. She kissed Eka’s forehead again. “Etayay, please.”

Etayay nodded and she took the tiny, weeping girl from their mother. Eka would not stand for being separated from her mother without a fight though, even if it was against her big sister. Etayay expected her sister to do her worst.

“No!” Eka kicked, pushed, squirmed, and did just about every other movement that she could think of in a vain attempt to escape from her sister. Etayay knew how to hold onto the six-year-old, though, even when Eka used the tactic of making her whole body go lax in Etayay’s arms. The move worked on everybody and Eka was usually able to slide out of their grip, but not Etayay. When Etayay had Eka, she certainly did have Eka.

“Have a safe journey,” Eryna said to her mother and she hugged her. She turned to her father afterwards and smiled slightly at him. “Goodbye, Father,” she said, unsure if she should do anything else. 

“I expect this walkway to be properly cleaned upon our return,” her father replied, eyes raking across the cobblestone pathway.

“Yes, Father,” Eryna replied through gritted teeth. 

“We’ll return as soon as possible. Goodbye, girls,” their mother said and she gave them all a small smile before she and her husband turned to leave. 

“Mother!” Eka wailed. Etayay let go of the child and Eka charged over to their mother. She hugged the woman’s leg and cried into her violet cloth.

Their mother bent down and gave Eka one last, long hug. “Eka, don’t cry. I’ll be back, baby.” 

Eka kissed her on the cheek. “Bye, Mother.”

“Goodbye, Eka. Be good for your sissy and Eryna. Try not to drive them crazy.”

“I’ll try, I promise.”

Her mother picked her up and kissed the little girl’s cheek once more. Eka gave her one last tight hug, crying the whole time. When her mother pulled away, Eka wiped her tears away with her sleeve and her mother put her down. She ran back over to her sisters and waved to their departing parents until the couple was out of sight. 

“’Plenty, if she takes this assignment as serious as she takes her training,’” Eryna mimicked their father with a twisted face and a scoff. “Can you believe him, Etayay?”

“Finish your chores and watch Eka. I’ll start on breakfast,” Etayay said and she went inside the house.

“He’s so unfair to her. Well, at least he’s gone. This assignment can’t be so tough. I mean, the last Wolves attacked the temple like ten years ago. They either gave up on trying to get the Forbidden Scripture or they’ve moved with their lives,” Eryna decided and she went back to her sweeping. She never thought there could quite possibly be a third option of where the Wolf tribe did not have anyone that they desired to send after the book at the moment. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: meet the Wolf tribe and who they decide to send after the Forbidden Scripture.


	2. Pack

2: Pack

Tonotec, the High Prince of the Wolf tribe, finished dressing himself as his father summoned him. He wore all white, except for a midnight blue leather chest plate with the image of wolf howling on it in navy blue. The cuffs of his pants were dark blue and tucked right on his boots. He brushed off his long shirtsleeves for no reason, as they were perfect as always. His sleeve cuffs matched his pants.

He tied his own hair back, even though there were plenty of servants about the Estate that were supposed to do such things for him. Many of the servants would have been happy just to touch his hair and delighted to be allowed to actually do it. His hair like spun silver with the ends blackened.

His eyes were golden and aloof to the world, yet so intense some thought he could burn his enemies alive with a look. For the moment, they merely check his leather gauntlet, which was midnight blue. It covered his palm and went up over half of his forearm. He flexed his fingers and eyed his claw-like fingernails for a moment, testing their movement. His gauntlet was fingerless, so that he could use his talons in a fight if necessary.

Lastly, he checked his gold loop earrings. He had one in each ear, each pointed ear, before deciding he was ready to go. His room contained a large mirror that allowed him to judge his own appearance thankfully, as the servants lied all the time. No one should meet with the King without looking his best in Tonotec’s opinion, even though he did not hold much esteem for the King.

He grabbed his two swords and attached them to his left side as he exited his bedroom. He made relatively no noise when he walked down the candlelit halls of his father’s manor. The walls seemed to glow a mystic light blue, but Tonotec was used to the effect and never cared about it anyway. He passed by one of the many sitting rooms and saw his mother was having tea, which was odd, but it was not his business.

“Tonotec,” a small voice said in a whisper and a giggle as he went by the room. He would have kept walking, but his little sister charged out of the room.

She took his hand and smiled up at him. She had a bright, white smile that left her top and bottom fangs on display. The bottom row were a little shorter than the top pair, as they were just growing back.

He did not show any type of reaction to the warm greeting, but he allowed her to attach herself to him. She giggled again and swung their hands. He did not say anything to her and she did not say anything to him. 

Tonotec continued on his way with his little sister, who was a six-year-old with slightly chubby cheeks and big brown eyes. She had long black hair that hung freely to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a long white night shirt that covered her feet, which was odd.

“Poya, why aren’t you dressed yet?” Tonotec inquired, his voice was deep and rich, yet oozing with indifference. 

“Mommy overslept today. By the time she woke up it was already breakfast time,” she answered without bothering to look up at her older brother. He was more focused on looking ahead of them rather than down at her and she knew that.

Tonotec nodded, but he did not utter another word to her. His sister did not mind the silence. Most people would have taken this as him ignoring her, but she knew better. She smiled all the way to their father’s chambers. Poya held her brother’s hand tighter as they stood before the leader of the Wolf tribe.

Their father was a mountain of muscle dressed in plain black, but the materials were the finest silk. He sat on the floor with a tray in front of him, ink and papers laid out. His shoulder length gray hair poured over his massive shoulders. His bottom fangs protruded through his mouth a little. He growled under his breath at the presence of Tonotec and Poya, who hid behind her big brother. She probably thought she was in trouble. 

“Why isn’t she dressed?” the King asked Tonotec.

“Mother overslept,” he simply answered.

His father glanced at him and then returned to focusing on his work. “She’s been overdoing things again? Have you been following her example and overdoing things?”

“I didn’t oversleep. Why was I summoned?” Tonotec inquired, wanting to get to the point. He did not want to be here any longer than necessary, not that the King knew that. 

The King made a noise deep in his throat, but continued to focus on the work in front of him rather than his offspring. “I have a quest for you since I have heard you are quite the warrior suddenly. This will prove you are my best warrior. Isn’t that what you want? To be the best?”

“The Forbidden Scripture?” Tonotec guessed, his voice as blasé as always.

The King nodded slightly. “Yes, Tonotec. I want you to retrieve my book for me. And then you will be the best, as you know the warrior that claimed to be the best did fail at this assignment so long ago.”

Tonotec almost growled, but caught himself. He also had to consciously keep from making a fist. One day, one day his father would never speak like that again.

“Consider this task done,” Tonotec replied while trying to control his anger. He remained calm, knowing it would not do anyone any good for him to get bent out of shape over some words, especially with Poya right there. 

“You are so sure of yourself? The two Guardians of the temple are powerful, I’ve heard. They are masters. You will take Hetanu with you,” the King ordered. 

His eyebrow ticked up for a moment. “What good will he do me? The last righteous warrior to take on this mission did not have to carry such deadweight.”

“And that warrior failed miserably.” 

Tonotec bit back a growl. “And he will be the thing to make me victorious? I find this highly doubtful.” Suddenly, this was less of a mission and more of a babysitting operation. 

“You will take him with you.”

“Yes, Father.” He would make sure to resent it the whole journey.

“Can I go too, Poppa?” Poya asked. She was still behind Tonotec’s leg because she did not want to get in the way of their meeting, but now she was pretty sure they were done. She was ready to get in the way.

The King glanced up at her. “As long as you get dressed first, Poya.” 

“I will, sir!” She stuck her head out from behind Tonotec’s leg in order to give her father a huge, happy grin. 

“I’m sure you will. Tonotec.”

“Father.” With that said and out of the way, Tonotec took his leave with his little sister still gripping his hand. Her tiny claws dug into his flesh, but not enough to draw any blood or bother him.

“I can come, right, Tonotec?” Poya asked with a grin.

“I’m going to return you to Mother. She can dress you properly while I go get Hetanu,” Tonotec replied.

Poya smiled at him, even though she did not know if he was permitting her to accompany him or not. He did as he said he would and he brought her back to the sitting room she had been in when he had happened by. He continued on his way without having to check and see if their mother was even in the room.

He went outside into the gardens. The colors were always a good change to the tans of the wood inside of the Estate. The designs and placement of the flowers, bushes, and other plant life took more patience than most even considered. The area served many purposes, but he appreciated it for the times when he used it for sparring or practicing. Others used it for the same, but he doubted they stopped to appreciate the atmosphere. He was fairly certain his mother was the only person to really put thought into this space. 

He spotted what he guessed was a practice session going on at the far end of the garden if the crowd meant anything. He knew that was where he would find Hetanu in the crowd by the pond. He approached the group and saw eight of his brothers, if they could be called that, fighting Hetanu. They stopped when they saw the High Prince observing them.

“Lord Tonotec.” They all lowered their weapons and bowed their heads, except for Hetanu. 

Hetanu had the nerve to give Tonotec an arrogant smirk, cocking his head to the side. “Well, if isn’t the two-tailed High Lord coming down off the mountain to greet us common princes,” Hetanu said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Hetanu was shorter than Tonotec was by about half a head. He was leaner than Tonotec also. His hair was just like Tonotec’s except he did not have the black color on the ends. His eyes were just like Tonotec. His ears were pointed, like all members of the Wolf tribe. He also had a tail, like all members of the wolf tribe, which matched his hair. As much as he and Tonotec looked alike, their similarities were pretty much only skin deep.

Hetanu was younger than Tonotec, which most people guessed he resented as if he had any control over that. He was also a hothead, while Tonotec was cool in almost every situation, which was why he did not desire to have to deal with Hetanu. Hetanu was also crude, crass, and rude, which just added to why Tonotec did not wish to take him anywhere.

Hetanu carried a giant broadsword with a shooting star design running down the center of the blade. It was about as tall as he was and two feet wide. As far as Tonotec was concerned, it might as well have been a big club from the way Hetanu swung it around.

Of course, the princes probably thought this was some serious session. They were all armed and also wearing battlegear, which Tonotec thought was laughable. None of them had been in battle, after all. This was just like fancy dress-up for them, including Hetanu. 

Hetanu wore an ivory chest plate with a griffin design on it in an off white color. He did not have on a shirt, showing off mahogany-colored, toned arms, and he wore dark blue pants without any shoes. His cuffs were bound by white straps to make sure he did not trip over his pants. It looked like a costume to Tonotec.

“Come, Hetanu. We have a mission.” Tonotec motioned with a crooked finger.

“A mission?” Hetanu’s eyes went wide, like he did not know what such a thing was.

He had never gone on a mission before with his older brother. In fact, Tonotec was not sure if his brother had ever actually gone on a mission. Before he could remember, Hetanu managed to fix his face. He dared to give Tonotec a smirk with a haughty look in his gaze.

“Ah, what happened? Father didn’t trust the two-tailed Heir to do a mission alone? Needed me to come and baby-sit him, huh?” Hetanu taunted the High Prince as he approached Tonotec and they walked off. Hetanu looked at his brother. “So, what’s this big mission?”

“We’re going to retrieve Father’s book. You are aware that fighting those weaklings will not help you improve?” Tonotec pointed out. 

“Well, if you’d just fight me and stop acting all high and mighty then maybe I could have a decent match.”

“I don’t fight those beneath me, brother.” He had been taught to always seek a higher level, not wallow in the dirt at the bottom.

“Ah, with your attitude you’d think the whole world was beneath you,” Hetanu commented as he swung his sword recklessly over his shoulder, nearly striking Tonotec in the process. Tonotec did not flinch as the sword came dangerously close to him.

Tonotec did not as much as grunt as a reply to his little brother. Hetanu knew that was how Tonotec was, so he took the hint and decided to shut his mouth, for the moment anyway. Hetanu followed Tonotec to the sitting room where he had left Poya. The room was empty.

“What are we doing here? Shouldn’t we get going if we have to get Father’s book? I mean, that’s like a few days trip, right?” Hetanu pointed out.   

“Do you want to inform your mother of your departure?” Tonotec asked. He was tempted to rub his forehead as he realized he would have to endure Hetanu’s voice the entire trip. He might cut someone’s head off. Maybe Hetanu’s. The world would be a better place.

“In other words, go tell me mother I’m leaving,” Hetanu translated the question into the command that it was.

“That or I will leave you.” Why his fool brother acted like his mother did not worry was beyond Tonotec.

“Right back.” Hetanu charged off.

Tonotec shook his head at his departing brother. Poya ran into the sitting room through open glass doors that led to the garden. She was dressed in a golden outfit with a pink vest. Her pants were cuffed so they would not drag and revealed her laced sandals. Her shirt was short sleeved, but it was made a long sleeve shirt by four golden rings connecting the loose fabric to her shirtsleeves. There were flower designs of various colors covering the silk material. She was ready to face the day. 

“Does Mother know you’re leaving?” Tonotec asked the child.

“I can come? I didn’t know, I told Mommy you were leaving and I might go,” Poya answered. 

He nodded. “Did she pack something for you?”

“That bag.” Poya pointed to the corner where there was a black duffel bag resting against the wall. 

Tonotec went and lifted the bag up, which he noted was a little heavy for a child’s go-bag. He hoped his mother had not packed some things for him also, as if he could not take care of himself. He slung the bag over his left shoulder while Poya grabbed his free right hand. They went and stood in the hall until Hetanu returned. Tonotec shoved Poya’s bag into the younger male’s arms. At least Hetanu could be useful in some capacity.

“Hey!” Hetanu huffed indignantly and was ready to protest about having to carry something that did not belong to him, but Tonotec already had his back turned to his brother. So, Hetanu could say whatever he want, but he should not expect a reaction or response from Tonotec. 

Hetanu frowned at being ignored, which Tonotec did not care about. Sometimes, he knew his little brother just wanted to slap him, just to prove Tonotec was alive. Of course, his brother was not so stupid and valued his life to some degree, as he never dared to raise his hand against Tonotec in such a way.

“Who the hell said Poya could come?” Hetanu inquired with a huff as he walked off with the pair.

“Poppa and Tonotec,” Poya replied as the trio began their journey, heading out of the palace into the village proper. They took the main road down from the palace hill, through the villas of the nobility, down into the rank and file with townhouses for the middle class, farmhouses for the masses, and decaying huts for the rest. The bustle and scent of the village was heavy with a thick din of social and commercial behavior. The upkeep of the place fell with each step. If the village, city really, had seen better days, none of them saw them.

“You’re just going to slow us down. You and that shabby black ball of fluff you call a tail,” Hetanu teased. 

“My tail isn’t a shabby black ball of fluff. It looks way better than yours!” Poya stuck her tongue out at Hetanu as she took hold of her tail and she hugged the puffy, ebony rear appendage.

“Your tail is looking a bit sickly, Hetanu. Have you been eating those stray pigeons again?” Tonotec inquired.

“Hey, I only did that once when I was real little! There’s nothing wrong with my tail, you bi-tailed snob!” Hetanu replied, but to be on the safe side he checked behind him to get a very good look at his fifth appendage. His tail appeared fine to him, apparently, full and silver like always. He shrugged, not noticing the slight shedding.

“Don’t call Tonotec a snob just because his two tails look way better than your ugly one tail!” Poya told Hetanu. 

Hetanu growled down at her. “You little half-pint bitch, I should eat you and be rid of you for good.”

“I hope you choke! Besides, if you eat me, then Tonotec would eat you next.” Poya stuck her tongue out at the prince a second time.

Hetanu snorted and turned his nose up. “Tonotec would choke. I’d make sure I kill him.”

“And then, my mommy would kill you,” Poya snickered. It was the truth. She then looked up at Tonotec. “Big brother, why does Hetanu have to come with us?”

“Because Father requested my presence personally, you little brat! That’s why!” Hetanu barked at the child. 

“Hetanu, could you turn it down just a little bit? She is standing right next to you and I would appreciate you not trying to damage my little sister’s ears, as it would upset both me and my mother,” Tonotec said as they made their way into the grass meadows just outside their village.

“Ha!” Poya gloated. 

“When you go to sleep, I’m eating you,” Hetanu threatened the child.

Maybe that would have scared other children, but Poya just rolled her eyes. “I’d like to see you try with my big brother right there!” 

Hetanu glared at her. “Tonotec can’t protect you forever!” 

“Yes, he can!”

“No, he can’t!”

“Yes!” 

“No!”

“Can!”

“Can’t!”

“Can so!”

“Cannot!”

Tonotec could not believe the two argued nonstop in such a manner. He wondered if was possible that Hetanu had forgotten Poya was only six years old. Or it could have been that Hetanu had forgotten he was not six years old. Either way, it was a rather pitiful sight to see the teenage boy screaming at Poya from the early morning to sunset. Tonotec was certain that if Poya had not fallen asleep then the argument would have raged on until one of them lost their voice.

“That little brat is so annoying. How the hell can you even stand her?” Hetanu asked Tonotec, who carried Poya in his arms. She was snuggled into his chest for warmth and resting quite comfortably.

“She would say and ask the same of you,” Tonotec replied, not that he could stand Hetanu.

Snorting, Hetanu put his nose up again. “She’s a little pest. I think my mother would’ve abandoned her.”

“If your mother kept you, then it is obvious she’d keep any cub. Besides, I’m sure your mother would have cuddled and spoiled Poya more than she did you if Poya was her daughter.”

“Whatever. I’m shocked your mother hasn’t eaten the little brat yet,” Hetanu remarked with a huff, folding his arms across his chest.

Tonotec’s eyebrow ticked up for a fraction of a second. “You seem to have this preoccupation with cannibalism of late. I told Father that he would traumatize you and those other idiots by telling you all of those stories of cubs being devoured for being weak and cowardly.”

“He said that it happened,” Hetanu argued. “Those cubs had to be eaten because he said they were.”

If he were not holding Poya, Tonotec would have rubbed his eyes thanks to his brother’s gullibility. “Hetanu, they were just stories. Father made them up to frighten and entertain you for the brief moments that he cared. No one in the tribe has ever eaten anybody else. Wolves don’t eat other wolves, no matter what.”

“Father said it happened. They were eaten.”

“Hetanu, why in the world would anyone devour their own cub? Think about it for a moment. Why would someone eat their cub?” Tonotec asked, if only to help his brother’s brain function logically, which he knew would be quite the feat.

“I don’t know!” Hetanu threw his hands up. “I’m not sick and twisted like that. But, Father said that it happened, so it happened.”

“Yes, because we simply believe everything that Father says.” Tonotec rolled his eyes. His brother was a moron.

Hetanu glared at him. “Your mother probably told you he just made it up, so now you think he made it up because she said so.”

“My mother did not have to tell me. I used the intelligence I once thought that we all possessed, but obviously you and the other boys do not. Poya did not even believe those ridiculous stories and she is only six,” Tonotec commented.

“You’re just trying to make me feel like an idiot. Why would he tell her stories like that? He doesn’t want to scare his precious Poya,” Hetanu sneered.

“No, Poya merely chooses to think things over and she realized it was ridiculous to believe anyone would eat their own cub.”

Hetanu scoffed. “Yeah, right. Why the hell is she here, anyway? Those transcendent guardians are brutal, even on little cubs. What the hell were you, Father, and your mother thinking with letting her come along?”

The way Hetanu spoke, Tonotec would have thought he actually considered them the idiots of the family. “If I didn’t know any better, I might assume you care about her.”

Hetanu made a choking sound, possibly gagging on his own outrage. “I don’t!” He scowled. “I just don’t want her to hold us back. So, why the hell is she here? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“She asked.”

If Hetanu’s eyes got any wider, they would have shattered his skull. “So what? Are you telling me that if she asked you to be the Heir, you and Father would just hand that over to the little spoiled brat, too, just because she asked?” He made tight fists and then waved them around in the air. So much wasted energy.

“Hetanu.”

“Fine, fine, fine!” The teen waved his hands more. “She’s just a little brat!”

“And you are just a little hyper.”

“I can’t stand her!” This was not news.

Tonotec had to listen to his brother complain loudly, since Hetanu could only scream it seemed, about Poya being a little brat for hours. In fact, Poya woke up to hear Hetanu talking about her. She could care less about what the loudmouth was saying since Tonotec was about to put her down. She whined just a little and he held onto her until she was fully awake. Once she was up, he put her down and she took his hand.

They came to a river and the princes decided they would rest a bit. They sat down against trees that were opposite each other. Hetanu closed his eyes. Tonotec made sure Poya got some water and food and then he did closed his eyes as well.

While the princes were tired, Poya was energetic. To keep herself busy, she bothered Hetanu until he swatted her away. He came very close to striking her. Poya growled at him as best she could, which was far from great, but she decided to leave the grumpy boy alone. She ran over to Tonotec and inspected him. She was satisfied with him being asleep. She smiled like a mischievous elf and dashed over to the water.

“Wow,” Poya whispered as she watched the fish pass by. She bent down and was about to stick her hand in the water.

“Poya,” Tonotec called and the sound of his voice made her freeze.

“Eep!” She hopped away from the water, putting her hands behind her back for some reason. She turned to her brother with a very innocent look on her face. She quickly abandoned her innocent expression because she saw he still had his eyes closed. She wondered if he had actually spoken her name or if she had merely imagined it because she had been planning something that she knew was bad.

“I don’t want you to get wet,” Tonotec told the girl.

“I was just looking is all. There’s plenty of fish,” Poya explained.

“Are you hungry?” He was certain she had enough rations to hold her for a while.

“No, just looking.”

“Don’t get wet,” he ordered.

Poya stepped away from the flowing water to avoid getting wet. She went over to Tonotec and inspected him again. She plucked his earrings, hoping they would swing for a few seconds, but they did not. When the rings did not cause much amusement for the girl, she moved on to inspecting his clothes. She rubbed his sleeves on her cheeks, always partial to soft cloth of his outfits. She moved from his sleeves to his pants. She tugged at his pants, amazed when the fabric did not rip. She often thought his clothing was made from super material, which was why it felt so nice and was impossible to destroy. She continued to try to tear his pant leg until he moved.

Poya let out a surprised whimper as Tonotec crossed his legs and trapped her arms. She growled at him, which did not seem to be a natural sound for her to make because she had to force it. She tried to pull her arms free.

“Tonotec,” she grunted as she continued to struggle.

He laughed under his breath and Poya glared at him because of the sound. He lifted his leg up slightly to let her go. She yanked her arms back and pouted in the direction of Tonotec, but his eyes were closed. She straightened herself out and set about another task to keep herself busy.

“I know you’re a-sleeping,” she said, shaking her finger at him.

The six-year-old to Tonotec’s boots, but she did not find anything interesting about his footwear. She decided to go play with her most favorite thing about her big brother, his two tails. Tonotec had two bushy, and cuddly in Poya’s opinion, silver colored tails. She grabbed one of his tails, which caused the other to thrash about somewhat. She jumped on the second tail because the movement caught her eye and she let go of the first one. The first tail wiggled around a bit and so she went back to that. Tonotec’s tails kept Poya entertained for couple of hours and then she suddenly ran off.

“Hetanu,” Tonotec said. 

“What?” Hetanu yawned.

“Go get Poya.”

“What?” Hetanu groused, as if he could not believe his ears. “You can’t possibly be ordering me to go get that walking annoyance.”

“Go get Poya. I won’t repeat myself again,” Tonotec replied. 

The younger prince grumbled a string of swear words before he finally got up. He muttered angrily about how Poya was a spoiled brat and he should not have to locate her. “We should just leave her if she’s careless enough to run off,” he called over his shoulder. “And why do I have to get her? I don’t care what happens to her!” 

Tonotec heard, but ignored Hetanu. The teen needed to make himself useful every once and a while. He tracked her down with little difficulty to a meadow where she was picking wild flowers.

“Poya!” Hetanu barked.

The child turned to the teen with a grin on her face. She was bathed in flowers. Hetanu frowned as she ran over to him and presented him with a bracelet of flowers tied together. She put the ring on his arm. He growled and tore the ring of from his limb. 

“What the hell do you think I want with flowers?” he snarled.

She pouted. “But, they’re pretty.”

“Come on, we’re leaving,” Hetanu grunted. He turned around and walked off with Poya trailing behind and still covered in flowers.

The pair returned to Tonotec, who was up and waiting, and they all continued on their journey through thick forest. Poya walked behind her big brother and decorated his two tails with flower necklaces. Tonotec was very much aware of what his little sister was doing, but he chose to ignore her and let her be content with her actions. Hetanu knew if anyone else had been touching his older brother’s tails, Tonotec would kill the person without a second thought and he would never regret it. After all, Hetanu had witnessed such slayings a few times before.

“Pretty!” Poya giggled once she had exhausted her flower supply.

“Aw! She made you pretty!” Hetanu teased the High Prince and he clutched his hands together as if he was impressed with what Poya had done. He even batted his eyes at Tonotec.

“Leave Tonotec alone!” Poya ordered, pointing at Hetanu. 

He pointed right back. “Stay out of this!”

“Make me!”

“Shut up!” Hetanu yelled.

“No!” 

“Yes!” 

“No!” Poya huffed.

“Yes!”

Tonotec knew he would be subjected to having to listen to his siblings useless squabbling until Poya fell asleep again. Tonotec had the terrible feeling the two would be going on with annoying arguments throughout their entire trip. He could stop the pointless shouting anytime he felt like it with one word, but Poya was entertained. Tonotec figured he could stomach a couple of days of immature rambling if his sister was amused.

Aside from the arguing, the journey was bearable because of the weather. Each day was beautiful, from the temperature to the sparkles coming off of the few bodies of water they passed. The weather was generally nice, but there were times when there was too much rain, or it was windy, and on some occasions it was cold, but that did not happen often. The day was one of the types where Eka could not sit still.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the little sisters meet.


	3. Twinkle

3: Twinkle

“Eryna,” Etayay called her over her shoulder. She sat off to the side of the walkway that led to temple. She had her legs folded and her hands cupped in her lap. Her eyes were closed, but she knew the middle child was right behind her.

“Yes?” Eryna asked without bothering to look up from her book. She was directly behind Etayay, sitting back against a pillar and happily reading.

“Where’s the baby?”

“Wasn’t she right here a minute ago?” the sixteen-year-old inquired. Turning her attention away from the book, she looked around and could not help noticing how quiet it was. Eka definitely was not right there anymore.

“She was here a minute ago, but she is obviously gone now.”

Eryna sighed, knowing what her sister hinted at. “I’ll go find her, I guess,” she muttered.

Etayay did not say another word to her sister as Eryna put her book down and walked off into the forest. Etayay sent Eryna to locate Eka more for training reasons rather than as a chore, unlike their parents. She was expected to be able to detect and recognize magical signatures in any and all mystical creatures, which transcendents were and they were supposed to learn to detect magic. It was a skill Eryna not only could not perfect, but she could barely figure out how it was to be done.

Eryna could detect her parents because their magical signatures were strong and distinct to her since they were extremely familiar to her senses. She could detect Etayay slightly because her signature was different from their parents and it stood out to Eryna as a little odd, which she believed fit her big sister. She thought it would be impossible for her to detect Eka, even if her life depended on it, because the child had yet to learn any real magic therefore she did not have much of a magical signature…that Eryna could feel anyway. 

“This would be a lot easier if Etayay would teach Eka some basic magic. Oh, who am I kidding, even with basic magic I wouldn’t be able to find her if she was standing right behind me and I had a map that said so,” Eryna groused to the warm air, frowning as she walked through short grass.

“If who was right behind you?” Eka asked from behind Eryna, causing the teen to yelp and jump in fright.

“Don’t do that, Eka!” Eryna huffed, which made her baby sister giggle like a devilish imp. She stomped her foot.

Eka laughed more. “You scare way too easy!”

“Why’d you run off? You’re being bad. You know that, right? Etayay is going to be mad at you,” Eryna said as an attempt to frighten the little girl and hopefully get her to stop running off every chance that she got.

Eka actually scoffed. “No, Sissy won’t!” She smiled with more confidence than a six-year-old should.

“Yes, _Sissy_ will,” Eryna shot back to mock the child, making at face at Eka.

“Sissy doesn’t get mad,” Eka pointed out smugly.

The sixteen-year-old was left speechless for a moment and all she could do was scowl. Her baby sister had a very good point. She could not remember the last time, or a time at all where she saw Etayay even slightly irked, let alone actually angry. Eryna realized she would need a new tactic to discourage Eka’s constant running off because Etayay being upset was not going to cut it.

“I’ll tell Mother how you keep running away if you keep running away and she’ll know you were bad,” Eryna threatened. A cruel smile on her face as she was certain she won this round.

Eka’s face fell immediately. “You wouldn’t!” she shrieked in disbelief.

“I will.”

“No! I told Mother I’d be good! Don’t tell her!” Eka begged, pressing her hands together, which satisfied the teenager.

“Come on, let’s go back home and get some lunch.”

“Lunch!” Eka grinned and she took off for the temple.

Eryna sighed and she followed behind Eka. The child dashed up the stone pathway and over to her big sister. She practically tackled Etayay, even though she knew the teen was meditating. It did not matter to Eka what their big sister was doing, _ever_. When she ran into Etayay, the older female barely moved and did not make a sound, even though Eka came at her at full speed and hit her with enough force to topple a small bookcase. Eka did not care and she crawled into her big sister’s lap.

“Sissy!” Eka yelled into Etayay’s ear with her hands on Etayay’s shoulders, pretty much shaking her. She desperately wanted her sissy to pay her some mind.

“She’s not going to answer you right now,” Eryna said as she came up the walkway and saw Eka on their sister.

Eka pouted as if this was the worst news. “Why not?” She kept her eyes on Etayay just in case the middle child was wrong or trying to trick her somehow.

“She’s reached a new level or something and she immersed in it now. I’ve never felt what’s coming from her before,” Eryna answered, sounding just a bit awed.

“Really?” Eka drew out the word, sounding just as astonished as her sister, even though she did not really understand what it meant. She had not started training to understand any of their magic mumbo-jumbo, as she put it.

Eryna nodded. “Yeah, she did. She just feels really weird now. I can feel the change in her magical signature and I keep feeling it.” She was trying to illustrate how vast the change in their sister was by stating she could feel it. After all, she was a low level novice at feeling out magic and even Eka knew that.

“Wow, she must be really powerful then,” Eka said.

“She won’t show me, though, not that I could do it if she did. She hasn’t displayed any changes really. She just feels weird. I’ve never felt anything like what she’s got coming from her. It’s really weird. I wish Mother was here so she could feel it and tell me what’s going on.”

Eka nodded. “Yeah, Sissy does feel kinda funny. But, she’s still Sissy, so I don’t care what she feels like.”

“Well, I think we should leave _Sissy_ alone and put some lunch in your stomach before _Sissy_ is done and ready to point out how irresponsible I am when she’s not paying attention.”

“Sissy wouldn’t do that, but let’s go! What are we gonna eat?” Eka asked, rubbing her hands together.

“Let’s go see what’s in there,” Eryna suggested as she lifted the child off of Etayay.

They disappeared into the house. Eryna came back outside about twenty minutes later to see her older sister was still as she was when they left her. Eryna went to her book, which was also where she left it.

“The baby?” Etayay asked.

“I put her to bed for her nap,” Eryna answered.

“Are you sure that she’s still there?”

“Oh, you’ve to be kidding me!” Eryna huffed because that meant Eka had managed to escape into the forest again. She sighed impatiently, knowing Etayay expected her to go and retrieve the child.

This was too much practice for her liking. She was training to be a Relic Keeper for crying out loud! She grumbled in a dead language as she stormed off to go locate their hard-headed little sister.

Etayay could sense her sisters when they were returning, but more importantly she could hear Eryna scolding their baby sister as if she was their mother. Etayay laughed a little as the pair came up the walk and into view. She opened her eyes to watch them as they drew closer to her. Eryna tugged Eka, who pouted fiercely. Eryna was practically chewing the poor child’s ear off with harsh words. It was quite the sight to the eldest sister.

“Give me the baby,” Etayay said as she climbed to her feet.

“Take her, please! Just take her!” Eryna sighed as if she were overworked. She handed Eka over to the nineteen-year-old and then threw her hands up.

“Sissy, Eryna kept yelling!” Eka sniffled as if she planned on crying. She rubbed her eye with a tiny fist.

“It’s all right. Eryna wanted to read her book, but I made her go get you. It’s all right,” Etayay assured the child, rubbing Eka’s back to calm her down.

“You coulda left me to play and she coulda read.”

“I know I could’ve done that, but she needs practice and you shouldn’t wander if without telling us. It’s important for us to know where you are.”

“Okay.” Eka nodded as if she understood, but she didn’t. Her parents had talk to her about this many times and she still wandered. “Hey, Sissy, Eryna said you got to a new level! What’s that mean? What level were you at before? You do feel really weird now,” Eka commented as her big sister carried her off to her bedroom.

“It’s nothing to be concerned with. I’m just relaxing a little and coming to a better understanding of my place in the universe.” Meditation had always served her well, but in the days since she was able to do it for as long as she wanted, she had been able to achieve things she had hardly dreamed of. She could not help wondering how far she would advance if she could continue in this manner indefinitely, but she would never know. Eventually, her father would return and resume “training” her.

Eka nodded, like she knew what her older sister meant. “Is it because Father’s gone?”

“I’m just relaxing a little.”

“So, does it…” Eka trailed off as she let out a long yawn that she had been trying her best to suppress. “…Does it mean you’re more powerful than you used to be?” Her voice was lower now.

“I suppose it does. Now, you stay in your bed and get some sleep. You can go back outside when you wake up,” Etayay said as she placed the child down in her bed and wrapped her in a thin blanket.

“Sissy.” Eka yawned again and rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand. 

“Yes?”

“Can you make me a new doll?” Eka requested. 

“I’ll start on it tonight. Now, take your nap.” 

Eka could only yawn in response. Etayay left the girl to sleep and she went back outside. Eryna sat on a stone located next to one of the pillars in front of the temple. She quietly read her book while munching on a pear. She looked up at Etayay when she exited their home. Etayay stared down the stone pathway.

“Something wrong?” Eryna asked since in her opinion Etayay was acting strange. This was quite a feat since Etayay was weird in Eryna’s opinion without trying. 

“I doubt it,” Etayay answered.

“Whatever,” Eryna said with a shrug. “So, what’s this new level like?” 

“Did I say it was a new level?” Etayay tilted her head to the side curiously. It did not sound like something she would say, to her anyway.

“I believe you did.”

“How could I forget? I suppose it is because I don’t feel very different. I can just relax. It is odd, but I can feel the blood flowing through my veins. It’s like hypersensitive touch… if I can even call it that. Perhaps he was right since this feels like nothing. I may not have any potential. I was born at my limit,” Etayay replied.

“What?” Eryna was quickly up and in her face. “Are you crazy? You can’t listen to _him_! His words are said for one simple reason, to hurt you. That’s what he’s out to do when he talks to you. He just wants to hurt you and make you feel like nothing. I can feel this change in you, so that has to mean something.” 

“I can’t move the clouds if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Eryna looked at her, almost as if looking deeply within her. “No, I wasn’t thinking that. But, I know you could do something, right?”

Etayay ran her fingers through her hair. “Let’s see what I can do. After that we’ll get to your training.”

“All right,” Eryna agreed. 

Etayay looked around and keyed onto the blue fire on the pillar. She stepped over to the pillar and reached up to the flame. Eryna’s mouth opened and she stepped forward, as if she was set to stop her sister, but she was too intrigued by what Etayay was about to do and stopped herself instead. This was a demonstration, Eryna had to remind herself.

Etayay put her fingers into the fire and winced almost unnoticeably. She had never tried what she was about to show Eryna, but she felt she would do it without much of a problem. Mediating had opened a new world to her, but if she could not use the lessons, then it was all pointless.

Etayay focused on the flame. The fire slowly began to change from blue to orange and then Etayay removed her fingers, which were not even slightly burned. Eryna was speechless, which was good because even if she could speak, she would not have known what to say and she would have ended up babbling like an idiot. She could only gawk at her big sister for one full minute.

“You… you stole from the flame? Can… can you… can you steal from something else?” Eryna stammered. She was close to choking on her own excitement. There were moments, like the one they were sharing, where Etayay wished she could return her sister’s enthusiasm.

“Steal?” Etayay shook her head. “Come now, Eryna. You have to use the proper vocabulary or you will just anger our parents further. They will assume I am the one who taught you such improper words, even though we both know you read that in the library.”

Eryna flinched a little. She was good for reading books she was not supposed to. Eryna had a thirst for knowledge, especially things forbidden to her by their parents. Unfortunately, she did not hide that very well.

“I know, but the Wolf tribe calls it stealing and it seems like a proper term since rarely is the energy returned. Mother and Father would hate to hear me using their words,” Eryna replied.

“Yes, not to mention you are not a Wolf. You’re a transcendent, which means you should use transcendent language. So, what it is I have done?” Etayay inquired as she put her fingers back into the orange fire and it began to glow blue again. Etayay grunted in mild discomfort and silently noted she needed to practice a little more herself. 

“Does it hurt to _induce_ from fire like that?” Eryna asked as she observed the pain that her sister exhibited. 

“Like any transcendent art, it takes some practicing. Inducing is not something to be fooled with and I do know very little about it, even though I have read on the subject.” Reading tended to help prepare her for anything new she might acquire, but like meditating, reading was not action in the material world, so it could only do so much.

“Father hasn’t trained you for it?” Eryna groaned right after she asked the question.

Etayay gave her sister a look. “Don’t make me laugh. Of course, he hasn’t trained me for it. According to him, I shouldn’t even be able to dream about inducing anything.”

“Wow! You’re so good and you don’t even know it! You passed your station pretty much if we go by what Father thinks! He was wrong, just like he was about me! Can you do a transfer?” Eryna inquired, still excited.

“I did just start with inducing. You’re getting a little ahead of me.” To pull energy from something was one thing, but to move it into something else… there was strength and control there that Etayay was not sure she had yet.

“Oh, yeah,” Eryna muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. She had let her excitement get the better of her there. “That would be completely illogical,” she said, mostly to herself.

Eryna wondered how Etayay could be so calm about her actions. After all, there were some transcendents who lived for many years and they could not induce a flame, even though she knew fire was one of the easier objects to induce energy from. Just drawing the essence from anything without ruining or destroying the thing took skill many could never achieve.

“You’re going to be great, Etayay. I mean, I can just feel it bubbling inside of you. I know you can feel it, too,” Eryna said.

“Let’s go work on making you somewhat mediocre while I’m just all right and not yet great,” Etayay commented.

“Teach me to induce!”

“You’re getting ahead again. If I could barely teach myself to do it.”

Eryna pouted. She knew she was not ready, but she wished she was. She wanted to learn how to take the essence from objects. She did not have a use for such a talent, but if she could do it, she could brag to her parents that she more than just a scholar. She was more than just a walking encyclopedia, just like Etayay was more than wasted space.

“Eryna,” Etayay said and she pulled her younger sister from her thoughts.

“Yes?” Eryna turned her full attention to her older sister.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Projection.”

“I’m not sure if I can teach you projection. They can be very powerful and straining. It could rip you in half,” Etayay replied.

Eryna shoulders slumped. “You’re kidding. Lower than projection? That’s pretty low.” She shook her head. “I’m pitiful, huh? Even Eka could probably do a starter projection.”

“Of course you’re not. There are just steps in between.”

“And I can’t do those?” 

“All right. I’ll let you try a small projection as I teach the steps that go along with doing a protection spell. But, when I say small, I do mean small,” Etayay told her sister, holding a finger in the air.

“Great!” Eryna grinned widely. Etayay remained expressionless, but that did not faze Eryna for once.

“Let’s step off the walkway before we start. It would be quite the bother to repair the path should this lesson somehow manage to go wrong.”

Eryna snorted. “Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“It’s nothing against your ability. Spells often go wrong on the first go, especially in the material plane.” 

Eryna nodded and the sisters stepped over to the side of the path in the grass. Etayay rubbed her bare feet into the ground to make sure she was stable and steady. Eryna did the same just because her sister had done it. She was not sure if it was significant to her training. Etayay was not much of a speaker, even when teaching, so Eryna learned early on to just mimic her movements during lessons.

Eryna exhaled, knowing she needed her breathing under control, while Etayay looked around. Eryna cleared her throat to get Etayay’s attention. Eryna believed that her sister was a very good teacher, once she got her mind on the lesson anyway, but like their little sister, Etayay’s mind was prone to wander.

“All right, act as though you are doing a simple call,” Etayay instructed her little sister.

Eryna nodded and she did as she was told. She exhaled and cleared her mind. She waited for further instruction, but her sister seemed distracted with something down the mountain. Eryna cleared her throat once again. 

“Think of your star,” Etayay said. “Now, think that you are holding all of the power that is in your star.” Etayay glanced at her sister to make sure that she was doing as she was told and not hurting herself. When Eryna grimaced, Etayay knew the girl was trying much too hard. “Relax, Eryna. Your star is not going to hurt you. You are in control and it is there to protect you and guide you. You are in control of the star, though. You control that power. Now, focus on the star. Charge as if you were doing a call.”

Eryna grunted and her right arm began to throb. She gritted her teeth as a grimace ripped through her face. Her arm suddenly ached and burned with pain she had never experienced when doing a simple call, yet Etayay kept comparing to a call. She did not understand why since none of this seemed related. She looked down and saw her veins pulsed from underneath her skin, showing through her skin. She was more than a little worried; was a projection spell supposed to be so agonizing?

“Raise your arm, Eryna, unless you want to blow a hole in the ground, of course,” Etayay ordered and Eryna obeyed.

“It hurts,” Eryna reported through gritted teeth.

“Of course it hurts. Everything hurts the first time you try it. Calm down or you’ll burn your veins out,” Etayay cautioned her.

Eryna groaned. “Can I release it?”

“Not if you’re still so worried. If you have no control over the spell, you could do much damage to those around you and yourself. Control it.” 

“I thought we were going small.”

“You have to realize that a projection is different from a call. You are drawing on a far away power and channeling into yourself, not using the energy inside of just your body. You need more of your mind than you would ever need on a call. So, calm down and stop speaking to me. You can then release it whenever you’re ready. Calm yourself, remember your breathing, and control it.”

Eryna nodded and took a few deep breaths. Her body remained tense, but her heart slowed a little. A few seconds later, a white crest blazed out of her palm. She screamed in pain while the beam tore a path through the trees in front of them for as far as they could see. Eryna dropped to her knees on the verge of tears, clutching her right arm. Her veins, muscles, bones, and flesh felt like the sun itself burned them from up close. 

“And you have done your first projection.” Etayay examined the wooden carnage ahead of them. “You’re not bad, I must say. Not many people can do it the first try, even if they do know how to do a call,” Etayay complimented her sister as she knelt down to the injured teen.

“Does it always hurt like this?” Eryna hissed. It felt like her arm had been ground to dust by a rocks. 

“You know that with practice everything gets easier.” Etayay touched her sister’s arm and the pain vanished in seconds. Eryna smiled at her big sister, who remained expressionless. “And some things people are just born able to do,” Etayay commented. 

“Thanks, Etayay, for everything.”

“You’re a natural at projection. Look at that.” Etayay pointed down to the row of trees that her little sister had demolished. Eryna grinned wider than usual, which Etayay did not react to.

“That’s good, right?” Eryna asked.

“That and considering the fact that you did not burst into flames, it was very good. As you know the first time I tried it, I broke the whole right side of my body. I would be dead if it was not for my one good ability,” Etayay replied.

Eryna’s eyes went wide. “Wow, so I did it even better than you.”

“Yes, now do it again.”

“Again?” She groaned at the very thought. “Don’t I get a break? I did almost lose an arm.”

“I almost lost an entire side and I wasn’t allowed to stop. You did not lose the arm and we both know that you are perfectly fine now. I think we’ll do it until you drop. It guarantees you a good night’s sleep.”

“You’re more of a sadist than Father is.”

“And do you hear me complaining about my training?” Etayay inquired. She almost changed her tone and spat the word “training” from her throat, but she caught herself in time to sound as she always did.

“You’re like some type of rock or something, though. You never complain and you never get mad. You just stand there. I’m not like that!” the younger sister griped, pointing to herself.

“I know you’re not. You just sit there,” Etayay countered.

“That’s all they’ll let me do!” Eryna stomped her foot. It was not her fault no one trusted her to learn real spells or that she was locked in the library most of her life. Of course, she did not mind reading, but it would be nice to have choices.

Etayay’s eyebrow ticked up briefly. “And I am letting you do something else. Would you like to continue or not?” 

Eryna sucked her teeth and looked away from her big sister. She felt foolish and ungrateful, yet she did not want to admit those things. She knew her sister was trying to help and she was trying to give Eryna what she wanted. Eryna frowned, wanting to continue, no matter how much it hurt or how much of a sadist her older sister seemed at the moment. She knew Etayay was not really out to harm her.

Eryna wisely shut her mouth and went back to practicing her magic before Etayay decided to abandon teaching an unappreciative student. She burned her arm out worse than before the second time around while trying go for a more destructive wave than the first time. She could see her veins burst underneath her skin from the effect of the magic. All Etayay could do was shake her head while Eryna hollered at the top of her lungs, dropping to her knees. Pain did not even cover how horrible her arm felt.

“So, is bigger better?” Etayay inquired as she held onto Eryna’s arm, which instantly healed the limb.

“So maybe that was just a little dumb, but you said I was a natural! I thought—” the younger sister tried to explain, but she was cut off.

“That one big bomb made you a master at projection? It is a destructive force, first of all, and you should always be careful when handling it. This is power from your star, after all. Then, you must also remember that being a transcendent guardian is a lifetime of practice, no one truly masters anything. No one will ever unlock all of the secrets of the universe and you know that being a transcendent means searching for those secrets. You’ll never be a master of anything in the eyes of a transcendent because there is always more to learn. In short, we live our lives to die as failures.”

Eryna’s forehead wrinkled and she studied her sister with grim eyes. “You make it sound so…wrong.” Well, more like depressing, useless, and wasteful, but she did not want to make it worse.

“What is right about achieving nothing? Transcendents forsake life to achieve nothing in the end. We, as a people, waste our lives and forsake happiness for an impossible cause,” Etayay explained in her usual detached voice, which actually made it worse.

“Well, that’s just your opinion. I mean, we, as a family, we guard the Forbidden Scripture. We couldn’t ask for a more meaningful and prestigious job! We’re guarding the most dangerous book in the whole universe, making sure people don’t get harmed by it. That has to mean something… right?” Eryna asked.

Etayay’s face was blank. “What does it mean?”

“I don’t know!” Eryna sighed and threw her hands up. “But, it has to have meaning. What we do has to have a meaning.” 

Etayay tilted her head slightly. “Does it make you happy to guard this book?”

“Um…” Eryna scratched her forehead. “I never really thought about it.” It was just what their family did and it seemed important. That should be enough.

“Eryna.”

“Huh?”

“Projection,” Etayay said.

Eryna nodded and was glad her sister gave her an excuse to not think about the questions she had just brought up. She continued practicing, which she did for the next couple of days. Projection was not getting any easier on her arms, even with all of the practice she put in. 

Once while trying projection alone, Eka startled Eryna and she ended up tearing her whole arm open from the power. They both screamed and fainted because of the gruesome scene. Etayay found them a few minutes later lying unconscious in a pool of Eryna’s blood. After she made sure they were both all right, rules were set. There would be no practicing unsupervised and there would be no sneaking up on anyone while they practiced. There were a few other rules, but those two were the ones they all observed because those made sense to all three of them after what happened.

There was one rule that Eka did not observe, and Etayay did not either when their parents were around, which was letting someone know she was going outside. Eka dashed off into the forest without ever telling anyone whenever she got the urge to do so. She thought she could take care of herself and did not want to bother her sisters. They always seemed to be doing something they liked to do and she felt like they should just keep doing that.

“Where’s the baby?” Etayay inquired. She was meditating in her usual spot and Eryna was behind her, trying to read when she posed what Eryna dubbed “the most irking question in existence.” 

“She’s gone again? Oh, give me a break!” Eryna tossed her book down in fury.

“Eryna.” 

“I’m going, I’m going!”

“I was going to say be careful with the books, as they do tear easily.”

“Ah!” Eryna screamed in frustration and stomped off. “I’m going to kill that little kid when I find her. Why can’t she even just stay still for, like, three minutes? That’s all I ask is three full minutes without having to hear Etayay with her ‘where’s the baby’ crap!”

Eka heard her sister shouting, but she ignored Eryna. She was too busy rolling around in the tall grass and enjoying it like it was the best thing ever. She sat up when she felt a presence. She turned around and a girl whom she had never seen before stood right in front of her. The girl happened to be Poya. Eka saw a potential playmate. 

“Hi!” Eka greeted the strange girl with a smile as she stood up.

“Hi,” Poya replied while wondering why the other girl was not wearing any shoes.

“Wanna play?”

“Okay.”

The two six-year-olds ran about the woods without a care in the world, introducing themselves along the way. They disregarded the fact that they both appeared very odd to each other. After all, Eka had never seen a girl with pointed ears or a bushy black tail. On the other end, Poya had never seen a girl without pointed ears and no tail at all.

“Eka, did your tail get cut off? I’d be sad if my tail got cut off. I hope it didn’t hurt,” Poya said as they roamed through a patch of wildflowers.

“No, I never had a tail,” Eka answered and Poya’s face immediately wrinkled from confusion. 

Poya could not believe it; never had a tail? That was not possible! Everybody had a tail.

“What do you mean you never had a tail? Everybody has a tail! You had to have one!” Poya almost frantically argued, shaking her head.

Eka remained calm. “Not me or my sissy or Eryna or my mother or my father, none of us have tails. We never had tails. How come you have a tail, Poya?”

“I was born with one, like everybody else. My big brother was born with two! His tails are really nice and soft! If you get to meet him, I’ll let you touch his tails. You’ll like it,” the Wolf girl assured her new friend. 

“Can I touch yours?” Eka requested, reaching out slightly. She did not touch Poya, though. It seemed a little rude to touch someone’s body part without their permission, even if that part was a tail.

“Sure.” Poya twirled her tail around, so her friend could get a good look at it and touch it.

Eka petted Poya’s tail as if it was a little rabbit or something of the like. Poya giggled, not expecting the caress to tickle her. It was so soft Eka could hardly believe it.

“I wish I had a tail. Do you think I can grow one?” Eka asked, fingers still stroking Poya’s tail. She took a glance behind her. She felt like she would look very good with a long, black tail. 

Poya shrugged. “I dunno. I’ll have to ask Tonotec. Lord Tonotec knows everything.”

Eka’s brow furrowed. “Who’s that?” 

“That’s my big brother,” Poya answered with her chin in the air.

“So, why you’d call him ‘Lord Tonotec’ and not just plain ‘Tonotec’?” That seemed very silly. 

“I do call him Tonotec most of the time. Sometimes, the ‘lord’ just slips out because that’s what all of his brothers call him. They all say ‘Lord Tonotec,’ except for Hetanu anyway. But, that’s just because Hetanu is a jerk-face,” Poya explained.

“Who’s Hetanu?”

“That’s Tonotec’s brother.”

“Not yours, though?” Eka asked with her mouth twisted up and her eyebrows curled up. How was it that her new friend had a brother, who had a brother, who was not her brother? It did not sound logical to her mind.

“He doesn’t consider himself my brother. None of Tonotec brothers consider themselves my brother, but that’s okay because they’re all jerks, especially Hetanu. I don’t like him at all. He’s always yelling and he’s so mean. And he acts like he’s better than Tonotec, but nobody is better than my big brother. Do you have any brothers?” Poya inquired.

“Nope. I got two big sisters, though.” Eka held up two fingers. 

“Sisters? Wow, that must be great. I don’t have any sisters. What’s their names?” Poya asked with great enthusiasm.

“Eryna and Etayay. I call Etayay ‘Sissy,’ though.”

“Why?” Poya asked.

Eka was set to respond, but a noise caught her ear. Poya heard the noise, too, and they both turned to locate the source. They were both paranoid because they knew that at any moment someone could come to get them. Once they were both satisfied with the noise being nothing but forest sounds, they turned their attention back to each other. They had forgotten what they were talking about, though.

“Wanna pick some flowers?” Poya asked.

“Sure, it’ll be fun and I know where there’s a bunch of them and they’re all pretty and smell nice!” Eka agreed. 

Poya followed Eka to a small meadow that was covered in flowers that Poya had never seen before. They busied themselves with making flower necklaces and they completely forgot about their siblings. Their siblings had not forgotten about them, though. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Hetanu,” Tonotec said as they strolled through the forest. 

“I am not going to find her again! She’s your little sister, so you go find her!” Hetanu hollered at his brother. In the back of his mind, he noted he was lucky Tonotec was more patient than most believed him to be.

“Hetanu.” 

“No!” he objected.

“Hetanu, this is the last time.”

“Fine, but yeah, this it the last time! The last time I go and look for that little brat! She’s not even my damn sister,” Hetanu yelled and he stormed off to track down Poya. “She’s not even my damn problem, yet here it is I’m finding her every freaking time she runs off. What the hell does this look like? I’m a Wolf prince, damn it! Not Tonotec’s little freaking errand boy!” He took a punch at the air. 

Hetanu found Poya’s scent and since members of the Wolf tribe had extra sensitive noses, he was able to track her with ease. Before long his ears picked on Poya playing in the meadow, giggling like mad. He dashed to scoop her up just as Eryna was going to pick up Eka. They both grabbed their respective child and then noticed each other. The teens looked at each other for a long moment, eyes widening with shock and terror.

“Ah!” both teenagers screamed at the top of their lungs and ran off in opposite directions. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the older siblings meet and it doesn’t go smoothly.


	4. Stars

4: Stars

Hetanu bolted through the dense forest, back to his older brother with Poya secure in his arms. It was only when he stopped to catch his breath that he realized he had run away from a girl! He dropped Poya at Tonotec’s feet like she was some sort of object and the child yelped as soon as she hit the ground. Tonotec picked his little sister up.

“I don’t—” Hetanu was about to start a rant, but his brother cut in before he could work himself up. 

“Hetanu, apologize,” Tonotec ordered as he dusted his little sister off.

“She was—” 

“Hetanu,” Tonotec growled as Poya leaned against her big brother’s leg and wrapped one of his tails around her neck, poking out her bottom lip and looking very pitiful.

“I just saved her!” Hetanu pointed down at her and then pointed to himself. “You can’t expect me to apologize when I just saved that little fluff ball’s life! I just saved her!” He hit himself in the chest.

Tonotec arched an eyebrow. “Saved her?” There was always a possibility that a bear or a puma had spotted Poya, but he doubted it. He would have smelled the animal in the area.

“From some whacked out transcendent cleric!” Hetanu waved his hand in the direction he came from.

Tonotec looked in the direction Hetanu pointed. “Then we must be close to the temple that houses Father’s book. How old would you say the transcendent was?” Tonotec inquired.

Hetanu shrugged and scratched his head. He had not gotten a great look at her since he panicked and ran away for his life. “She looked about my age, I guess.” At this realization, he felt even worse. Not only had he run away from a girl, but one who probably was younger than he was. He could have easily killed her!

“Let’s get moving then. It cannot be too far away.” Tonotec looked off into the woods as he took Poya’s hand. The Wolf royal trio continued on their way.

-8-8-8-8-

Eryna came back to the temple with Eka tightly in her arms. She practically flew up the walkway. Etayay noticed how fast her sister approached. Something was obviously amiss. She stood up as her younger sisters came up the walk. Eryna put Eka down as soon as she was in front of Etayay.

“Wolves!” Eryna screamed, even though she was trying to catch her breath.

“Eryna, why did you do that?” Eka demanded with a pout firmly on her little face. 

“There are Wolves coming up the mountain! Wolves! They’re probably headed for us right now!” Eryna’s chest heaved as she pointed down to where they were. Her arms went wild above her head and she did not know which way to turn, practically spinning in a circle.

“Yes, and you shouting and panicking assists us in what way?” Etayay inquired without even a little change in her voice.

Eryna paused and studied her older sister. “You knew they were coming, didn’t you?” she asked in a flat voice. Any fear and anxiety inside of her was gone for the moment for the simple fact that she knew Etayay had foreknowledge of what was going on and kept her calm demeanor in place. Etayay probably had a plan. Or so Eryna hoped, anyway. 

“They entered the valley a couple of days ago. I would have expected them to be here by now. The valley is wide, but not the journey they have made it out to be,” Etayay commented, looking down the pathway. 

“You knew and you didn’t tell me! Why!” Eryna demanded, now glaring at Etayay.

“Reaction.” 

“Huh?” Eryna did not understand what her sister meant until she realized how she was reacting at the moment would have been the same had she found out that there were Wolves near by days ago. Her frenzy would have probably lasted much longer, too, which would not have been any help to Etayay. She sighed, shoulders slumping. “So, what’s the plan there?”

“Put Eka in her room and stand our ground.”

Eryna threw her hands up again. “What the heck type of plan is that? You call that a plan? You couldn’t have been sitting on that for days. Are you some type of lunatic? You can destroy a Wolf, right?”

Etayay regarded her with a slight tilt of her head. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, if there is like a gang of Wolves coming up that pathway you can destroy them, so they don’t kill us all, right? I mean, you can induce, so that has to be worth something!” Eryna yelled.

Etayay squinted just a little. “Why are you always looking for worth in the wrong places?” 

“This is no time to confuse me with your questions! This is crazy! I don’t believe this! They haven’t attacked for ten years and now, all of a sudden, when it’s just the three of us and only one of us is a real Guardian, they come up the mountain looking to cause trouble!” Huffing, Eryna paced the width of the walkway. 

“Eryna, go put the baby in her room,” Etayay requested.

“I don’t believe this!”

Eryna grabbed Eka and hurried her into their home. Etayay stared down the pathway for a moment and then returned to her meditating. When the sixteen-year-old came back outside and saw what her sister was sitting down like nothing was wrong, she flipped. 

“Etayay! Are you mad? What the heck are you doing? There are Wolves coming for the Forbidden Scripture and you’re just sitting here like nothing’s going to happen! They’re going to try to kill us!” Eryna shouted as if her sister did not know there were members of the Wolf Tribe on the way. 

“Eryna, what is it you would like me to do? Should I run around in an all out frenzy like you? One of us has to be calm and I was born as such. At the pace they are going, I am sure it will take them a while to get here. Did you tell Eka how important it was for to stay in her room?” Etayay asked.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Then why—” 

Eryna wanted to rip her hair out. “I’m going to kill her! I swear, I’m going to kill her!”

“Relax. Watch the walkway for a moment. I’ll go get her,” Etayay offered.

Eryna stopped moving and looked at her sister with big, pleading deep blue eyes. “You’re going to leave me here alone? With members of the Wolf tribe coming? Alone! By myself?” Her voice trembled and she had to swallow around a lump in her throat. It only made her throat get tighter.

“I’ll be but a moment. I can find the baby much faster than you can. Just be calm, Eryna. They will not come before I get back, I promise you that.” 

Eryna tried her best to protest, but she was so frightened that all words failed her. She was reduced to whimpering like some terrified puppy as her sister set off into the woods and let her alone. Eryna quietly panicked on the inside while she stared down the pathway, her fingers fidgeting against each other. She did not even notice her sisters return, nor did she notice Etayay disappear into the house with Eka by her side. She still was too panicked to notice Etayay join her a few moments later right by her side.

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t let them hurt you,” Etayay vowed. She would never let anyone hurt Eryna. 

“I’m not trained for this,” Eryna replied with a gulp.

“What good is all of that reading if you can’t apply it at some point in time? Don’t worry, Eryna. I told you, I won’t let them hurt you.” 

Eryna whimpered. “This is my first battle.”

“You forget it is mine also. They have never attacked while we were old enough to stand and fight,” Etayay replied. 

“But, you’re trained for this type of mess. You’re a proper Guardian. I’m a freaking Relic Keeper-in-training. I’m not ready for this, Etayay. I’m not ready for this at all,” Eryna admitted with fear still etched in her voice. Her body shook to the point she was surprised her teeth were not chattering. 

“Just be calm. Try not to panic. You don’t have anything to prove to me.”

“I know.” 

Eryna attempted to mimic her sister’s cool exterior, but she could not stop her bottom lip from quivering. Her heart pounded so badly that it hurt her chest. Their parents had told her all sorts of horrible things about the Wolf Tribe and she did not want to be subjected to any of their savage practices. She could not understand how Etayay was perfectly calm and collected when they were about to be attacked by animals.

 _They’ll probably eat us if they kill us!_ Eryna thought with a terrible fright. She tried to remember where she read something like that. Surely there were plenty of books in the library to give her such an idea. 

Etayay could feel her sister’s fear radiating from the younger teen in thick waves. She put her hand on Eryna’s shoulder to try and steady her as two figures approached them, Tonotec and Hetanu. The Wolf Tribe princes strode up the stone path as it belonged to them. They spotted the sisters and Hetanu laughed out loud at them. 

“It’s just two bitches and one of them is scared witless!” Hetanu declared with a loud, throaty laugh. He could almost see Eryna shaking and he could practically smell the fear coming from her.

“Yes. But then, where are the proper Guardians? I expected a good fight,” Tonotec said and his brother almost thought he detected disappointment in the High Prince’s cold voice.

Hetanu scoffed. “With them there, we can just grab the book in a few seconds and get the hell out of this damn place.”

“Halt!” Etayay ordered the brothers once they stood a few yards from her and Eryna.

 _How can she be so calm? Please, don’t judge me, Etayay. I’m not ready for this_. Eryna swallowed, trying to at least keep her throat from going dry. No matter how much she tried to steady her breathing, it seemed to only come in fast, shallow breaths. Her heart was done, beating well beyond what it should. But, she at least stayed standing with her sister.

“I am Tonotec, the High Prince of the Wolf Tribe. This is my brother, Hetanu. We have come for the book that you stole from our father,” Tonotec announced.

“So hand it over!” Hetanu placed his palm out.

“If only life were that simple, little prince,” Etayay replied and her detached tone made it sound as if she teased Hetanu.

The younger prince was not very pleased at being mocked by someone that he believed was a lesser life form. “Look, you disgusting, transcendent bitch, hand over the book or we’re taking it one way or another!” The way he spoke to Etayay triggered something in Eryna that always took over her no matter what the situation. 

She had to protect her older sister from verbal abuse. No one ever had the right to speak to Etayay as if she were nothing. Etayay mattered. So, Eryna glared at the prince as her body returned to normal.

“Hey, did you just call me sister a bitch? Didn’t your mother teach you any manners, dog breath?” Eryna yelled at Hetanu, pointing at him. 

Hetanu turned his attention to her and glared right back at her. “Hey, you don’t talk about my mother!”

“You don’t talk about my sister!”

Tonotec sensed a pointless argument brewed inside of his brother and instincts told him Eryna would not back down from a verbal battle. Tonotec was not in the mood and he decided to speak a language he thought both ladies would understand quite well and be very afraid of. He put his hand on the hilt of one of his sword, as if he was ready to draw. Etayay understood the threat.

“You’ll have to go through me if you desire the Forbidden Scripture, and that it is how simple life is,” Etayay informed the princes in her usual, deadpan tone.

“You’re right. Life is that simple because that’s not hard at all! Let’s go through her, Tonotec!” Hetanu smirked as he unsheathed his thick broad sword from his back. He chuckled, thinking he was on the easiest mission possible.

Tonotec stared at Etayay and he saw there was not any fear in her eyes. It unnerved him a bit because no one, save his parents and Poya, showed no fear in his presence, let alone face to face with him in battle. He knew there were several plausible reasons for why the girl was not afraid — one, she could be ignorant. She may not have ever heard of him or his battles. Two, she was suicidal. Three, which was the last, she could have been very confident in her own abilities. He leaned more toward the latter two rather than the former because he was well known even outside of his tribe.

“Come on, Tonotec!” Hetanu urged his brother as he launched his attack and charged Etayay with his sword tightly gripped in both of his hands.

Tonotec stood back and watched his impulsive brother go to strike the older transcendent Guardian only to have his sword clang against an invisible shield. Hetanu winced when he hit the hard structure. Etayay did not seem bothered by the hit.

“Do you really think it would be _that_ easy?” Eryna inquired in disbelief. Her parents had left Etayay in charge for a reason. Well, sure it was not very good reason, but she was not totally helpless like Hetanu seemed to believe.

“I’ll show you easy!” Hetanu growled and he turned his attention to the sixteen-year-old female, who gulped as the prince charged her.

Before Eryna even knew what she was doing, she made a mad dash toward the forest. Hetanu gave chase without a thought. The older two siblings did not bother to go after the pair. They did not even bother to look in the direction the younger two ran off in. They both completely ignored their younger siblings and focused squarely on each other. 

“The book,” Tonotec demanded once more in his own calm tone.

Etayay made a motion to the temple with her hand, which caused Tonotec to frown. She was too confident for his liking and way too composed for him to be at ease. He decided to warn her once more and he tapped the hilt of his sword again.

“I won’t ask again,” he stated.

“That’s good because it will save us both some breath,” she replied. She was not much of a fan of speaking and neither was the High Prince.

Tonotec drew his blade, but Etayay did not seem very impressed. She, in fact, did not care that he had a sword. He slowly strolled over to her and looked down into her ice blue eyes, only to see she still was not afraid of him. She had allowed him to approach her as if he would not do her any type of harm. He raised his sword to strike her down with on blow to the neck, and for a moment it seemed like she was going to allow it, but she ducked and backed away at the last moment.

“I see. You know I can cancel your tricks,” Tonotec commented with something that was close to an amused laugh.

“I know that is what that thing on your hand does. Without it, though, you could not cancel anything,” Etayay replied.

This was not entirely true, but he did not see the need to tell her that. “Do you think you can take it?”

She tilted her head slightly. “Having it will not make your task any simpler.”

“But, it will make yours all the more difficult.” 

Etayay would admit the High Prince had a point. His fingerless gauntlet was protection from magic, not some fashion misadventure. It would protect him from any spells she knew, she guessed anyway. She did not believe herself to be powerful enough to overcome his protection. Anything she hit him with, his covering would catch her magic, absorb it, and then scatter it to the winds. She might almost be powerless against him, even her protective shield would not do her any good. He could destroy it with a wave of his hand thanks to the gauntlet and she would not be aware until it was much too late.

“So, are you going to get out of my way, woman?” Tonotec inquired.

“One covering and the Prince believes himself to be king of the mountain. That is quite a shame.” Etayay shook her head as if she disapproved of his behavior. 

Tonotec growled because of the stubborn female with a death wish that stood before him. He raised his sword once again. Etayay shook her finger at him and then he was suddenly blown back into a tree. He grunted on contract with the timber while the plant was uprooted somewhat.

“I don’t have to direct a call at you like most spells. A call can merely come by you to have an effect,” Etayay said.

“Tricky little transcendent cleric. I’ll bring my father you head as a gift along with his precious book,” Tonotec declared as he pushed himself off of the tree. 

The High Prince began to get the feeling he was going to be getting that great fight he sought and expected on the mission. Unlike Hetanu, he was not shocked that a female would be his great battle because his mother was the most dangerous thing he could think of. In fact, he might have to tell his mother the tale of the trip after he killed the little transcendent that stood in his way.

-8-8-8-8-

Hetanu, on the other hand, was not getting a fight point blank. He felt like he was in a race and he could not even catch Eryna, which was awful. He would never live it down if she escaped. 

But, Eryna knew the forest rather well, not as good as Etayay or Eka, still enough to make her get away. She knew she could not run forever because she would tire out and Hetanu was a natural born hunter. He would be able to track her and had more stamina than she could imagine just from being a Wolf. She wished she could calm down and then she could clear her head enough to at least do a call to stand her ground. She really wanted to calm down enough to do a projection.

“Stop running!” Hetanu barked.

The mission seemed easy enough when he played it back in his head. After all, there were only two transcendent women standing guard over the book and one was too scared to even stand and fight. Why was it not as easy in real life as it sounded in his head? Mostly because Eryna would not stop running and it was really getting on his nerves. He should have been able to catch her, which was also bothering him.

“Damn it, stop!” he roared.

“Yeah, right, like I’m going to listen to you,” Eryna called behind her and then she cursed herself for being so stupid. She was being hunted, so she should be as quiet as possible. She certainly should not provide the one after her with sarcastic conversation.

“Oh, come on!” Hetanu huffed. “I swear, I hate girls so damn much! Stand your ground and fight, bitch!” he ordered, which upset Eryna to the point where she had to foolishly respond again. 

“I’m not a bitch!”

“Yes, you are! Now, stop running! I’m going to catch you eventually. I know you know that!”

 _Oh, man, why couldn’t I just stand my ground like Etayay and be calm?_ Eryna asked herself. She turned to check behind her to see if she could find the prince. She did not see any sign of Hetanu, which made her breathe a sigh of relief.

The sixteen-year-old female kept up her pace, but she also continued to peer behind her. Things were now much too quiet for her liking. Something was up. She could feel something was very wrong. She decided her safest bet was to keep on running, but that did not work out as she had planned it. She ran right into Hetanu. She stopped before she almost mowed him down and a voice in the back of her head told her that she should have kept going. _It’s not like anyone would care if you flattened him_.

The prince grinned wickedly when he saw his prey had practically run right into his open arms. He swiped at her with his sword. Eryna fell down in the grass after she lost her balance to dodge his weapon.

Eryna panicked on the inside, feeling like her guts twisted into themselves. She was not ready to die. She aimed her right palm at Hetanu and without really considering what type of spell she desired to hit him with, she unleashed a powerful projection and what felt like a fire call to her, meaning she ignited the air around her. It all exploded into a mass of white and orange energy.

The spell struck a surprised Hetanu directly in the chest. He screamed as it felt like everything inside of him was incinerated. As he dropped to his knees, a deep croak escaped his throat and breathing seemed to be a memory.

Eryna’s own cries of agony joined her opponents. Her spell split her arm completely open and she was certain she had burnt out her veins and muscles. It was like her whole arm had been ripped apart by burning barbed wire and her entire body felt like acid had eaten away at it.

-8-8-8-8- 

Tonotec and Etayay both heard their siblings’ cries of pain and they stopped their fight for a moment to turn to where the screams came from. Etayay could feel the remains of her sister’s spell and she hoped the girl had not killed herself from such a labor. She turned back to the High Prince just in time to see his sword cut deep across her chest. She stared down at the wound and the damage done to her clothes. She let out a frustrated sigh.

“My favorite robe,” Etayay muttered as blood stained her attire for a moment. It was long enough to ruin her clothing.

“Shouldn’t you be more worried for your life?” Tonotec inquired. In the back of his mind, he figured a woman would be the one to worry more about her clothes than her life.

She did not pay him the slightest bit of attention. “I’ll have to break my wrist to get this out, not to mention the sewing.”

He studied her, stared at her. “Why are still on your feet? That cut precise and deep.” She should be dead at his feet by now.

“I doubt we have any more of the red cloth left, so I’ll just have to repair this one unless I can barter for more cloth,” Etayay said to herself with a sigh. It was like Tonotec was not even there.

Tonotec growled in fury because of Etayay’s sudden fascination with her clothes rather than her life.Why was she not dying anyway? It was as if she did not have to worry about her life. He did not bother to ask any questions, though. He raised his sword and cut her across the neck while she was preoccupied with her robes. Her blood squirted out onto his clothes. She turned her attention back to him.

“And now you’ve ruined your clothes,” Etayay commented with a small sigh as the slice on her neck sealed itself shut. Tonotec could not believe what his eyes had just witnessed.

“What type of transcendent trick is this? Well, I doubt your head can reattach itself to your body if it’s in my hand,” the High Prince remarked.

“Perhaps.” Her head had never been cut off for her to find out.

Etayay’s smug response and her demeanor altogether got under Tonotec’s skin like nothing he had ever experienced before in his entire life. This was beyond confident. It was as if she thought he would lose no matter what and he did not lose.

Well, he would not allow her to be right, even if she could heal any wound he inflicted. _Unless I remove that lovely head_ , he figured. Wait, did he just think about his enemy and use the word “lovely”? No, he could not have done that.

He attacked her before some other ridiculous idea came into his mind and there was no external change in his behavior, but on the inside he boiled over with rage every single time she actually dodged his blade or if he did manage to slice her the wound healed right before his eyes. He could learn to hate this woman, especially if the battle continued. 

“This is it, woman. I grow weary of this meaningless exchange,” Tonotec declared, having cut her at least twenty times. It got him nowhere, except a slight hum in his body thanks to the smell of her blood. The fact that he even picked up on that made his blood boil in fury.

“We’ve hardly gotten started,” Etayay replied dully, even though her outfit would beg to differ as it was practically ruined beyond repair.

Tonotec growled and glared at her as if she was the worse thing to ever exist. No one he could think of had ever made him as angry in such a short period of time. He made another try for Etayay’s head. She backed away, causing him to strike the air. All the while she remained perfectly calm. Before she could counterattack something inside the temple drew her attention and she turned her head, knowing her baby sister was up to something. With that momentary lapse, Tonotec was able to stab her in the chest with the hope that the wound at least slow the young woman down. Surely being stabbed directly in the heart had to mean something.

Etayay gasped as she felt the freezing cold metal slide through her flesh all the way up to the hilt. The sensation was new, strange. Not pain, exactly. She could not place it, but her body disliked it immediately.

Almost as involuntary as breathing and as natural a reaction as wincing when burnt, Etayay threw her hand out and released a projection so powerful that she would later wonder how she managed it without burning her whole arm off. A large white crest fired from her palm and Tonotec did not have the time to react because of the small distance between them.

Tonotec was engulfed in light before being blown back as the projection exploded against him. He skidded across the stone walkway and landed on his back. Smoke wafted off of his form. He grunted as he tried to lift himself up using his arms. While making the attempt, he realized only his left side came up. Turning his head, he focused his golden eyes on where his right arm should have been. Etayay had blown his right arm clean off, all the way up to the shoulder. He would kill her!

“Transcendent bitch!” Tonotec growled at her, seeing red and feeling murderous rage tear through him like never before. She was just some transcendent and he was the great Lord Tonotec. She should be at his feet begging for mercy, not staring at him with the same, nearly blank look she had in her eyes since their battle begun. Who did she think she was?

Etayay stared at the High Prince as he climbed to his feet and blood poured out of his right shoulder like a crimson waterfall. She tried to pull his weapon from her chest, finding the task too difficult. It might have been stuck in a bone. The wound was rather uncomfortable, even though it was not fatal.

He slowly made his way over to her. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was more than ready to annihilate her. Her muscles twitched as she tried to prepare for whatever he might come at her with. They were both distracted from each other as Hetanu came crawling out of the woods. 

“Tonotec,” Hetanu called weakly and he reached out for his older brother. He coughed and blood shot from his mouth and nose. His entire body seemed charred and mangled.

“Hetanu,” the High Prince gasped and went to his fallen brother’s side. Etayay watched, but she remained on guard out of habit.

“Crazy transcendent bitch,” Hetanu groaned as Tonotec helped him to his feet. The boy coughed up more blood. “I’ll be hurting forever.” His eyes drifted shut and his head lulled to the side, falling against Tonotec’s bloody shoulder.

“Wha…” Tonotec could not even begin to process what he was seeing. 

Tonotec’s face twisted as he inspected the teen’s chest and saw his clothes. Even his chest plate had been scorched and seared into his skin by Eryna’s attack. His chest was covered in blackened flesh and bubbling wounds. He barely had the energy to moan from the pain. He was a death’s door and they both knew it. It had been a miracle to even drag himself back to the temple. Tonotec was so caught up his brother’s injuries that he did not notice Etayay until she was standing over him. She stared at the two princes with a look in her eyes that Tonotec could not identify.

“Stupid transcendent bitch,” Hetanu choked out when he noticed her.

Etayay ignored the insult and she quickly tapped his chest. He growled at her while Tonotec glared at her, displaying his long fangs at her momentarily. The transcendent ignored both of them and she reached for the High Prince’s right shoulder. He stepped back, just out of reach, and she halted as she noticed Eryna stumble out of the forest. Tonotec growled at her when she turned her attention back to him as if he was ordering her to go assist her sister. Much to Etayay’s surprise, she obeyed the growl. 

“Etayay… I think… I think… I think I killed him,” Eryna confessed in a low sob as her sister rushed to her side. Her face was bright red and stained with wet tears.

“Don’t worry about it,” Etayay replied, glancing at the Wolf princes to see them retreating.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the aftermath of the fight for both sides.


	5. Swirling

5: Swirling

Etayay took charge of Eryna since the threat had passed. The Wolf princes vanished completely out of sight into the dense woods. Eryna could barely hold herself up, her body shaking and her eyes were wild, going all over the place, but focusing on nothing.

“Think I killed him…” Eryna’s body shook more as sobs escaped her.

“It’s all right,” Etayay said once more, wrapping her arms around her younger sister, trying to hold her together.

“No… No… I hit him with… I don’t even know.” Eryna panted and cried. “I was so scared and I… I confused the spells. My right side hurts. It’s burning, Etayay. Am I going to die?” Tears poured down her face, mixed with snot oozing from her nose.

Etayay guessed her sister was crying from pain, distress over possibly killing someone, and the stress of the day in general. This was much more than Eryna ever expected. Etayay held onto her, did her best to comfort Eryna with her presence. 

“You’re not going to die. You know that very well. Sit down.” Etayay parked her little sister on the stone near the pillar that Eryna usually sat on while reading her books.

“It burns!” Eryna bawled.

“I’m sure it does. Look at this damage,” Etayay said with a sigh as she lifted up Eryna’s bloody arm. It was mangled without any skin and her muscles that had not been burned away were blackened and bubbled. Even the bones were charred. Etayay let her sister cry on her shoulder.

Sniffling, Eryna coughed a little and then continued with her crying. “It hurts so much.” 

“I know. Calm down. This might sting a little.” Etayay held Eryna’s destroyed arm, which caused the teen to cry harder for a moment, but she began to feel better physically. She pulled away from her older sister and was set to say something when she noticed the sword stuck in Etayay’s chest.

“What is that?” Eryna inquired as if she did not know, but the fact that the sword rested inside of her sister’s torso made her have to ask. 

“This was a going away present of sorts,” Etayay answered.

Eryna sniffled and wiped her nose with her now healed hand. “Let me help you now that it doesn’t burn anymore.”

Eryna put both hands on Tonotec’s sword and yanked hard. The sword barely budged, so Eryna pulled harder. With great strain and using her full body, Eryna managed to take the blade from her big sister’s body. Etayay breathed a sigh in relief while Eryna dropped the weapon to the ground without a care. She took a moment to regard her big sister and saw that Etayay looked as if she had been through a war all on her own, yet the Wolves had retreated. Etayay was damn tough.

“He ruined your clothes.” Eryna gave an emotionless laugh and motioned to her sister’s robes. “I think I killed his brother and he ruined your clothes. Can you believe it? I killed somebody’s brother. He must hate me. I’d hate him if he killed you.” She let loose another odd laugh. She felt like she had fallen apart, but she could not figure out why. 

Etayay put a hand on her sister’s shoulder for a moment. “I would imagine so, but you did not kill anyone. You came close to killing two people, but I have saved you and I did get to touch the little prince before they left.”

Eryna’s brow wrinkled. “You touched him?”

The nineteen-year-old nodded. “I did. It was very quick just so he would live and heal slowly, I think anyway. His brother dragged him away before anything else could happen. He will be hurt for a couple of days undoubtedly. I have to go find Eka right now.” Her eyes drifted to the forest.

“She’s gone again! But, I thought you talked to her!” Eryna began hyperventilating, undoubtedly thinking of what would happen to Eka if those Wolves found her.

“Relax, Eryna, I think there is more to all of this than what we have seen. Go to sleep because you did burn out your whole right side and you need the rest. My power might have healed the wounds, but your body is still exhausted.” 

Eryna frowned. “You think I can sleep after all of this?”

“I know you need to sleep and I know where the baby is,” Etayay said and then she walked off. 

Eryna could not believe that her big sister was leaving her alone again, but it was the only thing to do. Eka was out there while there were Wolves about. Sure, one was injured and the other lacked his weapon, but they would still take their anger and frustration out on a small child.

She watched as her tattered sister disappeared into the forest. She rotated her right shoulder and winced in pain. Etayay was right. She felt wrecked, even with her sister’s healing powers. She needed some rest, but how could she relax enough to do that when she knew there were Wolves about the temple? Granted, one was seriously injured as far as she knew, but still they were out there and Wolves were savages as far as she knew.

“Please, hurry back,” she prayed for both of her sisters.

-8-8-8-8-

The Wolf princes made their way back to where they had left Poya. Poya was not there, though. Hetanu groaned while his older brother merely sighed.

“I’m not going to get her,” Hetanu said in a strained voice, flopping down by a tree. He let loose a long sigh as he leaned against the thick plant, rubbing his shoulders against the bark.

“I’ll go… in a moment. Hopefully, she is all right or my mother will kill me,” Tonotec replied in a low voice. His mother would kill him slowly. In fact, she would probably torture him for years before deciding to put him out of their misery because she was his mother. 

“What the hell did that transcendent bitch do to me?” he groaned as he tried not to breathe too hard. Breathing hurt his chest. In fact, everything hurt his chest. He tried to bring his hand up to his chest, but it was too much energy to move.

Tonotec watched his brother. His face was stone, but he kept swallowing for some reason. “Which one?”

Hetanu took a moment, breathing loudly out of his mouth. “The one that tapped me in the damn chest.” He tried to hold in a grimace, but it tore through his face. 

“I believe she saved you from dying,” Tonotec answered. It seemed that way, anyway. There was no other explanation for why Hetanu survived their retreat and had stopped coughing up chunks of blood. But, why had she done it?

“Why?” Hetanu asked as his eyes drifted close. He blinked them back open.

“Why, indeed. I have no idea why she did what she did. She was such an odd, disturbing bitch. She took my arm. She took my arm as if it was nothing at all. She probably could have killed me if she so desired to. Damn her. Damn that blasted woman,” Tonotec growled in anger, making a fist with his remaining arm.

Hetanu stared at his brother as if he did not know who the man was. He had never seen his brother so worked up before, ever. It was a little comical that a woman was the cause of Tonotec being so upset, to Hetanu anyway. If his chest were not killing him, Hetanu certainly would have made fun of the High Prince. But, at the moment, he could not even muster a laugh without causing himself intense pain.

-8-8-8-8- 

The woman who had Tonotec so worked up watched his sister at that very moment. Eka was playing with Poya and Etayay observed both six-year-olds from a distance. She knew if she came any closer Poya would be able to smell her, especially since she was covered in blood. For the moment, Poya was preoccupied and the wind was on Etayay’s side. She did not wish to disturb the children. At least she understood why her sister refused to listen when they told her to stay inside, even when it was important.

 _So, this little Wolf must be the reason why they moved across the valley so slowly. I wonder why two princes would bring a baby on such a journey. It seems very foolish to me_. Etayay believed she would never take her sisters anywhere dangerous, but then again, she took them everywhere when she could. So, maybe she really was in no position to judge.

Etayay shrugged. “Well, if they cared enough to make the trip with her I am sure they would like her back sometime soon or they might worry.”

Etayay took a few steps closer to the duo before Poya’s sensitive nose caught the smell of fresh blood on Etayay’s clothes. Poya turned in Etayay’s direction and watched the woman approach. Eka noticed something had grabbed Poya’s attention and she stared off in the same direction.

“Someone’s coming,” Poya reported to her friend.

“Yeah.” Eka could make out the figure and it did not take her long to figure out who was headed their way. “It’s my sissy! This is great, Poya. You can meet my sissy and she can meet you!” She took Poya’s hand and squeezed it.

Poya frowned a little. “I think your sissy’s bleeding.” 

Eka scrunched up her face and shook her head. “Sissy doesn’t bleed.”

“I can smell blood on her, though. A lot.” 

“It might be Eryna’s blood. They’ve been practicing and Eryna hurts herself a lot. Sissy always makes Eryna all better, though.” Eka waved to her sister with her free hand. “Sissy!”

“Eka,” Etayay said once she stood in front of the children. “I thought I told you to stay in your room.” 

“Yeah, but Sissy, Poya would’ve been lonely. Her brother left her all alone. They said they’d be right back, but they didn’t be right back,” the little transcendent answered.

Etayay held up a hand. “It’s all right, Eka. Now, it’s time to go home, though.” 

“Can Poya come, too? She’s my friend! Can she?” Eka asked with a big, begging grin and wide eyes to match.

“I’m almost certain that Poya’s brother would like to have her back.” 

“Yeah, Tonotec might be really worried and I don’t want him to send Hetanu to find me. I’ll see you later though, right?” Poya asked Eka with hope sparkling in her brown eyes.

“Right! Right, Sissy?” Eka looked up at her older sister.

“If you are friends, you will see each other again and there is no way I could stop you, not that I would try. Little one, how do you like traveling?” Etayay asked Poya.

“I like traveling very much because I get to do it with my big brother, the great Lord Tonotec. He’s the best big brother ever and we saw lots of nice stuff on the way here. I hope we stay here a long time, so I can play with Eka more.” The Wolf grinned. Eka nodded and grinned right with her.

“Well, I’m sure Eka appreciates the company,” Etayay replied.

“Yeah, Sissy! I like having friends! And Poya’s the best. Can she come by the temple? I wanna show her all my dolls and the great echo that we get in the library and the ghosts!” Eka explained, bouncing on her heels like she was ready to burst.

“The ghosts?” Etayay’s eyebrow ticked up briefly. “I was unaware we had ghosts. I’m sure you can do that all in good time, but for now I think it would be best for Poya to return to her brother. You did say he would worry, correct?” Etayay asked Poya.

“Yeah, he told me to stay put, but I got bored. Big brother worries a lot sometime about me and I shouldn’t do stuff that could get him in trouble because Mommy’ll yell at him. Tonotec doesn’t think I can take care of myself, though, but I can. Now, if only I knew what way Tonotec was… Hey, you’ve got his scent on you!” Poya realized and she rudely sniffed in Etayay’s direction, which she did not mind at all.

“You’ll find your brother down that hill. I’m sure you’ll smell him and locate him easily in no time.” The nineteen-year-old pointed behind the Wolf girl.

“Okay. Goodbye, Eka. Meet you here tomorrow?” Poya asked.

“Sissy?” Eka looked up at her sister to see if it was all right.

“You’ll meet her no matter what I say, so do not even bother with asking me. Come on, Eka, we have to get home.” Etayay lifted her baby sister into her arms.

Poya waved goodbye to her friend and she took off in the direction Etayay had pointed her in. Etayay and Eka watched the tiny Wolf disappear into some trees and thick bushes. After several long moments, Etayay turned to head back home. Eryna had probably paced a groove in the floor by now.

-8-8-8-8-

Poya found her brother easily thanks to the nineteen-year-old’s directions. She saw her brother leaning against a tree with Hetanu. Both princes looked rather rundown in her opinion, but Tonotec seemed to be the worse of the pair. 

“Damn that woman,” the High Prince grumbled and he pounded his fist against a tree. The dull thud echoed off of the other trees. 

“Tonotec,” Poya called as she came into the clearing.

“How dare she do this to me!” Tonotec snarled. “I am the great Wolf prince! I am Tonotec! Does she not know the warrior blood that flows through my veins! How dare she take my arm as if it was nothing? I could crush her!” He punched the tree once more. The roots gave and the tree leaned, losing its grip on the earth.

“Yeah, if only you were a lefty,” Hetanu remarked with a weak laugh. It turned into a powerful cough. Leaning over, he wheezed a bit and drool slid down his face.

“What’s wrong with Tonotec?” Poya asked Hetanu when she noticed their big brother was acting funny. She had never seen Tonotec angry and she had never seen him hit trees before.

Hetanu righted himself as best he could and wiped his mouth. “He got his arm blown off and his pride seems to have gone with it. He’s been rambling and screaming for almost a half hour and I don’t think the guy plans on stopping anytime soon. He didn’t go fetch you like he was supposed to.” Of course, Poya was probably safer than they were. As far as they knew, those transcendents had no clue about Poya, so they would not go after her. 

“His arm?” Poya asked and the prince pointed to the bloody right sleeve of their brother. She gasped at the sight.

“Funny that the sleeve would survive,” Hetanu commented, gaze narrowing in on the billowy cloth.

Poya’s bottom lip trembled and her eyes watered. “It’s not funny!”

“Blast that woman! I could destroy her!” Tonotec hollered, throwing his fist to the skies.

“Is his arm going to grow back?” Poya asked with a tremble in her voice.

“If it does, I’m sure it’ll be a surprise to all of us,” Hetanu answered. He had to admit one thing; their big brother was certainly entertaining when he was upset. He could not even resist making fun of him, despite the pain he was in.

Poya’s forehead wrinkled as she watched Tonotec pace. “He seems really mad about it. I’ve never seen his like this. I’ve never heard him yelling either.”

“No, she got him pretty good.”

“That transcendent bitch! How dare she!” The High Prince snarled at the air. “Who does that bitch think she is? I’m heir to the throne of the Wolf Tribe and the blood of the tribe’s best assassins flows through my veins!”

“Yeah, and out of his shoulder,” Hetanu remarked with a smile. Tonotec pressed on, not even hearing him.

“She is nothing and I am supreme and yet this happens!” Tonotec pounded his chest with his fist. “It’s impossible! My mother would disown me if she knew!” He bellowed to the heavens.

“Then, maybe you should stop screaming or she’ll probably hear you,” Hetanu commented.

“Is he going to be okay?” Poya inquired, nodding toward their vexed brother.

“Physically, from the way he’s moving around, I’m going to say yes. He’s moving around like he’s not even hurt, but he is light one arm. He’s been cursing the transcendent so badly I don’t think he has the mind power to focus on the wound. Mentally, from the way he keeps cursing this woman, I figure he’s got to kill her or he’ll go mad. For the moment, though, he’s totally broken,” Hetanu answered.

“You gonna okay?” she asked, taking in the state of his entire torso.

“Me? Yeah, it’ll take a lot more than one transcendent to kill me or even drive me insane, unlike some other people around here.” 

“It burnt through your thingy.” She pointed to his chest plate, or what was left of the plate anyway. He would have to work up the energy to peel the damn thing off eventually.

Hetanu grimaced slightly. “Yeah, but that’s why it’s there. To get damaged and stuff. It takes the brunt of the attack, so I can walk away without having a hole in my chest.” He hated to think what would have happened if he had not worn the damned thing.

Poya nodded and she continued to stare at her pacing, one-armed older brother. She noticed both of the princes carried the scent of Eka’s “Sissy.” It was vague on Hetanu, almost unnoticeable. But, it was a little strong on Tonotec, as if he wore her blood, Poya thought. Then, she noticed Tonotec’s clothes were stained red and she gasped.

Her brother actually wore Eka’s Sissy’s blood. Why? Eka’s Sissy seemed really nice and Eka spoke highly of her. She trusted her friend, especially since Eka’s Sissy helped her earlier. Why would their siblings be fighting?

Poya decided she would ask her older brother why he had Eka’s sister’s blood on his clothing… once he cooled down a bit, anyway. Maybe she should just ask Eka tomorrow if she knew anything about why their siblings smelled like each other. She watched Tonotec pace and snarl, gnashing his teeth at the air. Yeah, it was probably a better idea to ask Eka.

-8-8-8-8-

Eka noticed the blood all over her sissy as soon as Poya left them. At first she did not think anything of it since Eryna bled often when they practiced. But, then she noticed her sister’s clothes were pretty much destroyed, slashed in several placed. She knew something more than Eryna practicing going awry happened to her sister.

“Sissy, what the heck happened to you?” Eka inquired as they made their way back to the temple. She remained in Etayay’s arms the whole walk.

“Nothing much. I’m all right,” Etayay assured the child.

“Why is there so much blood on you? Did Eryna hurt herself while you were teaching her again?” 

“Something like that. Don’t think too much on it. Eka, where did you meet that girl?” Etayay asked, referring to Poya.

“Who, Poya? She was just standing there behind me and then we played together. She’s great! I really like her, sissy. She has a tail and these funny ears! How come we don’t have tails, Sissy? Poya says everybody has a tail and I want one now.”

“Transcendents don’t have tails, like humans don’t have tails.”

“Well, why not? I mean, that’s not very fair. Tails are nice.” Eka pouted.

“If I knew, I’d tell you, but I don’t.”

Eka sighed. “That’s boring. So, who has tails?”

“Your friend and her traveling companions,” Etayay answered.

Nodding, Eka studied her sister for a moment. “Is it okay they have tails?”

“They can’t help it.”

Eka continued to study her. “If it’s not okay, you’d heal them, right?”

“I would, but it’s not something to be healed. They are born with tails just like people are born with arms. It is a part them. You like Poya a lot?” the nineteen-year-old inquired.

Eka’s entire face lit up. “Very much so! I wanna show her my dolls and she could stay for dinner and we could be friends forever. You could tell us a story and then we could have a sleepover!”

“What do you know about sleepovers?” Etayay asked, a smile nearly making it to her lips. Her baby sister amused her and it shined in her eyes just a little.

“One day, Mother took me to the village with her and there was a girl there and she was having a sleepover. She told me what it was and she asked if I could come to hers because I seemed really nice, but Mother said no and I cried. Then Mother gave me a cookie and I was okay again. Then we came home—” Eka stopped her ramblings when they came to their house and she saw Eryna in the doorway. 

Eka grinned more as soon as she saw the middle sister. She thought Eryna would like to know about her new friend, too. After all, Poya was amazing and they all should know her.

Eka waved. “Eryna! You’ll never believe what I did. I made a friend and she got to meet Sissy! And Sissy got to meet her!”

“I’m so happy for you,” Eryna replied and waved them in. “Now, can we all please go inside before it gets dark,” she requested with her palms pressed together.

They all entered the temple together. Eryna made sure all of the locks and magical seals were secure. Etayay put Eka down and the child ran off. 

“I thought I told you to rest,” Etayay said to Eryna.

“I couldn’t. I was just way too nervous,” Eryna answered honestly. She probably would not be able to sleep tonight, even with Etayay there. 

“They won’t try anything for a few days. The young one had severe burn wounds thanks to your mixed spell and the older one is missing one arm,” Etayay explained.

Eryna cocked an eyebrow up. “An arm?” 

“Yes, apparently there is something more to me than anyone expected, myself included. I blew his arm off, even though he had protection from our magic. He wore a powerful gauntlet. It should have stopped my projection, but it was incinerated with his arm.” This was something that would require further mediation and research.

Eryna’s face scrunched up as she searched her mind for why something like that might happen. “It didn’t absorb your spell?”

Etayay shook her head. “It stole my shield from me as expected, but I threw a defensive projection on instinct and the power that was inside me did not even seem like it was mine. He went flying back as it connected and it took his right arm.” 

Eryna suddenly grinned. “That is so powerful! I told you were good!”

“I was going to give him the arm back,” Etayay confessed. 

“Why?” Eryna’s face twisted and she threw her hands out. “You shouldn’t help him. After all his sword was buried in your chest all the way up to the end, maybe even stuck in a bone considering how hard it was to pull out.”

“He had some magic flowing through his vein, but he is the high prince of the Wolf tribe, so I suppose that would make sense.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make any sense as to why you would give him his arm back. He planted his sword in your rib cage, for crying out loud. He was probably trying to stab you in the heart,” Eryna pointed out.

“I make my own decisions. On his person, I could sense another essence. One that he cared for very deeply and the affection was returned. With his arm, I have taken physical affection from this other essence,” Etayay replied. It did not help ease her mind that she had met the owner of that other essence. She could not believe it, but she felt guilty. It had been quite a while since she felt that way, having let the useless emotion go. 

“So what!” Eryna yelled in disbelief. She was certain she could live forever and a day with her big sister and she would never even vaguely understand Etayay at all. Etayay was weird, that was it and that was all in Eryna’s mind. There was no other explanation for why her older sister would even care about what she had taken from a man that had been trying to kill her, except she was weird.

“How would you feel if you could never hug Eka or hold her again?” the nineteen-year-old asked.

Eryna folded her arms across her chest and then held up one finger. “First of all, he’s still got one good arm.” She held up two fingers. “Second of all, it’s all his fault for attacking us, anyway.” She settled her arms across her chest again. “We were just here minding our own business and then here he comes, acting all high and mighty demanding a book that isn’t his! He’s lucky all he lost was an arm for messing with you!” 

She could not believe she was defending her sister’s actions to her sister. She knew Etayay was not one to contemplate and think things over that happened in the present, let alone the past, so she should not have to defend what happened at all. Here she was justifying the actions of a person who never justified her own actions. It mystified Eryna, like most things about Etayay.

“There is more to this prince,” the eldest said, as if that explained it all.

“Oh, please, what are you going to marry the guy now?” Eryna snorted and rolled her eyes. “They’re all just flea-bitten savages out to get the Forbidden Scripture and destroy the universe. They’re Wolves, Etayay! Remember that. They’re just Wolves.”

Etayay stared at her for a moment. “Yet, you were so disheartened when you thought that you killed one. It is not like squashing some bug, is it?”

Shaking her head, Eryna frowned. “I don’t want to kill anything that big, okay? Bugs are one thing. Animals are another, especially ones that can talk and stuff like that. That’s too heavy a load for me. I’m a scholar, for crying out loud! The only thing I should ever have to kill is a dust bunny! I should be keeping books and outlining strategies. You know, something safe. I don’t actually fight.” 

Again, Etayay stared. “But, isn’t that what you wanted?”

Scowling deeper, Eryna looked away. “I didn’t want to kill anybody.”

“You didn’t, but this is battle. There is blood, pain, and screams. There is violence. You may have to go through this again in a few days if that High Prince was truly as angry as he seemed. Let’s not think about that, though. Let’s eat dinner, each take a bath, and rest up. You do deserve a little rest. You did rather well considering you are just a scholar.”

Eryna looked at Etayay as if she had lost whatever little mind she had. “Are you kidding? You were there! I completely botched two spells and nearly killed myself. How is that well?” Eryna threw her hands up.

“You lived and that will always be good enough for me. Just don’t mix any more spells, especially projections and fire calls. That’s just adding fuel to the fire. You’re extremely lucky to walk away from that.” 

Eryna smiled sheepishly because she knew the danger and risk that went into mixing spells, especially two destructive spells as she had done. Etayay offered her a small smile from her heart and then she retreated to her room. Eryna grinned a little and puffed out her chest.

“She smiled at me,” Eryna mumbled with a proud blush burning her cheeks.

The sisters went about their evening as they usually did, except Eka kept going on about her new friend. Eryna thought the child had an imaginary friend at first, but as she continued on Eryna knew she meant a real person. The middle child gave Etayay a look, demanding an explanation. 

“I’ll tell you when the baby’s asleep,” Etayay promised her younger sister.

“All right,” Eryna agreed. 

Etayay put Eka to bed after bathing the child. By then, Eka struggled to keep her eyes open. She had definitely expended more energy than she was used to.

“Sissy,” Eka yawned. “It’s okay…” She yawned again. “It’s okay for me to see Poya again tomorrow, right?”

Etayay did not reply as she put Eka’s nightgown on her and she gently laid the six-year-old on her bed. Eka yawned again as her big sister put her blanket over her. Dark blue eyes drifted closed briefly and then opened wide. Eka seemed to be fighting sleep tooth and nail, but Etayay had ways to put her to sleep. 

“Look at this. Who’s this?” Etayay asked as she pulled a stuff cloth bird from under her new robe.

“A bird! Thank you, Sissy!” Eka took the doll and hugged it tightly. The bird was soft and snow white. “You’re the best, Sissy!” 

Etayay brushed Eka’s hair away from her face. “Go to sleep, baby.”

“Night, Sissy.”

“Night.” Etayay kissed the child’s forehead and Eka yawned again. She held her new toy close to her and closed her eyes while Etayay left the room. 

“So, what’s this about Eka having a friend?” Eryna asked as soon as Etayay strolled past her bedroom.

“The princes brought a little princess with them for the walk, it would seem,” the nineteen-year-old replied. 

Eryna’s brow furrowed and then her eyes went wide. “She’s friends with a Wolf?” she nearly shouted.

Etayay waved the whole matter off. “Do not overreact. She is a sweet child. They genuinely like each other.”

“You’re going to let her be friends with a Wolf? Are you mad?” Eryna was ready to point out how irresponsible her sister was as if she were both of their parents.

“They’re friends. I don’t have a say in the matter. I’m sure you would like to have a friend. I couldn’t break them apart for the simple fact that the girl’s brother is against us. The children are friends. It is their siblings who are enemies. I won’t break up a friendship if Eka is happy and we are antisocial,” Etayay motioned between herself and Eryna with one finger.

“Antisocial?” Eryna stomped a few steps. “Wolves are dangerous,” the scholar pointed out as if Etayay did not know or had suddenly forgot. Eryna would not put past her sister to forget such a thing.

“Eka does not know what a Wolf is and, apparently, Poya doesn’t know what a transcendent is. They’re just two little girls with older siblings who don’t like them running away. I won’t be the one to break up a friendship if Eka is happy,” Etayay repeated, just in case her sister missed it the first time she said it.

“Wolves are dangerous,” Eryna repeated because she thought that her older sister had not heard it the first time she said.

“She’s just a child.” 

Eryna glared at the eldest. “Until she rips the baby’s throat out with her teeth and eats her guts.”

“She won’t. Calm down and get some sleep,” Etayay dismissed her sister it would seem.

“I can’t. There are Wolves about,” Eryna answered. Her nerves jumped at the mention of them and her heart felt like it would explode. 

Etayay shook her head slightly. “I will keep watch. Didn’t I promise you’d be all right? I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“I know,” Eryna sighed. Etayay would probably defeat the whole Wolf Tribe if she needed to save her sisters. 

“So, I will keep watch, even though I don’t think it’s necessary. But, I know it’ll help ease your mind.”

“It will.”

“Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight, Etayay.” Eryna retired to her room. Etayay turned her attention to the outside with thoughts of Wolves dancing through her mind. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Tonotec and Etayay see each other again.


	6. Flicker

6: Flicker

Etayay glanced at Eryna’s bedroom. The door was shut and Eryna was settled in for the night. There was no reason to stay in the temple for now. She just needed to be back inside before either of her sisters’ awoke. 

She stepped outside into the cool nighttime air. It felt good on her skin, dancing across every nerve. The call of the night seemed to beat within her heart. She sat down in front of the temple. She folded her legs and made sure her feet were tucked under her knees in order to keep them warm. She placed her hands in her lap, interlocking her fingers, pressing her thumbs together, and began to meditate.

The Guardian could only focus a few minutes before her thoughts wandered to Eka and Poya. She knew Eka enjoyed having a friend and she doubted if she told Eka that Poya was a Wolf, the child would care at all. Eka was very aware the Wolf Tribe was her family’s sworn enemies, but having a friend brought the little girl a joy Etayay had never seen before, let alone experienced. Etayay did not think there was anything that could spoil her baby sister’s mood or her opinion of Poya and Etayay did not mind that.

“People should do what makes them happy.” This was her opinion anyway.

Etayay had noticed Poya’s essence was thoroughly mixed with Tonotec’s when she met the child. It was mixed to the point where Etayay could tell Tonotec was at least related to Poya before the child even brought the High Prince up. She figured the child stuck close to her big brother and spent a whole lot of time with him. With that on her mind, she remembered she had sensed what she now knew to be Poya’s essence all over the High Prince.

“So, this so called savage cares for his sister at least as much as I do for mine. Perhaps more if he would bring her with him in order to spend time with her, even though he knew this would be somewhat dangerous. At least he did not bring her directly to the danger and seemed to think so highly of himself, he had to assume he would just return to her when he was done. He does not seem like the type that cares for anyone, but even Mother has told me to my face that I seem the same way. He cares for his brother, too. There is much more to this prince than he has shown me,” Etayay said.

She tried to shake away the thoughts, figuring voicing them aloud should have been the end of it. She tried to focus on mediating. She had much to learn and understanding, after all, especially after today. But, for the first time ever, she had trouble doing what she was supposed to while she was alone.

-8-8-8-8-

The Prince on the young lady’s mind continued to grumble about his lost arm. He also still cursed the woman who stole it from him, promising to do dark things to her once he got his hands on her. Poya tried to look at her brother’s wound without drawing too much attention to herself since he was still so upset. He growled and Poya thought the sound was directed toward her until Tonotec loudly cursed the transcendent cleric who robbed him of his limb once more. Poya whimpered and the noise accidentally called attention to her.

Tonotec turned his eyes down to the frightened child and he sighed when he saw how she was looking at him. Her eyes seemed to plead with him, but he could not even figure out what she wanted. He had not given her much attention. All he could think about was his arm and the bitch who bested him. But, there were things more important than his arm.

“Poya,” Tonotec said, his voice sounded normal for the first time since she came back to him.

“Yes, big brother?” she answered with big, hopeful eyes.

“You should go to sleep.” 

She nodded. “Yes, big brother.”

Poya was about to sit down on his right side, but she remembered he no longer had a right arm. She circled over to his left side and curled herself up against his hip. His two tails moved automatically almost to cover her and within minutes Poya was soundly sleeping. 

Tonotec went back to cursing Etayay’s presence while absently stroking Poya’s hair to keep her calm in her sleep. He silently swore he would take the transcendent’s life, even if it was the last thing he ever did. His honor and pride were at stake. 

Poya whimpered and kicked in her sleep, drawing his attention. He looked down at check on her. She seemed fine. He then glanced across from him to check on his hardheaded brother.

Hetanu managed to fall asleep after spending much of the evening making fun of Tonotec. He could not do much else. He had hardly been able to feed him, as lifting his arm had been enough to exhaust him. So, Hetanu fell asleep as soon as he had finished his dinner, but it was clear from the grimace on his resting visage that he was still in serious agony. He was tired enough, though, to sleep through all of Tonotec’s ranting.

“That bitch,” Tonotec growled. He felt bested in more ways than one now. Not only had that damned cleric taken his arm, but prevented him from keeping his idiotic brother from being an idiot. 

This was supposed to be easy. Everyone was supposed to return to the village in tact with that stupid book and she had hindered that. His chest felt tight as he thought about it and it would not relax until he held her heart in his hand.

“I’ll eat the damned thing,” he vowed. “I’ll eat the damned thing! You hear that, you cleric bitch? I am going to devour your heart!”

-8-8-8-8-

Etayay could actually hear some of the High Prince’s louder insults, even over the rhythm of the night. She could not believe he was still so angry, not that she would ever understand what it was like to lose a limb. She would have assumed it was his brother he was upset over, but it did not sound that way.

“How long until his Highness goes hoarse thanks to the volume of his pointless howling?” she wondered.

This led her to wondering how long it would take his injured brother to complain Tonotec’s yelling was hurting his sensitive ears and keeping him awake. How long would it take for Tonotec to wake up the whole valley, her sisters included? How long would it take him to realize that whining would not him feel better, nor would it grow his arm back, well, as far as she knew anyway?

It took Etayay a few minutes to realize she had ceased with her meditation and had focused her thoughts on the High Prince. She shook her head to empty her mind and returned to her meditating until sunrise. Eka, who was still in her nightclothes, then ambushed her.

“Morning, Sissy!” the six-year-old shouted in a cheery voice that Etayay could only think was wrong for the time of day, not that she had a right to criticize anyone’s tone. 

“Morning,” Etayay replied as Eka planted a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek. Etayay would never figure out why it amused her sister to drool on her.

“Breakfast!” Eka requested. 

“All right, but how about we get you dressed first?” Etayay suggested.

“Okay!”

The eldest sister dressed and fed the child. She woke Eryna up once she was done with Eka. The sixteen-year-old grumbled something in a dead language and put one of her pillows over her head while turning to bury her face in her other pillow. It was not until Etayay answered her in the same language did Eryna realize that her sister knew every language she knew and she should stop cursing her out point blank. Eryna let out a high pitch whine as she got out of bed.

“I’m injured! I should be allowed to sleep in just this once!” Eryna complained. 

“You already slept in and you’re about as injured as I am,” Etayay replied.

“You did have a sword in your chest,” Eryna reminded her. 

“Yes, and that is not something I wish to experience again. It was very cold. You can study in the library today if you’re still shaken up. I don’t want to wreck your nerves or anything.”

“Thank you. You’ll be all right outside by yourself?” Eryna asked.

“I will.”

“And you’ll be right out there, right?” 

“I will.”

“Okay then.”

Eryna trusted her sister and she knew Etayay was right. She had to settle her nerves. She did not want to be afraid for the rest of her life. She had to get back to living, but she would do that one step at a time. For right now, she was still on edge and a couple of days inside would more than likely help settle her down. She could reread some of her favorite books.

Etayay bathed, as she had been sitting outside all night. She changed into a new set of robes, which she did not like much because her red robes were her favorite. She put on white and pale blue vestments that matched her eyes. She then retreated outside. She sucked her teeth and averted her eyes to the forest. She sighed and headed off into the woods.

The transcendent stopped where she could see her sister and Poya playing, but where the Wolf child’s sensitive nose would not pick up her scent, nor would her sister’s built in radar that only seemed to pick her up lock onto her. She would not go any closer to them unless it necessary, not that she believed it was even necessary for her to observe them, but better safe than sorry for the moment her mind told her. 

Etayay sat down in the grass and sighed. She folded her legs and cupped her hands in her lap. She could meditate and keep a third eye, a mental eye, on the children. She could sense them much better than she could actually see them anyway. Eka and Poya rolled around in the grass, neither of them noticed Eka’s sister nor did they notice Tonotec’s presence. Etayay noticed the High Prince almost as soon as she sat down. She locked eyes with him for a moment, just to be sure it was safe to meditate. 

 _What is it that will you do, highness?_ Etayay could not even see him with her naked eye. He was very far away, but she could sense him and that made it seem as if he was standing right in front of her. 

 _What are doing here, transcendent wench?_ Tonotec wondered. While he had extraordinary eyesight, he mostly could smell her. He wondered why Poya could not catch her scent since she was closer to Poya than she was to him, but then he looked at the little girls and figured the world could collapse around them and they probably would not notice. Besides, his nose was sharper than his sister’s since he was more mature.

Etayay remained focused on the Wolf prince. _Will you fight me in front of our sisters?_  

He waited to see if she would move. _Will you attack Poya?_

 _Will you attack Eka?_ Etayay had her doubts, but anyone could be unpredictable.

 _Why are you just sitting there? I know you would slay a child. You’re a transcendent, after all. Why are you just sitting there?_ Tonotec made a deep growl from the depths of his throat. He did not understand Etayay at all.

Her attention drifted to their sisters and then went back to him. _Do you see it too, High Prince?_ She felt like she could not be the only one, but then again, he was the one cursing the Heavens last night. _I don’t think you see it yet because you are still too angry. It doesn’t suit you to be so upset_.

Tonotec watched the six-year-olds run around the meadow aimlessly. He frowned at the pointlessness of their entertainment. He had half a mind to go rip his sister away from her playmate and drag her back to their camp. But, when he saw her smiling all he could do was sit there and observe the pair. 

“Hey, my brother lost his arm yesterday,” Poya announced out of the blue to her friend. They stopped tumbling for a moment, sitting in the tall grass.

“Did he lose it around here? We could find it for him,” Eka suggested, scanning the brush with her eyes. 

Poya shrugged. “I don’t know where he lost, but it’s gone.”

“Yeah? You know, my sissy could grow it back for him since we don’t know where it is,” Eka informed her friend.

Poya’s eyes went wide. “Yeah?” her voice was awed. She had never heard of such a thing.

“Yeah! Sissy does all types of stuff like that with fixing things.” Eka waved, as if it was so simple. “All she has to do is touch it. Sometimes by accident she even fixes stuff. Without even touching. She could fix your brother right up!”

“Would she?” Poya asked with hope in her voice. She believed if Tonotec had his arm back, he would go back to the way he used to be and stop being so grumpy. Plus, she wanted him to be able to hug her with both arms again.

“I don’t see why Sissy wouldn’t do it. Sissy’s really, really nice! Sissy would fix your brother’s arm. I’m sure of it.” Eka nodded to put emphasis on her stance on the issue. 

“Could you ask her to? I mean, he hasn’t been the same since he lost his arm and I don’t like him being so sad.”

“Okay. How’d he lose his arm, anyway?” 

Poya put a finger to her chin. “A lady blew it off, I think.” At least that was what she got from all of his groaning.

Eka fell back a little. “Wow! That’s a pretty mean lady to just blow your brother’s arm off with him still using it and everything!”

“I know! He’s been really mad at her. He’s using words that I never heard him use before, but I know they’re bad because only Hetanu uses them,” Poya said.

“He must really miss his arm,” Eka mused and she looked down at her own arm. “I know I’d really miss my arm if it was blown off while I was still using it.” 

Poya tapped her finger against her chin. “You know, I don’t think he really minds not having the arm as much as he hates the lady for being able to blow it off. Between the two of us, I don’t even think Tonotec notices the arm is gone. He just knows somebody beat him in a fight and he’s missing the weapon to prove it.” She giggled at this.

Eka scrunched up her face. “A weapon?”

Poya nodded. “Yup, he lost his sword, too, with his arm. Well, I think it was with his arm.” 

“That lady must be really, really mean. She took your brother’s arm and his sword. I don’t think I’d like to meet her, not without my sissy anyway,” Eka declared.

“I know what you mean. I’d be scared to meet a lady like that without Tonotec. She must be around here somewhere, though, because he had the arm and sword when we came here. Do you think it’s okay out here?” Poya inquired as she was slowly scaring herself thinking about the evil lady that had to take her brother’s arm. She looked around, feeling like they were alone, but someone could be spying on them. 

“If it’s not, then Sissy will come and protect us. She can tell when something wrong’s gonna happen,” Eka assured the Wolf.

“She can?” Poya asked in an amazed tone.

“Well… I think she can, anyway.” Eka scratched the top of her head, mussing her black hair. “I’m not really sure. A lot of things are hard to tell with Sissy, but I don’t think she would just let us be out here if it wasn’t safe. Sissy would’ve sent Eryna to come get us if something was wrong. I’m sure of that.” Eka nodded to totally convince her friend that they were safe.

“Okay. Well, tag!” Poya pushed the other little girl slightly and ran off. Eka chased after her friend.

The girls’ older siblings could not help wondering where the fun lay in playing two-person tag. They both decided theirs was not to understand, only to keep a watchful eye on each other along with their sisters. It was not like either of them had ever played tag before to truly understand the fun of it, anyway. Tonotec wondered why Etayay had not attacked his little sister. It did not make any sense to him.

Tonotec had been brought up believing transcendents were on the same level as animals. They were savage people who would not hesitate to harm anyone different from themselves, no matter the age of the individual. As far as he knew, Etayay should have tried to kill his little sister a long time ago. He wondered what held her back. It must have had something to do with the tiny transcendent that his sister was with.

The Prince figured the little transcendent was related to Etayay in someway. Perhaps her sister or her child since Eka was so young. He saw they were dressed alike and he could also see the resemblance in them very deeply. Not to mention, he could smell the older transcendent all over Eka.

 _Is that her daughter? That bitch is married? Where is her husband if that’s the case? These transcendent savages don’t protect their bitches or their cubs. What type of people are they?_ Tonotec did not understand it. He found himself a little angry at the idea of Etayay being married and her husband leaving her alone. Then he found himself disgusted that he was even thinking about her.

The High Prince turned his attention from the children to Etayay. He growled at her for invading his thoughts, but she did not seem to notice. They were probably too far away from each other, he figured. He wanted to run over to her and tear her apart with his remaining arm. He wished he could shout profane, harsh words at her, but the children were present. So, he silently stood, cursing her out in his mind and imagining all of the things he would do to her once she was alone. It would be an awful mess, but he would leave satisfied.

After a while, Etayay stood up and she suddenly left the area. Tonotec could not believe what he was seeing. Was that transcendent bitch that stupid or that trusting? He could not believe she would leave what he thought was her child with him and his sister about the place. _She cannot be serious_ , his mind told him. It was probably a trick of some kind, but he could not figure out how her walking away was a scam. _Is she trying to draw me out?_

“I should just tear her child apart just to teach that bitch a lesson about not leaving her cub alone with her enemies, but Poya seems to truly enjoy her company,” Tonotec said to himself. 

Tonotec watched the children more carefully subconsciously since Etayay was gone until she came back. She carried two halves of a cantaloupe melon. She did not return to the space she had been in. Instead, she went over to the children and Tonotec tensed up. He growled, suspecting the transcendent was up to something foul.

“Sissy!” Eka grinned when her sister came into view. 

“I brought you lunch,” Etayay reported with a small smile. She handed each child a melon half. Poya looked at the fruit and the strange pink, thick liquid that was poured into the center. She sniffed it and then turned her nose up at the food, gagging.

“You don’t like it?” Eka asked Poya with a concerned pout. 

“What is it?” Poya inquired, staring at it.

“Strawberry and melon. My favorite!” Eka declared and she began to drink from the melon.

“I take it you’d prefer something a bit more lively,” Etayay remarked, speaking to the Wolf child. It was a simple observation. She was not trying to tease or taunt the child.

“I never tried strawberry or melon before,” Poya replied with her eyes locked on the strange food, in her opinion. She glanced at Eka, watching carefully as she enjoyed the fruit.

“It’s good! Try it! Sissy’ll eat for you if you don’t like it, so you don’t end up wasting it,” Eka told her friend, who was still visibly reluctant to taste the fruit. 

“If you don’t like the smell, I doubt that you’ll like the taste of it. You don’t have to eat it,” Etayay said, hoping to relieve some of the pressure poor Eka accidentally put on the little Wolf.

“I’d like to try it. Will you finish if I don’t?” Poya asked, looking up at her with big eyes. 

“I will,” Etayay promised.

Poya glanced down at the fruit and then looked back up at Etayay. “Not afraid of germs? My mother tells me to never eat off of anybody, especially strangers because I could get sick. You could get sick.”

“I could, but it is not very likely,” the Guardian assured Poya.

“Why not?” she asked. She noted Eka’s sissy was an interesting woman. She could grow back limbs and she could eat off of strangers without getting sick. Her mother would probably really like to meet Eka’s sissy. 

“I know this little trick that keeps away sickness,” Etayay answered with another small smile. It barely counted as a smile, but it was the most her mouth would do.

“Could you teach me?”

“You have to be a little older for it to work properly. Doing it too young could disturb your growth, which is why I haven’t taught Eka. Do you want to be three feet tall for the rest of your life?”

“No, ma’am! I wanna be tall like Tonotec is!” Poya put one hand high in the air, trying to illustrate how tall her brother was.

“Then I suppose the lessons will have to wait.”

“Okay.” Poya turned her attention to the fruit. She saw how Eka was drinking the strawberry liquid and she was about to take a sip when Tonotec stepped in. 

“Poya,” Tonotec called. 

“Big brother.” Poya turned in the direction of his voice.

“Give that back and return to camp.”

“But, Tonotec—” She tried to protest, but her brother would not hear it.

“Poya.” His voice was sharp, no room for argument. 

“Yes, sir!” Poya turned her attention back to the other females. “I’m sorry, I guess I gotta go. Eka, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be right here,” Eka assured her friend with a grin.

Poya handed Etayay back the melon and ran off to her brother. Eka watched her friend leave and she pouted. Etayay rubbed the child’s back as an attempt to comfort her, but it did not have the affect it usually did. Eka sighed. 

“I don’t think I’m very hungry anymore, Sissy,” Eka muttered.

“Don’t worry. You’ll see her again tomorrow. Let’s go home and keep Eryna company,” Etayay replied. 

Eka did not say anything. She handed Etayay her lunch and they started back toward the temple. Eka held onto Etayay’s robes the whole way there. She then moped around their home for the rest of the day. 

“What happened to her?” Eryna asked Etayay when she saw the way Eka aimlessly wandered the house.

“The all-mighty High Prince of the Wolf Tribe ended the game of tag that she and Poya were engaged in,” Etayay answered. 

“Why?” Eryna asked, even though it made sense to her that Tonotec would not want his sister associating with his enemies. In that sense, he seemed infinitely more responsible and concerned for his sister’s well being than Etayay did, in the scholar’s mind anyway. Of course, she would never say that aloud.

“I suspect he feared I was going to poison his sister.”

Eryna had to step back with that one. “What! You’re not a monster! You’d never hurt a child.”

“He doesn’t know that.”

“It’s insulting still! I mean, they’re the ones who eat people!” Eryna huffed indignantly. How dare some mangy mutt suspect her big sister of something so grotesque!

“I took his arm, an arm that he used to hold that little girl,” Etayay commented and her sister was not sure if she was talking to her because the statement seemed out of place in their conversation.

“Etayay, you don’t make sense anymore, not that you made much sense to begin with. But, this is bizarre even for you. What in the world does that have to do with anything?” Eryna inquired just in case her sister was speaking to her. It was so hard to communicate with Etayay all the time. 

“He has no reason to trust me.”

“He tried to kill you!” 

“And now which one of us is not making any sense?” Etayay countered. 

“I’m just saying.” It was still insulting. He was the one who started all of this and he had the nerve to think Etayay would doing something so revolting.

“I’m no longer having this conversation,” Etayay announced with a sigh. 

Eryna watched her sister retreat to her bedroom and she wondered who the heck that was. Her sister was acting very odd, even for her. Eryna had no idea what to make any of this really. Etayay never announced she was no longer having a conversation. She usually just stopped talking and left people to eventually get the hint that she was done. She also did not usually defend anyone’s actions, not even her own. Something was off or up or something.

“There must be something in the drinking water around here with the way she’s acting. It’s the only logical explanation for any of this,” Eryna commented with a sigh. Putting her hand to her forehead, she shook her head.

-8-8-8-8-

“I’m no longer having this conversation? What the hell made me say that?” Etayay wondered as she sat on her bed’s edge.

Her room was the equivalent of a prison cell in almost every single way, except for bars. It always struck her odd that her room did not have bars on the small window. She would have thought her parents would have gotten the idea to put some in when they learned she sneaked outside from the window. It was a tight fit now, but she managed time and time again.

Her room only housed a very narrow bed and a basket for her dirty laundry. Her clean clothes were left folded on a mat that was in the corner. It was a good thing she did not wear shoes because she did not have any place to put a pair, not even under the bed.

Generally, her room felt like a cage and she was certain it had the ability to crush her. In fact, she was sure she had been given this room because of that specific talent. Bland, gray walls watched her, held in cold, and bounced mocking sounds back at her, all with the intention of compressing her. If she needed to retreat and reorder her thoughts, this would be the last place she tended to go, yet here she was. Yes, something was off.

“What made me say anything at all? What do I care if he doesn’t trust me? What do I care if Eryna can’t see there’s more to him than being just a wolf? What do I care in general?”

Etayay massaged her temples for a moment before running her hands through her hair. Letting her hands drop to her bed, her thin blanket scratched at her skin. She was used to it.

“Perhaps I’m just stressed because of the fight. But, battle and pain has never bothered me before. Could it be my mind is distorted because of that powerful projection? Perhaps my limited understanding of my power and what I am capable of is hurting more than it has helped,” she considered.

Etayay lay down, thinking sleep might help her clear her mind. She had not slept in two days anyway, so a little rest would help no matter what. She hoped Eryna could keep an eye on their disheartened sister. Although, watching a distraught Eka should not be too difficult, Etayay thought, since sorrow was the only thing known to drain Eka of her all of her energy.

“They should be fine…” Etayay drifted off.

-8-8-8-8-

Eka sat in her room on her bed, hugging her stuffed bird tightly and staring out of the window on the opposite wall. Part of her was trying to see all the way to Poya, but the rest of her knew it was impossible. Leaning over, she fell onto her pillow and continued to look out of the window.

“We were having fun,” Eka groaned to the air. “Why did he take her away?”

-8-8-8-8-

“Tonotec, why’d you make me leave? Me and Eka were having fun,” Poya complained as she and Tonotec arrived back at their camp. Hetanu was asleep because his burns still bothered him.

“You stay away from her,” Tonotec ordered.

“No!” she objected.

He was taken aback and considered he might have misheard. “What?”

“I said no!” Poya stomped her little foot. “Eka is my friend and I like her. We play together and we have fun together. You’re just mad because some mean lady blew your arm off and beat you up!” She then glared at him in a way that would have made their mother proud.

Tonotec was more than a little stunned by his sister’s words because she never disobeyed him. She never talked back to him and she never threw anything back in his face as she had done with regards to his arm and pride. Where was her sudden attitude coming from? He was just trying to protect her, like always. Did she care so much for that little transcendent’s company?

“Look, you don’t know those people—” Tonotec tried to explain to Poya, but the child refused to hear anything negative about her friend.

“I know Eka and she’s nice and we’re friends! You can’t stop us from being friends! You can’t keep us from seeing each other. Her sissy said if we’re friends, then nothing can come between us and that means you, too! I’ll never forgive you if you make me not friends anymore with Eka! I’ll never like you again!” She glared twice as hard at him.

“Poya…” He had no clue what to say to her, no clue how to handle this rebellion. Who was this little person before him and what had she done with his obedient, compliant sister?

“We’re friends, so there!” Poya then did a very childish action; she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

“Her sissy?” was the only question that the stunned prince could manage to ask after Poya’s rather sound lashing.

“That’s what she calls her sister. She said her sissy could give you back your arm and then you can be okay again. Her sissy is really nice.”

“That older girl was her sister?” he asked.

“Yup. You should ask her to give you your arm back because she’s really nice.”

Tonotec was somewhat relieved that Etayay was Eka’s sister, but he did not recognize the relief. He refused to be anything except angry toward that woman. He was going to kill her no matter what, especially since the damned transcendents seemed to have changed his sister.

“Stay away from her,” Tonotec told his sister.

“Who, Eka or her sissy?” Poya asked.

“Both of them.”

“No! Eka’s the only friend I’ve ever had besides for you and you don’t like to play and she does.”

Tonotec sighed and stared down at his little sister. The last thing that he wanted was for her to play with her enemies, not that the children seemed to know that they were enemies. Still, his sister was in danger because as far as he knew transcendents killed their enemies, be they warriors or small children. He could not just allow his little sister to play with the enemy, especially since as far as he knew Etayay had tried to poison her earlier. He did want Poya to be happy, though, and he could see that playing with the little transcendent did bring her joy.

“You can see the little girl, but not her sister,” Tonotec said with another sigh.

“Yay!” the child cheered.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Tonotec decides to regard his sanity by putting an end to Etayay.


	7. Under the Night Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel it only right to warn you guys, sexual activity happens at the end of this chapter. If you’re not here for that sort of thing, skip the end of the chapter.

7: Under the Night Sky

Eka and Poya were overjoyed to see each other, meeting in the same grassy area early in the morning. They played tag again, but they were both aware their older siblings observed them this time around. It did not make a difference to them, though. They ran until they were out of breath and then moved on to other activities. 

They picked flowers and made colorful necklaces out of them. Eka ran over to Etayay to show her their hard work. Eka paused for a moment, realizing Poya had not followed her.

“Come on, Poya,” Eka urged her friend, waving her over. 

Poya hesitated for a moment, remembering Tonotec was somewhere, watching her closely, but she did not care anymore. She followed Eka over to the meditating Guardian. She did not understand why Tonotec wanted her to stay away from Etayay. She seemed nice enough and smelled pleasant, like a calm night.

“Yes?” Etayay asked the children. She did not open her eyes and remained in the perfect position, even though she knew it would not last long.

“For you, Sissy.” Eka placed her flower necklace around Etayay’s neck. Ice blue eyes opened to get a good look at her sister’s gift.

Etayay smiled at her baby sister as she traced some of the petals with her fingertips. “Thank you so much. It’s quite lovely.”

“Here, I made one, too.” Poya put her necklace around the teen’s neck.

Etayay gave her a gracious nod and a small smile as well. “Thank you so very much also. You are both so very generous. I would like to return your kindness if I can.”

“How, Sissy?” Eka inquired.

Etayay plucked two tiny buds from the ground and placed one in each girl’s hand. They stared down at the buds for a moment, not thinking they were much of a gift. Etayay touched the flower buds and they blossomed slowly right in the children’s hands. They gasped.

“Wow,” they breathed in unison.

The girls stared in awe of Etayay’s power while Tonotec watched, thinking she might be trying something against his sister. He desired to go over there and kill Etayay more so with every passing second, but he would not do such in act in front of her sister or his sister. He hated her with a burning passion that boiled in his belly, but not enough to slaughter her in front of a six-year-old.

“Let’s go show my brother!” Poya suggested.

“Okay!” Eka agreed and both children bolted off before Etayay could object to their plan. She watched the children as they stood before Tonotec and she noted how close they were to each other, yet he had not run across the small meadow and tried to tear her ribs from her chest. She would not help wondering why that was. Tonotec stared at both children with disinterest in his golden eyes.

“Look at what Eka’s sissy did!” Poya said and both children presented their brand new, bright red and yellow flowers. He seemed to care even less now than before, if that was at all possible.

“They were just little, tiny buds until Sissy touched them,” Eka explained and she hoped that would spark his interest a little bit. He seemed so sad to her. Something pretty with amazing origins should help him, or so she hoped anyway.

“Tonotec?” Poya had never seen her brother so preoccupied where he refused to pay her any mind at all. This was worse than the night he kept screaming about having his arm blown off. What could he possibly be focused on so much?

“Go play,” Tonotec replied, brushing them off with a flick of a few fingers.

“Yes, sir,” Poya answered with sigh. Her little shoulders slumped as she returned to the meadow with Eka. She wanted Eka to see her brother was just as great as her sissy, but Tonotec was in such a mood.

“Is he okay?” Eka asked, glancing back to see Poya’s brother. “He looked so sad.”

Poya scratched her forehead. “I guess he misses his arm a whole bunch still.”

Eka nodded and then her face lit up. “Hey, since he’s here and Sissy’s here, too, maybe she’ll give him back his arm since they’re both here!”

It seemed like a solid plan, but there was a little hiccup. “I don’t think my brother likes your sissy.”

Eka’s forehead wrinkled. “Why not? Sissy’s really nice, even though she doesn’t seem it.” She could not believe someone did not like her sister. It did not make any sense to her to dislike someone as kind as Etayay.

Poya shrugged. “I don’t know why. She’s really nice. But, he just doesn’t like her, I guess.”

Eka pouted briefly and then put her finger to her chin in thought. “They could be friends, though, if he gave her a chance and then he could stop being sad. I bet, if they were friends, he wouldn’t be sad and he could have his arm back. Plus, I think Sissy needs a friend. Friends are great.”

Poya nodded and grinned. “I know. Big brother could use a friend, just like I have one. But, he doesn’t like your sissy.”

Tonotec would disagree with Poya. It was not so much that he did not like Etayay, it was more like he despised her and her attitude with a burning, festering passion. She had not been afraid of him. She had seemed almost smug the whole time they faced off, even with his sword in her chest. It seemed like she could have taken his arm anytime she wanted to do so, but did not do it just to taunt him. And then, to tease him further she took just his arm and not his life, so he had to live with the humiliation of being defeated by a lowly transcendent cleric. She had the power to kill him, but she did not do so. She toyed with him and he could not tolerate such a thing, not if he had any self-respect left in his body anyway.

“Just wait until you’re alone, transcendent. I’ll destroy you. I’ll crush you. Hell, with the way I feel I just might eat your body. Devour that lovely face of yours,” Tonotec mumbled with a growl in his throat.

Etayay was all Tonotec could think about. She consumed his thoughts; he would have to kill her now if he ever wanted peace of mind again. If only that six-year-old transcendent cub would go some place that her sister was not, so Etayay would be alone and he could rip her apart! He was certain that Etayay was going to drive him stark raving mad and they had only fought once.

“Something just has to go my way on this journey. I will kill her, get Father’s ridiculous book, brag briefly to Mother and then go right back to my dull existence. It’s all so simple. I just have to kill her first and I will,” Tonotec vowed under his breath. “As soon as that cub is out of the way, I’ll kill her.” Until then, he replayed their battle in his mind, wanting to keep that fire burning within him. He also wanted to be totally prepared when he faced her down again. She would not catch him a second time.

-8-8-8-8-

Tonotec had to wait quite a while for his chance since Eka spent the day with Etayay. Once Etayay put the child to bed, she went back outside for the night. She was all alone for Tonotec to find.

Inhaling, she took in the warm night air, feeling it fill and nourish her. There was a buzz in the air and it danced through her. She had never felt anything like it, but she did not let it stop her. She looked up at the star covered night sky and set off into the forest. She walked to a small hill not too far from her home and she stood there, taking in the view of the area below.

Tonotec tracked Etayay down. It actually seemed much too easy to him. It was as if he was being set up. She was alone, at night, looking into the darkness. He could cut her head off and be gone before it hit the ground, even though he would have to do so with his left arm. It would be all be too easy, but he knew from their first fight, she was not easy.

“Come closer,” Etayay requested over her shoulder. Her soft voice carried just over the chirp of crickets and the scurrying of small creatures.

He blinked. She knew he was there? He wondered if she had allowed him to follow her. He thought he walked right into a trap, yet he obliged her and came closer. He stood behind her.

“I came—” He started to speak.

“I know why,” she replied with no change in her voice.

“And it doesn’t frighten you?” He moved just a little closer to her.

“Not in the least.”

Tonotec shook his head. She was still arrogant and that would be her downfall. He had her figured out now that he had calmed down and rerun their fight through his mind enough. She would not be able to stop him now.

“I have figured out the blast you hit me with was an accident on your part. I will admit it took me a while to come to that conclusion, but if you could have inflicted that type of damage on me, I know you would have done it from the beginning to protect your frightened sister.” He leaned down slightly, trying to get her to realize how easily he could crush her before she could spring whatever her trap was. For a moment, her scent filled his nostrils and he had to shake it off, but briefly, he felt a little lightheaded.

She shrugged nonchalantly. “It was an accident. I am in the process still trying to figure out how I did it. I suppose I panicked a bit, as my sister did when she ran off.” She stared down at her hand for a moment. “Panicked. Odd.”

He was not sure why she would admit that and remained on guard. “So, if I went to cut your head off right now, you could not possibly stop me. Yet, you’re still not afraid.” He did not detect any hint of fear in her voice or smell it anywhere on her body. He did not understand it.

“You’re too late for that,” Etayay replied.

“Too late for what?” he asked. He practically whispered in her ear because of how close they were. She did not think much of the distance. She was not worried about him. He was not sure why.

“You’re much too late for my fear. I lost that a long time ago. You’re about ten years too late, as a matter of fact,” she reported and he did not believe her. He refused to believe she was not afraid to die.

“Turn around and face me,” Tonotec ordered her and she complied. He looked into her ice blue eyes and he could not believe what he saw. She spoke the truth; she was far from afraid, which sparked something inside of him and it began to consume his other fire.

“You’re too late,” she repeated. What he sought in her gaze was not there. She did not know how to be afraid anymore. She would be surprised if he saw anything at all in her eyes. Feeling itself had been a chore for quite a while and she often decided not to do it.

“How can you not be afraid of your own death?” he asked, his voice low, and different.

She tried to detect what emotions rested in his tone. He seemed amazed to her, almost impressed. She hardly knew what to make of that.

“I am just not afraid. It is how I am and I have not been afraid for a long time now. I ran out of fear quite a long time ago.” This was why it was strange to her that she panicked. How could she panic?

“This isn’t fair,” Tonotec growled.

“I am sorry,” she apologized. She did not like angering him. He did not look right when he was upset.

“Don’t apologize!” he snarled with more bite than he meant to. No one had ever gotten to where he had to raise his voice, except for this woman. “I’m here to kill you and you’re not afraid and then you apologize! You are by far the strangest female I have ever met! The most frustrating also!” And this said a lot considering his mother.

“Do I frustrate you?” she asked in a quiet voice. He failed to notice the hint of disappointment in her voice. It surprised her a little, as did the slight twinge she felt in her chest.

“To no end! Even when you left the children yesterday that frustrated me. I could have killed your sister!”

She tilted her head at him for a moment as she regarded him. “I knew you wouldn’t. You wouldn’t kill a child, especially your sister’s friend. She thinks the world of you and I know there is something to that. I was insulted, though, when you called Poya back when I wanted to give her lunch. I trusted you, but you didn’t return that trust.”

“Do not use my sister’s name,” he snarled. The last thing he needed on his mind, among all of the other things he had thought over, was that in a way Etayay was also Poya’s friend. Still, he did his best to keep the fires of his fury burning, but there was still the matter of something else being fueled inside of him.

“Forgive me for frustrating you further.”

“We’re enemies.”

“So I’ve been told,” she replied.

“We are enemies,” he repeated to remind himself it seemed. It was getting harder and harder to think of her as enemy, especially after watching his sister present her with a gift. She had accepted both children’s gifts with genuine gratitude, while he had scorned them. He was just so focused on hating her more than anything else in the world; he was more focused on her than anything else in the world.

“So say our fathers,” Etayay added to his statement, which made more sense to him than he liked.

“Yes, our fathers,” he spat, his face contorting for a moment.

“I rarely comply with my father’s beliefs,” she confessed.

He took a breath through his nose, accidentally taking in her scent again. “My father and I often have conflicts of interests.” The smell of her, like the moon and lilacs, filled him. It dared to try to smother his anger, but he fought it off.

Etayay glanced at the sky. “Well, they are the ones that say we are enemies. I have offended you and it is time for you to react.”

Tonotec growled because she made so much sense to him. He did not know what to think as she stood before him as if making a present of herself. She did not flinch as he drew his blade. She had taken his arm, yet she had saved his brother from certain death. Their sisters were good friends and she had showed his sister such kindness. Yet, she stood before him as his enemy.

Another growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he moved his sword back in order to gain some momentum to take Etayay’s head off with one clean swipe to save her any pain. He would do her that favor since she was nice to his sister. He stared down at her and saw she still was not afraid. He was amazed. He had to admit at least that to himself.

She was nothing like the stories he had heard of crazed transcendents using their bodies as vessels to dismantle the entire universe with their magic, manipulating energies they only thought they understood. His father had told him that transcendents were not to be trusted for anything and that they drank the blood of cubs, their own and others. He knew that was not true. He could see she had a deep connection with her sisters and she had been kind to his sister.

The High Prince went to strike Etayay’s neck, but he stopped as soon as the blade pierced her skin. He dropped his sword, realizing he needed to have something even better in his hand. Her wound sealed itself almost as soon as it opened and he grabbed her into a tight embrace.

Before Etayay could question the sudden and inappropriate change in his behavior, Tonotec leaned down and kissed her. She had never experienced such affection before, especially in such a manner, yet she found herself melting into him. She had heard things like this should involve sparks, but instead, it seemed more like a flow, a light current, like an emotional stream from him to her. They both had a very good feeling they would soon be questioning their sanity.

“I’m sorry,” Tonotec apologized once he realized what he had done. His eyes told Etayay a much different story, though.

“Are you?” she asked.

“I should have asked for your name before such actions. You never did introduce yourself,” he explained.

“I’m Etayay,” she answered without hesitation.

With the introduction out of the way, Tonotec kissed the transcendent again. Etayay could only wonder where all of the emotion he carried came from. She had blown his arm off, so why was he kissing her? And better still, why was he making her feel as though he truly meant all of this affection? And the best question of all to her was, why was she enjoying his actions, his attention? It did not make any sense. She did not have any answers as he pulled away. She hoped he returned soon.

“I have never met a female like you,” Tonotec whispered, caressing her cheek. She was strong, fiery, defiant, and she had gotten his attention for more than five minutes, to him that counted as something positive when he stopped and thought about it.

“My father hopes I am one of a kind,” Etayay replied.

He smiled just a little. “I do, too. I don’t think I could live through more than one of you.”

“Tonotec… what are you doing?” she asked, eyes drifting to the ground briefly. She had never been shy in her life. She did what she wanted to do, but in this situation, she did not know what she should do. She was not sure she knew how to respond to his desire.

“I hate to even think this, let alone have to tell you, but I’m putting my emotions in the proper order. I would rather this to killing you any day of the week. You’re different and I can’t get you out of my mind.” Tonotec kissed her again with even more fire than the first two kisses and she had not thought that such a thing was possible.

She thought that she might burst into flames if his behavior continued. He thought he might as well, but he did not care. She had burned him already, so why not let her completely destroy him? She might have done it already. Once more, he eased away from, just needing air for a moment.

“Tonotec,” she said a little above a whisper. The sound of his name on her lips crept through him and eased its way down all of his nerves.

“Yes?” he replied. It felt like she consumed him more now after just a little taste of her. He was not sure what he could do if he could not have her. Forever.

Etayay pulled away from the Prince to look into his eyes. She had been told Wolves were cunning and tricky creatures. She would not be caught by some clever trick, especially of a hormonal nature. She was always in control of herself, but he made her want to slip. His eyes told her he was being honest, sincere. She could not believe he was attracted to her and he was honestly showing her affection. What she could not believe even more was that she would allow him to continue. There was something about him that captivated her as much as she intrigued him. 

She could not make any sense of it, but she needed to see this to the end. Where were they headed? The need for answers tended to be part of her nature, especially as a transcendent. Beyond that, she wanted to figure out why she felt as she did for him. 

“I’ve never… I’ve never—” she tried to confess. Words tended to fail her unless she could concentrate, but it was nearly impossible to do with him so close, holding her, feeling for her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll try my best to not hurt you,” he replied, nuzzling her to help comfort her.

Etayay nodded and Tonotec kissed her again. He held her with his one arm and she wrapped her arms around him in an unsure manner. He could sense her nervousness and her confusion. He moved a little, trying to get a better, more secure hold on her. He wanted to soothe her nerves and he wished he had his other arm to assist him in that area. 

She seemed to read his mind at that moment and she moved her hand to his right sleeve. She felt his shoulder and how the wound had sealed itself. Her brow furrowed slightly.

“Burned closed?” she asked.

“Yes.” He went in for another soft kiss, not wanting to discuss his missing limb or the rather clumsy first-aid he had used on it. He had been too out of his mind thinking about her to care if he sealed his wound properly.

She would not be able to help him if the wound was closed and healed. She dug her nails into his shoulder and tried her best to reopen the wound. He stared down at her with a curious look in his eye while trying his best to not wince. Once she felt the blood flowing down her hand, she held onto his wound and he flinched for a moment, feeling an odd, slight jolt through him.

He was not sure how to put it, but feeling her magic flow into him was like having water flow into him. She was like water, somehow. She had seeped into him and slowly took over parts of him. She had snuffed out his burning hatred and now filled him down to the cracks.

He shook those thoughts off as his arm began to grow back. He turned his attention to the limb, watching as it slowly returned. It should hurt, he thought, but it seemed to ease out, taking shape and form. He was amazed while she had to catch her breath once the arm was fully formed. Little beads of sweat formed on her forehead and wiped them away with his left arm. 

“I thought that you might like this back. It would have been much easier to do when the wound was fresh,” Etayay said.

“You are strange,” Tonotec muttered before claiming her mouth with his once more. 

Etayay did something she had never done before because of the suddenness of the kiss, she moaned. She had never made such a sound before, but then again she had never felt a sensation like Tonotec’s tongue caressing her own or his hands touching her body through her clothing. Now, he had gone from being a light current to being lightning blazing through her, overpowering her. A part of her brain that was still functioning noted she could get used to this.

Tonotec wanted Etayay more and more with every passing second, but he could not figure out how to undo her robes. He could see a series of knots that closed the clothing, but he could not find the loose ends to undo them. How she got into such clothing was a mystery to him and he decided to simply tear through the material with his claws to save himself time and embarrassment.

The first tear revealed her shoulders to Tonotec, which he attacked with his mouth as soon as he saw the flesh. He got wrapped up in the moment of ecstasy and bit into her left shoulder. His mind immediately noted he liked the way she tasted, like an autumn night. He craved more.

She winced a little when his teeth came in contact with her skin, more in surprise than pain. He was ready to apologize, but the mark he made disappeared in less than a second and she seemed fine now that the shock of being bitten had passed. _That talent might come in handy later on_ , he thought as he continued his new—and he would like to think better—mission. 

For a moment, he studied her eyes, wanting to see if she was uncomfortable. He wanted to make sure it was fine to go on, even though he was certain if she had a problem, she would let him know. Instead of a problem, she eyed him, as if waiting, silently telling him to go on. Her mouth was slightly parted, tempting him, and he would not disappoint.

“You are a delight,” he whispered. She did not respond verbally, only giving him a very small smile.

Tonotec eased Etayay down to the cool grass and kissed her gently as he removed the rest of her bothersome clothing. Etayay thought for a brief moment what might happen if her sisters decided to make an unscheduled trip into the woods to find her. Then she felt Tonotec’s mouth and hands everywhere and she could not think anymore.

The Prince worshipped her in a way that she did not think was possible. She cooed as he kissed her bare shoulders and felt her soft skin of her biceps and abdomen with his fingertips. He needed to feel more of her or he was certain he would go mad. 

 _Why the hell didn’t I think of this sooner?_ Tonotec had no idea why this had not come to him until this moment, but he was damn happy it came to him eventually. He was not sure how he had lived without this woman until now. He was drawn from his thoughts as he felt her hand on his back, clutching his shirt.

“I’ll…” he muttered and she let him go, as if she knew just what he wanted to do. 

He quickly stripped off his top, needing to get back to her lips and skin as soon as he could. Her hands went to his shoulders as soon as he was freed from his shirt. The feel of her delicate hands made him purr.

The noise surprised him and he decided to make better use of his mouth. Leaning down, he kissed her mouth once more, finding her to taste more than amazing now. It might have been because he could feel her skin against his, which was incredible.

She kissed back and there was that flowing water feel again. He was not sure if she was using her magic or if he actually held emotions for her beyond the passion that had never driving him insane. It did not matter. He had to continue on or he truly would go mad. 

Kissing his way down her body, he enjoyed her soft, slightly rounded abdomen. He licked around her bellybutton and then rubbed his cheek into her skin. She wiggled slightly and another moan escaped her. The sound echoed through the still air and vibrated through him. It made him want more of her.

His hands drifted across plump, perky breasts. He deemed them perfect, a handful to be played with and cared for. His thumbs brushed across the peaks of her breasts and she arched into his hands. Low, soft groans escaped her as her hands wandered his shoulders, scratching him. The feel of her fingers digging into him made him purr again. He wanted to go lower, but he was not sure if she would be all right with it and for once in his life, he decided against assuming.

“Are you all right?” he asked, his breath dancing across her skin. 

“Fine,” she breathed.

“I’m going to…” he felt wrong even saying it to her, like she was a delicate flower and just mentioning the act would wilt her petals.

“Go on.” 

He swallowed as her permission and continued on. She whimpered as his lips touched just below her navel. Her smell alone was enough to intoxicate him, but the taste was almost more than he could handle. Hearing her whimper and make little sounds made it even more unbelievable.

In truth, he could not believe what he was doing, beyond having the most amazing female had he ever met under his tongue. This whole thing was wrong and he knew no one would understand why he _had_ to do it, _had_ to have her. She had haunted his mind for two days and he had finally figured out why.

The reason why he could not stop thinking about her was not because she had beaten him, but because she _could_ beat him. He had to have such a strong and fierce woman. No one else was worthy of her. He was not going to let her go no matter what, no matter how wrong it was or turned out to be. He was going to take the chance and with the chance, he took her.

Etayay moaned loudly and felt like she had lost all control of her body. How could he make her feel so good with a simple sweep of his tongue? She felt like she should be doing something, but all she could do was more her hips, chasing his mouth. Pleasure built and she feared that lightning he sent through her would eventually blow her head off of her shoulders. 

“Please…” she begged as her nerves felt fried, but in a good way. Something was building, but what? What was she pleading for? She had no idea.

He glanced up. “I’ll take care of you.”

She was not sure what that meant, but then she felt his tongue again, just inside of her. She felt like she might jump out of her skin. Just as she was about to beg again, he slid his fingers against her and she saw stars that were not in the night sky. Gasping, she was not sure what happened, but it felt like she had left her body for a while. When she finally returned to herself, she found Tonotec staring down at her. 

“Are you all right?” he asked, his voice low.

“More than all right.” She was not sure how to describe how she felt, but she might melt into the grass at any moment. 

With a small smile, he leaned down to kiss her. A low moan escaped her as his lips touched hers. She tasted herself on him and was not sure how to process it. He did not give her much of a chance to think about it, though.

“Are you all right?” he asked again. 

For a moment, she was not sure what he meant. She had already answered that question, after all. And, then she realized he was asking permission again. She nodded.

“Please,” she replied, putting her hands on his waistband. He eased off his pants, though.

Etayay could not help looking, having never seen a nude male in person. She exhaled softly at the sight of him and tilted her head slightly. The logistics of this did not seem to add up to her. 

“It’ll be fine,” he tried to assure her.

She took his word for it. He looked into her eyes and tried his best to figure out what could be going through her mind. She stared back at him, but he could not guess what went on in her brain. Still, he continued on, settling in between her legs.

He leaned down, kissing her again. While his mouth occupied her attention, he eased into her. A small, sort of squeak escaped her. He let her adjust, continuing to kiss her and caress her, relaxing her. Once he started to move, he found he could not stop.

She was his and he was not going to let anyone tell him otherwise, especially once he touched her soul. He was hers before the night was done. By morning, he knew they did not regret what they had done, but he also knew they were screwed in more ways than one.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the younger siblings notice a change in the older siblings.


	8. Bark

8: Bark 

“The sun’s coming up,” Etayay said to Tonotec. They were on the ground with their clothes covering them from the departing cold night air. Tonotec held her to his chest to help keep her warm, even though it was not necessary. She found she quite enjoyed the press of his body to hers, though.

“And?” he asked.

“My baby sister wakes at sunrise. I must prepare her for the day, give her breakfast, and then I must wake Eryna.” Well, it was not really a must to wake Eryna, but Eka enjoyed it and Eryna needed to eat breakfast.

“I see,” he said briskly.

Etayay looked at Tonotec while he seemed much too fascinated with a leaf far atop the tree that was behind them. She did not know what think of his tone or his look, which she did not like very much. He sighed and she could only wonder what that meant.

“I expect you to return my sword sometime soon,” Tonotec informed her as he forced them both to sit up.

She squinted at him. “Your sword?” _And people think I speak oddly_.

“The one you stole. You transcendents are thieves in more ways than one,” he said. She blinked as she realized he was teasing. His voice had about as much variation as hers did.

Etayay did not know what to say, so she did not say anything. Tonotec stared at her for a moment before leaning down to give her a soft kiss. She returned the affectionate touch and they both knowingly made a commitment to each other with that action. They were at ease when they parted without saying anything further to each other. They did not even give each other a lingering glance.

They both felt light and complete. It was not something they could explain, not that they did not care to explain it. Why did not matter to them.

-8-8-8-8-

Tonotec returned to his still sleeping siblings. Poya was curled up against a tree with a couple of leaves in her hair. Hetanu was also pressed against a tree, a grimace on his face.

Tonotec stared at them for a few seconds before going to a nearby stream. He bathed in the stream for a few, long minutes. Then, he caught a few fish while he was there, redressed, and then went back to camp. He sat down next to Poya. He absentmindedly stroked her hair with his newly restored right arm. He stared off into the woods, thinking of Etayay. _Why did the night have to end?_

It all seemed like some hazy dream, but the most delightful sort of dream. He could still feel the memory of her on his skin and taste her on his lips. When she was in his arms, he felt like all was right in the world. He had not known something like that could exist, for him anyway.  All he could do now was imagine what it would be like to touch her again.

He glanced down at his left hand and wiggled his fingers. He could not help groaning, remembering where they had been just a few hours ago. His heart sped up and he had to shake his head, getting those thoughts out of his head. He needed to focus.

Poya yelped and kicked a little in her sleep, which got his attention. He looked down to check on her, finding her still asleep. She tossed and turned a little, but settled as he rubbed her back.

He checked the sky, seeing the sun making its presence known more and more. Poya would wake up once the sun was totally up and she would want breakfast. Hetanu would need some food as well, even though he was in much better shape now.

He roasted a fish for Poya. Her stomach handled food best when it was cooked, but Hetanu would eat his own fish raw the second he woke up. All Tonotec had to do was wait and while he did that, he would allow his mind to focus on his night. His amazing night. The memory caused a purr to escape him, which he quickly swallowed. He had to be careful to never make a sound like that again.

-8-8-8-8-

Etayay could not get Tonotec off of her mind, either. No matter how hard she tried to focus. The things he had done to her and the way that he made her feel were glued to the forefront of her mind. She knew she had made the wrong decision when she was with him, but that did not mean it was a _bad_ decision. She wanted to continue to make such wrong decisions.

With her mind concentrating on Tonotec, Etayay found she did not have the power to divide her attention to do her everyday chores, like dress Eka. She put the child’s robes on incorrectly and she did not notice until Eka complained they were too loose and they were going to fall down.

“This isn’t how they go, Sissy.” Eka wiggled, trying to keep her clothing from falling to the floor.

Etayay almost winced when she saw not only had she tied the robes wrong, but also she had put them on the wrong way with the white on the outside and the blue violet was on the inside. With a deep breath, she shook her head to rid herself of all of her thoughts about Tonotec. She then dressed the child in the proper way, rubbing her forehead briefly in the end.

“You okay?” Eka asked, putting her tiny hand on her sister’s shoulder since Etayay was bent down to her level.

“I’m all right,” she assured the child. “Let’s go get breakfast and wake Eryna up.”

Eka continued to eye her. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

Etayay lifted Eka up into her arms and exited the room. They went to Eryna’s room, which was littered with books, and they found the scholar was still in a dead sleep with books sharing space with her in the bed. Etayay shook her head, as Eryna never would have been allowed to have the tomes all over her bed if their parents had been there. Etayay did not mind. Their parents wanted her to love books and Eryna did, to the point where reading was her favorite pastime. Etayay would not deny her that.

Eryna had her back to her sisters and hugged a pillow, lightly snoring. She had probably stayed up late, reading by candlelight. Eka snickered.

“Go ahead,” Etayay said.

“Eryna!” the child screamed at the top of her lungs.

Eryna was startled enough to jump up, a book flying from her hand. Gasping loudly, Eryna threw her arms in the air and she turned. Getting trapped in her covers, she fell out of her bed, flailing her arms all the way down. Several books followed her, thumping on the floor.

“These wake up calls are beginning to annoy me,” Eryna grumbled, freeing herself from the blankets. She rubbed her back and then let loose a long yawn. Eka laughed and Eryna glared at her.

“You’ll feel much better after some breakfast. Get dressed and join us,” Etayay invited her. She left the room with Eka still in her arms.

Eryna growled until she realized there was something different about her big sister and she could sense it. She quickly got dressed, curious as to what was different about Etayay. Rushing out of the room while still trying to tie her outer robe around her shoulder, she studied Etayay as she set Eka down at the table for breakfast.

Eryna easily gathered the change she detected was not visible, but her sister had changed. She needed to figure out how. She stuck close to Etayay, which did not go unnoticed by the older female.

“Yes?” Etayay inquired after being followed around by the scholar all morning. She did not sound annoyed or bothered, but Eryna knew if she was being questioned, then something was up.

“Um… nothing,” Eryna replied, putting her hands behind her back to appear innocent. _Okay, I highly doubt she’ll buy that one_.

“And that’s why you’ve been acting as my second shadow?” Etayay asked.

“Shadow?” Shrugging, Eryna shook her head, like she did not know what her big sister was on about. Should another question of shadows come up, she decided she would act like she did not even know what a shadow was.

Etayay tilted her head slightly. “Eryna, don’t play dumb with me as it does not become you.”

“It’s just… you seem funny. That’s all,” Eryna answered, squinting with the hope of figuring it out in that very moment.

“I seem funny?” Etayay raised a curious ebony eyebrow. She had been called many things in her short life, but funny was not on the list. She could not believe there appeared to be something wrong with her all because she was distracted or because of her night point blank. She was not sure which.

“Not _funny_ funny, you know. Just like _funny_ , you know. I don’t know how to explain it, but you seem funny. You don’t seem the same, but you clearly are the same. Did you reach another level?” Eryna’s brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what the change could be.

“No.”

Eryna leaned in closer. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“It just seems—”

Etayay did not desire to hear anything else from Eryna and she walked away rather rudely. Of course, she was not known for her manners. She went to the side of the stone walkway and sat down in the grass to meditate. Eryna frowned, partly from being ignored and partly because she could not figure out how Etayay had changed. Eryna could almost feel something different radiating from the nineteen-year-old’s body and she really needed to know what it was.

 _Don’t think I’ll give up that easily_ , _Etayay_. Eryna narrowed her gaze on her sister. Then she realized something and smiled. “Etayay, where’s the baby?” she asked in an almost singsong tone.

“The forest,” Etayay replied.

Eryna watched her sister carefully. “Should I go get her?”

“She’s quite all right.”

Frowning, Eryna’s face scrunched up. “Is she? You’re not even watching her like before.”

“As far as I can tell, she is fine. You can go find her if you like, but I do not believe she would appreciate you taking her from Poya’s company to bring her back to the very boring temple.” Etayay motioned to the temple.

Gasping, Eryna stared at her sister with wide eyes. “You trust these Wolves,” she said, like it was an accusation and epiphany at the same time.

If only she knew how much her older sister trusted the Wolves, her head might explode, Etayay thought. “So what if I do?”

“You’re quite mad! They’re Wolves! They—they eat people! They want to destroy the universe for crying out loud! They’re after the Forbidden Scripture or have you forgotten all of that?” Eryna hissed at her.

Etayay was not moved. “Eryna.”

“What?” Eryna huffed.

“Calm down.”

“Stop telling me to calm down!” Eryna threw her hands up and waved her arms. “We’re transcendents and they’re Wolves! We’re enemies and it’s as simple as that!” She stomped her foot.

“Why?” Etayay inquired.

Eryna felt like she was going to rip her head off if Etayay was about to confuse her with questions again. “Why? Because!” was all the scholar could manage. She never really thought about reasons to be enemies with the Wolf tribe. They wanted the book her family guarded and they were brutal savages. That was all there was to it in her mind.

“We are enemies because Father said so,” Etayay stated.

“Look, I know you and Father have your problems. Your huge, insane, I-probably-can’t-even-begin-to-comprehend-them problems, but that doesn’t mean you should put the baby at risk,” Eryna said.

Pale ice blue eyes shot Eryna the coldest, most angry glare she had ever seen in her life, and she had seen plenty from her parents. Eryna gasped from the look on usually calm, loving, and unemotional sister’s face. If looks could kill, Eryna felt like she would have died twice.

“You think I would put the baby at risk to spite Father?” Etayay asked in a slow, deliberate tone.

“I—I didn’t say that!” Eryna stammered, holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender. Her heart felt like it might explode out of her chest.

Etayay cut her eyes at her sister. “Well, make sure you don’t not say it again, lest I feed you to some wolves.”

A small yelp escaped Eryna’s throat and then she wisely ran off to do her studies before she managed to do the impossible and really make Etayay upset. She did not mean to imply Etayay made any of her decisions to spite their father. It was just that their parents told them that members of the Wolf tribe were dangerous and they would do anything within their power to get their claws on the Forbidden Scripture. Eryna chose to believe her parents, which she always did. She did not see why they would have a reason to lie.

“But, if Etayay trusts those Wolves, then there has to be more to them than just wanting to steal the Scripture and ruin everything they touch… right? I mean, she wouldn’t be so relaxed if they were truly a danger to us. She certainly wouldn’t let the baby play with a Wolf if they were totally dangerous,” Eryna convinced herself.

The sixteen-year-old decided to do her reading in the library, even though she felt ready to go back outside. She just wanted to stay away from Etayay for the moment. She did not desire to risk vexing her sister, which she thought she might manage to do. It was beyond Eka being out while there were Wolves about.

She could not stand the fact that cuold not figure out how Etayay had changed. Added to that, Etayay also suddenly trusted the Wolves. This plagued her nerves. She was dying to know what changed, even though Etayay claimed it was nothing. _It’s something. Something big_. It had to be big if she could tell, after all.

-8-8-8-8-

Eryna was not only person who noticed a change in their older sibling. Hetanu could smell Etayay all over Tonotec, despite his early bath. Hetanu did not say anything about the scent. He just stared at Tonotec. He wondered why Tonotec reeked of the Guardian. Did they have a fight? If so, why did Tonotec came back with his right arm instead of missing another limb or body part or something? Nothing added up, which meant something was definitely wrong and Hetanu did not like being in the dark about what it was.

“Where’s Poya?” Hetanu asked, figuring this was an innocent enough question to open a dialogue. He shifted a little against the tree he was up against. His body was still sore and throbbing, sleeping on the ground had not helped.

“Playing,” Tonotec answered without bothering to turn his head toward his brother. Etayay was still on his mind, hours after they parted ways. His heart beat almost anxiously, wanting to see her again, hold her again.

Hetanu grunted. “No wonder it’s so quiet around here. That annoying cub kept touching my damn chest. I’m going to knock that bitch out when I see her.”

“Who?”

“The damn bitch that burnt me. I’m going to show her. Damn lucky transcendents! Ah!” Pain ripped through Hetanu’s chest and he winced because of the sudden, unexpected agony shooting through his entire body. He put his hand on his chest to try to comfort himself.

Tonotec rolled her his eyes. “Getting worked up about things won’t do you any good. You should be fine in a couple of days, I suppose. You just need to take it easy.”

“I will not take it easy! That damned—Ah!” The younger prince hissed and rubbed his wounds, which still did not help.

“It’s not helping,” Tonotec pointed out. _Idiot_.

“I don’t give a damn! I’m a prince of the Wolf tribe and she’s just some backwoods transcendent cleric bitch! Ah, I hate bitches!” Pain tore through his features and Hetanu sneered at nothing, gritting his teeth from the agony.

“Funny for you to say that.”

Hetanu glared at him. “Fine, I hate most bitches, like your sister and those damn transcendents.”

“All who are not your mother,” Tonotec translated.

“Oh, what-the-hell-ever. You hate all bitches, too, who aren’t your damn mother and sister. No, wait you pretty much hate everybody. At least I hate them and I don’t use them,” Hetanu sneered.

“I don’t hate anyone. It’s a terrible waste of energy,” Tonotec replied, ignoring the last part of his brother’s statement.

Hetanu chuckled a little and smirked at his brother. “That transcendent bitch certainly got your damn attention, though. You hate her. You even said so in one of your many rants. She was like you, you know.”

Tonotec’s eyebrow ticked up briefly. “What do you mean?”

“She was all high and mighty, too. I bet you that bitch thinks the whole world is beneath her too, just like you. I’d bet you’d get along great, if you know, you didn’t hate her and you two could share a space without trying to prove who was really lower than whom.”

Tonotec smiled at his brother’s words, but Hetanu did not notice. Etayay was not high and mighty. She was confident, but she was just different. She seemed a little awkward, and he did not mean that in a bad way. He liked that she was a little shy around him, but she was not afraid of him. As for the last part of Hetanu’s observation, the dirty part of Tonotec’s mind answered they knew who was beneath whom.

“So, did you try to kill her?” Hetanu inquired and that pulled Tonotec from his filthy thoughts.

“Who?” Tonotec asked. He had forgotten whom they discussed because all he could do now was think about Etayay.

“The transcendent bitch.”

“I did,” Tonotec confirmed.   

“Didn’t succeed I take it?” Hetanu asked with a smug smirk.

Tonotec did not respond. He was too busy thinking about Etayay to have even heard his brother’s question. Hetanu did not know he had lost his brother to wicked thoughts quite a few sentences before Tonotec decided to outright ignore him. Tonotec had much better things to think about than whatever his brother wished to rant about.

Hetanu scowled at being ignored, even though he was used to it. He wanted to shout at Tonotec and tell the High Prince that he could smell the transcendent cleric all over him. He wanted to tell Tonotec that he was not an idiot and he knew something was fishy. He wanted to demand to know what happened. The only problem was that only fools and suicidal people demanded anything from the two-tailed prince. While Hetanu was many things, fool and suicidal were not on his list.

“Maybe I should go look for Poya,” Hetanu suggested as an attempt to get things back to normal.

“She’s fine. Rest up, as you did almost die from that chest wound,” Tonotec ordered.

“So!” Hetanu barked and then winced. He thought his brother implied he was weak and he was far from that.

“You nearly died. If you don’t relax, I’m going to shove my remaining sword in your stomach so that you rest up permanently. Understand?”

“What crawled up your ass?” Hetanu countered. His brother had never threatened him so directly before.

Tonotec growled and that shut the younger prince up for a little while. Then much to Tonotec’s delight, his brother fell back to sleep. _Hetanu doesn’t know when to quit_. Most people would try to heal without getting so worked up, yet Hetanu seemed to believe if he was awake, then he had to be completely wired all day long. Tonotec could not understand the point in wasting energy the way Hetanu did. The boy was too animated for him. Of course, most people would seem animated in comparison to Tonotec.

The Crown Prince watched Hetanu all day to make sure the teen did not try something that might aggravate his burns. Poya returned to camp, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She stumbled over to Tonotec and cuddled into her brother’s chest. She wrapped her own tail around herself and tried to pull Tonotec’s sleeve over herself to stay warm. He wrapped his arms around her since she wanted covering so badly.

“I’m gonna play with Eka again tomorrow,” Poya informed her brother through a long yawn.

“All right. Are you hungry?” he asked.

“No, Eka’s sissy let me try their lunch. It was good, so they let me eat dinner with Eka, too,” she reported.

Tonotec’s jaw twitched a little. “You went to their house?” 

“No. Eka didn’t wanna go home because I know you’d be mad if I went. She never wants to go home.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, because she wants me to come, too, and I know you’d be mad at me if I went because you don’t like her sissy. I’m sorry I went near her sissy.” 

“It’s all right,” he assured her since he could not follow such an order himself.

“Oooo…” Poya trailed off and fell asleep before she could finish speaking. 

Tonotec had only seen such a thing happen with one other person, his mother. His mother would fall asleep in mid-sentence because there were times she overworked her body and did not get enough sleep. He figured Poya had to be playing extremely hard to have fallen asleep in the middle of her response.

Poya had never had a friend, especially someone her own age. She did not leave the royal estate to meet people in their village and she was not well liked inside their home. Making a friend in Eka was a new and exciting experience for her and obviously very draining. As far as Tonotec could tell from when he had watched the pair, Eka had a never ending supply of energy, so he could understand how his sister could wear herself out trying to keep up with the tiny transcendent. He did not mind. It was good for Poya, having a friend, feeling accepted, and like she belonged, even if it was with transcendents.

-8-8-8-8-

Eka had actually exhausted her energy and she fell asleep as soon as she made it to her sissy. She collapsed dramatically into the meditating young woman’s lap. Etayay gave the girl a smile, but Eka was already asleep. Etayay carried the child into the house.

“You killed her?” Eryna joked when she caught sight of her sisters as she exited the library. 

“Poya gets the credit for this,” Etayay replied.

Smiling, Eryna shook her head. “I’ve never seen the baby so dead tired.”   

“I honestly did not believe she ever ran out of energy.”

“I didn’t think so either, but the eyes don’t lie. You going to bed?” Eryna asked. 

“Why? Are you still afraid of the Wolves?”

“Well…” Eryna felt so embarrassed and a blushed burned her tan cheeks.

“I’m going to watch the fireflies for a while. I’ll keep watch.” 

“Why do you even do that?” Eryna asked.

“What?” Etayay inquired.

“Watch the fireflies.”

“We all have our odd things we do and have little explanations to go along with our actions. Why do you always oversleep?” Etayay countered. 

“Understood. ‘Night, Etayay.”

“Goodnight.” 

Eryna yawned and went to her room. Etayay put her little sister down in the bed and stripped the child to put her in her nightgown. Eka did not stir as Etayay put the girl in her pajamas and she gently laid the child down in the bed. She covered Eka up with one blanket and put one of her dolls down with her. Etayay then turned to leave the room. 

“‘Night, Sissy,” Eka whispered.

“‘Night, baby.” Etayay kissed the child’s forehead. 

Eka was back to sleep within seconds and Etayay was out of the door just as quickly. She did not stray far, feeling Eryna’s anxiety buzzing through her almost as if it were her own. She hoped time would settle Eryna, as she did not want her sister to be traumatized. 

-8-8-8-8-

The next couple of days went by in the same manner. Tonotec and Etayay did not get the chance to see each other. Tonotec had to make sure his frightfully impulsive brother did not do anything stupid, like move. Meanwhile, Etayay had to stay by the temple because Eryna remained utterly traumatized from the earlier attack. Both older siblings felt a bit sorry for their younger siblings while the two youngest girls had rapidly become best friends.

Hetanu was not pleased with Tonotec watching over him as if he was a little baby. Once his chest was completely healed, he was ready to get going. After all, they had a mission and he would complete it. He would prove he did not need Tonotec to watch over him.

“Let’s get going, Tonotec!” Hetanu hopped to his feet and stomped, destroying the grass underneath him. “Let’s go get Father’s book already!” 

“Relax,” Tonotec replied.

“No! Let’s go!” He made a fist.

Tonotec growled, which caused his brother to frown. _Something’s definitely wrong_ , Hetanu said in his mind. Tonotec had been stalling to go back to the temple all day. Now, the younger prince noted that transcendent’s scent was not so strong on Tonotec, but it was all over the little princess. Something was up and no one was letting Hetanu in on the secret, which he did not like much. 

“I’ll be back,” Hetanu announced.

“Where are you going?” Tonotec inquired.

“I need to get my sword back. I left it back where that stupid transcendent bitch blasted me. I’d like it back, even if you don’t want yours back,” the boy answered with a sneer.

Tonotec waved him off. “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Hetanu replied as he walked away and waved his brother’s warning off. 

“Hetanu not doing something stupid is like the sun not rising in the morning,” Tonotec sighed. He glanced off in the direction his brother fled. “Let the boy have some brains and not bother those transcendents. While Etayay will not hurt him, she’s not going to just let him take the Book.”

-8-8-8-8-

“I don’t know what the hell is going on around here with Tonotec, Poya, and that transcendent bitch, but it’s pissing me off already,” Hetanu said to the air with a growl while he zoomed through the forest in search of the area he confronted Eryna in so many days ago.

The prince stopped in mid-stride and turned his head to the left. He could smell Poya nearby and he could hear her giggling along with someone. He walked in the direction of Tonotec’s little sister and saw her playing a game of tag with Eka. Then he noticed Etayay watching the children in the distance.

“What the hell is going on around here? Why doesn’t that bitch cleric attack Poya? I mean, even a damn blind man could tell that Poya’s a Wolf. Why is she just watching them?” Hetanu grumbled.

“Hey, Eka, your sissy’s coming!” Poya pointed in the direction of Etayay.

“Maybe she has lunch!” Eka grinned.

“Wait a damn minute. She sees the cleric and she’s happy about her coming over? She’s been around that bitch before and she’s lived to be around her again and be happy about it. Did I walk through a mirror or something or is this really the seventh ring of Hell?” Hetanu muttered in disbelief while he watched Etayay smile down at both children when she stood before them. He could not believe it when the trio sat down to have lunch together. “This is down right disturbing. Somebody is going to tell me what the hell is going on here. Tonotec’s not paying me any mind. I’m not about to ask the bitch who blew Tonotec’s arm off what’s going on here. I know! That scared one. I’ll ask her what the hell is going on.”

Hetanu ran off in the direction of the temple; Etayay’s eyes followed the prince until it was impossible for them to move further into their sockets. Hetanu charged onto the stone pathway and up to the temple where he discovered Eryna reading. She had finally worked up the courage to study outside with Etayay being gone and now he was back to frighten her once again. 

“Hey!” Hetanu barked. Eryna jumped in fright and she dropped her book when she saw her visitor.

“Wha—what do you want?” she demanded, her voice shook a little. 

“What the hell did that bitch do to my brother and his damn annoying sister?” Hetanu snarled, pointing back in the direction he came. 

“Bitch?” Eryna echoed and her body went rigid. He could not possibly be talking about one of her sisters if he was using such profane, degrading language.

“That transcendent cleric bitch. Your bitch sister or whatever she is.” He had the nerve to sneer at her, like there was something wrong with having sisters.

“Hey!” Eryna glared at him like the vile beast he was. “You show my sister some respect and stop calling her a bitch!”

“Look, I just want to know why my brother and his little annoying sister reek of her horrid scent. Why does Tonotec have his damn arm back? If your sister fought him again then why the hell isn’t one of them, more specifically her, dead?”

Eryna squinted at him, like he was an idiot. “They didn’t fight again.”

“What the hell do you mean? Tonotec said he went to kill her a few days back. They had to fight if he went to kill her,” Hetanu reasoned.

“Well, she’s still alive and I know she didn’t kill him if you just talked to him. She’s been acting funny lately, though.” Eryna put her finger to chin. Something was going on, which she knew already, but she did not think it extended to something with the Wolves.

“Funny?” Hetanu echoed and he raised an eyebrow. It was odd since his brother was acting “funny” too in a way. “What kind of funny?”

“Sometimes, she just zones out.” 

“Tonotec, too. That’s a little weird. He’s never been like that before.” 

“She just feels different. It’s still her, but she’s changed. I can’t really explain it to you because you can’t sense an essence like I can, but she’s just different,” Eryna said.

“Something is going really crazy,” Hetanu commented, chewing on his bottom lip.

Letting out a loud breath, Eryna threw her hands up. “You’re telling me! I feel like I’m living on another freaking planet or something with that little Wolf girl and my little sister being friends!”

His face tensed and scrunched up. “What? Your little sister is friends with Poya?”

“I can see you’re really informed. Boy, you don’t know anything, huh?” Eryna actually teased him. In their shared state of confusion, it was easy to forget how he had terrorized her or that she had nearly killed him. Not to mention, she felt like she was a little more in the loop than he was, so she felt like she had power over him. Knowledge was power, after all.

“Hey, I know plenty!” Hetanu pointed to himself with both thumbs. “Like your bitch of a sister’s disgusting scent was all over my damn brother! I could kill you if I felt like it, you know!” he declared and then he caught the scent that he just mentioned. He knew that Etayay watched them.

“Come and kill me. I dare you,” Eryna challenged him with her chin in the air. “You’re all bark and no bite, aren’t you?”

“Look, you tell your stupid bitch sister to stay away from my brother and his stupid bitch sister!” Hetanu ordered.

“Make me,” Eryna replied smugly. Apparently, he was mostly hot air and no action at all. After all, if he was going to do anything, he would have attacked her by now, she figured.

“Why you mystic bitch! I’m a warrior and a prince! I could make you do anything that I feel like!” He pointed a clawed finger at her.

“I’d like to see you try!” she replied.

Etayay was highly entertained by the exchange and it was hard to entertain her. She was glad to see that her sister had regained her courage and she was also glad to see she had saved Hetanu’s life. Of course, she had no doubt either would happen, but it was still good to see.

Etayay wondered how long it would take the two to realize that they were not supposed to be arguing as they were, but trying to kill each other. She did not think that the moment would ever come since they both seemed to like yelling at each other more than anything else.

“Don’t make me come over there and shut you the hell up!” Hetanu warned the scholar with a vicious glower.

“You come over here and I’ll give you more of what you got the last time!” Eryna threatened him back, holding up a fist.

“What and burn your damn own arm to a crisp again? Oh yeah, that’s real smart, you damn idiot!” he retorted, throwing his head to the side with a scoff.

She snorted. “I don’t care about that because my sister will just heal my arm if I do burn it out again, but you’ll still be crispy. Why don’t you just go home and eat some little pigs or something.”

“Oh, a big, bad wolf joke. Yeah, that’s original!” He sneered at her. “I oughta…” He made a tight fist and shook it at Eryna. 

“You two need to learn to calm down and get along,” Etayay commented as she stepped into view and she knew her sister was surprised to see her before she even opened her mouth. 

“Etayay,” Eryna gasped.

“Eryna, you really need to practice. Now, what is that we can do for the young prince?” Etayay inquired as if she did not already know.

“You stay away from Tonotec and his annoying sister! And give me my father’s damn book!” Hetanu ordered.

“I must say that I did some fine calculating with you and I had never tried such a thing before. Although, I’m sure that if you weren’t so hyper, the healing would have taken place more rapidly,” Etayay said as she inspected the boy’s chest. She was used to more immediate healing, but this was just as good as anything she had ever done in her life. “I had no idea I could control this is such a manner.” She squinted and eyed his chest a little closer. “Would you be willing to remove your shirt?” She wanted a closer look.

“Are you even listening to me?” Hetanu shouted. 

“I cannot fulfill your requests,” Etayay replied as if it were nothing.

“Then we’ll make you,” he declared, baring his teeth. 

Standing to her full height, she looked down on him with a slight tilt of her head. “With what weapon?”

“Damn it!” he screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Perhaps you would like your brother’s sword back. I’ll have Eryna get it for you and then you can make me fulfill your requests,” Etayay suggested.

He made a strange noise, like his voice got caught in the back of his throat. “Are all of you mad! What the hell is wrong with all of you people?” 

“He’s a tightly wound one, isn’t he?” Etayay asked her sister.

“He’s got one volume as far as I can tell. And he keeps calling us bitches,” Eryna replied with a shrug. 

“Well, he is a Wolf.” Etayay shrugged. “Now, prince, are you done wasting our time or would you rather continue arguing with my sister? You seem as if you could be friends.”

Both teens made a gagging noise. “Friends?” they screamed and glared at each other.

“I’m sure Eryna wouldn’t mind a good debate. I’ve been told that I’m no good at debating because supposedly my tone is frustrating,” Etayay said. 

“It is,” Eryna insisted because of her sister’s calm, monotone voice. “But, I would never be friends with some flea-bitten mutt.”

“Well, I’m going to find my damn sword and get my brother and we’ll be back and then we’ll see who’s flea-bitten!” Hetanu snarled and he ran off into the forest. The sisters watched him go.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Etayay and Tonotec manage some alone time.


	9. In a Blue Moon

9: In a Blue Moon

“That was interesting,” Eryna commented with a laugh and a raised eyebrow as she and Etayay watched Hetanu disappear into the dense woods of the valley. The Wolf prince was a rather interesting individual, despite all of the violence he threatened. It was like he was trying to be protective of his brother and sister, but did not want to say it.

“He’s a loud one,” Etayay said with a sigh. She rubbed one of her ears.

“Yeah.” Eryna turned to focus on Etayay. “So… You hang around his brother?”

“I haven’t seen his brother in days,” she admitted. It got under her skin a little bit. She kept thinking about him and she wanted to see him again. She had never wanted to see someone like this before. What did it mean? _It means you did the right thing_. Or so she hoped anyway.

Eryna was not swayed, though. “He said his brother has your scent all over him. What’s that about? Am I missing something?”

“Yes, your book. Go back to studying.” Etayay waved the whole matter off.

Eryna sighed and then looked back at the trees. “Do you think he’ll be back?”

“Not with a vengeance. Everything will be fine.”

“Yeah, besides he’ll never find his sword. I went back and got it. It was a struggle because it was heavy. It’s sitting in my room under my bed,” Eryna laughed.

Etayay gave her sister a little glance and felt a twinge in her chest. She knew it was pride. “I doubt he’ll be happy about that.”

Laughing again, Eryna shrugged. “I don’t care.”

“I didn’t think you would.”

Eryna went back to her book as Etayay sat down to meditate. She had a few hours to herself before she had to go feed the girls. That was good, as she had so much training to complete and she needed to train Eryna. _So focus_. She did her best, having to make a conscious effort to not think about Tonotec.

-8-8-8-8-

Hetanu did not come back to the temple, unable to locate his sword. He was sure he searched the whole forest and then some, even after the sun had long set, but his weapon was nowhere to be found. He returned to his older brother, swearing angrily under his breath. Poya asleep next to Tonotec.

“Didn’t I tell you don’t do something stupid?” Tonotec said. Hetanu was gone far too long to not have done something stupid.

“Ah, leave me alone,” Hetanu grumbled. Scowling, he flopped down on the ground and folded his arms across his chest. He fell asleep without saying another word.

Tonotec looked at the boy and shook his head. He had a feeling his brother’s current mood had to do with being unable to locate his sword. He wondered where Hetanu had lost his precious weapon. _It would be Hetanu to lose a sword that is just as big as he is_. Tonotec shook his head.

“How much did he harass those transcendents only to come back empty-handed?” Tonotec could not help rolling his eyes.

He thought of his brother running into Etayay. He wondered how it went, briefly, but then his mind focused on Etayay. The mental image of her made his skin buzz. Every second he went without her made him itch.

Tonotec decided at that moment he could not take it anymore. He turned his attention to Poya and saw she was sound asleep by his side. He caressed her cheek and hoped she would be all right with just Hetanu. He had to go or he was certain he would go mad. He stood up and left without waking his sister after making sure she was properly covered.

He found Etayay on the hill she had been when he had come to kill her before. She stood there, staring off into the darkness, as far as he could tell anyway. He moved quietly to her, even though he knew she was aware of his presence. She did not turn around when he came to stand directly behind her, but she knew he was there.

“You’ve been a stranger,” Etayay commented.

“I had to make sure that idiot didn’t move,” Tonotec replied.

“He healed well.”

Tonotec agreed with that, but he was not here to talk about his idiot brother. “What are you doing out here?”

“I come here to watch the fireflies.” She motioned to the bugs fluttering below them. It was like a sea of floating lights swirling in a dark abyss.

His brow furrowed. “Why?” This seemed utterly pointless and boring. She could be using this time to practice and become even more deadly. The very idea made him want to purr, but he kept the noise at bay.

“It’s something I’ve always done. I watch the fireflies. When I was little, I wanted to catch one,” she explained, her voice lowering just a bit. Most probably would not have detected the change, but his ears were very sensitive, especially when it came to her.

Tonotec could not believe it, nor could he understand such a desire. “You can’t catch a firefly? You can blow my arm off and return it, but you can’t catch a firefly?” This was beyond unbelievable.

Her face twitched and her mouth ticked downward for a moment. “Not a live one, no. I had always wanted to catch a live firefly.”

“What do you mean? It’s easy to catch one.” He demonstrated what he meant by plucking a bug from of the air swiftly. He displayed it to her before it flew away.

“It’s not so simple.”

His brow wrinkled even more than before. “No? Why is it not simple?”

Etayay sighed. “I can’t touch insects.”

“What do you mean?”

She had to take a breath and gather herself. It took several seconds, but he did not press the issue. “When I was little, I had to learn the hard way. I caught a firefly and I went to show it to my parents. When I opened my hand, we discovered it was dead. I quickly went to catch another one only to find it was dead also when I opened my hand. My father called me a murderer and accused me of crushing them. So, when I grabbed the next one, I made sure to be extra careful of it, but when I went to show my parents it, too, was dead. My mother finally realized what was happening.”

“What was wrong?”

“It’s my touch.” She paused for a long moment, eyes on her hands. “While it heals everything else, it kills insects. I cannot and refuse to touch insects.”

“What would you do if you could catch a live one?” he asked.

“Let it go.”

“I can do it for you.” Tonotec pulled another bug out of the air. He held in front of her face. “You belong to Etayay,” he whispered to the bug before freeing. “There, that is your own firefly.”

Etayay offered him a small smile. “I’m glad I can have my very own firefly. With luck, I will see him again then.”

“I do not understand why you would want to catch something and then let it go, though. When I catch something for myself, I never want to let it go. It’s mine now. I wanted it for a reason and I’m going to keep it.” Tonotec stared her down.

Etayay nodded and then looked away. “I suppose it is because you’re a prince.”

“Perhaps.” Tonotec did not like the fact that she looked away, as if disputing his words. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. “How often do you watch the fireflies?”

“Close to every night. I have become content to watch. I do not require much, even tough thanks to you, I have my very own firefly out there somewhere.”

His shook his head and the moonlight danced off of his hair, making it seem like he glowed. “I cannot see the joy in this hobby.”

She sighed. “It’s a sweet torture and it gives me a place to be alone, which I need every so often. It is a calm place to be myself.”

“Why do you need this place?”

“My father.”

“Do you hate him?” His voice was soft as he nuzzled his cheek in her silky hair. He sniffed her lightly and hoped she did not think his behavior was disturbing. He was not sure what transcendents did with women, but Wolves liked to catch pleasant aromas and he could not think of a more pleasant aroma than Etayay’s natural scent. His sniffing was a compliment.

“Why should I bother to acknowledge him enough to hate him? That would be a reaction, which is his desire. He wants to hurt me. I don’t have time for that,” she replied and he chuckled a little bit. She tried to look at him without turning her head, but found it impossible. She gave up. “What’s so funny?” 

“Merely the fact you do feel there are people beneath you.”

She was quiet for a while. “What’s your father like? I have heard horrible tales.” 

“That are probably true. I don’t want to talk about that the King of the Wolf tribe. He does not exist.” He wished this was true for the whole world instead of just this moment.

“Fair enough.” 

“How long do you watch the fireflies?” He would like her attention, but found it impossible to steal her moment of peace beyond what he was doing now. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“No, I don’t suppose it does,” he agreed.

The pair stood there silently. Tonotec busied himself by continuing to rub his cheek in her hair. He accidentally let out a soft whimper that she was kind enough to pretend to not have heard. As fireflies fluttered passed her face, her hand drifted to his. His fingers twitched as she gently slid a single finger across his knuckles. He buried himself in her hair again, but felt another whimper trying to escape him.

Tonotec decided to leave her hair alone before he made any more embarrassing noises. He bent down and rested his chin on her shoulder. He kissed her neck, but she did not react to the caress, as if egging him on by acting like he did not have any effect on her. He sucked and bit lightly at her flesh. He heard and slightly felt a moan tumble out of her mouth. 

“My father is going to kill me,” Etayay said as she turned around to face him.

“Not while I’m around,” he vowed.

Etayay wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her mouth. He tasted of danger and promise, of sweet words she had never heard and he might never say, and of longing that she never thought could exist. He made her body tingle in ways she had not known were possible. She now knew what it was like to crave.

While his mouth and tongue were busy, his hands had the difficult task of once again trying to figure out how to get her out of her robes. She decided to guide him before he managed to ruin a third pair of her clothes, especially after she found she had one last red robe and it was her new favorite since her other one was beyond repair. Her clothing fell to the ground.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her ear before nipping her earlobe.

A small moan escaped her. “At the rate you’re going by the end of the month, I’d have rags on my back if it were up to you.” 

He scoffed. “I don’t need you in clothes, anyway.”

Etayay laughed a little bit, knowing he was teasing. Tonotec did not allow her to laugh for long because he kissed her forcefully as if he was warning her. He had been very gentle their first time, but he did not wish to be that way again. He did not want to hurt her either, even though he could tell that it was a task in itself to physically hurt her. Hze did not want to damage her in any manner, though. She responded to the kiss as best she could, which only made him want her all the more.

He could not get out of his clothing fast enough. Feeling her skin pressed against him was like some fever dream. She was like some fever dream actually, some otherworldly experience he could not put into words. Inhaling her aroma, his mind swam and his body sizzled. He growled and ended up biting her. He was about to apologize, but she moaned and arched up against him.

“Was that…” He inhaled again, just taking her in. He felt lost to her, lost in her. He did not get a chance to finish his question as she pushed herself up just enough to kiss him again. He no longer needed an answer.

He bit her and scratched her accidentally throughout their intimate embrace. She might have winced when he did those things, if only she was not panting and moaning all throughout the night. For the night, he was the only thing on her mind and she was the only thing on his. This was all they wanted.

-8-8-8-8-

Etayay decided to not think about the consequences of her affair. Tonotec did not think of the consequences either. To them, there was no future, no past, only the present. In the present, they were worn out, lying in the cool night grass. Etayay rested her head on Tonotec’s warm, smooth chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.

“You should come to the temple,” Etayay suggested out of the blue. He did not stop his actions, even though he was shocked by the invitation. She could hear and feel the slight change in his heartbeat and breathing. It took only a second for him to calm down, though.

“Why?” he asked.

“It’s more comfortable than the forest floor for one thing. The kids will enjoy each other’s company. And you do want your sword back. Your sword is at the temple.”

A slight laugh escaped him and he could only wonder where the sound came from. “Well, if my sword is there, I suppose I will come with Poya and Hetanu.”

“I’m sure Eka would like that very much.”

He arched an eyebrow and glanced down at her. “Just Eka?”

“Well, her friend would be coming by and hopefully, she will be staying for a while.”

“And?”

“What and?” she asked. He was not sure if she was serious or not.

“Nothing,” he answered with another slight laugh. He already knew he had his hands full with Etayay, but he looked forward to it. It was not like he was unaccustomed to dealing with difficult women.

“That’s good.” She smiled her usual small expression.

“I’ll be by for my sword in the morning.”

“I’ll be outside by then.”

Tonotec grunted as a reply, which Etayay was satisfied with. She figured she should get used to such responses. There were plenty of things he would have to get used to about her. For the moment, she dared to look forward to it.

They rested with each other until the sun began rising. They dressed without words being exchanged and as Etayay was about to walk off, Tonotec grabbed her. He pulled her to his chest and held her for a moment. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss before releasing her. She smiled at him before they went their separate ways.

Etayay made her way back to the temple and she sighed as she glanced at Eryna’s door. She might have to explain herself to Eryna sooner or later. Etayay never believed in explaining her actions, even if she could. She had trouble explaining herself, if she tried anyway. She did not like to explain her actions to anyone, unless the person was involved and that almost never happened because she did things alone.

But, she had done something that involved her sisters. Eka was too young to understand and would not care because Poya would be in the temple. Eryna would hound her until she got answers, though. Etayay was not sure what she would say because she did not entirely comprehend what was going on herself.

“This is so wrong, but feels so right and good,” Etayay said to the air before she went to Eka’s room and found her baby sister trying to dress herself. The child had her robes all wrong and twisted.

“Sissy, help me!” Eka whined as soon as the door opened. Etayay laughed a little and went to the child’s aid. 

“I can’t believe this.” The robes were not as complicated as her younger sisters made them seem.

Eka grinned, as if she was proud of how she messed up her clothing. “Sissy, can Poya and I go to the lake today?”

“Can Poya swim?” Etayay adjusted Eka’s clothes. 

Eka shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I’ll see what I can do, but I doubt I can help in any way if Poya can’t swim. You can always play at the water’s edge, I suppose,” Etayay replied.

“Sissy.” Eka looked at her big sister and once again she noticed something seemed different about Etayay.

“Yes?”

Eka studied Etayay a little too intently for a six-year-old. “Are you okay?”

Etayay tilted her head slightly. “I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Why was it her sisters could tell she had been with Tonotec? Did they sense his essence on her? And if they could do that, well, why was it so difficult to teach them basic magic they were supposed to learn? It was all so very perplexing.

“I don’t know really.” Eka shrugged again. “You just seem different. Maybe it’s because you’re getting better at this magic stuff. I don’t know really. I bet Mother would know! Oh, but Mother’s not here.” She pouted.

“Which proves my star is watching over me,” Etayay muttered as she finished fixing her sister’s robes. Her mother was probably going to kill her after her father killed her.

Eka’s forehead wrinkled and her eyebrows drew in a bit. “Huh?”

“Nothing. Come on, let’s get you some breakfast.” 

“And wake Eryna!”

“Yes, of course.” Etayay nodded as she left the room with Eka in her arms. 

Eka bounced around in her big sister’s arms, eager to get outside and play with her friend. Eka knew she woke up long before Poya did, but she did not mind waiting for the Wolf cub. Besides, she liked to spend time bugging her sissy while Etayay meditated. Etayay always meditated outside, which was Eka’s favorite place to be. As Eka thought more about it, she realized Etayay did just about everything outside, including eat breakfast. 

“You like outside, right, Sissy?” Eka asked as Etayay prepared breakfast.

Etayay nodded. “You know I do.”

“As much as I do?”

“I like to think I do.”

Eka grinned and nodded, moving to watch Etayay make breakfast. Once that was done, they went to wake up Eryna, who was far from happy from being up. She probably just hated mornings.

The sisters had an assortment of diced fruit for breakfast. They all dined outside, even though Eryna was used to eating inside when their parents were around. Eryna ate her breakfast while reading a book, which was not allowed when their parents were around. Eka ran around while eating no matter how many times her sisters cautioned her that she could choke. Since they did not make any real move to stop her, Eka figured the danger was not that serious.

Eka picked at her sisters’ food, even though she still had plenty of fruit in her bowl. Then to further display how hyper she was, the six-year-old began to rant about how she and Poya would spend the day swimming in the lake.

“You’ll end up drowning if you can’t keep your mouth closed,” Eryna remarked, but the child was not paying her much mind.

“Eryna, do refrain from saying such hurtful things. She will soon be out of your hair in a while and with Poya,” Etayay replied. Eryna made a face, but turned her attention back to her food and her book.

-8-8-8-8-

Poya woke up hours after the sun came up. She yawned and noticed her brother was still right next to her from when she fell asleep. She smiled up at him as he glanced down at her. She snuggled up into his side and inhaled his usually soothing scent.

“You smell like Eka’s sissy,” Poya noted in a low voice. It was not unpleasant, just unexpected.

“Do I?” Tonotec countered.

“Yeah, a lot. Were you playing with her?” Poya asked through a long yawn.

“In a sense.”

“Smells like you guys were playing whole lot. Her scent is really strong. How come you play with her, but not with me?” Poya inquired innocently. 

Tonotec wished that he had responded to her previous question differently. He also wished he was able to take a more thorough bath to avoid this altogether. He had done the best he could with what he had, but he might have to answer more questions if the scent was strong enough.

“You’re definitely not the right type for the games Tonotec plays,” Hetanu commented. Tonotec glanced at him and he gave his older brother a smug smirk.

“No?” Poya directed her question to her brother, who was absently rubbing her hair, which Poya liked. She always figured her brother was paying her some attention if he was messing with her hair, even if he did not seem to notice. Their mother did this as well.

“It shouldn’t be a game for you, _ever_ ,” Tonotec replied. When she matured, he believed he would have to kill a lot of suitors.

“It shouldn’t be a game for you either,” Hetanu hissed. “I understand that fun is fun and a bitch is a bitch and you’ve got issues in that area, but that bitch is a filthy transcendent. And her disgusting scent is all over you.” He scowled. 

“It’s not disgusting!” Poya huffed. “Eka’s sissy has a great scent.” To prove her point, Poya rubbed her nose in Tonotec’s shoulder.

“I’m stunned you figured this one out, _brother_.” Tonotec laughed a little. He made the title of brother sound mocking. 

“What do you think I’m some sort of idiot?” Hetanu inquired.

“Yes!” Poya answered honestly for both of them.

“Poya, I do believe your friend is waiting for you. Do you think it is polite to leave her waiting? You should be off,” Tonotec said. He did not want to chance Hetanu saying anything outrageous in front of Poya.

“Right! Bye!” Poya was gone in a flash.

“Come, brother,” Tonotec ordered as he stood up.

“Where to?” Hetanu inquired.

“I wish to retrieve my sword and perhaps learn the location of your weapon, if those things are possible.” He might as well get this out of the way. Hetanu would undoubtedly make this more annoying than it had to be.

Hetanu arched an eyebrow. “You think those transcendents have my sword?”

“It is possible, but we will never find out if we stay here. So, come on.”

Hetanu climbed to his feet rapidly. The brothers walked calmly toward the temple and quietly part of the way. Tonotec was grateful for the silence, even though he knew it would be short lived. It was just against Hentua’s nature to keep thoughts to himself, especially considering the grimace on his face. Hetanu obviously could not stand the foul stench coating his brother. Tonotec knew it was only a matter of time before the loud teen mentioned his discovery and started to share his opinion, even though it was more than obvious Tonotec did not value Hetanu’s opinion.

“I can’t believe you, Tonotec. She’s a damn transcendent, for crying out loud! They’re evil and nasty!” Hetanu threw his hand out for no reason.

“So says Father, but how many of them have you actually met to confirm they are evil or nasty?” Tonotec asked.

“Hey, don’t try to turn this into something about me. This isn’t about me.” Hetanu pointed to him. “It’s about you. I don’t care if you were just looking for a good time or it was some trick or whatever the hell it was. It’s totally disgusting! They don’t even bathe!” 

“She bathes daily and, to me, she has a very delightful scent. You know nothing of everything, except stories told to you by Father. Now, think before you speak and don’t rely on biased tales.”

Hetanu scowled. “I don’t care what you say. It’s nasty! It’s nasty and you stink!”

Tonotec smirked. “I’m rather glad I do.” Just having her smell on him helped keep him calm, but he was still anxious to see her. His hands burned to hold her and he desired to bury his face in her hair or her neck again. _How did she do this to me?_

“What the hell is wrong with you? You’re the damn High Prince and you seemed to know that a few days ago. Now, I know you and Father have your little differences, but I know you’re not out to piss him off this much and with a transcendent bitch no less! You can’t keep that bitch, even if you want to! Not that it makes any sense for you to be with her in the first place!” Hetanu’s voice boomed louder than as usual, causing birds to escape the area.

“This isn’t about Father.”

“Then what the hell is it about? You want to piss off your mother? That’s the dumbest thing you could possibly do and she sure as hell won’t approve of this crap! My mother wouldn’t even approve of this crap!” Hetanu pressed his hands against his chest, which had to be better because he did not wince. Of course, he could have just worked himself up enough to the point he did not notice the pain. 

His parents would be a problem, but Tonotec did not think about them right now. “Neither of them are here.”

Hetanu’s brow furrowed and he squinted a bit. “So, we just disgrace everybody that’s not here? What the hell type of plan is that? I’m here and I won’t let you disgrace the family like this!” 

“And how are you going to stop me?” Tonotec inquired and he would have loved to hear his little brother’s answer, but Hetanu was a little tongue-tied.

Hetanu made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “I’ll—I’ll—Damn it!”

Hetanu had half a mind to tell his big brother that he would simply slay Etayay, but he knew he could not do such a thing. There was no way he would be able to defeat anyone who could blow his brother’s arm off. Besides, he remembered she had that shield thing that blocked his sword. He was not even aware she could heal any wounds he might inflict on her anyway.

Hetanu had a feeling that even if he could kill Etayay, Tonotec would kill him afterwards without regret. He sighed. When had Tonotec gone completely mad and taken his little sister along for the ride? Hetanu could not figure out where it all went wrong and he started to think it was because the transcendent had stolen his brother’s arm, which disturbed him. Tonotec had fallen for a woman who had blown his arm off. Hetanu knew he should not be shocked, yet he was and he was more than certain his brother had gone mad. 

The younger prince stopped thinking when the pair came up the stone walkway and he caught sight of Etayay. She sat in the grass with a small fire in front of her. He watched as she put her hand in the flame. _Is she out of her mind, too?_ Was everybody around there insane? _It must be something in the air_ , Hetanu thought. He saw her sister did not seem to care; obviously, her book was more important than her sister to her. Hetanu did not care, but he was intrigued by what Etayay was doing.

“What’s she doing?” Hetanu asked his brother. 

“Stealing the fire’s essence,” Tonotec replied as the fire died down somewhat.

“For what?” Hetanu inquired as Etayay pulled her hand away from the fire and she touched the ground. 

“She can’t…” Tonotec muttered to the air as a small bush bloomed because of Etayay’s touch.

Hetanu’s mouth dropped open almost as far as it would open. “Unreal. How the hell did she do that?” 

It was almost comical how wide Hetanu’s eyes were as he stared at the bush. Etayay turned her eyes from her work to the Wolves. She could see them, even though they were at the very end of the path.

“Let’s go ask her,” Tonotec suggested as he started toward the temple and his little brother mindlessly followed.

“Etayay, how in the heck did you do that?” Eryna asked as she noticed the plant Etayay made. She dashed over to Etayay to inspect the creation up close. “You are so good.”

“How is it you did that?” Tonotec inquired as he came up to them with Hetanu behind him. 

“Ah! You again!” Eryna went behind Etayay as the Guardian stood up. Eryna might believe Hetanu was all smoke and mirrors, but she had a feeling Tonotec was all business. She did not know what his business was at the moment.

“How did you do that, Etayay?” Tonotec repeated.

“It’s not as hard a thing to do as many would like me to believe. It is not hard once you get the urge,” Etayay answered. Eryna gave her a look, but she did not address it. 

“Transcendent thieves and you happen to be a great one. It suits you for some reason,” Tonotec remarked with a rather proud lift to his chin. 

Etayay tilted her head slightly. “Why is it you would think that?”

“I can just feel it. Now, my sword.” He held out his palm. 

“I’ve misplaced it.” Etayay shrugged, cutting her eyes.

“Don’t try that with us!” Hetanu growled and glared at both transcendents.

Etayay was unbothered by his attitude. “This will be quite the adventure, I suppose. We tend to spend our days outside. Eryna does it for the simple fact that when our mother was here, she never had the chance to see the light of day while Eka and myself seemed to drawn out by unknown forces. Welcome to our temple.” She smiled as much as she could and motioned to their home with her typical indifferent energy.

Two sets of eyes went wide and twin jaws dropped. Etayay was unmoved. Tonotec actually smiled, accepting the silent offer, even though he could tell their siblings would have something to say about this. Well, if they ever recovered their tongues anyway.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: reactions to this new development.


	10. Den

10: Den

“What are you doing?” Eryna yelled into her sister’s ears, throwing her arms up. She was certain Etayay had gone out of her mind.

Hetanu turned his glare to his brother. “Tonotec, what the hell is going on?” 

“We are guests of the transcendent clerics of this temple. Be on your best behavior as a prince and as an honorable warrior,” Tonotec ordered the boy, waving a finger at Hetanu.

“They’re staying here? Why?” Eryna’s screech was enough to make the Wolves wince.

“Tonotec, I don’t care if you are—” Hetanu did not get to finish his sentence because his brother glared at him.

“Best behavior,” Tonotec growled and bared his fangs at his brother.

“Fine!” the younger prince huffed, shoving his hands into his pants’ pockets. Frowning, he turned away, kicking at an imaginary pebble.

Etayay regard Hetanu with a ticked up eyebrow. “Will he shout like this for your entire stay?”

“It is highly probable,” Tonotec answered.

“Etayay, I don’t very much like this idea,” Eryna commented, shaking her head. Sighing, her shoulders slumped. “But, you show them trust and you know more secrets of the universe than I do, so I must respect your decision as a transcendent. But, you’re my sister, too, so I have to double that trust.” Her heart was very aware Etayay would never do something to endanger them, even if it seemed like the very definition of danger at the time. “Father won’t be too happy about this, though.”

“I doubt he was ever happy about anything,” Etayay remarked.

Eryna nodded. “I suppose so. But, what’s going on? Why are you doing this?”

Etayay waved the question off with a flick of her wrist. “It will explain itself in due time.” Better than she could with words undoubtedly. “And before you even think to suggest it, this is not to spite Father, even though it will be fun to upset him.”

“Fun?” Eryna arched an eyebrow, doubting Etayay knew what the word meant.

Etayay shrugged. “Well, this is not to spite Father.”

“I believe you. Well, I’ve got reading to get back to,” Eryna commented and she returned to her book.

Hetanu was not as easily swayed and moved to stand in front of Tonotec. “This is not even funny. They’ll probably kill us in our sleep!”

Eryna put her book down and glowered at the prince. “Us? You’re probably waiting for one of us to turn our backs, just so you can stab us while we’re defenseless!” She pointed at him.

Hetanu threw his hands up. “What! With what weapons! You transcendents stole our swords just like you steal everything else!”

Eryna blinked hard at the accusation. “Steal? Oh, please, you Wolves will probably eat us the first chance you get!”

“Well, they seem to be getting along quite all right,” Tonotec remarked as the younger teens continued to yell back and forth at each other.

Etayay did not even spare the pair a glance. “Much better than I assumed they would. I think they’ll kill each other over petty disagreements and false assumptions before they even recall that they are supposed to hate each other and be mortal enemies. I wonder how long it will take them to realize they are both individuals and they’re been told and believed hearsay.”

Tonotec waved that away. “I know that Hetanu is loud, but I had no idea he would find someone to argue with so badly. They should tone it down a bit though because they are killing my ears.” He shook his head, as if that would make the noise vanish.

“Oh, sensitive ears must be a burden.” Etayay reached out and ran her index finger along Tonotec’s pointed ears.

He caught a pleased whimper that tried desperately to escape his throat. He could not believe such a simple touch got to him so much. He removed her hand before he ended up making some embarrassing noise with his brother in earshot and wagged his finger at her. She tilted her head at the finger. 

“Don’t do that. Not with them in view,” Tonotec told the Guardian.

“Is the High Prince of the Wolf tribe ashamed of the little transcendent cleric?” she teased him. 

Golden eyes rolled. “If only that was the case. I don’t want to tell you what I will do to you in order to prove you wrong. I mean, your sister and my brother are in view, but I will prove I am not ashamed of you.”

“No need. I trust you.” She also trusted he would scar their siblings to prove his point. 

He gave her a half smirk. “I thought as much with your sister in view. Now, I must request that you return the fire’s essence and remove your false plant.” He motioned down to her handiwork.

Etayay arched an eyebrow for a brief second. “It’s not a false plant just because I brought it into being.”

Tonotec arched his eyebrow right back. “No? You stole from that fire and you should return what you stole. That plant should not exist.” 

For a long moment, she just looked at him. “I can see that you might have to get used to me.”

“You, I have no problem with. It’s the stealing that might be a problem.”

Etayay decided to explain why inducing, which was what she had done to the fire, and transferring, which was a spell she used to produce her plant, were not stealing as Tonotec thought it. He then calmly explained why he believed it was stealing and why the plant was false. They did not come to common ground.

Their younger siblings also continued their argument, rather loudly. They all lost track of time and before long their six-year-old charges wandered toward the temple. Their lunch was late. Poya heard the arguing long before they actually saw all of the siblings “talking.” 

“Hey, what’s your brother doing here?” Eka pointed to the High Prince.

“I dunno.” Poya shrugged. “Let’s go ask what’s going on.” She ran over to her brother and Etayay with Eka following right behind her.

They both stared up at their older siblings, who were quietly debating about stealing and inducing still. The children could care less about the discussion. They were hungry. 

“Sissy!” Eka rudely interrupted the couple. 

“Yes?” Etayay turned her attention down to the children without missing a beat; it was as if she had been talking with them from the start.

“Lunch!” both girls reminded her, throwing their hands out.

“Lunch?” Etayay blinked and then glanced at the sky. “Oh my, is it really lunch time already?”

“Yes.” Both girls nodded.

“How neglectful of me. I cannot simply starve you two, now can I?” Etayay asked and she gave the children a smile as best she could. Then she turned back to Tonotec. “We can continue this after lunch. I’m almost certain you wouldn’t care to join us.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing what it is you transcendents dine on,” he replied. 

“Follow me then.” Etayay turned her eyes back down to the children. “Girls, we’ll eat indoors today. Eryna,” she called her sister.

“Yes?” the scholar replied, turning to look at Etayay.

“Come on, it’s lunch time apparently. Bring your friend along,” Etayay beckoned them with a single finger as she and the others went into the temple. 

“We’re not friends!” both Hetanu and Eryna huffed as they followed along. They took a moment to glare at each other to prove their point.

“Your house is small,” Poya noted as they entered the living area. 

“You think?” Eka looked around, as if just seeing her home for the first time. “It’s okay to us and it’s bigger than most houses we’ve been into.”

“What a dump,” Hetanu sneered as he entered the temple, boots slapping against the stone floor.

“Then why don’t you leave and go back to sleeping in the forest? It won’t hurt any of us. You Wolves like the cold, hard ground anyway, don’t you?” Eryna retorted with a scowl. 

“Our tribe lives way better than this and is way more civilized than you transcendents on your best day!” 

“You wish!”

As Eryna and Hetanu worked their way into another argument, Etayay prepared and served lunch. Eka showed the guests to their table, which was small even for a family of five. Etayay placed a small bowl of salad in front of the children and then she handed a bowl to Eryna, who accepted and nodded as a form of thanks before she went back to yelling at Hetanu. Poya smelled the salad before she ate a small amount experimentally. She found that it was rather tasty and she began to eat it as she would eat anything else. Tonotec stared at his little sister.

“I doubt you would, but I should offer. So, would you like to try some?” Etayay asked Tonotec as she sat down next to him at the table.

Wrinkling his nose slightly, Tonotec shook his head. “No, that’s all right. I’m not appreciating the smell much, so I doubt I would appreciate the taste.”

“I understand,” Etayay assured him. She had read that the Wolf tribe was practically carnivorous. They did not need too many vegetables or fruits in their diet, while that was all she needed. 

“What the hell are you guys eating?” Hetanu grimaced as he noticed Poya devouring a mouthful of lettuce leaves.

“It’s called salad. It’s what we civil folks eat. Are you really that dumb or are you just pretending?” Eryna insulted the young prince.

“It’s called plants! You don’t eat plants. You’re supposed to eat things that eat plants.” Hetanu made several exaggerated arm movements. “You’re so backwards.” He turned to Poya. “Poya, stop eating that crap. They probably poisoned it or something!” He glared at the food, like he planned to slap it from the table.

“It’s not poisoned. It’s not that bad,” Poya answered and to prove her point she shoved a whole bunch of tomato slices into her mouth. Dressing oozed down the side of her mouth and she grinned at Hetanu while chewing the food. Tomato juice joined the dressing, dripping down the corner of her mouth and eased down her cheek. She giggled when Etayay wiped her mouth for her.

Hetanu shook his head fiercely and then put his hand over his eyes for a moment. “What do you think you’re doing? What do you mean it’s not that bad? This isn’t lunch. It’s insanity! You people are so damn backwards. You don’t eat plants!”

“He doesn’t worry much about getting too worked up, I see,” Etayay remarked, speaking to Tonotec. She could only wonder how he managed to survive the healing process for his burns.

“If he’s wake…” Tonotec did not bother to finish his sentence. He just motioned to his brother, who was red in the face from screaming so much. 

Eka stared at Hetanu with a tilted expression. “Why don’t you eat plants?”

“Don’t encourage him by asking questions,” Eryna pled with her baby sister. 

“You don’t eat plants because it’s not meat!” Hetanu answered as if that was the logical response to the child’s questions. Eka’s face scrunched up, as that was far from an adequate response.

“We don’t eat meat,” Eryna said. 

Hetanu reared back and regarded them all as if they were insane. “You don’t eat meat? You’re sick! Especially if you think I’m going to stay some place that expects me to eat grass!”

“I don’t recall saying we expected such a thing from him,” Etayay commented blandly. 

“Please, do us the favor of getting out of here.” Eryna pointed to the door with her fork. “You’re not hurting any of us and I, for one, would appreciate it if you left. I could probably learn to like you from a distance. I know I’d hate you a lot less at the least.” She shoved some lettuce in her mouth.

“I do enjoy a good show before or during meals,” Tonotec remarked. 

“I don’t have to take this crap! I’m going to catch a rabbit,” Hetanu told everyone, but no one seemed to care about the news.

“Why?” Eka asked with a furrowed brow. 

Hetanu stepped back and squinted. “To eat, of course. Why else would I catch a rabbit?” The child’s question threw him off balance. He could not understand why else a person would go after a rabbit besides to eat it.

Eka’s forehead remained wrinkled. “Why would you eat a rabbit?” She did not understand why anyone would eat a rabbit or any other creature for that matter. She had been brought up as a strict vegetarian.

“Because they’re good. Where did you guys get this cub from? Is she totally brain dead?” Hetanu had the nerve to point at Eka. 

“No, you’re just that stupid,” Eryna informed him.

“Ha, ha, ha. Are you always this clever?” Hetanu said sarcastically.

“Can you catch me a rabbit, too?” Poya requested. She knew one salad would not fill her up as she was not accustomed to such light meals. She noticed how her friend could go all day off of a couple of pieces of fruit, though. 

“No! I’m not your slave and I’m not your brother. You ask your brother to get you stuff, you don’t ever ask me for anything,” Hetanu snapped at the Wolf child.

Eryna glared at him. “That’s so cruel and mean. Isn’t she your little sister? Why are you talking to her like that?”

Hetanu choked on his response for a moment. “No! No little brat punk like that is a sister of mine!” His face draw down into a very ugly grimace. 

Eryna scowled and looked at him as if he was some sort of… _thing_. “How can you talk like that in front of her? Where is your tact? Your compassion? She is just a child, after all. You’re an insensitive jerk. What makes her his sister, but not your sister, yet you two are brothers?” Eryna pointed at Tonotec. Was Hetanu so stupid he could not figure out simple biological logic?

Hetanu growled at her. “That’s none of your business!” 

“We have different mothers,” Tonotec answered, waving the whole matter off. Hetanu’s feelings toward Poya made no difference to him, or to her for that matter.

“Just because you have different mothers?” Eryna paused and bit her lip as she regarded Hetanu. She seemed to be deciding what she was going to do.

It was a toss up between choking on her own rage and disgust or choking Hetanu on the spot for being a pigheaded moron that had easily upset her more than anyone she had ever met in less than two hours. She decided she did not know him well enough to kill him yet. She was also not ready to die, so choking on her own rage was not really an option. She went with her third choice, screaming her head off at him.

“You stupid idiot! You’re still her brother because you have the same father! You’re growing up around each other. Having a different mother shouldn’t mean anything at all! By the stars, you’re the biggest, dumbest jerk I have ever met!” Eryna shrieked. The sound alone made Hetanu wince and take a step back, retreating toward the door.

“That is odd, in a funny sense,” Etayay said out of the blue and she called everyone’s attention to herself by accident.

“What’s funny?” Eryna asked her sister. 

“Granted I know very little about the Wolf tribe, but from what I’ve read, I was led to believe that the tribe has a very strong belief in family, be it immediate family or close friends or whatever. They feel connected with the whole tribe up to a point. Is that not the reason for the saying ‘you never fight one Wolf’? Supposedly to fight one Wolf is to fight them all, which is why the whole tribe is our enemy and not merely the king alone. I guess I was misinformed.” Etayay shrugged. 

“Enemy?” the six-year-olds muttered and they looked at each other with wide eyes. Finding no answers there, they turned to their older siblings with the same expression.

“It’s quite all right, you two. If you don’t tell anybody about this, then we won’t.” Etayay flashed them a small smile to help set them at ease.

“You know what, it’s none of you bitches business who I see as my brother or not. That’s my business.” Hetanu pointed at his chest with his thumb. “I don’t give a damn about that little ball of useless fluff and there’s nothing you can say or do that’ll change my mind!” 

“You’re just mad that I’m smarter than you!” Poya teased him.

“A dirt clod is smarter than you,” Hetanu countered.

“Don’t say that to her! You’re a monster to say such harsh words to a baby! You should be ashamed of yourself!” Eryna scolded him.

He snarled at her. “Don’t tell me what to do!” 

“You need to learn some manners! You are quite the horrible prince!”

“You need to mind your own business!” 

“She’s just a child,” Eryna said through gritted teeth. “Whatever issues you have with her, you should either sort them out in a more mature manner or leave the issues alone altogether. Yelling at her and insulting her is petty, foolish, and certainly won’t help matters.” 

Hetanu chuckled, but even that sounded angry. “Sure it helps. It helps her know I hate her guts and she’s a spoiled little brat that should’ve stayed home!”

Eryna almost hit her limit of tolerance. Her face was beyond red, bordering on purple in her fury. She was almost certain the next words to come out of his mouth would force her to kill him for the way he treated Poya. Only a horrible beast of a person would insult a baby as he was doing, in Eryna’s opinion, and she could not stand it.

“Eryna, come and sit,” Etayay said calmly, waving Eryna over.

Eryna knew an order when she heard one, even though she seldom heard them from her big sister. Eryna glared daggers into Hetanu’s soul as she took a seat that Etayay had to give up for her to have. Hetanu seemed unaffected by the look. 

“Hetanu, weren’t you going to get a rabbit?” Tonotec reminded the teen before he talked himself into an early grave.

“Oh, yeah,” Hetanu mumbled.

“I’ll accompany you. I could use something to eat myself.” Tonotec stood up and went over to his little brother. “We’ll be back in a little while.” The brothers quickly exited the temple.

“Can you believe that guy? I just — I just — I just,” Eryna could not even get out what she wanted to say and just growled. She had never wanted to hurt someone as badly as she did him while he yelled all of those hurtful words about an obviously sweet little girl. 

“Be calm, as you can see Poya has learned to ignore him without a problem.” Etayay motioned to the children, who were eating quietly.

“It’s so stupid, though, Etayay. To hear someone say something so ignorant and put such hatred on a child who has the same blood as he does. They have the same father and they live together. What more could he ask for? He’s a jerk and I hate to see someone that stupid…” Eryna sighed, shaking her head.

“It is quite all right.”

Eryna frowned and shoved more of her lunch into her mouth. “Why do they have to stay here?” she chewed angrily.

“I told you it would explain itself in due time,” Etayay answered.

“Hey, did she just say stay here?” Eka asked and both children turned to their attention to the teenagers.

“Yes, Poya, we forgot to mention it, but you and your travel companions will be staying here for a little while,” Etayay replied and the little girls cheered.

“That’s great!” both girls howled with joy.

“I thought you two might appreciate it best of all. Although, that could be argued eventually,” Etayay muttered.

Eryna’s brow wrinkled and she squinted a little. “What do you mean by that?”

Etayay turned her attention to her food briefly. “It will explain itself in due time.”

“When will it get around to explaining itself?” Eryna pressed because this was all too weird. 

“Soon,” the Guardian promised.

“Not soon enough in my opinion. Poya, don’t take this the wrong way because I don’t have anything against you, but I hope you and your brothers don’t stay long,” Eryna said.

“Like Hetanu said, he’s not my brother,” Poya replied.

“Even still, he should be mature enough to not say such mean things to you. I don’t care if he is a prince, that’s no excuse,” Eryna huffed.

Etayay shook her head. One day, Etayay believed she might actually figure out the reason for getting all bent out of shape for things like Eryna did, and like Hetanu did apparently. _Perhaps yelling gets a point across faster for some people_ , Etayay thought. She knew for a fact it got a point across much louder and, for Hetanu, it seemed louder equaled correct somehow. She could wonder where he got such an idea.

-8-8-8-8-

“You are aware you deeply offended that girl, aren’t you?” Tonotec asked Hetanu as they strolled through the forest.

“I don’t care,” Hetanu replied. Why should he care if he offended some frightened, stupid transcendent cleric? He did not have any feelings one way or another about any of the girls they had left behind. They could return to the temple and find all the females dead and he would be much happier in life, he figured.

“Perhaps you should care. The Wolf tribe is supposed to be very family orientated. Had it not been for that fact, I probably never would’ve met you, which I suppose would’ve been a plus in my life,” Tonotec remarked.

Hetanu snarled. “Oh, screw you and screw them.”

“Careful, brother, I should hate to have to tear your throat out with my bare claws for forgetting who it is you are addressing. There is more to everything than your mother and Father.” Not that Tonotec held anyone in particular esteem beyond a few people.

A scoff escaped Hetanu. “Oh yeah? You know what, you can’t preach to me. At least I do care about my mother. All you care about is Poya and yourself. I’m shocked your mother even allowed you to live this long with the way you act. So, you don’t tell me about offending some bitch I just met and shouldn’t like in the first damn place. I don’t care about her or her sisters. They’re our enemies. Father would flip if he knew what you’re doing out here and your mother definitely would kill you. Just because you suddenly got the urge to be with some transcendent bitch doesn’t mean I have to like it!”

“Her name is Etayay. I would advise you to learn all of their names. I never said you had to like it. Go back to Father if that is your wish. Return to your beloved mother. Tell my mother what it is I am doing. I am not keeping you here. I never wanted you to come along in the first place,” Tonotec replied calmly.

Hetanu paused and blinked. “Wha — what?” He seemed more than a little hurt by the truth. 

Tonotec arched an eyebrow. _Why is this news to him?_ “Why would I want to bring along a loud, obnoxious, self-centered, mediocre warrior who does nothing, but torment my little six-year-old sister?”

“Mediocre?” He whimpered. Each word seemed to hit Hetanu harder than any physical attack possibly could.

“And you proved quite useless against a less than mediocre transcendent. At least I am aware Etayay blew my arm off by sheer accident, but she has that power inside of her. Her sister’s hit was done on purpose, not because she’s a Guardian, but because she was scared witless and you were too stupid and arrogant to get out of her way. And to top things off, she would’ve been your demise if Etayay did not care about her sister’s peace of mind, which you didn’t even thank her for. These are certainly not the transcendents of Father’s tales and Wolf books and if you can’t work through this just go home,” Tonotec ordered. It would save him, and Etayay, many headaches.

Hetanu swallowed and his mouth hung open, but for a long while, nothing came out. “Wha — what about Father’s book?” was all Hetanu could manage to ask at the moment.

“What about Father’s book?” Tonotec could not care less about retrieving the book now. Not that he had much desire to retrieve it in the first place.

Hetanu shook his head. “You can’t be serious. You can’t just leave it there.”

“Can’t I?” Tonotec walked away because he was wary of speaking with the boy.

Hetanu growled, sick and tired of Tonotec disrespecting him. He ran up behind his older brother and spun the two-tailed prince around to face him. Tonotec stared down at the younger prince with disinterest laced in his golden eyes.

Hetanu pointed at him. “You’re not better than me!”

“Go home.” Tonotec waved his brother away. What was the point in ever dealing with Hetanu? It was like the boy wanted to do nothing except stress the world out.

Hetanu glared and snarled again. “I won’t go home! You’re not better than me just because you’re the high prince!”

Tonotec took a breath. If Hetanu dared to growl at him again, there would be a problem. “Watch who you challenge, brother. I don’t recall ever saying that was why I am better than you, as that is not the reason. You need to learn some compassion.”

Rolling his eyes, Hetanu scoffed. “Oh, like the damn master of compassion taught you personally? That’s really rich! You’re telling me I need to learn some compassion. You were raised by a damn ruthless, heartless killer and that’s what you grew up to be. You kill people for looking at you funny!” 

“No, I don’t. You disprove your own words,” Tonotec replied. If he were truly the killer Hetanu believed he was, he would have massacred Hetanu a long time ago and never thought about the boy again. _And probably be much happier in this moment_. “You don’t know me, Hetanu. Don’t try to tell me what it is I do.”

“You don’t even make sense anymore!” Hetanu could not think of anything better than that to say.

“Just go home.”

“I can’t. I still don’t have my sword.”

“You act as if you need it,” Tonotec commented.

Hetanu made a strangled noise, as if he wisely caught a growl in his throat. “I don’t have to take this crap you know!”

“Then why are you still here?”

Now, Hetanu just gagged on his own rage since Tonotec had a point. “Let’s just go catch some damn rabbits already.”

Tonotec turned around and they went in search for their lunch. Tonotec acted as if their whole conversation did not happen, which was one of the things Hetanu liked about his brother. Of course, he would never admit that out loud. Tonotec let things go once they were said and done.

-8-8-8-8-

When the princes returned to the temple, all of the girls were back outside. Eryna was reading as usual while Etayay was meditating in the grass with the children climbing all over her as if she was a tree for no reason that anyone over the age of six could figure out. Etayay did not try to stop them.

“Ew! Are those rabbits dead?” Eka asked as the princes when she caught sight of their food. They had in their possession three dead, large rabbits.

“We wouldn’t eat live rabbits,” Hetanu replied. He had to restrain himself from adding the word “idiot” to his response. He did not want to chance offending Etayay, though. Who knew what she might do to him if she could blow Tonotec’s arm off, after all.

Eka blinked and tilted her head. “Why not?”

“Because! What the hell kind of stupid question is that?” Hetanu barked at her, which caused Eka to yelp and she hid behind Etayay.

Etayay glanced at Eka and then cut her eyes to Hetanu. He stepped back slightly, but then steeled himself. There was something off with her gaze. It was not exactly threatening, but still held… something. He was not sure what, but his heart sped up while he stood his ground.

“Before this goes any further, allow me to explain a few things to you, little prince,” Etayay said in a steady, calm tone. “Here we do not yell at the children, especially with the intent to scare them. They are tiny and curious and we are to treat them properly and with patience.”

“Like you can do anything. Tonotec told me that it was an accident when you blew his arm off. You’re just some weak transcendent,” Hetanu scoffed. He waved Etayay off.

“You’re asking for it, muscle head,” Eryna tried to warn Hetanu, but he snorted and turned his nose up.

“I can see you must learn things the hard way,” Etayay commented as she climbed to her feet. “There are some people, I suppose, that just won’t listen to reason or do things because it is simply the right way to go about things.”

“Oh, so, I’m supposed to be scared or something?” Hetanu challenged her, even though his heart was still beating fairly quickly. But, he refused to back down. He was not a coward.

The Guardian did not reply. She stared Hetanu down as a white light surrounded her. She shot her hand out in his direction and an arrow-shaped, large beam of white energy was fired at him. Everyone watched in disbelief. Etayay had resorted to violence while Hetanu seemed to be cemented in place and about to die. As the beam was about to connect, Etayay made a fist and the wave disappeared before it came into contact with the young prince. A lone bead of sweat ran down Hetanu’s cheek as he stood with a wide-eyed, stunned expression. He tried to stop shaking in fear, but he could not help it.

“Wow,” the six-year-olds whispered in awe of the demonstration.

“You can stop your projections? Since when?” Eryna practically bubbled over with excitement. That took more control than she could ever imagine, especially to stop it at the right moment like that.

“I’ve just been relaxing,” Etayay replied with a small smirk.

“I’m sick of you and this relaxing stuff you keep feeding us. You were not this good when Father was training you. How are you making such rapid improvement?” Eryna asked.

Etayay shrugged. “I’ve been relaxing.” Being able to go at her own pace without any real distractions worked for the best.

Hetanu had remembered how to talk at that moment before Eryna could question her sister further. He still could not get his shaking under control, though. “Wha—what was that?” His voice trembled.

“That, brother, was your life in her hands. I would be careful if I were you of what I said and did. She is very powerful,” Tonotec assured his trembling brother.

“Hear me, Hetanu, I have more patience than almost anyone on the planet, except when it comes to my sisters and now my sister’s best friend. You’ve been warned. I will not stand for you disrespecting anyone here because you are a prince or because you do not like them. While I guard this temple, all that stay here are equal. I will not tolerate anything less than that.” Etayay returned to her meditation.

“Way to go, Wolf boy. You managed to upset Etayay to the point where she used her powers to scare you. You have must be a professional pest, went to school for it and everything undoubtedly,” Eryna remarked.

“Oh, don’t you ever just shut up?” Hetanu barked.

“Don’t be mad at me because she scared the pants off of you and there’s a puddle where you’re standing,” she teased him.

Hetanu glared daggers at her. “Oh, shut up!”

“Some big, bad wolf. You’re only good at picking on children and now that’s shot to pieces.” Eryna laughed. 

Hetanu mumbled a few swear words under his breath while Tonotec requested a fire from Etayay. She could not take her eyes off of the rabbits in his grip as she relit the fire from earlier with her finger. Tonotec could see there was dread in her eyes and he wondered what was wrong. Poya was impressed with Etayay’s talent and, in her brother’s opinion, rudely grabbed Etayay’s hand.

“Poya,” Tonotec scolded the child. He could see the Guardian was unnerved by something and he did not want Poya to add to her anxiety.

“Sorry,” the little girl apologized to Etayay.

“It is quite all right,” she assured the child.

“How come you could do that?” Poya asked, glancing over at the fire.

“Transcendents have magic inside of them, which they can manipulate through tireless practicing and meditating while hoping to discover more about themselves and the universe. You should be familiar with magic, as I know Wolves have some who practice as well. What I did with the fire is a call. It is basic skills on manipulating what is already around us. Wind would be the easiest out of all of the since that is just moving the air forcefully. Eka can do that call,” Etayay explained.

“Really?” Poya turned to her friend, her tail swaying behind her. “You can call wind?”

“Yup. I’ll show you, but let’s go away from the fire,” Eka answered and the pair ran off.

“The other two are quiet and yet I can feel they are both still alive,” Etayay remarked. She meant Eryna and Hetanu. She had her back to them. Tonotec noticed she was joking, but she was still tense about something.

“They have found common ground it would seem in your sister’s book. She reads a great deal,” he noted.

“That’s her life. My mother is raising Eryna to be a Relic Keeper to insure one of her daughters lives to old age, I suppose anyway. They say magic is weak in Eryna and they don’t bother to try to help her develop more, which I really believe is her problem. They don’t allow her to practice to become stronger. Although, I can understand why Mother might not want Father to train Eryna. I doubt he’d be so hard on her,” Etayay replied. This might have been the most she had ever said beyond her little speech to Hetanu. Her voice was low, haunted like her eyes.

Tonotec’s eyebrow ticked up briefly. “He trains you?” _Why is she so nervous?_

Her eyes shifted to the ground and then back to the rabbits. “If you want to call it that.” She swallowed hard.

“So, what is a Relic Keeper?” he asked, hoping he could help calm her down because Etayay was getting more edgy with every passing second. He could see her muscles twitching. Every instinct in him begged him to go to her and hold her, but he doubted she would appreciate that.

She took a breath, eyes darting away again for a moment. “They are just record keepers at training temples and such. They seem to know everything about us while we know nothing of them and no one knows how they acquire their knowledge. Life might be too long for Eryna as a Relic Keeper.”

“That’s not something I’d think to hear you say,” he said.

“I merely believe she would miss us all quite a bit, as I know I am doomed to die young and I suppose should Eka turn out to be a Guardian, she will, too.”

A frown cut across his face at the thought of Etayay dying young and he shook his head. “Don’t say such things. Warriors are short lived, too, but you don’t hear me saying I’m doomed to die at young age, unless I go back to upsetting my mother anyway. We will both live on, forever if necessary to keep Eryna company. I know it is possible, as it seems my father has managed to live forever. What of your parents?”

“I don’t know their ages,” Etayay replied and at that moment Tonotec began to skin the rabbits. Etayay could not stand the sight and she could feel something she hated to feel rise up in her body. Her breathing was no longer under her control, coming in heavy pants. She had to get away from the rabbits quickly. “Excuse me, I’m going to check on the children.” She stood and left as fast as she could without appearing nervous.

“What is that matter with her?” Tonotec asked Eryna while looking in the direction that his lover retreated in.

“I’d guess she doesn’t want to spoil your lunch,” Eryna answered, glancing at the rabbits.

“How so?” _I have much to learn about this woman_. He looked forward to it.

Eryna rubbed her chin. “She can bring things back life if my memory serves me correctly.”

Tonotec’s eyes went wide for a moment. “Back to life?”

“I saw it once and I think it hurt her badly when she did it. She fainted and she looked very ill before it happened. I don’t think she knew she could do it until it happened. Her healing powers are extremely strong.”

“Do you all heal?” Hetanu asked.

“Every transcendent has some healing powers to where their bodies can heal some major damage, but like all magic, in some the power is much stronger than it is in others. In transcendents it’s strong in they learn to do what it called transferring, which is just where they can put the power in the injured to heal people. Etayay’s more powerful than anything I’ve ever read about. She didn’t have to learn how to transfer because the power is in such excess in her body that it tries to flee her body whenever it can,” Eryna explained.

“Flee her body?” Tonotec echoed.

“It’s not doing anything just sitting in her body. It’s almost like a magnet and it’s the North Pole. Any injury is the South Pole to her powers. It leaps out of her and I’m pretty sure it hurts her when it jumps at something like a death. That’s not just healing an injury, but the powers go there. She can cope, though, because she’s Etayay I guess and that’s what she does. She’s just great,” Eryna said.

“Yeah, whatever,” Hetanu scoffed. “She’s just another transcendent out to wreck the whole universe.”

“You don’t even know anything about transcendents,” Eryna snapped and glowered at him.

“So what? You don’t know anything about the Wolf tribe,” he countered.

“Well, then tell me about them,” she requested. She figured that she might as well make a learning experience out of the whole ordeal. It would also be nice to confirm or deny the things she did know.

“Huh?” Hetanu was baffled by her request.

“Tell me about the Wolf tribe. What, am I suddenly speaking a language you don’t understand? Tell me about the tribe and I’ll compare it to what my father told me and what I’ve read in the books we have. If you didn’t notice, I’m always opened to learn something new, especially since I’ve calmed down,” Eryna explained and she waved her book in front of Hetanu’s face.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Learning? I wouldn’t call reading that trash reading. I read that book when I just learned to read.”

“Oh, so you do read. See, I’m learning already.”

“Shut up.”

Tonotec imagined another argument was about to pop up between the pair. He turned away from them and looked in the direction Etayay headed in. He was tempted to follow her, but he needed to feed his little sister properly before anything else. So, he turned his attention back to the rabbits to finish with them. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the situation explains itself to Eryna.


	11. Cluster

11: Cluster 

“Just tell me about your stinking tribe without trying to insult me. I’m looking to learn, even if you’re the worst excuse for a teacher I have ever seen,” Eryna remarked, speaking to Hetanu. They continued going back and forth while Tonotec prepared the rabbits they caught.

Hetanu snorted, rolling his eyes. “Oh, shut up. You’re a demanding bitch, you know that.”

She glared at him. “And stop saying bitch.”

“Why? That is what you are,” Hetanu pointed out.

“I am not a bitch,” Eryna said through gritted teeth.

His brow furrowed and for a moment, golden eyes looked around like he had no idea where he was. “What the hell are you talking about? Yes, you are. If you’re not, you’ve got me convinced otherwise.”

“He doesn’t mean it as an insult,” Tonotec said as he finished skinning his meal.

Scoffing, Eryna rolled her eyes. “How can he not mean calling me a bitch as an insult?”

Hetanu laughed. “You think I’m insulting you? Boy, you’re dense. You can’t tell that you’re a bitch?”

“Hetanu, I don’t believe transcendents call their females bitches,” Tonotec told his poor, idiotic brother.

“No, we certainly don’t,” Eryna assured him.

“I don’t get it. Then what do they call females?” Hetanu asked his brother.

“Well, you could try addressing her by her name, first of all,” Tonotec replied dryly. “But, I think they’re like humans and simply call them women.”

“They copy humans? Jeez, you guys really are light on brains,” Hetanu said to Eryna, tapping his skull with his fingertips.

“Look who’s talking. So, are you going to tell me about your tribe or not?” she inquired. She wanted to learn more about Wolves, especially since it was obvious she would have to put up with at least three of them for a while.

Hetanu began to tell Eryna as much as he could about the Wolf tribe and he seemed content talking about the tribe. He did not shout and, for once, his eyes lit up with delight instead of anger. Tonotec was not sure if he had ever seen anything like it.

Eryna hung on Hetanu’s every word while Tonotec took care of the rabbits. Once the meat was ready, the six-year-olds ran back. Poya had smelled the food from way in the forest and it made her stomach growl. Eka decided to try the meat since Poya had tried the salad earlier. Eryna continued to listen as Hetanu spoke with his mouthful and nearly choked a few times. She noted he did not act very much like a prince, even he stopped screaming. Tonotec noticed Etayay had not come back, which Poya noticed, too.

“Your sissy isn’t here,” Poya said to Eka before taking another bite of her rabbit.

Eka looked around. “Yeah. Eryna, where did Sissy go?”

“She went into the forest,” Eryna answered, nodding toward the direction Etayay fled.

“Why? Did she feel sorry for the rabbits? I feel kinda sorry for them, but Poya said it’s okay to eat them. Humans eat them and other animals, so I guess it’s okay,” the child said.

“I don’t think Etayay could stand the sight for any longer than she had,” Eryna replied.

Hetanu snorted and turned his attention to his brother. “Well, I guess you two have more differences to add to your probably really long list already, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Eryna asked Hetanu.

Hetanu blinked. “You mean your darling sister didn’t tell you?” He could tell the sisters were all close, so he figured Eryna would have been the first person Etayay informed as to what was going on between her and Tonotec. He turned to his brother, who glared at him.

“Etayay doesn’t really believe in explaining herself, not that she believes in talking at all really. Her actions are her business.” Of course, this drove Eryna crazy most of the time. After all, she thrived on information thanks to her training.

Hetanu scratched his head and glanced at Tonotec again. “That’s a good philosophy. Well, it isn’t my place to tell you, but you might have a heart attack when you find out. But, I’ll leave you to find out when she’s ready to tell you. I bet you’ll love this just as much as I do.”

Eryna was more curious than ever before to find out what the big secret was. She did not enjoy being left in the dark, especially if Hetanu knew what was going on. Etayay kept telling her that the situation would explain itself in due time, which was soon, but she did not clarify what soon was.

Eryna believed she was still totally clueless as to what the Wolves were doing at the temple by nightfall. She wished Etayay would just tell her, but that was against Etayay’s nature. Of course, she noticed Etayay had been acting unlike herself for a while, so she should get an explanation. Why should Etayay only act out of character when it suited her? Eryna could not bring herself to ask the question aloud, though.

“Eka, bed,” Etayay announced.

“No, Sissy! I’m not tired yet! I wanna keep playing with Poya!” Eka replied as she ducked down behind a desk in the massive library to hide from her sister. She had forgotten Etayay had told her that Poya would be staying for a while.

“Don’t worry, little cub. It is Poya’s bedtime as well,” Tonotec stated and Poya scrambled for a hiding place herself.

Eka whimpered and poked out her bottom lip. “You’re leaving?”

“No,” Tonotec answered.

“Eka, you wouldn’t mind sharing your bed with Poya, right?” Etayay inquired, bending down to speak with her sister face to face.

Eka’s eyes widened and she could not fight down a grin. “She’s spending the night?”

“If you two don’t mind, of course,” Etayay answered.

“Yay!” Both children cheered as they crawled out of their hiding spaces. They went over to Etayay.

“Thank you for not being difficult. Now, it’s time for bed, but as you have been playing out in the dirt all day, bathing must be done beforehand. Come, both of you.” Etayay turned around and was ready to walk off, but first Eka climbed her arms. Poya followed Eka’s lead.

Etayay held them both with some strain. Hetanu noticed Etayay carrying both girls, going toward the bathroom. Tonotec watched her as well, but for different reasons.

“Poya’s unbelievably comfortable around that girl if she’s climbing all over her like that,” Hetanu said.

“Etayay’s pretty good with kids. She’s not bad with people really if they just give her a chance,” Eryna commented. She sat in a chair in the living room, a book in hand.

Hetanu shook his head. “I don’t get how. I mean, no offense since she’s your sister and you seem really sensitive when it comes to her, but she seems colder than a frozen lake. I wouldn’t be surprised it she didn’t care about anyone or anything.”

Eryna shrugged, not at all offended. “She’s been like that as far back as I can remember. It’s like she doesn’t want to be bothered. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t care, though. It’s almost like she doesn’t have the energy.”

“Why?” Hetanu asked.

Eryna shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, I’m not her and even though I get a pretty good look at everything she does since I live with her, it’s not as good a look as you might think. She’s outside all day training and I used to always be inside the library reading. Your brother seems like he doesn’t care about too much either.”

A loud snort escaped Hetanu. “He thinks he’s better than everybody else that was ever made.”

A taunting smirk worked its way onto Eryna’s face. “I see, and you’re the humble one, right?”

“And you’re the normal one right?” He rolled his eyes.

“Most normal person you’ll find around here. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice,” she remarked with a laugh. She was not really joking, though.

“I actually did. It’s hard to miss. Now, I heard your sister say something about baths. Where do you guys have a bath in this place and where do you get the water from?” Hetanu looked around. All he could see was the common area, the dining room, and several doors. One of them had to hide the bathroom.

Eryna’s eyebrows shot up on her head. “You want to take a bath?”

He growled at her. “Don’t act so shocked! Wolves bathe. I didn’t know you transcendents did, though.”

“Of course we bathe. Bathing is about the only purpose a water call serves, which is where we get the water. The bath is in the back. I guess you can use it when Etayay is done with the kids.”

Hetanu shrugged. He would not argue with that. Eryna wondered if that was the only thing he would not argue.

-8-8-8-8-

Etayay finished with the children and she went to put them to bed. She slipped both children into nightgowns while Poya stared with wide eyes at all of the stuffed dolls around Eka’s room.

“Where’d you get all of these toys?” Poya asked her best friend.

“Sissy made them for me,” Eka answered, tugging on her nightgown to adjust it a bit. Etayay sighed and fixed it for her.

Poya turned to Etayay. “You made these?”

“Yes,” she answered plainly.

“Can you make me one?” Poya requested shyly, eyes on the floor. She fretted her fingers together and toed the floor briefly.

“I’ll start it tomorrow,” Etayay assured her.

Poya could not believe how simple that was. “Thank you,” she yawned. Etayay ushered her into the bed next to Eka.

“It’s all right. Goodnight, you two. Have pleasant dreams.” Etayay covered both children with a thick blanket as she could feel it was going to be a cool night. She handed Eka her bird doll and kissed her sister’s forehead. She was about to leave, but Eka stopped her.

“Sissy, you didn’t kiss Poya,” Eka said and Etayay turned around to face the bed. She saw the Wolf cub staring at her from underneath the blanket with big eyes.

“How terribly forgetful of me. Thank you for reminding me, Eka. Poya, please forgive me.” Etayay went back over to the bed and she kissed Poya’s forehead, which caused the child to smile.

“Night, Sissy,” Eka said through a long yawn.

“Night, Etayay,” Poya said through an equally long yawn.

“Goodnight to the both of you.” Etayay left the room to find Hetanu and Eryna engaged in another argument. She went over to Tonotec without bothering to find out what the teens were yelling about.

“I swear, if these two find something to agree on, I’ll drop dead right afterwards. They will argue about anything at all,” Tonotec said.

“I suppose so. What is the problem now?” Etayay asked.

“Apparently his highness’ bath water was too cold and they’ve been yelling for about twenty some odd minutes about it.”

“I see. Eryna,” Etayay called.

“Yes?” Eryna sharply turned her attention away from Hetanu to her sister. She was glad for an excuse to not have to hear his mouth anymore. She was certain he was going to drive her insane in a couple of days if he stayed that long.

“When you’re done arguing, show your guest to Mother and Father’s room. He can sleep there,” Etayay instructed the scholar.

“Okay, but where will he be sleeping then?” Eryna asked, pointing to Tonotec. She would rather the polite prince be allotted a room, especially their parents’ room, than the idiot she could not stop screaming at even if she tried to.

“This would be that moment where things completely explain themselves,” Etayay replied as she turned to go to her bedroom with Tonotec following right behind her. Eryna was almost left in total shock, her jaw hanging open.

“Hey, wait a minute! Are you telling me that — no! I refuse to believe that!” Eryna shook her head rapidly as the two disappeared into the room.

“Gross, isn’t it?” Hetanu asked with his top lip curled up.

“That’s completely and utterly disgusting! They’re not serious, are they?” Eryna begged to hear that her sister was not doing what she seemed to be doing. 

Making a face, her shook his head. “Very serious.”

“No! Don’t tell me that! Oh, so gross!” She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts and images flying through her mind. It could not be true!

“Makes you want to throw up, doesn’t it?” he asked, quite serious. He was close to vomiting just from watching the couple enter the room and he already knew about them. The shock Eryna felt had to be overwhelming and he would not be surprised if she did throw up. He would not even judge her over it.

“Yes!” She held her stomach for a moment, but kept down her dinner. “Oh, that is just disgusting. He has tails for crying out loud! Oh, no offense to you, but that’s just nasty!” She could not believe her sister was sharing a bed and doing only they knew what else with Tonotec. How revolting!

He curled his top lip once again. “You think having a tail is bad? You guys are so backwards. I’m shocked… No, I’m not even going to say that. I don’t even want to think that anymore.” He shook his head, trying to banish his thoughts. His stomach flipped.

She grimaced. “Oh, by the stars, well, since they have succeeded in traumatizing us, I say it’s time to go to bed. I hope that I don’t have any dreams tonight.”

“Try not to think about it,” Hetanu suggested.

“I’m trying, but they’re in there! Ah!” She held her head and shook it again. “Forget it, let me just show you the room before I mess my own mind up.” She walked off and Hetanu followed her.

“So, where’s your room?” he asked.

She scoffed. “Like I’m going to tell you that. This is your room.” They stopped at a door by the corner. “It’s the best room in the house.” She opened the door to her parents’ bedroom.

“It stinks,” Hetanu declared as he stepped into the room.

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, so do you, but the rest of us are managing quite well.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Please, enjoy your stay, your Highness.” A teasing smile curled onto her face.

“I don’t believe this crap,” he muttered, looking around the room. It was about the size he expected of a bedroom with a plain, large bed. Still, it was not what he was used to.

He made a mental note to curse Tonotec out like never before… and then of course run as if his life depended on it because it would.  He mumbled a goodnight to Eryna, which she returned as politely as possible considering who she was wishing a goodnight and then she left the room. Hetanu worked his way out of his clothing and then eased down on the bed. He was surprised to find that it was very comfortable.

“This isn’t half bad. Maybe Tonotec is onto something here,” the younger prince muttered to the night air.

-8-8-8-8-

Tonotec might have liked to know that his brother agreed with his decision somewhat. Maybe he could learn to value Hetanu’s opinion, but probably not. He did not care about any of that at the moment, anyway.

To Tonotec, there was nothing in the world, except the bed that he was in, the woman next to him, and her scent. He could not get enough of the way Etayay smelled, but he tried to get his fill. He rubbed his nose in her hair while pulling her as close to him as possible without them combining bodies. Her small and narrow bed made sure they were close already, but that was not enough for him. 

“Your sister seemed very understanding.” Tonotec moved his nose from her head to her neck. For a moment, he lost his place as she turned to face him, but once she was settled, he was right back where he wanted to be.

She shuddered from the contact with her skin. How had she lived without this, without him? It did not matter. It was the past now. 

“More so than I expected. My expectations were greatly off today. But then, who would have guessed Eryna and Hetanu would not at least try to kill each other?” Etayay mused as his hand made its way to her stomach. 

“The lunch time argument did nearly result in blows until you stepped in. Now, why would your sister find such offense in Hetanu not believing that Poya is his sister because they have different mothers? Does a similar situation sit with you transcendents? Does your sister have a different parent?”

“Not her.”

His eyebrow ticked up as his fingers lightly scratched her belly. “The cub then?” 

She ran a finger up and down one of his long fingers. “You’re down to your last guess.”

“You?” Ah, he thought she smelled a little different than the other two, but he did not feel he knew them well enough to assume.

She nodded slightly. “I would be the one. Everyone that cares, namely Eryna, assumes that my father tends to treat me as he does because he suspects I am not his child.”

“What?” Tonotec could not believe it. From the way Etayay treated her sisters, he never would have thought there was a possibility they were not full-blooded relatives, despite the scent.

Tonotec and his brothers all tended to treat each other as if they were diseased because the only thing they had in common was that they shared a father. He always saw it as if they did not have the same father, he would have killed his brothers a long time ago, if his mother did not kill them first anyway, and he would not mourn the loss. Etayay, on the other hand, would walk through fire for her sisters, he knew. 

“He may not be my father and he does not seem to enjoy the fact that he must give the basic necessities to another man’s child. Eryna, I believe, felt sorry for me at first and felt the need to defend me and, with Poya, obviously those like me. It isn’t the child’s fault and the child should not be blamed.” This line of thinking had always given her the sense Eryna was somehow enlightened, even at a young age.

Tonotec inhaled, breathing her in just for the hell of it. “I agree, but Hetanu has no one else to blame.” 

“What is it he has to blame her for?” Etayay massaged his knuckles. His skin was rough, but she found herself craving it, having never felt anything like it before. Of course, it was rare for her to have skin contact with anyone in the first place, but she had not desired it before. 

He sighed and kissed her cheek. “His mother lives for nothing more than my father’s attention. My mother thinks she must have suffered severe head trauma for how much this woman wants the King, _loves_ the King. She was his favorite wife for a long time. He is a fickle man, but he always goes back to her after a while.” He frowned a little as he paused.

Etayay studied him in silence, feeling him tense. She pressed a light kiss to his lips. It was all right. He was not his father. She was not going to judge him based on this story. 

He pressed on. “Then came Poya’s mother. She first entered the estate as a slave and she was a kind young woman. You are older than she was when she came and she was shy and quiet about everything. My father did not even know she existed until she served him dinner one night. The cook had actually cooked the meal and my father is a man that believes all meat should be consumed raw, even though such actions eventually makes even the strongest Wolf sick for a while. He was set to strike her, but she hit him first.”

Etayay arched an eyebrow to this. Tonotec wanted to laugh, but held it in. He shook his head and gave her a light kiss.

“She hit him with a truly sorrowful, rather pathetic expression. I have never seen my father melt as he did when he saw her. And I have never seen such hatred in Hetanu’s mother’s eyes until she noticed the King had eyes for another.”

He paused again and stared at Etayay. Could he understand his father a little now? He was not sure. There was no one expression from Etayay that changed his whole outlook. There was just something about her that he would never try to put into words if he could help it, as he was certain he would fail. 

“Anyway, Hetanu’s mother is usually a very nice woman, but not then. None of my father’s wives could compete with Poya’s mother. It was just impossible and stupid to try. Yet, they did anyway and made fools of themselves. They could not do a thing about the affair. He never did officially take her as a wife, which was probably wise of him, as my mother would have destroyed him more than likely.”

Her brow furrowed a little and he resisted the urge to kiss her forehead. “Your mother?” 

He shook his head. “That is another tale. Let us stick to my father and Poya’s mother for now. Even when she was carrying his child, he did not try to marry her and for him pregnancy is the only reason to marry. Well, except when it came to my mother, but that’s another story as well. Poya’s mother was special to him, but that’s almost as worthwhile as meaning nothing to him. There were times when he acted as if she was his only wife, his only everything. She died in childbirth, though, leaving Poya to bear her hatred by wives and children.”

Her brow wrinkled more. “And this is why Hetanu is not her brother? He hates a baby for something she had no control over, nor did she have a hand in it, but because his mother’s pride was wounded? Eryna would blast him again if she knew this and ask me to revive him, so she could blast him again. That is truly ridiculous. So, why is it you are her brother?”

Taking a breath through his nose, Tonotec reached up and caressed her cheek. “She needed a mother and it’s funny she would be abandoned by everyone, except for my mother. My mother took the cub and Poya is her cub. I think my mother always wanted a daughter, but didn’t want to attempt one. She does not lie with my father and hasn’t since before I was born. I suppose once she got pregnant with me, she refused to let him touch her anymore. The fact that she was the only one who knew compassion, though, when it came to Poya, shocked the whole estate.” 

“And why is that?” Etayay asked as she suppressed a yawn and buried her head in his chest. She noted in the back of her mind that her bed did not have the space for two people and even the slightest bit  of movement, but she did not care. It was a delight and wonder to press against his body, to feel his every breath, and to know he was there.

“My mother is a ruthless killer. She feeds off of death like we breathe air. No one believed she had a heart until she took Poya as her daughter. I swear, my mother loves Poya more than…” he trailed off, unsure if he wanted to say what was on his mind.

She did not bother to look at him. “You?”

“Perhaps.” He adjusted his hold on her, placing a hand on her hip. “She assures me that it is not so and I know she speaks the truth, but still I wonder, which I am a bit ashamed of. It is very pitiful of me.” He never admitted this to anyone, barely even himself. She must have bewitched him, but it did not matter. “Poya does not fit into our family. She is cute, cuddly, and so innocent in a way. My mother and I are nothing like that, yet my mother loves her wholeheartedly.”

“And you?” She pressed a hand to his heart. The steady thump over her fingers made her stomach quiver just a little. 

He moved a hand to her neck and caressed the soft skin there. “You’d like me to say that I love her to prove I can love.”

“It doesn’t matter what I’d like to hear you say. Tell me the truth. I’ll appreciate that a lot more than anything else,” she assured him. 

“I do. She is my sister and I vowed to protect her and she eventually grew on me. What of you, can you love?” He could tell by her demeanor and her attitude in general, she was about as used to emotions as he was. Looking into her eyes, he dared to think he might be more versed than she was. 

She tilted her head a little. “It is not a hard thing to do, as many would like you to believe. I suppose its simplicity is what makes it so confusing for most people and so scary.”

He arched an eyebrow, not expecting that response. “Is that so? You don’t find it so confusing and scary?”   

“I long ago decided to leave love as a secret of the universe I never needed to bother unlocking. I will love those who allow it and I will not bother with those who don’t bother with me. Simple.”

“A secret of the universe.” Nodding, he chuckled a little. “I just realized what interesting goals transcendents have.” 

She rolled her eyes. “To know the impossible. It is such a lovely waste of time and energy. I don’t think I mind it so much anymore, though.”

He nuzzled her briefly. “And why is that?”

Glancing away, Etayay took a moment. He watched her, wondering if she had to collect her thoughts. It was more that she needed to order them to make sense, or so she hoped they made sense. Conversing like this was new to her.

“My father enjoys telling me I was born at my limit. I would never know anything. I would always be useless. He appears to be wrong. I know enough to be content and useful at the moment.” She inhaled deeply before placing a lingering kiss onto his bare chest and then she sighed, purely content with her situation. “Yes, this will be enough for the moment.” This was more than she had ever thought to desire. 

He smiled, hand sliding between them to her belly again. “Careful, or there will be more than just this.”

She sighed. “Exhaustion burrows within me. I should like to sleep tonight. It is bad enough I didn’t get to watch the fireflies tonight.”

He scoffed loudly. “Fireflies are more interesting than I am? Now, you’ve insulted me. I’ll have to prove to you that I am entertaining than a million fireflies.”

“You Wolves do have the endurance I read about if you are serious and not tired.”

To prove she was correct in assuming he was not tired, Tonotec leaned down and kissed her passionately. In the back of her mind, Etayay dismissed all hopes of getting any sleep, even though she knew her body would appreciate rest more than anything else, including Tonotec. She could not deny him, though. She desired him just as deeply as he desired her. She had never felt the way that he made her feel and she did not understand it, but she did not care to comprehend it. 

She returned the kiss, savoring him, drinking him in. She had never wanted anything in her entire life like she wanted the man in bed with her. It was almost overwhelming to every fiber of her being just being near him. He actually brought her close to tears just from touching her in places that she never even thought about before he explored her. She wondered how he had such power over her in such a short time.

“Why were you not afforded a larger bed?” he wondered, kissing his way down her body. 

Etayay moaned, but had no answers for him. He did not care for them anyway. He needed to make her feel as if they were the only two people in the world, the only two people who mattered for the moment.

“These are magnificent.” He lapped at her right breast before taking her nipple between his lips.

Her hands lost themselves in his hair, pressing him closer. He would like to stay there for the night, just getting know her breasts and letting her know pleasure. But, there was pleasure to be had elsewhere and he wanted to drown in her scent anyway. So, he slid lower, having to kneel on the floor. She was the only woman he would put himself in this position for.

The noises that escaped her guaranteed he would kneel before her whenever she desired. Her taste and scent could keep him on his knees forever. Feeling her tremble against his tongue and murmur his name was more than enough to ensure he would have to do this nightly, at least. Her hands remained in his hair, massaging his scalp, and then her nails bit into his skull. The pinch made him groan. Once she settled, he crawled back into the bed, holding her close.

“May I?” he whispered into her hair. A hand slid up and down her torso. She was so soft and smooth.

“Please,” she whimpered. She could only wonder whose voice that was. It could not be hers, right?

Her plea matched the one his body made. He moved to rest on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He was a little distracted, but managed to fulfill their shared desire. They both moaned and she arched against him. The press of her hot flesh moved his body more than his mind ever could.

This felt like merging, like joining. For Etayay, this seemed like a secret of the universe. Somehow, Tonotec opened her, was around her, was everywhere. Somehow, he felt like the beginning, a middle, the end.

Tonotec could understand. Etayay surrounded him, like she was the entire world. The only world he wanted. She drew things from him into her, but replaced them with bits of her, making him feel complete. What sort of magic was she? He did not need to know. He just needed her. He needed to satisfy her, pleasure her, and he assumed he had done something as she scratched his back.

“By the stars, may the sun never rise lest I awake from this dream,” she prayed as Tonotec settled beside her. He gathered her into his arms and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: a normal day with this now mixed group and the Wolves see their father’s book. Will Tonotec and Hetanu remember their mission?


	12. Starter Pack

12: Starter Pack

The sun rose as expected. The temple was usually busy by then. Usually, two of the three people who lived there would be awake. Now, there were more people, but much less bustle.

Eka was the only one awake that morning. She waited a few minutes for her sissy to come into her room as always, but Etayay did not come. Eka was a little worried about the break in routine and she crawled out of bed to see what was the hold up. She was careful to not wake Poya, who was still dead sleep, drooling and all with her face in the pillow.

Eka quietly strolled to Etayay’s bedroom and entered to check on her big sister. She saw Etayay was still asleep with Tonotec holding her tightly, both looking at peace being near each other. Eka did not bother the two and she left the room silently. She returned to her bed and figured since everyone else was asleep there was no reason for her to be awake.

The sleeping order was really the only thing that was disturbed with the members of the Wolf tribe staying at the temple. The sisters slept much later than they used to. Eryna was not about to complain because it had always been her dream to sleep late and not be yelled at for it. Best of all was being allowed to wake up on her own without Eka pouncing on her.

Eryna found other things to complain about with the crowded household. The complaints were mostly things about Hetanu. He could not do anything right in her eyes. Sometimes, even the way he stood bothered her. The feeling was very much mutual.

-8-8-8-8-

“Do you have to stand right there?” Eryna asked Hetanu as his stay at the temple pressed on. She might have had a valid reason to complain had he at least been standing somewhere near her, but Hetanu was some ten feet away from her. It was that type of nitpicking that Etayay and Tonotec might have spoken to her about, if only Hetanu was not the same way.

“Do you have to breathe like that?” Hetanu countered with a glare. They all knew he was serious. To everyone else, Eryna seemed to be breathing normally, but somehow it irked him to the point he complained about it almost daily.

“I suppose when it gets to the point where they’re asking each other ‘do you have to be alive like that’ is when we should step in,” Etayay said, speaking to Tonotec. The day was done and they were all in the common area of the temple. Etayay had a book and Tonotec was her chair.

“I’d like to step in when one of them tries to correct that problem, but whatever you think is best I will go with,” Tonotec replied. He busied himself with running his fingers through Etayay’s hair and watching to make sure Eka and Poya did not manage to escape the room. Those two were slippery and liked exploring inside and out. 

Despite the unbelievably pointless arguments between Eryna and Hetanu, everyone learned to coexist peacefully with each other. There were minor disagreements every now and then, but those were solved before anybody had to resort to physical violence, even with the disputes that involved Eryna and Hetanu. 

The Wolf princes even forgot about their mission to retrieve their father’s book. They forgot about the book altogether after a little while and their swords. Hetanu and Tonotec never even asked to see their father’s book to at least see what all the hype was about surrounding the Scripture.

-8-8-8-8-

Although the Forbidden Scripture had become a faded memory, the Wolves got a chance to see the book on a rainy day. Well, one saw parts of the book before deciding he did not care to see the rest.

The children ran around the temple giving everyone, except Etayay, a headache. Etayay would not allow the little girls to go outside because of the thunderstorm. The thunder clapping every few minutes did not help.

“Hey, can we just wrap them in metal and toss them outside, so we don’t have to hear their high pitch squealing anymore?” Hetanu huffed, putting his hands over his ears.

Eryna, who was parked on the floor barely an inch from Hetanu, slapped him playfully in the back of the head for voicing such an idea. Hissing, he glared at her. Tonotec glared at him. 

Hetanu rubbed the back of his head. “It was a joke!”

“What have I told you about joking? You’re bad at it, so stop,” Eryna wagged a finger at him. She turned her attention back to her book.

Hetanu wisely moved away from Eryna and her book, knowing she might throw it at him if he said something else she disliked. “Oh, now, that’s just cruel of you to say. There’s gotta be something we can do to shut them up for a while. My head’s killing me. Let’s drug them.”

They all just looked at Hetanu for a second. No one was sure if he was joking or serious. It was as if he was trying to gage their reaction to the idea before informing them if he was serious or not. This was something he did often.

“We’re going to drug the babies? That’s a brilliant idea and then after that we can poison you,” Eryna retorted. 

“There’s a thought, as long as you’re next in line, though,” he retorted. “Etayay, you know all types of magic and spells and you’re good at what you do. Can’t you put a spell on the little monsters or something?” He glared at the pair as they giggled over who-knew-what. Maybe he could tie them up and lock them in Eka’s room. 

“Of course, I can because we all know I’ve done nothing but study and practice my entire life for this moment in time to put spells on hyperactive six-year-olds,” Etayay replied.

“What the hell is going on? Since when are you sarcastic? You guys are ganging up on me today? Usually I only have to deal with this one.” Hetanu pointed his thumb at Eryna. He moved even further away, just in case.

“I’m not going to put a spell on the babies. They’ll burn out eventually,” Etayay assured him. She was huddled in the corner, pressed against Tonotec’s chest. She had her eyes closed, meditating, while he read a book and caressed her back.

Hetanu snorted through his nose and folded his arms across his chest. “Well, if eventually was a half hour ago I wouldn’t care, but it wasn’t. My ears are killing me.”

“Here’s a thought, ask them to quiet down.”

“Oh, yeah, like that’ll work,” Hetanu replied with a loud scoff.

“Stranger things have,” Tonotec remarked, his eyes on the page in his book.

Hetanu could not bring himself to request that the children quiet down, which everyone knew would happen. He would not be able to handle it if it worked or if it did not work. The six-year-olds probably would have had smart aleck responses for him since he was the loudest person in the house. The little girls continued buzzing around the temple while laughing at the top of their lungs about almost everything.

“I can’t take it anymore! Can’t you brats go someplace?” Hetanu hollered, tugging on his long, silver hair.

“Like where?” they both asked at the same time while Poya jumped onto the table and Eka ran from underneath the table. Poya pounced on her friend and they tumbled along a few feet. Neither of them were hurt from these antics, as that was how they had been carrying on all day long. They had broken a few things, but Etayay let them go.

“Like somewhere else!” Hetanu barked, throwing his hands up. He had relocated to the couch and figured it was a good time to take a nap. But, who could nap in such an awful din?

“Yes,” Eka replied. They could go somewhere else. There were plenty of other great places in the temple, but they were having fun in the common area.

“Then go there!” he ordered.

“Fine.” Eka pushed Poya off of her and then blazed off toward the library with her best friend right behind her.

Eryna noticed where the children had retreated and arched an eyebrow. “Is it such a good idea for them to play in there?” She pointed to the library.

“What harm could they do?” Etayay countered.

“Rip the books?” Eryna would not be happy about that.

“Books can be repaired.”

Eryna shrugged. That was true enough. Nothing the girls had broken was beyond repair, after all, so she went back to her reading. The common room was blanketed in silence to the point where Hetanu went back to his original place. He loomed over Eryna and read over her shoulder.

Eryna was still on the floor and Hetanu propped up on a small bookshelf set up in the living room. He tugged at the page as a signal that he wanted her to turn the page. She slapped his hand away and gave him a glare. He glared back at her and showed his fangs. She showed her teeth in a mocking gesture before they went back to reading. Despite this, they did not argue with each other.

The temple was quiet, besides for the occasional sounds of a book falling or the patter of small feet. Hetanu seemed pleased the noise had died down and he could focus his energy on bothering Eryna, which was his favorite thing to do at the temple. They both glanced at their older siblings every now and then to see Etayay continued to meditate. Tonotec was now asleep with his head in her lap. The younger two always thought it was funny the couple hardly showed any type of affection to each other when they were in front of everyone else. They barely spoke to each other. As far as Eryna and Hetanu knew, their siblings did not truly care one lick about each other and simply enjoyed physical contact and other nighttime activities.

“Do you think they love each other?” Eryna asked Hetanu in a voice that was below a whisper. She wanted to believe her sister was with Tonotec for more than just physical pleasure because she needed to believe her sister had complex levels to her.

“Tonotec can’t love anything. I’m a little skeptical on Etayay’s capacity for love, too,” Hetanu answered in an extremely low voice.

Eryna scowled. “Etayay can love, but I’m not sure if she can love your brother.” Tonotec was as close to an iceberg as a living thing could get, after all.

He shrugged. “Which is good, because I would bet my right arm that he doesn’t really give a damn about her. I don’t know what’s going on with them, but I know it isn’t love or anything that could pass as love.”

It was weird. Hetanu figured Tonotec was using Etayay for pleasure, but he could not see why. Tonotec could get any Wolf girl he wanted and had done so in the past. Tonotec had never acted with those girls the way he was with Etayay. He definitely never snuggled with anyone, yet it seemed to be all he could do with Etayay if they had a still moment.

“You’re probably right, which proves there is a first time for everything,” Eryna teased Hetanu, drawing him from his thoughts.

Hetanu snorted loudly out of his nose. “Oh, just shut up and turn the damn page.” He motioned to the book.

“You swear way too much and you’re always so grumpy. You should—” Eryna did not get the chance to finish her sentence.

“If you say I should calm down, I’ll toss you out of that window.” He pointed to the nearest one. “You’re the last person to tell somebody else to calm down.”

Eryna nodded and she was about to reply, but there was a loud crash from the library. Both teens to turned their heads in that direction. Etayay slowly opened her eyes and Tonotec woke up, looking perfectly at ease even though the noise was abrupt. Etayay cut her eyes toward the library as a light flashed from the doorway and it quickly disappeared.

“What the hell was that?” Hetanu asked about the flash. He cocked an eyebrow.

Eryna shook her head. “That was a bad idea waiting to happen.”

“And here you were talking about what harm could it do,” Hetanu said to Etayay.

Etayay was nonplussed. “As far as I can see they have done no harm. Let’s have a closer inspection, shall we?”

Etayay lifted Tonotec’s head slightly and he climbed to his feet. She followed suit and they strolled to the library with the younger teens behind them. Hetanu’s eyes went wide as soon as they entered.

“Whoa,” he muttered.

“This is what happens when you’re allergic to knowledge. Your first time going in the library is a surprise,” Eryna remarked.

Hetanu scoffed. “I’ve seen better.”

“Yeah, right.” Eryna rolled her eyes. The library was larger than the rest of the temple with space left over and overflowing with books. She doubted he had seen a library nearly as brilliant and captivating as theirs.

“Did we do that?” Poya asked Eka in a low voice as they crawled out from underneath a mountain of books and scrolls.

“I think we did,” Eka answered.

“Whoa,” Eryna whispered in amazement as she looked around the library.

“What the hell are you whoa-ing about?” Hetanu inquired.

Eryna gaped at him. “You can’t feel that?”

“The entire library is coated in thick magic,” Tonotec informed his brother, sounding rather unbothered by this. “And the cubs caused it.”

“How’d they do that? And what did they do?” Hetanu asked, looking around for some sign of this massive magic dump.

“Etayay.” Eryna turned to her older sister for an explanation.

“One moment please,” Etayay replied as she went over to the children. She rubbed both of their heads and offered them her best comforting smile, which was not much.

Both girls laughed, sounding a little nervous as they tried to free themselves. Etayay touched the book pile before brushing some books away. She helped them out, grabbing a hand each and pulling them to their feet.

Etayay scanned the mess. “Eka, you were practicing a spell?” her voice was as neutral as always.

Eka laughed sheepishly and shrugged. “Sort of, but I don’t know what happened. I wanted to show Poya that I’m gonna be good like you one day. But, I kinda messed up, I guess. I know I didn’t do what I wanted to do.”

“You didn’t mess up, but I am certain this is not the spell that you wanted to do. May I explain what happened?” Etayay asked the child, as if she needed her baby sister’s permission.

“Go ahead, Sissy!” Eka grinned. She was curious, as was everyone else.

“The spell you managed to cast was absorbed by Poya, who apparently has more magic than I guessed. She acted as a rod for your spell. She absorbed it, amplified it, bounced it out of herself, and it spread around the room. If I’m not mistaken, it’s a shift spell,” Etayay reported, eyes dragging across the room.

“How the hell did she do that?” Hetanu inquired.

Glancing at him, Etayay shook her head. “You really need to stop swearing so much in front of the children. I don’t want them to pick up such a bad habit.”

Hetanu yelped and the other females snickered at him. He glared at all three of them and growled. The noise died in his throat when Etayay cut her eyes to him.

“I don’t know how this happened. I’ve only read about it before feeling it out today. I suppose it can be easily put as saying Poya can make Eka’s little spells big spells.” Etayay shrugged.

Tonotec arched an eyebrow. “She’s a vessel for magic?”

“Yes, it’s a good talent she has there. With practice, she could learn to absorb spells purposely and throw them back at the owner. It would be good for her to learn such a thing,” Etayay replied. Tonotec nodded.

“I’ve got one really important question,” Eryna said, holding up her hand.

“Yes?”

“If it was a shift spell, what did they shift?” Eryna looked around with an arched eyebrow.

“Good question. Let me see.” Etayay closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she turned her ice blue gaze to the back of the library, past long, heavy-packed shelves. Eryna knew what her sister was looking at before she even said a word.

Eryna rubbed her eyes. “Please, don’t tell me the spell hit the Scripture before it bounced all around the room.”

“That is exactly what it hit, but if you’d like I could just lie to you,” Etayay answered.

“You are ready told me the truth, so what you’re saying is—”

“The pages to the Scripture were probably shifted. Let’s go have a closer look to confirm that.” The Guardian marched to the back of the room and the others followed behind her. She grabbed a plain black book, surrounded by other nondescript tomes, from off of the shelf.

“That’s Father’s book? I’m sorely unimpressed.” Hetanu rolled his eyes to compound his point.

“Very unlike Father,” Tonotec said. His father never unstated anything, especially something he personally made.

“We put a different cover on it as an attempt to make it harder to identify.” Etayay flipped through the book. “And, yes, these are not the pages.”

Hetanu scratched his head. “So, where are the pages?”

“Well, if the spell was spread through the whole library.” Eryna looked around to get her point across.

Hetanu’s jaw practically hit the floor and he threw his hands in the air. “You mean to tell me we have to check all of these damn books!” No way he was doing that!

“Yes,” Eryna answered.

“Why?” he inquired.

“I can put the Scripture back together, but we need to locate the pages first for that to happen. They should be in clusters in a few books as the spell was big for a child, but not extremely powerful,” Etayay explained.

“Why should we put it back together?” Eryna wondered aloud. It would make guarding it much easier if it was in different places.

“Well, would you like to be the person who accidentally reads a page from the Forbidden Scripture while partaking in one of your favorite mythology?” Etyayay countered.

“And we should start checking these books.” Eryna waved her finger in a circle. The last thing she needed was to end the world just for wanting to know how a story ended.

“And how in the hell am I supposed to know what pages to look for?” Hetanu inquired. Okay, so apparently, there was some way in hell that he was doing that.

“Hetanu, I have already requested that you don’t swear so much in front of Eka and Poya, yet you continue. If you could, please tone it down a little,” Etayay requested once more. Somehow, he got the feeling this would be the last time she asked. Maybe Tonotec glaring at him gave him that idea.

“How am I supposed to know what to look for?” Hetanu repeated in a less vexed tone.

“The pages will be in Father’s handwriting,” Tonotec answered as he pulled a book from the shelf and checked it. He quickly placed it back on the shelf when he came up empty.

“That makes sense. It was his book, after all,” Hetanu muttered as he and Eryna went to search through the books.

“We’re sorry, Sissy,” Eka said to Etayay and Poya gave the teen a pitiful nod to drive home the apology. They stared at her with big eyes and pouting lips.

“It’s quite all right. You two go play with your dolls,” Etayay dismissed them and the children obeyed without a word. Etayay joined the others in the search as she stood near Tonotec and flipped through a book.

“How do you suppose my sister came to be a vessel for magic?” Tonotec asked. Magic in Wolves tended to be genetic. He supposed Poya could have inherited the ability somehow from their father, unless her mother had talents she was unaware of.

Etayay shrugged. “I would guess she was born with it, as most people are born with their magical abilities.”

“Even transcendents?” He did not know much about them beyond what his parents told them. His father’s words were never kind and his mother seemed to detest them.

“Of course. There are other possibilities, but it’s typically through blood. Being around constant magic use might have made Poya’s ability grow and awaken.”

“So, she’s not very powerful, but being around magic made her powerful?” Hetanu asked, trying to follow the conversation. He did not know much about magic, even after staying with the sisters.

“Her ability had to start out relatively small. I didn’t detect it inside of her, and I can even detect the little magic in Tonotec that he refuses to acknowledge,” Etayay answered.

Hetanu pointed at his brother. “You have magic?” He laughed, like it was something to be ashamed of.

Tonotec arched an eyebrow. “I fail to see how this is funny. After all, you probably have magic in you as well.” Hetanu grimaced at the idea.

Eryna jumped in. “I would guess the magic is carried in your father’s blood. This is a very good defense Poya has. It could be a powerful weapon if she trains it right.”

Etayay nodded. “I can only wonder what she and her little friend will do with it.”

“Get into more trouble,” Hetanu stated without hesitation.

“I concur,” Eryna remarked with a laugh.

“At least it’s those two and not you two,” Tonotec commented.

“Or you two,” Eryna retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

Eryna gave Tonotec a look, almost like she dared him. He barely spared her a glance before returning to searching the books. Hetanu snickered a bit, but stopped when Tonotec glanced at him.

“You’ve just got a smart remark for everybody, huh?” Hetanu said to the scholar.

Eryna shrugged. “I call them as I see them.” Besides, the Wolves had been there long enough for her to know what she could get away with saying to Tonotec, especially with Etayay right there.

The group searched the entire library and after several hours and deadly paper cuts, they found the whole Scripture. By the time they were done, Hetanu did not even want to see the book. All he wanted to do was eat something and his stomach growled several times to make sure they all knew it. Eryna had already seen the book and she would rather eat than watch Etayay piece the book back together. Tonotec stayed to keep Etayay company, finding her better than pretty much anything.

“So, this is the Scripture. Why is it you all call it the Forbidden Scripture?” Tonotec inquired as Etayay arranged all of the books with mixed up pages in them on a large desk in the back of the room.

“Supposedly it has spells in it that would disrupt the universe if they were to be cast. It doesn’t naturally flow or draw properly from the universe. Or so say my parents. We’re not supposed to read it. They think we might accidentally cast a spell or some such nonsense. I never really cared to know what was in the book,” Etayay answered.

One of his eyes ticked up. “Why not?” He had never cared to know either.

“Why should I?”

“You do have to spend the rest of your life guarding it. Don’t you want to know what you’re guarding?” He would always want to know what he was risking life and limb for.

Her face barely moved. “It would be something I was assigned and my parents died protecting. It’s that simple for me.”

He shook his head slightly. “I don’t understand why. Let’s have a look at what it is you don’t care about seeing. Wouldn’t want you dying over nonsense.”

“And who is it that wouldn’t want me dying over nonsense?” she asked.

Tonotec merely glanced at his lover before turning his attention to the pages set out in front of him. Etayay did the same instead of pressing him for an elaboration. They both read only a few lines before turning to each other.  Their faces did not move, but they could tell the other was not pleased with the words before them.

“Can it be burned?” Tonotec asked.

“It can’t be destroyed I’ve been told,” Etayay answered.

“Life long enemies for something like this. Your life for this.” Tonotec shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist. He sighed and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“My life is for beliefs… beliefs I don’t think I believe in anymore.” Etayay sighed. Maybe she had never believed. She touched each of the books in front of her and the Forbidden Scripture. There was a momentary flash of light.

“Done?” he asked.

“I should be. Let’s check.” She flipped through the Scripture and the other books. She was satisfied that everything seemed to be in order. “I’m done.”

He nodded. “Then let’s clean up and make sure Hetanu and Eryna have not killed each other.” He wanted away from that damned book. _I’ll be damned if the transcendents weren’t right_.

“That and I must feed the children, unless Eryna has managed to remember that task.”

Tonotec snorted, even though there were times when Eryna would step up from behind her book. The couple put the books away. They exited the library to find Eryna serving the children food and Hetanu complaining about having to eat “grass” because it was still pouring down rain outside.

“This is just great. I’m reduced to eating grass and I don’t even know what else,” Hetanu grumbled, glaring down at the table. He did not even have food in front of him yet. 

“It’s not grass. It’s noodles!” Eka cheered as she began to devour her bowl of long noodles covered in tomato sauce.

“It stinks.” Hetanu made a disgusted face as Eryna handed him a bowl of noodles. 

“Everything stinks to you. You’re so picky and spoiled,” Eryna sneered at him.

Gasping, Hetanu pressed his hands to his chest. “Me, picky? Spoiled?” 

Eryna nodded. “Yes, you certainly are. You don’t appreciate anything. You’re really whiny too now that I think about.”

Hetanu choked on air for a moment, too insulted to speak. “Whiny?” 

“Yes! Are you my echo all of a sudden?” she inquired.

“You’re just some pushy, annoying backwoods cleric!” Hetanu folded his arms across his chest, as if that made his word final. He had finally gotten out of the habit of referring to the girls as “bitches,” as he figured out Etayay counted it as a swear word. He was really in no mood to find out how Etayay would punish him once he pushed her too far. 

The older siblings ignored the teens as they got into one of their petty arguments and they sat down to eat. The children laughed at the middle teens as they ate their dinner. Tonotec decided to try the food as well.

“It’s not bad, but I prefer the taste of a deer, goat, or rabbit to the noodles and tomato,” Tonotec admitted.

Etayay gave him a small smile while Eka grinned and Poya slurped up more noodles. Poya gave Tonotec a nod, as if approving of his words. He watched the scene between the others and he could not help thinking about how it would come to an end one day. As if reading her lover’s mind, Etayay took Tonotec’s hand in hers to ease his mind, but he still had to voice his realization. He just held off until later, not wanting to alarm their baby sisters. 

-8-8-8-8-

“This is such a fairy tale,” Tonotec whispered into Etayay’s ear. They were in her bed later as sounds of the night crept in through the window. She rested her head on his chest.

“And?” she asked. She did not care what it was as long as it _was_. What they had existed and was happening and that was good enough for her at the moment. The present was all that ever mattered. 

“It has to end, like any other story.” He ran his hand through her hair.

“There is no end. We’re all part of a universal cycle.” 

He almost smiled from her very transcendent answer. “This point in that cycle will end. Your parents will return and my father will expect us back sometime soon, as we have been gone for so long. It’s been months and he knows I won’t come back until my mission is complete, but my mother has to be worried about her cub.”

“You know where the book is,” she replied.

“I don’t want the book. That’s why I haven’t gone home.” He inhaled her scent and then he lightly bit her neck.

She moaned slightly. “Then why worry about this being a fairy tale at all? You don’t have any control over tomorrow. Only right now. Think of now.” 

“Well, right now I’m worrying about the smell radiating off of your delightful form. It is driving me mad.” As it always did. He thought eventually this power her scent had over him would wear off, but it was as strong as ever now as it had been that first night. “Do you smell this way on purpose? Just to make me want you all the more? It’s bad enough you’re so incredible, but this scent. You smell like this just to drive me wild.”

“Is that what you think?” She winced as he bit her again, harder than before. She arched against him. He had this power over her body, calling forth this carving.

“I think I’ll die before I let this end and let you go.” He kissed her gently and for so long he forgot what they were talking about when he released her. She intoxicated him to the point where all he could do was think about getting lost in her scent, taste, and touch. He could not let her go and he would not let her go.

-8-8-8-8-

No one in the house really wanted to think about what was going to happen in the future, even Hetanu. They had all gotten used to each other and it was not a bad set up. Hetanu had even gotten used to yelling back and forth with Eryna. In fact, that was one of his favorite things next to just getting on her nerves. 

“Hey, cleric,” Hetanu called Eryna, who was on her way to bed, but he had detoured her for the moment.

“What is it, Wolf?” Eryna asked as she put her book away for the night.

“This is kind of hard for me, but you remember back when I first came here and I said some things that upset you and…” he trailed off, rolling his eyes. It was like she was supposed to just get what he meant.

Frowning, she narrowed her gaze at him. “And? What do you care?”

Scowling, he snorted in her general direction and folded his arms across his chest. “Will you just shut up for once? I’m trying to do something right for like the first time in my damn life.”

“Fine, talk, but keep your voice down since everybody’s sleeping. Etayay will get upset, as upset as she can get, if you wake the babies,” Eryna cautioned him. “Now, say whatever’s on your mind.” 

“Look, I’m not as much of a jerk as you think I am.”

She scoffed. “You’ve been fooling me pretty good then.” 

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair before folding his arms again. “Let me just explain, at home I’m just another one of my father’s sons. There’s so many of us that there’s no reason for anybody to even care. I’m just a face there and I don’t like being a face much…”

“You’re not just a face here. You have a name, you have a personality, and hell, you certainly have people that care about you,” Eryna assured him. That almost hurt to say aloud. 

“I know that.” He groaned, like it was so frustrating to have that. “That’s why I stayed here. Tonotec told me to go home in the beginning when I put up such a funk about it, but as you can see, I didn’t. At first, I was going to steal Father’s book and be a hero back at home. I was even going to turn Tonotec in, even though I’m pretty sure he’d be killed for this. As time went by, though, I just got sucked into your lives and I figured out that you saw me as a person and not some face. You all trusted me and I couldn’t betray you like that.” 

“Hetanu.”

“What?” he barked a little, clearly annoyed by her reaction. 

“You’re getting really mushy on me and I do appreciate the gesture and the trust, but this is not like you. You don’t have to keep going.”

He snorted. “I know I don’t.”

“Then just stop right now. Apology accepted and I can see that you have changed since you first got here. Now, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight. I think I’ll head to bed, too.” He pointed in the direction of “his” room. 

The two parted and went to bed. Hetanu sighed as soon as he was alone. He could not believe he just did that, just put himself and his emotions out there like that. He was glad he did, though. It just showed how much Eryna actually got him by letting him talk and then just acting like it was no big deal. This was why he stayed.

-8-8-8-8-

Eryna settled into bed and thought about Hetanu. It was amazing he was ready to explain himself so openly. So, yeah, he was not a complete jerk and he had changed since he arrived. She was glad he had not gone through with his initial plan because that would have been so uncalled for and he would have more than likely grown to regret it.

“Not to mention, Etayay would’ve stopped him in some rather unpleasant fashion had he done that,” she muttered.

Thinking about the loud prince, her thoughts shifted to the quieter, withdrawn prince. She did not approve of Etayay and Tonotec’s relationship, or whatever it was. Tonotec seemed so aloof and freezing cold. He was not right for her sister, in her opinion anyway.

She believed Etayay needed someone to show her genuine affection and tender loving care. Tonotec had not even proven he knew what those things were in Eryna’s opinion. But, she thought perhaps like Hetanu was not as big a jerk as he pretended to be, maybe Tonotec was not as indifferent as he pretended to be. Perhaps Tonotec was different around Etayay because there was something that kept the couple together.

“Even still, Father is going to kill her,” Eryna muttered to herself.

Etayay knew sooner or later her parents would return and she would be all in for it. She could not care less about when they returned, though. At the moment, her sisters were happy and she was happy. She could not remember the last time she was able to even fathom that emotion. Lightning could strike the house and she would not have cared at all, which she might have preferred to happen when her parents returned.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the inevitable happens.


	13. New Territory

13: New Territory

Eryna realized she was totally unprepared for the event as her parents returned and everyone was asleep. She had acted like they were never going to come back, she realized. They all acted as if the parents were never coming back. It was just so much easier than having to deal with reality. 

Their parents could sense the Wolves long before they made it to the temple to bear witness to them. It caused frowns and fear. Something was wrong, they believed.

“What could possibly go wrong? She got overpowered by Wolves,” the girls’ father, Kaden, said as he and his wife walked up the stone pathway.

“You don’t know that for sure,” their mother, Anlya, defended Etayay.

A snarl tugged violently at his top lip. “How else would you explain Wolves being in the temple?”

Anlya waved the question off. “Let’s go see before you jump to any conclusions. There could some reasonable explanation for this. If she were overpowered, she would be dead, as would Eryna and Eka. We can sense they are all very much alive and Etayay has gone through a significant change. She seems to be much stronger than when we left.”

His frown tightened. “That doesn’t mean anything, but since you’re so full of explanations, what do you think happened?”

Her face twitched a little as she ground her teeth together briefly. “I do not know what happened, but we can go find out.”

The couple did not waste anytime and they entered the temple. They did a quick scan of the area and nothing was out of place that they could see. The whole house was calm and quiet. They could sense Eryna was in her room alone, Eka shared her room with a weak Wolf, a Wolf occupied their bedroom, and Etayay shared her room with a Wolf. They looked at each other as if asking what was going on, even though they knew neither of them had any answers.

“Etayay has a very powerful Wolf with her in her bedroom. I don’t like this aura radiating from her room. Something is most foul in this house,” Anlya said.

“We told her to be careful of these Wolves. They are cunning and she doesn’t listen. She never listens at all,” Kaden hissed, glaring at Anlya as if this were all her fault.

The parents decided to check Etayay’s room first to see what was going on. They could sense the most powerful Wolf in the place was in there. Anlya nudged the door open and they both stepped inside the tiny room.

Etayay opened her eyes as soon as her parents entered and she heard her mother gasp. For the moment, all Etayay could think was that she was going to die naked in the arms of the High Prince of the Wolf tribe by her father’s hand. She would not be surprised if that happened. In fact, she believed that was going to be the most likely course of action for her behavior.

After a few tense seconds, Etayay actually wondered why she was still alive. Why had her father not blasted them yet? It did not make any sense. Perhaps the shock was too great. It did not matter. Eventually, fate would get them all.

“Good morning, Mother, Father. I hope this day finds you well,” Etayay said in a low voice as she turned to face her parents. She was very careful to not wake Tonotec up, who never appreciated when someone took him from a good sleep. She regarded them with her head resting on her lover’s chest; she liked the sound of his heartbeat and it helped not only send her to a good sleep, but kept away nightmares. 

“Etayay, how dare you betray us in such a disgusting and disturbing manner? I knew I couldn’t trust you,” Kaden bellowed, throwing his hand up. 

“I don’t suppose you’d like to reconsider your stance on the Wolf tribe, would you?” Etayay asked, as if her request would be fulfilled. It never hurt to try… well, no, it did, but still, she persisted. Maybe she was a fool.

“Etayay, I know you can’t possibly be this stupid. It’s just impossible for that to be the truth. Is that you are truly this insane? You’re this mentally imbalanced?” her mother inquired. 

Etayay squinted a little. “Yes?” She still was not sure how she was expected to answer such questions. She made a sound low in her throat as Tonotec pulled her closer to him, but he was thankfully still asleep.

“I want you out of here right now,” her father ordered in a loud voice and he was dead serious.

His voice was loud enough to wake up Tonotec and golden eyes shot open. He growled fiercely, bearing his fangs at Etayay’s parents when he saw them. He thought that they were a threat from their body language alone. Her parents tensed. 

“No,” Etayay whispered to her lover and she caressed his forearm, which was draped over her hip, to calm him down.

Anlya glared at them. “Etayay, what is going on?” 

“No, don’t even bother to explain. Just get out, you and this Wolf, just get out,” Kaden ordered, pointing to the wall.

Tonotec growled again and arched an eyebrow. “Your parents?” 

“Can’t you just tell?” Etayay deadpanned. “Apparently we’re being thrown out, not that you could have pulled off staying here much longer. It would cause much damage to us all if we did anything but cater to my father’s command, so I suppose we’re leaving.” Etayay glanced at her parents. “Mother, Father, if you’d excuse us for a moment so that we can dress, we won’t cause you any problems.”

Anlya seemed to glare at her even harder. “How can you be so calm about all of this?” her voice was harsh and furious.

“I’m calm. It is me. Now, we need to get dressed and we’d rather not have witnesses. Don’t kill anybody just yet.” Of course, if they were going to kill people, she knew they would start with her. 

Etayay’s parents reluctantly exited the room, mostly because they had little desire to see her nude. Etayay and Tonotec dressed quickly and silently. They went out to face Etayay’s parents as if nothing was wrong.

Anlya wasted no time getting right to the interrogation, glaring at them more as she spoke. “Now, what is going on here? Why are there Wolves all over the place? And most importantly, why were you sharing your bed with one of these filthy creatures?”

“First of all, please lower your voice or you’ll wake the little ones,” Etayay replied and that upset her mother more. 

“Lower my voice? This is my house!” Anlya pointed to herself as her face turned bright red.

“Hey, what’s with all the noise out here? I’m trying to get some sleep,” Hetanu grumbled as he stepped out of “his” room. 

Scratching the top of his head, Hetanu yawned loudly without bothering to cover his mouth. He blinked hard as he noticed the two new transcendents. He guessed they were the true Guardians of the temple. He gulped as they stared at him. He looked to his brother for answers.

“Are we as good as dead?” Hetanu inquired. 

“That remains to be seen,” Tonotec answered, watching the two new transcendents carefully.

“What is he doing in our bedroom?” Kaden roared, pointing at the young prince.

“He was sleeping before all of the yelling commenced. Hetanu, go get dressed,” Etayay told him and he nodded before complying.

“Sissy, why is so loud out here? Me and Poya are really sleepy,” Eka said as she and her friend stepped out of their room. While Poya yawned, Eka noticed her parents immediately. “Mother!” She dashed over to her mother with a huge grin on her face and she leaped into the woman’s arms. “I missed you so much, Mother!” Eka hugged her mother tightly.

“I knew I was going to regret coming out here,” Eryna muttered as she joined everyone. She shook her head, wishing this moment had never come. 

Hetanu emerged from the bedroom fully dressed and he looked around. “So, what are we doing?” he asked, looking between the new transcendents and his brother. Were they supposed to fight their way out?

“I want you Wolves out of here now!” Kaden bellowed, throwing his arm up. 

Hetanu flinched, assuming magic was about to be delivered, but nothing happened. Etayay tensed a bit, ready to move if necessary, as the air felt just a little thicker. Tonotec glanced at her from the corner of his eye and then stepped so that he was slightly in front of her.

“Out of here?” the two six-year-olds echoed. They did not like the sound of that and their faces fell into despair.

“Yes, we’re being kicked out.” Tonotec motioned for Poya to come to him. He wanted to get her, protect her from these new transcedents who made even Etayay uneasy, but he did not wish to leave Etayay’s side. Poya seemed safer than his lover at the moment for some reason. 

Poya gasped and took Eka’s hand before running to him. Eka’s mother gasped and her father growled. Etayay’s muscles jumped and she pressed Poya to Tonotec as well as put a protective hand on Eka.

“Kicked out? Will I still get to see Eka?” Poya asked, big eyes gazing up at Tonotec and Etayay.

“I doubt that,” Tonotec answered truthfully and the children burst into tears simultaneously. It was as if they had rehearsed it, but they were generally _that_ in tune with each other. Tonotec sighed and he turned to Etayay. 

“I’ll dress her,” Etayay said and she picked up the bawling Wolf child, who cried on her shoulder. Etayay watched her parents carefully as she eased her way from the group. The two disappeared into Eka’s bedroom.

Anlya look to her baby. “Eka, why are you crying?” 

“I don’t… I don’t… I don’t…” Eka could hardly get the words out as snot dripped down her nose and tears poured down her cheeks. “I don’t want Poya to go!” Her whole face was red and she clutched Tonotec’s shirt, as if that would keep all of the Wolves anchored there forever.

“Eka…” Anlya sighed and the child dashed over to her, bawling in her arms now. Eka clutched her around the neck.

“If she’s like this for Poya I fear my ears won’t survive when she hears that Etayay is leaving, too,” Tonotec muttered.

“What?” Eryna gasped and her eyes went wide. She was certain she heard wrong. There was no way her big sister was leaving them. 

“What?” Tonotec asked back because he had not been speaking to anyone in particular.

“Did you just say Etayay’s leaving, too?” Eryna inquired. 

“Yes, I did,” Tonotec answered. He would not leave Etayay with parents would made her nervous just because they moved, especially parents who called her filthy for sharing her bed with him. Who knew what they might do to her.

“Says who?” Eryna demanded with a snarl.

“Says me.” Kaden propped his chin high and literally looked down his nose at Eryna. “I want that good for nothing traitor out of here! She’s leaving with these filthy, disgusting Wolves now!”

“Filthy? Disgusting?” Hetanu growled at being insulted by a man that did not know anything about them.

“You do kind of smell,” Eryna said from habit. “Wait, why am I even bothering about getting into with you?” She turned her attention to Kaden. “Father, you can’t kick Etayay out! She doesn’t have any place to go! Where’s she going to live? This isn’t her fault!” Eryna knew she was lying somewhat about the situation not being her sister’s fault, but she believed her father was overreacting.

“She’s out of here! This is unacceptable and I will not stand for such treachery! I do not care where she goes or what she does. She’s filth.” Kaden waved his hands around as if that settled everything. Eryna flinched a bit. The Wolf brothers growled and Kaden glared at them. 

“Don’t argue with him, Eryna,” Etayay instructed her sister as she rejoined the group with Poya completely dressed and still soaking the transcendent’s robes with heavy tears. Etayay held a few dolls, which she handed to Tonotec and he placed them in Poya’s travel bag.

Eryna stomped her foot. “I will argue! I don’t want you to leave! Tell him what happened! Explain to them why everything is this way.”

“What does he care?” Etayay nodded toward their father, whose facial expression proved he would not listen to anything that she had to say. He never did. Why should things change now?

“Why would I listen or even care about a traitor! Get out of here now! Take your Wolf friends and lover and get out!” Kaden barked, making a sharp movement in Etayay’s general direction.

Etayay inhaled and turned a little, like trying to block Poya with her body. Nothing happened, but this made every part of Tonotec itch. Again, he stepped in front of her and decided not to take his eyes off Kaden. If this suddenly turned to violence, he would rip this man apart, even in front of his own cubs.

“All right then. Goodbye, Eryna. Goodbye, Eka,” Etayay said as if it was nothing to bid her sisters farewell for an unknown amount of time, possibly forever. 

“No! No! Sissy, you can’t go too! Don’t go!” Eka pushed herself roughly out of her mother’s arms and attached herself to Etayay’s leg. Eryna had to fight back tears while Eka shamelessly let loose another flood.

“Where are you going to go?” Eryna asked with a tremble in her voice. Her throat felt so tight and she felt like she might come apart at the seams.

“She’ll come with us,” Tonotec answered as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of her and keep her out of trouble,” Hetanu promised and he placed a reassuring hand on Eryna’s shoulder. 

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Kaden made a fist, but before he could do anything, Eryna erupted. The only reason he had not destroyed the lot of them was because he did not want his children to witness a massacre.

“This isn’t fair!” Eryna screamed at the top of her lungs and the house shook a little.

All eyes went wide, but Eryna did not notice. She could not fight it anymore and she burst into tears. Her father could not just send her big sister away. Her father could not just ruin their family like this. “Don’t go, Etayay! He’s not being rational! He doesn’t mean it!” She rushed to Etayay and held her hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

“He’s a very rational being, especially when it comes down to what he wants to do with me. He does mean it and we all know he does. Goodbye, Eryna.” Etayay kissed her sister’s cheek as a final farewell. 

“Don’t do this,” Eryna begged with tears flowing down her face. Her nose ran like raging river, but she could not be bothered to wipe it. She just needed her sister to stay!

“Take the baby,” Etayay replied.

Eryna shook her head. Etayay sighed and made the request once more. Eryna coughed and shook her head even more. If she took the baby, Etayay would leave and the world would come to an end.

“Eryna.” For the first time ever, as far as Eryna could rememer, Etayay sounded hurt. 

Eryna managed to look into her sister’s eyes and, for the first time, Eryna saw emotion there. This was as hard on Etayay as it was on them. Eryna tried to grab Eka away from their sister’s leg, but the child had a mean grip.

“No! I’m going with Sissy!” Eka screeched, nails biting into Etayay’s limb, even through her clothing.

“Eka, let go this minute!” Kaden commanded, pointing a stern finger at her. As soon as Eka was out of harm’s way and those disgusting Wolves were outside, he would take care of this properly.

“No! I’m going with Sissy and Poya! Don’t leave me, Sissy! Please, don’t leave me!” the child begged as she dug her nails into her sister’s leg even more, so no one would be able to pull her away without taking off Etayay’s limb, or so she thought.

Etayay sighed and she turned to Tonotec. She handed his little sister over to him and bent down to pick up her baby sister. Eka clung to Etayay’s neck and the teen had never felt such agony in her heart and soul until her sister desperately implored that she not leave. She rocked Eka in her arms like a baby to try to comfort her somewhat while trying to keep her own insides from melting.

“I have to go, baby. I don’t want to leave you, but I have to or we’ll all get into a lot of trouble,” Etayay explained, caressing Eka’s hair. She doubted their father would be able to control himself for much longer and he would undoubtedly try to ruin her in front of her sisters.

“I don’t care!” Eka’s body shook with a hacking cough. 

“Mother,” Etayay said with a sigh and she managed to hand over the fussing child to their mother. She looked at her mother. “I have done many things in your absence, but I promise you that I have not betrayed you in any way. The book is safe. Your children are safe. My job was done. If I have shamed you in someway, as I am sure I have in my life, I refuse to apologize.”

“You would,” her mother replied and the woman sounded just as angry as her husband did, which did not surprise Etayay.

“I’ll miss you so much.” Eryna grabbed her sister into a tight hug. She never wanted to let go, but she was all too aware how messy this could get if their father decided to go off.

“We’ll always be together, dear sister. Your star is right next to mine and we can see each other from there. We’re always together. Don’t forget me,” Etayay entreated. Her heart clenched at the thought. Maybe she would eventually fade from her sisters’ minds, as she had never really mattered to anyone, even them. 

“This is so stupid,” Eryna mumbled and then she turned to Hetanu. She gave him a sharp glower and pointed at him, not caring about how much of a mess she looked. “You’d better take really good care of her, like she did for you while you stayed here.” 

“Hey, no problem!” Hetanu gave her a slight smile. “You take care of yourself and your tiny cub, Eryna.”

“Now, get out!” Kaden bellowed and outside the wind howled and there was a thunderclap. Undoubtedly, it was his doing. 

“We’re going! Jeez, you need to cut down on whatever the hell it is that’s making you scream so much. Get some meat in your diet or something,” Hetanu commented with a huff.

There was another thunderclap and a flash of lightning. Hetanu yelped. Etayay and Tonotec seemed unimpressed, but they were still on guard. The Wolves exited the temple. Etayay eased out with them, eyes never leaving her father.

“Sissy!” Eka screamed at the top of her lungs and she tried her very best to escape her mother’s grip, but she could not get free. She reached out for her big sister while coughing more. Her little, chubby face was practically maroon at this point and soaked with tears. 

“Oh, wait a minute,” Eryna muttered. She bolted into her bedroom and grabbed Hetanu’s sword from underneath her bed. She carried the huge weapon with caution as she dashed outside as best she could with a sword that bigger than she was. “Wait! Hetanu!” She called as she made her way down to the departing group.

“My sword?” Hetanu had forgotten all about the weapon because he did not have a use for it while staying at the temple.

“I figured you might want this back. I don’t know if you noticed, but Etayay gave Tonotec his sword back a while ago and I forgot to return yours. Well, here you go.” Eryna handed the large blade over to its owner.

“Thanks, you transcendent thief,” he teased her with a forced smile. He would miss their banter. Hell, he would miss Eryna.

“Don’t mention it, you ungrateful wolf,” she replied with a similar smile and they stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. 

“We should get going,” Tonotec reminded them. He glanced at Etayay’s father, seeing the man standing in the doorway. The sky grew darker with massive clouds overhead. 

“Sorry to hold you up. Etayay.” Eryna turned to her big sister and looked at her for some ray of hope, which her sister could see.

“We are connected through the universe,” Etayay replied.

“Say something from the heart, please,” the scholar begged. Etayay was so good at spouting transcendent jargon and things in lack of true emotional substance or real conversation. She always hated it, but now it was especially grating. She was about to lose Etayay forever. She needed something of substance.

“I’d never leave you or the baby for longer than necessary, even if it was his order. No, _especially_ if it was on his order. You both are my heart and soul. I shall return,” Etayay promised with a smile, which eased her sister only a little bit.

Eryna swallowed hard, feeling her entire body burn like acid. “How long is necessary?” 

With a sigh, Etayay shook her head. “That’s unclear. I would tell you if I knew, but it will not always be like this. Don’t be so sad. It crushes me to see you like this. Keep practicing and surprise me later on. You are a fine transcendent and more than a scholar. It has always been my honor to know you.”   

Eryna sniffled and tried to square her shoulders, to stand up proud. “I’ll try to do my best.”

“Now, go back to the house before you’re thrown out next. Don’t worry about me,” Etayay said.

Eryna could only nod and she jogged back to the temple while sniffling, crying harder than she ever remembered crying in her life. She retreated back to her room as soon as she stepped through the door. She believed she would never leave her room again.

Etayay watched her sister retreat, but also kept her eyes on her father. There were no people around that he cared about now. She knew something was coming and she was right. His hand twitched and she stepped back just in time to miss being blasted by a hot, large bolt of lightning. 

“Monster!” Tonotec snarled as he took a step forward.

“No, you have the baby,” Etayay warned him.

“Then, take her.” Tonotec was about to shove Poya into Etayay’s arms, but he had to jump back as lightning almost hit him. He turned blood-crazed eyes to Kaden. That bastard tried to kill his sister! 

“We must go,” Etayay said as move lightning showered down on them. Tonotec growled. He did not run from battle. Etayay glanced at Poya and then glared at him. He would run from this battle to save Poya or Etayay would personally skin him alive, if the lightning left any skin anyway. 

Tonotec took a step back as more lightning came. Etayay pointed to the forest. They needed the cover. Tonotec and Hetanu moved in the direction of the trees.

“Etayay, come!” Tonotec ordered as she stood there, staring her father down. 

The sky crackled with Kaden’s power and a pure column of lightning burst through the air. Tonotec stood frozen, unable to get Etayay without risking Poya. Blinding light engulfed Etayay and the force pushed Tonotec into the woods. He remained on his feet, gasping as Etayay vanished from sight.

“Damn it!” Hetanu roared, about to run back to get Etayay. No way in hell he would break his word five minutes after giving it. Tonotec managed to grab him, to keep him from doing something stupid. 

The column of light seemed to devour Etayay. Suddenly, the wind picked up and swirled around the light, turning it into a tornado. It closed in on Etayay and she made a fist. It all vanished. Kaden gasped and Etayay glared at him. Throwing her palm out, Kaden was forced into the temple.

“We must move.” Etayay hurried the brothers along, knowing her father would try to track them, try to kill them all.

-8-8-8-8-

Kaden snarled as he caught his footing and rushed back to the door. Etayay and the Wolves were gone. How the hell had that girl done that? Well, he would make her pay for it. She would pay for everything.

He turned to Anlya, wanting her to accompany him to hunt down their foes. Anlya was focused on their children, though. She tried to soothe Eka, not paying Kaden the slightest attention.

Eka eventually cried herself to sleep. Anlya put her down in her bed and then decided to talk to Eryna. Eryna did not answer when she knocked, though.

Eryna never wanted to see her parents again for sending her big sister away. She cried until she did not have tears anymore. Her head hurt and her heart hurt. She hated the world. She fell asleep as exhaustion claimed all parts of her. When she woke up, she cried more, hurt more, and hated more. She began to wonder if she could dehydrate from all of her sobbing.

“Eryna,” her mother called from her the door and she knocked softly.

“Go away!” Eryna screamed and she threw her pillow at her door in a mad fury. Her chest heaved as she tried to breathe normally, but she found it impossible.

“Eryna, don’t you want to talk about this? This is rather immature of you to hide away in your room like this.”

Fury blazed through Eryna. How dare her mother call her immature? “What do you want to talk about, huh? How you threw my damn sister out without even asking her what happened? Screw you!” She had picked a few of Hetanu’s poorer habits over the past few months and could not be bothered to care at the moment.

“Don’t you dare use that type of language, especially when addressing me. I will come in there and show you how to respect me. I know that you’re upset and I understand that. Now, do you want to talk about it?” her mother repeated. 

“Hell, no!” She never wanted to talk to her parents again.

“Now, listen here, young lady—” her mother tried to reprimand her.

“By the stars, Mother, just go the hell away! I don’t want to talk about it! My sister is gone, what’s there to talk about?” She glared at the door, wishing her mother could see her expression. 

-8-8-8-8-

Anlya knew a losing effort when she was in one, so she sighed and placed her hand on Eryna’s door, but did not say another word. She had a notion of barging into the room, but she knew that would not help the situation in any way. It was bad enough Eryna was using foul language directed toward her, but her baby would not even speak to her.

Eka had crawled under her bed and would not be moved for anything. All the child would do was demand her sissy be returned to her. Anlya was not sure what to do, especially since Eka cried every time she tried to move her. This whole situation was beyond her.

“You are aware we are pure negative energy to the girls now, right?” Anlya informed her husband while he inspected the Forbidden Scripture.

Kaden did not even acknowledge her words or her worry. “I don’t believe this. The book is still whole. Completely in tact.” He frowned, as if this bothered him.

“Etayay said she did her job. She said a lot more than I expected her to say even if she did not explain.” Anlya was not sure what to make of Etayay’s words, though. She was used to the girl barely speaking and typically when she did speak, it was mostly gibberish or nonsense. Etayay never seemed to be having the same conversation as the person talking to her.

Kaden’s scowl took over his entire face, “She gave herself to a Wolf. Your daughter is by far the worst and most repulsive transcendent on the planet. I mean, a Wolf.” He shuddered in total disgust.

Anlya sighed. “I’m sure there was an explanation hidden somewhere deep in this and we should’ve allowed her to explain.” Not that she could imagine what the explanation might be.

“She barely speaks at all and Eka explains things better than she does. I know she’s not very intelligent, but this was stupid even for her. This was a very stupid and dangerous stunt she pulled. We’re fortunate those Wolves were just as stupid as she was and didn’t steal the book. She could have ruined us.” He would definitely ruin her the next time he saw her. 

She took a deep breath to keep calm. “Look, there was obviously something more to this than what you’re trying to make it out as. You have to give the girl some credit and she is not stupid, so stop saying that.”

Rolling his eyes, he scoffed. “We both know she is very much stupid.”

“There had to be something very deep going on if she agreed to leave the temple with those Wolves. She was sharing her bed with that Wolf boy. You understand what that must mean, even as we are. She trusted the baby with the little Wolf in the same room. There was something more to this than you saw,” she argued. 

He gnashed his teeth at her. “Don’t try to justify her actions, Anlya. She messed this up completely, as I knew she would. I knew better than to trust that girl, but you swore that your daughter was up to the task. She is not as responsible as you think she is, Anlya.”

“She kept the book safe and that was her job. Granted her methods were not ones that either of us taught her, but she did as she was supposed to do. She protected her sisters. Perhaps you were too quick to judge or perhaps you’re allowing anger to color your perception.” After all, she saw what Etayay did to him when he dared to attack her. 

Kaden glared at her. “My decision stands for as long as I live, Anlya.”

“Fine,” she huffed, turning her back to him. 

Anlya exited the library and she went to Etayay’s room. She stood in the doorway and stared into her eldest daughter’s incredibly plain room. She stopped noticing a long time ago that Etayay lived in a cell that they called a room. How Etayay fit in the space, lived in the space, was a mystery, not to mention her and the Wolf. She wondered what had happened while she had been away.

“This girl is full of things I don’t understand, like why I miss her so much and she only just left.” Anlya pressed her hand to her heart. She could feel her child’s essence all over the room and that comforted her, but she knew that would fade with time. “What have you done, Etayay? Why must you always be a puzzle? Is it my fault that you are as you are?” She sniffled. She might never know, as she never knew this girl.

-8-8-8-8-

Etayay traveled with the royal Wolves across the valley, through dense woods and passed clear waters. They walked for a couple of days without stopping, down some craved roads and cutting through dark forests. Tonotec and Etayay took turns holding Poya when she was tired. Silently, Hetanu was impressed with Etayay’s stamina, as she marched with no complaint at Tonotec’s side, keeping pace with him.

As the sky began to turn red and orange with the approaching night, the group came to the gates of the village of the Wolf tribe, which Etayay had never seen before. It was much larger than she would have guessed. It seemed like it should have been referred to as a city, but if the Wolves called it a village, as did the rest of the world, she did not feel she had a right to argue.

Hetanu looked at the village and then he looked at his brother and Etayay. “She’ll get killed if you take her in there, Tonotec.”

Tonotec’s face twitched. “We don’t have any other place to go and I will not run from them. My mother expects me back anyway, and she has to be worried about her cub. I will explain to Father why the mission failed. I also doubt Etayay will let them kill her.”

“Even if I did, my body would not,” Etayay said. She held Poya, who was taking a late afternoon nap. She had not recovered from losing Eka yet.

“Look, I know you’re strong and you’re really good at this being a transcendent thing, but let’s look at the simple math here. There is one of you and there’s a tribe of them,” Hetanu said, pointing at Etayay and then at the village. Etayay was strong, but she could not defeat tens of thousands of transcendent-hating Wolves. 

“I do understand, but let’s not keep your family waiting any longer than you already have,” she replied.

“That would be most impolite of us and my mother detests rudeness on my part,” Tonotec remarked.

“Are you both insane? I mean, what the hell are you trying to prove?” Hetanu inquired. In the back of his mind, he thought about how they would break his promise to Eryna five minutes into the village. 

“Nothing,” they both answered as they headed down toward the gates. Hetanu muttered several swear words and prayed before following the couple.

“We’re going to be killed,” Hetanu sighed, shaking his head. It was the only possible, logical outcome.

Making their way through the village, the group earned stares from all that saw them. There were growls and gawking. Some people tensed and moved with them, demanding a longer look apparently. Some folks even reached for weapons, but so far, no one ventured too close.

Hetanu remained on guard, fingers fidgeting and nerves jumping, ready to draw his sword at the slightest movement from the onlookers. He glanced at Etayay and he thought it was odd how she carried herself in the middle of enemy territory. She moved the same way she did her temple. She was not afraid, nor was she nervous. She was calm and collected and, for the first time, Hetanu could understand what his brother saw in her. 

“My prince.” A messenger ran up to the group and he bowed to them. “Highness, your father, our Lord and King, commands that you come to his chamber immediately when you arrive at the estate with your guest.”

“I will,” Tonotec replied and the messenger bolted off in the direction he had come. 

“Damn, Father knows we’re here already. This’ll be a real good thing I’ll bet,” Hetanu sarcastically declared. Before, he imagined Etayay would just be murdered. Now, she was certain she would be tortured for the rest of her life, which would be long and gruesome.

“Be quiet please, or you’ll wake Poya,” Etayay scolded Hetanu. 

He was set to object. The whole situation they were in and how it was not going to get any better, so it did not matter if Poya was awake or not, but he complied with her order instead. He knew there was no reasoning with Tonotec and Etayay seemed the same way. His shoulders slumped. _I guess I’ll have failed Eryna almost immediately, like I fail at everything else_.

“Let’s get moving. It doesn’t make any sense to stand around if Father knows we’re here and he’s expecting us. I don’t want to keep anyone waiting,” Tonotec said.

They set off for the royal estate, which was where they had been headed in the first place. They made it home unmolested since it seemed that everyone understood they should not bother the princes or their guest, not that many people were foolish enough to get in Tonotec’s way anyway. Once at the estate, servants directed them to the King’s study. Before they entered the room, Tonotec turned to his brother.

“You don’t have to go in, if you don’t want to,” Tonotec informed Hetanu. This would undoubtedly be pure terror. Tonotec did not care, but their father still held standing in Hetanu’s eyes. Hetanu still cared what their father thought of him and worried over punishments. 

Shaking his head, Hetanu held his chin up. “She took a lot for us. The least I could do is go in there take whatever he has to give you guys just like she took what her parents had to give us.”

Tonotec was almost visibly impressed with his brother’s words. “I suppose Eryna was wrong when she called you selfish.”

“This is probably her fault. I know the old me would be running while I had the chance,” the younger prince remarked.

Tonotec only nodded, as they both knew that was true. Hetanu took a deep breath, steeling himself for this. Tonotec looked at Etayay, whose face was as impassive as always. It was impossible to tell that she was about to walk into Hell, even though they both knew that was the case. She locked eyes with him and he made sure his gaze promised he would never let anything happen to her. She gave him a soft smile.

“I know,” she whispered.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Tonotec’s parents disagree on his relationship.


	14. Close

14: Close 

The King of the Wolf Tribe sat at his desk in his study, staring down at a chessboard. Etayay was not sure if she had ever seen a person quite his size. Surely he counted as a giant.

The group stood before the King and they all wondered what he planned to do. Tonotec would label his father “unpredictable” in the sense that he never knew if the King was going to be a father one day or if he was going to be his usual selfish, greedy and uncaring self. There were times when he was a father and his sons wondered if they were in one of those rare moments, but they guessed not since he ignored them for the moment.

Hetanu was certain their father was just trying to figure out how he wanted to kill Etayay and punish Tonotec. No matter what, Tonotec would get off lightly compared to Etayay since Etayay was a transcendent and Tonotec was the Heir.

“My book,” the King demanded without looking at any of them. He let out a loud exhale, like he was about to breathe fire.

“The book is still at the temple,” Tonotec stated as if this was the safest thing to say and not the craziest.

The King grunted a little. “So, you left my book, but you brought back a prisoner? I don’t need a transcendent.”

“That’s good because she’s not a prisoner.”

“I had a strong feeling that she wasn’t, not with the way she holds my cub.” He gave Etayay a quick glance, seeing her carry Poya to her chest as if Poya were hers. “I also have a feeling there is an explanation behind this. I doubt it involves Hetanu, though. Hetanu.”

“Yes, Father?” the boy replied.

“I have no use for you.” The King waved his massive hand. “Go make your mother aware of your return before she comes and pesters me about you again. She has missed you for some reason over the months.”

“Yes, Father.” Hetanu bowed and left the room without commenting on how his father had just insulted him. What had he ever done to earn such disrespect? Still, he took the out. Tonotec would protect Etayay to his last breath, no doubt.

The King still did not look at them. “This transcendent holds my cub, my little girl, as if she had birthed the cub. Who gave her permission to touch my cub?” he inquired, scratching his chin.

“Poya is very comfortable with her and at the moment Poya needs comfort. She doesn’t need permission to touch Poya,” Tonotec replied.

“I see. If she is not a prisoner and she requires no permission to handle my precious little cub, explain to me what she is, because from here she appears to be transcendent scum.”

Tonotec snarled and his eyes flashed with anger. “You address the woman I wish to marry, Father.”

If Etayay was surprised by her lover’s words, it did not show on her face. They had never discussed marriage. They had never even discussed the nature of their relationship. They left most things unsaid between them, no matter how important those things might seem to others. They both liked being together with as few words as possible and it worked for them.

If the King was upset, like Etayay, it did not show on his face. The air seemed a little thicker, but nothing beyond that. He continued to eye his chessboard as if it was the only thing in the room. He growled at the game, not at the couple. Tonotec was prepared for anything, though.

The High Prince would not mind dying in a fight with his father so that he could have Etayay. He would not truly mind fighting his father point blank. He owed the man for so much, after all.

“Tonotec, don’t be stupid,” the King finally said.

“I’m not. I want her and I will have her, whether you like it or not. I will have her, Father, and nothing can stop me,” Tonotec assured him.

“She would betray you to those thieving transcendents the moment the opportunity presented itself.”

“You don’t know her, Father. She has more honor than any other adult in this room. She has trusted herself to me and I will not let her down. I will provide a life for her. I will have cubs with her. I will fight for her,” Tonotec stated calmly.

The King’s massive shoulders rose as he took an annoyed breath. “You are your mother’s son, I will give you that. You two never know when to quit and you always want things your way.”

“We always want things our way?” Tonotec could not believe the words his father had just allowed to leave his mouth. “We always want things our way?” 

“You left my book for this? I’m disappointed in you and I’m sure your mother will be the same. She was never this horrible at this mission. She, at least, tried.”

“Yes, until you kidnapped her, right?” Tonotec snapped. 

This earned Tonotec a quick glare from furious golden eyes. “Watch your mouth, Tonotec, and don’t speak on things you know nothing about. Your mother will not like this idea of yours, yet I’m sure it is all her fault. She did this to you somehow.” 

Tonotec decided to take that, as he could see his father planned to throw this all at his mother’s feet. “Yes, and I’m sure she did this to you somehow.” He motioned to the chessboard and how hard the King contemplated a move.

The King growled. “That bitch is impossible, as is her cub.” 

“Yet, her husband will be reasoned with?” It took more willpower than most would know to not roll his eyes. 

“You are her cub. Should I decide something she goes against, it will upset her greatly. I’ll allow this because I get the feeling that should I kill this transcendent, my little Poya will be saddened.”

“You will leave it to Mother to kill her.” This did not surprise Tonotec. Anything to make his mother seem like the evil, unreasonable one. Not that she was reasonable… or not evil.

The King merely repeated, “That bitch is impossible.”

“Not quite, but this will be quite the adventure. You really need to learn how to approach Mother.” Tonotec reached over to the desk and moved a white piece, as he knew that his father always played as white. “Good day, Father.”

Before the King could reply, Tonotec ushered Etayay out of the room. The King stared down at the board and he realized that the move Tonotec just made put the black king in check. _That boy is his mother_ , the King thought with a frown, and that was not a compliment. Pushing away from the board, he needed to figure out what to do about that eventually.

-8-8-8-8-

Tonotec and Etayay stood outside of the King’s study. They stared at each other. Etayay shifted Poya in her arms and figured she might have to actually ask.

“What just happened in there?” Etayay inquired.

Tonotec’s brow furrowed slightly. “I’m not quite sure. This is why I don’t socialize, I get too distracted.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “Marriage?” She had not expected that, not that he expected to say it.

Tonotec would not back down now. “I should like to think so with all that we’ve done and how long we’ve done it.” Three months of having her any way he desired had to mean something to her. “Do you disagree?” he asked.

If Etayay disagreed, Tonotec was not sure what he was going to do. He was not prepared to let her go, not now and not _ever_. They would probably have to fight to the death if she disagreed, he figured, because the only way he could go on without her would be knowing she was a bitter enemy he had slain.

Etayay tilted her head at him and regarded him for a long moment with an unblinking stare. “What have I to disagree with? You making a request of me instead of blurting this out to your father would’ve been preferred, but I have no complaints. Did he agree or not?”

This was not a ringing endorsement, but he knew better than to expect such from her. “He agreed because he thinks my mother will kill you when she hears this and he agreed because he knows it will upset my mother for him to act as if he has in say in my life.”

Etayay’s tan brow furrowed a little. “So, I don’t have to worry about him trying to kill me?”

“Should he try, I will go after him with everything I have. He will see what a fine warrior I am up close and personal. My mother won’t be so easy. She won’t be looking to upset anyone. She is just going to state her opinion and possibly try to slay the both of us. My father was right about one thing — that bitch is impossible.”

Etayay simply nodded and followed her lover as he walked off. Poya began squirming in the transcendent’s arms, signaling she was waking up. Etayay was careful with her so that the child did not accidentally push her way out of Etayay’s arms. They walked for a while through empty halls with wooden floors before they came to a garden, which was empty. Etayay thought it was strange for such a lovely area to have no one around in the afternoon. Tonotec knew he was in the right place because of the absence of people, servants and all. 

“Where are we?” Poya asked with a yawn. She turned her head to rest on Etayay’s shoulder and looked around as best she could through blurry eyes. “We’re home?”

“So it would appear,” Tonotec answered. 

The trio stopped dead in their tracks as they came across one person. She stared at them with cold, hard onyx eyes. Her brown skin was covered in sweat and the shirt and black vest she wore clung to her rock hard body. Her very short, ebony hair stuck to her forehead. She held a sword tightly in her hand. She frowned at them and her top fangs poked into her bottom lip a little.

“Mommy!” Poya grinned and Etayay knew to let the child down.

Poya ran over to the female and hugged her around the waist, despite the fact that she was covered in sweat. The female acknowledged Poya by rubbing the top of her head, but she continued to focus on the couple before her. Poya remained clutching her mother, as if she did not feel the popping electricity in the air.

“So, it is true,” their mother said.

“What is true, Mother?” Tonotec asked, as if he did not have any clue as to what she meant. 

“Servants came in here screaming my son had arrived home finally, except in his company was some transcendent bitch. Servants and some of my students tried to explain she was his prisoner, but the more observant ones informed me that this bitch held my daughter with tender care, as if my cub were her own. Here she is. I refuse to think what this bitch might mean to my son,” she replied, eyes cutting to Etayay briefly.

“She will be my wife,” he said calmly. 

Tonotec’s mother, Innya, scoffed loudly at the idea, but Poya’s face lit up in sheer delight. She could not believe what she had just heard, but she loved the idea enough for it make her tail sway. She turned to the couple with the hope that their faces would confirm this, but they both had their usual disinterested, detached expressions in place.

“You guys are gonna get married?” Poya had to ask or she felt that the idea alone would drive her crazy without knowing if it was true or not. 

“Yes,” Tonotec answered.

“Says who?” his mother asked, her voice cutting and low.

Tonotec watched his mother carefully. He knew what movements his mother made before she attacked and he knew those movements would be the only warning she gave before attempting to kill them both. He refused to be the reason Etayay met her end. 

“Me,” he answered boldly.

“And?” 

“Father.”

Innya scoffed again. “He would give my son permission to take a transcendent bitch for a wife? I find that highly unlikely, yet I can see him doing it just to upset me further. Why does he want me to kill him so badly? Tonotec, you rarely upset me, so I will allow you to explain this to me. I do doubt you could change my mind in the matter, though.” She folded her arms across her chest.

Tonotec nodded, thankful for such an opportunity. “I truly was not prepared to explain myself, but Mother, this woman is beyond words. She cared for your little cub for months in ways I would not have been able to accomplish. She sheltered your cub and provided both your cubs with a happiness that I cannot put into words.”

“Yeah, Mommy! Etayay’s very nice to me and she’s nice to Tonotec, too! He likes her a lot and she likes him back. Let him marry her, please!” Poya begged, still gripping her mother’s waist for dear life.

“Tonotec, there are times you are too clever for your own good. I can’t believe you would use the cub to plead your case, though. You’ll have to try again, though that was a good try. I don’t see why she is so beyond words and she is a transcendent. Transcendents are our enemies. I will not simply throw my permission at you to marry an enemy because you and Poya like this bitch. You have to be somewhat realistic. I can’t believe that your father would agree to this only to upset me. This is disgusting and I can barely stand the sight of you two standing near each other.” His mother curled her lip up and regarded them with open contempt.

“No, Mommy! Don’t say that! You might hurt Etayay’s feelings and she’s really nice. She’s not disgusting. Please, let her marry Tonotec!” Poya implored, fingers digging into her mother’s hip. 

“Look at what you’ve done to my cub. She’s siding with this repugnant piece of filth.” Innya motioned to Etayay, whose face did not even twitch from all of the insults.

“Mother,” Tonotec growled and tensed.

Innya narrowed her gaze on him. “Don’t be a fool, Tonotec. You are not quite at that level yet. This is ridiculous and I will not support such a horrible idea. Your grandparents are probably rolling over in their graves. You know that, right?”

He flinched at this. Why did she have to bring them into this? Nonetheless, they would be proud of him standing up for what he wanted. So, he squared his shoulders and looked down at his mother with an unwavering gaze. She sneered at him. 

“Now, my cub stinks. Hopefully, the stench will wash away.” Innya curled her lip again as she looked Etayay up and down.

Tonotec watched his mother lift Poya up into her arms and she walked away without looking at them again. The couple knew by “stench” she meant Etayay’s scent, but they were far from affronted. Etayay had heard worse from people closer to her. 

Tonotec was angry — not with that insult — but, in general. He wanted to be able to just marry Etayay in peace. He was also relieved in a way. He had expected his mother to cut Etayay in half and then leave, but fortunately, she exited without harming anyone.

“That went rather well,” Etayay said with a shrug. 

“It went better than I could have ever imagined it since we’re both still alive and remain whole. She did not even think to use her sword against us. I get the feeling she’s not as outraged as she’s pretending to be,” Tonotec replied. There was something there, but he was not sure what. He might never know what, but it gave him hope.

She tilted her head slightly as she regarded him. “And why do you say that?” 

“This is a woman who has killed people for making fun of her height. If she was really angry, we’d both be dead.”

“I see. Now what?” 

Taking a deep breath, he sighed. “I’m not totally sure how to get Mother to bend to our desires. My mother’s a warrior through and through, so we must defeat her in someway to prove we deserve what we want. She wants us to fight for it. She won here, but this victory will be short lived, as I will think of someway to defeat her before tomorrow. By tonight, she will know it is impossible for her to win.”

Arching an eyebrow, Etayay smirked for a very brief moment. “You are confident. I cannot wait to bear witness to your great plan, as I see your mother is a strong willed and able-bodied woman. Her essence spoke volumes to me.” Dangerous did not begin describe Tonotec’s mother.

“What did it say?” he inquired. 

“It informed me that she is powerful and it would do us well to not cross her,” she answered. She was more than certain his mother could reduce her to little more than a stain on the floor if that was her desire.

“You’re right, but there’s just one problem. We can’t help crossing her. My mother is not as stubborn as she would lead you to believe. I know how to get to her and she will bend. For now, let’s not worry about her. Follow me and I’ll show you my room.”

Etayay did not reply; she complied and followed behind him. His room was not too far from where they were and the space was gigantic. He had his bed located on the back wall in the center of the room with a large window off to the side and glass doors on the far end of the room that led to his own small, private garden. He even had a training space, littered with weapons and weights.

The linen on his bed was white, as was almost everything in the room. There were swords, knives, and other weapons decorating the walls. The carpet was even snow white and Etayay refused to enter the area because she did not wear shoes. She had made their journey quite easily in her bare feet, but she did not wish to soil his lovely carpet.  

“Come on.” Tonotec tugged her inside the room and her tracks smudged the cloud colored carpet with nearly black marks.  

“Forgive me,” she apologized for what she had done to his floor.

He actually smiled at her. “It’s all right. I’ll get it cleaned later.”

She nodded and looked around. “So, this is your room?” It was probably the size of the common area in the temple. He had a couch for himself, she supposed, or when he entertained company in his private room. She decided to stop that train of thought immediately. 

“Yes.”

“My room must have made you feel so closed in compared to this. You probably felt trapped in a box,” she said. 

“No, it allowed me to be much closer to you.” Tonotec pressed Etayay against his chest and buried his face in her hair.

She sighed and rested her ear against his heart. The sound soothed her as always. “No one seems to like that idea very much.” 

“I want them to try to change it, just so I can prove to them that they are fools for testing me when it comes to you.” He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips.

“No one will accept a distasteful change willingly.” 

“I wouldn’t call you distasteful.” He kissed her again to prove his point. “Besides, I could use some practice and they say that opposition builds character.”

“Another lie that has been told,” she muttered.

“You have character. Your father made sure of that.” He was about to lean down to capture her mouth once more, but a servant entered the room. Tonotec frowned at the rudeness of the servant for bursting in, but he guessed his father must have sent him.

“Forgive me, my lord, but your father, our great King has commanded that you and your guest dine with him and his wives at dinner,” the servant reported. 

“We shall be there,” Tonotec replied.

“Dinner shall be served within an hour. The King emphasized you are not to be late for this meeting.” 

“We won’t,” Tonotec assured him and he glanced at the door as an unspoken order for the servant to go away, but the servant did not seem to understand the gesture. He was too busy gawking at how close the couple stood. Tonotec growled in anger. “Anything else?”

“No, sir, my lord.” 

“Then why are you still standing before me?” Tonotec inquired with a deep growl. The servant understood that fairly well and hurried out of the room. Tonotec turned his attention back to the transcendent in his arms. “Well, it seems we’ve been invited to dinner. We must prepare.” 

“I must say, I do enjoy having no say in any matters around here as of yet,” Etayay remarked. She was used to being ordered around, but she was also used to ignoring most orders in some way or at least complying in her own unique manner.

“Forgive me. Would you like to prepare?”

“I would love a bath.” She had not bathed since she left home and she hated the grimy feeling that coated her body. Magic could only solve the problem so much. 

“Then it shall be done. I’ll have water brought for you—”

She cut in, not wanting him to waste the time and energy. “Tonotec, you know very well that all I require is a tub.”

“Let me show you.” Tonotec led his lover to the other end of his room to a pocket door. He slid the door open to reveal another room.

There was a large built in pool it seemed to Etayay. There were towels, oils, and soaps all around the room with candles and sweet smelling plants. Tonotec smiled a little when he noticed she was shocked. He had never seen her with such wide eyes.

“The bath,” he announced. 

“It’s a pond,” she marveled.

“Yes, I suppose it is. I never really thought about it.”

Etayay filled the tub using her magic and she heated the water to her liking in the same way. Tonotec watched her as she stripped herself; he was half tempted to help her and join her. That became even more tempting as she scrubbed herself before entering the bath. He gathered her robes to fill his hands, so he would not reach out for her.

“I’ll have these cleaned for you very quickly and they will be ready by the time we need to go to dinner,” he said. “As I know these are your favorite robes.” He gave her another small smile.

Etayay actually felt a blush burn her cheeks. There was something almost embarrassing about him taking care of her like this. “Indeed. Thank you.”

He nodded and left the room, making sure to close the door behind him. Etayay relaxed for a brief moment, which she did not mean to do. She had forgotten what it was like to live in a constant state of tension thanks the past three months, but it was all coming back to her. She decided to busy herself to avoid relaxing again, as she was in a hostile area, so she smelled the various oils, soaps, and lotions around the tub. She found the one that smelled just like Tonotec, even though he had not used it in months.

“He must use it so often that it’s in his blood now,” she murmured. She was about to try one of the oils, but Tonotec returned and he stopped her.

“I like the way you smell without any help. It’s a very pleasant aroma,” he assured his lover.

“And a prince should always get his way,” she replied as she returned the oil to its proper place.

“It is only proper.” He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. “How long are you going to be in there?”

“Not much longer, I suppose,” she answered. She did not want to risk being caught off guard by anyone who would want to harm her.

He nipped her shoulder. “Yes, much longer.”   

She glanced down at him. “Why is that?”

Tonotec did not respond to the question verbally. He took his clothes off and he joined her. He pulled her over to him and held her. He inhaled her soothing scent while she clung to his chest, resting her head to hear his heartbeat.

They both just enjoyed the closeness of their bodies. They remained cuddled together for some time before they both realized they would be late for dinner if they did not get moving. Tonotec made a mental note to bathe with her as much as possible in the future while they washed each other.

When their bath was done, the couple dried themselves and went back into Tonotec’s bedroom. Etayay’s robes had been laid out on the bed and she was surprised they were clean and dry. She dressed while Tonotec hunted through his wardrobe for an outfit. He decided to wear his usual white clothes, which most of his clothes were anyway, with a black vest instead of his armor. He cuffed his shirtsleeves and there was black cloth underneath.

“Ready?” he asked as Etayay finished tying her robes.

“I don’t see why not,” she answered.

Tonotec wrapped his arms around her waist as if he was sending a message that she was his and no one had better touch her. She ignored the gesture. He also wrapped one of his tails around her waist. She held his tail in place, caressing the soft hairs, as they made their way to the dining area.

Poya noticed them immediately when they passed her room. She decided on her own to join them. She leaped into Etayay’s arms, nearly knocking the transcendent off of her feet, but Tonotec balanced her. The trio entered the dining hall.

“We’re eating with Poppa!” Poya grinned. Even though she had eaten with her father and his wives on plenty of occasions, it still brought her joy to be in her father’s company with her mother and brother.

The King and his six wives, all seated at the long table, stared at the couple and Poya. The couple was not affected by this attention and it showed on their expressionless faces. Tonotec led Etayay to the far end of the table, away from the King and five of his wives, all grouped together by the head of the table.

Tonotec sat across from his mother, though he usually sat next to her if they ate dinner together. Etayay sat beside Tonotec and Poya decided she wanted to sit at the head of the table, just like her father instead of sitting in the empty chair by her mother. Any other person would have been yelled at in the least, dragged off to be killed at the most for sitting opposite the King, but Poya had done it before and would undoubtedly do it again many times in life.

While Poya grinned, pleased with her seat and situation, her mother glared at Tonotec. He pretended he did not notice, but he knew his mother would have jumped across the table and strangled both him and Etayay with the transcendent’s long braid if it were proper and Poya was not right next to them. 

“Hi, Poppa!” Poya shouted down the table and she waved, even though it was rude and inappropriate.

“Poya,” Innya scolded her. 

“Sorry, Mommy. I just haven’t seen Poppa in a really long time,” the child explained, settling down in her chair.

“Go easy on her, Innya. She’s obviously excited to be home after such a long trip. Right, Poya?” the King asked. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t mind not being here. I made a friend, Poppa! She was so nice and we played together! You would like her, Poppa, because she’s my very best friend and I like her. She’s really nice and fun!” Poya grinned so wide they all thought she might split her face open. Her tail even wagged and wiggled behind her. 

“Poya,” her mother scolded her again.

“Sorry, Mommy.” Poya pouted and her shoulders slumped as she tried to calm down. She did not want to make her mother angry with her. 

“Mother, don’t pick on Poya when you’re angry with me,” Tonotec requested.

“I’m angry with both of you at the moment, but you much more than her. She’s climbing the ladder with every passing moment, though,” Innya hissed.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” Poya apologized once again. She hoped she was not in any real trouble. She hunched over some, as if trying to hide.

“You know what, this is the most communication I have heard from that end of the table in quite a long time. Innya, for the longest time I even forgot that you spoke. Your voice is just as deadly as I remember it,” the King remarked with a toothy, deadly smile. 

“And you!” Innya smacked the table, causing an echoing thump. “You dare give my son permission to marry _that_?” Innya pointed to Etayay.

“Mother, you’re yelling at the King,” Tonotec pointed out, not that his mother cared. She answered to no one, after all.

“I should’ve yelled at the King a lot sooner!” She glared down the table. “He’s here to do nothing but drive me mad! You’re not giving my son away to some filthy transcendent!” 

This sounded very much like a threat. The King grunted. Innya did not care. She was fed up with him.

“Mother.” Tonotec hoped she would restrain herself. Poya was at the table, after all, and she did not like to see their parents fight, but this situation seemed to drive Innya passed the point of reason.

“He’s not ruining you like this. You are my son and, as much as he wishes he did, he doesn’t have a say in your life. He can’t just give you away without even speaking with me. I will not stand for it and he knew that. He knew I wouldn’t agree to this.” She banged her palm against the table again. Tonotec was surprised she had not broken the wood. 

“Innya,” the King growled.

“What?” she snarled back.

“Save it for after dinner.”

Her lip curled. “As if I could eat with that _thing_ sitting across from me. Let me get rid of it and then I won’t have a problem.”   

“You’ll have to go through me, Mother,” Tonotec replied, flaring his nostrils.

“Do you have to speak for _it_ , too? Does it not speak or is it too afraid or too stupid?” Innya inquired.

“What do you expect her to say?” Tonotec countered.

“Nothing, except maybe for her to plead with me for a quick death. Is she too cowardly to defend herself?”

“Etayay’s not afraid of anything at all,” Poya insisted.

“Oh, yeah?” Innya arched a daring eyebrow, which her son noticed. A smirk curled onto her face and Tonotec thought he might have to step in.

“Enough of this!” the King barked. “I want to eat in peace.”

Silence reigned over the table as dinner was served. Etayay stared down at the plate set in front of her and she almost cringed. There was a whole, dead chicken-sized bird before her that had not been cooked. Her skin already prickled. _This is going to end badly_.

A lump formed in Etayay’s throat. She would have to embarrass Tonotec. She would not eat. In fact, she would run away from the table soon enough. 

Poya gasped when she looked down at dinner. “Hey, she can’t eat this!” She looked at Etayay.

“Our food isn’t good enough for the transcendent?” the King inquired with a slight growl. He glared down at Etayay.

Tonotec sighed. This was great. He might have to fight both of his parents at the same time since they were both so angry. He would be murdered before dinner was through.

“She eats plants and stuff that grows off of trees and things like that. It’s all pretty good.” Poya nodded, as if that would drive home her point.

“What has she done to you?” Innya asked her little girl while pounding the table with her fist. She glared at the transcendent, who had ruined both of her children. Everyone wondered how much more of a beating the table could stand before Innya broke the thing. 

“She hasn’t done anything, Mommy. She just can’t eat meat. A lot of the time when we ate it, she had to leave. She doesn’t like looking at dead stuff,” Poya answered.

“And why is that?” Innya inquired. 

“Because she’s an uncivilized, universe-destroying transcendent,” the King guessed out loud, which caused his son to frown.

“No, she’s merely a powerful healer,” Tonotec replied. 

He looked at his lover and saw how uneasy she appeared. She had her hands balled into tight fists and her nerves jumped in her arms, pulling at her muscles. He remembered she looked the same way back when he had skinned rabbits in front of her. He also remembered Eryna said she brought things back to life and it more than likely hurt her because she passed out when Eryna witnessed it. Tonotec grabbed her hand to try to calm her down, but that would not cut it for the transcendent.

“Get it away from me,” Etayay said in a low, solid voice. She was not making a request, which was unlike her. This was an order.

“Who do you think you are, transcendent? You’re not at your temple anymore and you don’t demand anything around here. You’re nothing while you’re here. A little meat won’t kill you, so eat it,” Innya commanded. 

“I can’t eat meat,” Etayay plainly stated.

“I know transcendents tend to be vegetarians for whatever reasons, but they eat meat on occasion,” Innya said.

“Yes, you are no longer among your heathen kind and you are not going to follow such backwards thinking while you are here. Eat,” the King ordered, pointing to her plate. 

“I can’t eat meat,” Etayay repeated through gritted teeth.

“You are with us now and you will do as you are told. Eat,” the King said with a deep, threatening growl.

“You all seem to be missing my point. It is not some ‘backwards’ belief. I cannot eat meat. I, as in myself individually, cannot, as in not possible and has never been, eat meat, as in ingest the flesh of a beast,” Etayay explained bluntly. 

She spoke as if she was fed up, which Tonotec liked. He wanted her to get angry. He did not want to be the only one out of the two of them fighting if it came to that, even though as a Wolf, he wanted to protect his lover on instinct. He just wanted to know she wanted this as much as he did.

“What do you mean you can’t? It’s right there, put it in your mouth and swallow,” Innya commanded her.

Taking a deep breath, Etayay sighed through her nose. “All right. Obviously I’m not getting through to anyone here. This is why I cannot and never will be able to eat meat.” She touched the bird on her plate.

Everyone watched as the bird twitched several times. The twitches turned into jerky movements. Suddenly, feathers sprouted back onto the creature as the body rumbled. It chirped and blinked as it moved about slightly. It flapped its wings experimentally before taking flight and exiting through an open window.

“Wow,” Poya muttered, eyes tracking the bird as it flew away. The other Wolves stared at Etayay with wide eyes and gaping mouths, like she was some sort of demon.

“So, you can bring creatures back to life. That is quite the talent,” Tonotec managed to say. He realized he doubted this power until this very moment.

“Not very much, no. I have no say in the matter unless I distance myself from the death. The powers have a mind of their own and merely go where they feel they are needed. With a dead creature sitting right in front of me, the power will build up before leaping from my body if I make no move to try to bring the creature back to life myself. It is quite the experience,” Etayay explained.

Poya blinked and then stared at Etayay. “Can you eat cooked meat?”

“I cannot eat any meat. It is a disturbing sight to see what my powers do to cooked meat. My mother and I discovered that in a more hands on way than we liked,” the transcendent answered.

“Do mine next!” Poya requested, pointing at her dinner. She did not want it, anyway. After living off of noodles, vegetables, fruits, nuts, berries, fried rabbit, and roasted fowl for the past few months, the thought of eating a raw bird was not that appetizing to her.

“No.”

“Come on! Do mine! Please!”

“I would greatly appreciate and thank you for allowing me to skip dinner,” Etayay said tensely. Her muscles trembled, power building inside of her. The surge, once it managed to escape, would probably render her unconscious.

“Why? You would touch everyone else’s meal if you are not permitted to leave?” the King inquired.

“I need not touch them, sir. The power will charge out on its own when ready. It has happened before and you do not wish to see. If you’ve started eating, whatever you have not devoured will come back to life,” Etayay replied while Poya pushed her plate over, pressing her food against Etayay’s fingers. Etayay jumped as her magic jolted from her.

“Poya!” Tonotec barked as his sister’s dinner came back to life. Poya’s dinner flew out the window, too.

Poya grinned and she clapped. “It’s even better the second time!”

“Thank you, Poya. I’ve never been enough of a public or private spectacle without the proper assistance,” Etayay dryly remarked.

“Do Mommy’s dinner next!” Poya pointed to her mother’s plate.

“I don’t think so. I would be eternally grateful if I could leave the table without offending anyone,” Etayay said. Of course, that ship had sailed with just existing.

“That does seem as though it would be best for everyone,” the King replied. He would not mind keeping her there because of how uncomfortable she looked, but he wanted to eat his food without it wiggling around with life in it.

“Can I be excused, too? My dinner already flew out the window. I can keep Etayay company,” Poya offered.

“No, you stay away from _that_!” Innya ordered, pointing to Etayay.

“But, Mommy! I stayed with Etayay for months and everything was fine!” Poya whined while Etayay got up from the table. Poya looked at her mother. “I’m really sorry, Mommy!” Poya hopped out of her chair and chased after Etayay. 

“Poya! Get back here!” Innya demanded, but the child was not going to comply and everyone knew that. Innya growled in anger.

“Mother, calm down before you hurt… someone,” Tonotec said. He did not want to be that someone. He had seen his mother worked up only a few times in his life, but he knew when she was vexed as she was, it was not a good thing.

“Yes, Innya, calm down. I don’t think I’ve seen you this mad since you went into labor with Tonotec and you had to cut your training session short to give birth. One would think with your son happy, you would be happy, too,” the King said and Tonotec knew his father was mocking his mother, which certainly was not going to help her calm down any.

“Happy? I swear I should just kill you right now. You haven’t seen me this mad in so long? I just really should kill you. My son wants to marry some filthy, backwoods transcendent bitch who isn’t even worthy to lick his boots! Why should I be happy about this? My father would kill him, her, and me for this! I didn’t raise him to throw his life away as you are allowing just to see me get worked up! Ah!” Innya screamed in pure frustration. She really wanted to kill something or someone and it did not matter who or what. Something just needed to not be living anymore because of her right now.

“Mother, there’s so much more to her than simply being a transcendent. You should understand that since I want to marry this woman. I know you’re upset about this, but she is the one that I want. You cannot change that fact. And believe me, that backwoods transcendent bitch is more worthy of me than any other bitch you or Father could approve of. She’s amazing,” Tonotec assured his mother.

“Is she?” Innya asked with a frightening smirk.

“Yes, she is very amazing.” 

“All right then,” his mother oddly agreed. 

Something was brewing in Innya’s mind for her to agree with Tonotec and the smirk she wore was not too reassuring. He hoped Etayay could handle herself in such a hostile environment because he knew his mother would make things much worse for her very soon.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Trouble finds Etayay and it spills her blood. Tonotec allows it.


	15. Brawl

15: Brawl

Etayay could feel that something foul was rising in the air. It was almost electric as it invaded her body and pounded on her nerves. She ignored it, as she knew the feeling all too well and was comfortable with it.

She let Poya pull her around by hand throughout the estate, giving her the best tour a six-year-old could give. The child forced Etayay into the garden they had met her mother in earlier. Etayay had a feeling this place was family favorite. She could feel remnants of their essences all over the place.

“You have to see my favorite spot. I think you’ll like it a lot.” Poya grinned as she pulled Etayay just a little harder. When they stepped outside though, the child ceased her actions.

“Etayay,” Poya whispered, scanning the area.

“Yes?” she replied.

Poya grabbed onto Etayay’s robe. “Pick me up.”

“All right.” Etayay lifted Poya into her arms without a problem. Poya could even sense the shift in the air.

“Do you smell them?” Poya asked, clutching onto Etayay tightly.

“I can sense them. It’s quite all right, Poya. Where were you taking me?” She would handle the situation when needed.

“No, let’s just go. Please.” Poya could tell that something wrong was about to happen and she knew it would be against Etayay.

“It’s okay, baby,” Etayay assured the child. She feared no one and she would not start now.

“It’s not okay at all. I can tell. Let’s go.”

“Are you afraid?”

“I’m afraid for you, Etayay,” Poya answered.

“Don’t be, as I am not afraid.”

“But, you’re not afraid of anything at all,” the girl pointed out.

“I’m going to put you down and I want you to go back inside.” No sense in traumatizing the child.

Poya was set to protest to the suggestion, but she could not find her voice. She clung to Etayay’s neck as the young woman attempted to put her down. Etayay easily unhooked the child’s arms and gave her a look that told her to comply. Poya frowned and puffed out her cheeks in protest. Etayay gave her a little shove toward the door to help her along her away.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Poya grumbled as she went to the doorway that led back inside the palace.

As soon as Poya was out of the way, eight teenage female members of the Wolf tribe surrounded Etayay. They held weapons; most of them had swords, but two of them had wooden staffs. They frowned at her, baring their fangs in a threatening manner. Etayay’s face remained rather passive, unmoved. Poya gulped.

“So, this is the bitch Lord Tonotec fell for? She doesn’t seem so special to me and I know she’s not better than any of us,” one of girls sneered.

“She doesn’t even have a tail.”

“And she dresses funny.”

“She smells funny, too.”

“She looks like one of those nasty humans.”

Poya watched and listened to the scene from the doorway. She did not like how they were insulting Etayay. Hetanu wandered down the hall and noticed the child. He had been searching for her or Tonotec to find out how things were going with Etayay. When he looked out into the garden, he saw how things were going with Etayay. _She lasted longer than I thought_.

“What’s going on here, tiny cub?” Hetanu asked Poya.

“I think some of my mommy’s students are going to fight Etayay,” she answered.

“Your mother’s students are bold. Don’t they know Tonotec will kill them if they so much as scratch her by accident? What do they have against her, anyway?” he asked, as if he did not know.

“I guess the same thing as everybody else, but they seem really mad that Tonotec likes her.”

“I’m not surprised there. Did your mother try to kill her yet?”

Poya pouted. “No, but she’s not happy about Etayay being here. I don’t know why. She won’t listen when I tell her that Etayay’s really nice. My mommy’s just really mad at Poppa and at Tonotec.” She puffed out her cheeks, upset with this whole business.

“I’ll bet,” he muttered. He was surprised Innya had not killed everyone involved yet.

They turned their attention back to the garden. Hetanu could not wait to see Etayay fight. Something inside of him just told him that she was more dangerous than she let on. After all, she could freeze him with a look and she had tamed Tonotec. 

Etayay was focused on the Wolves circled around her, but she looked bored with them and nothing had even happened yet. This was actually part of the problem. If she was to be killed, she would like it to happen sometime soon. They came in closer and she wondered if they knew what they were up against or did they really believe she was a mere, defenseless human?

“You don’t want to do this,” Etayay warned the girls in her usual tone of voice. They all growled at her. 

“You can’t have Tonotec! He’s not for some bitch like you!”

“I’m being attacked over Tonotec? I’m starting to feel more and more like his property every second in this place,” Etayay commented. 

Hetanu laughed. Etayay had no clue what she had gotten herself into and he did not mean with the students surrounding her. “We can have it tattooed to your forehead in big, bold black letters after this.”

Ice blue eyes rolled. “Yes, I would greatly appreciate that gesture.” 

He gave another laugh. “Yeah, but you’d better be careful or we might have to carve it on your tombstone.” He doubted this would be a problem, but he wanted her to take this seriously.

“There’s an idea,” one of the girls said with a smirk.

“Yeah, her with a tombstone does sound just about right. Get her!” 

The girls converged on Etayay only to be blown back by a heavy gust of wind. They all growled in anger and charged her again. Some were blown back a second time, while others thought they connected their weapons with Etayay only to have them ring against a transparent shield that protected the transcendent. The Wolves gasped in shock.

“What type of magic…” one girl murmured.

“Transcendent. I should hope you Wolves have more than physical attacks because I can hold this shield up all day and night while sleeping,” Etayay replied.

“Liar!” 

The girls came at Etayay again only to have their weapons crash against her shield. Etayay looked at them and sighed. She could see they were not used to dealing with strong magic and she had a feeling they would beat her shield like a dead horse. She decided to be rid of them for the moment and blew them all back again without moving. The Wolves landed hard all around the garden. 

“She’s strong,” one girl finally realized with a growl.

“Etayay’s pretty good, huh?” Poya asked Hetanu. 

“Yeah, she’s all right, but it’s hard to tell against these guys. I mean, it doesn’t take a genius to realize she’s got them outclassed. They need some serious magic training,” he answered.

“You do, too,” she reminded him. 

“Hey, this isn’t about me, you little dip,” Hetanu barked, glaring at the child.

“But, you do. Etayay always says so.” 

“But, this isn’t about me!”

“She always says you need to calm down, too.”

“Shut up and watch the stupid fight. Your mother’s brain damaged students are actually getting up for more.” Hetanu chuckled, delighted with this.

Poya was about to defend her mother’s disciples until she remembered they were battling with Etayay. She turned her attention back to them and saw the girls circling Etayay again. Etayay seemed to be focused nothing, looking beyond them, and could not care less that she was about to be attacked again. She could tell they were considering other options rather than another idiotic head on attack.

“I can keep this shield up all day. You’ll have to think of something a bit more clever if you have nothing to cancel the shield,” Etayay told them. She was ready to leave. She was sure there were better people out there that would have liked to try to kill her and they would certainly keep her attention longer than this. 

“Shut up!” a girl barked.

“Fine.” Etayay sighed and shrugged.

Etayay watched the girls as they silently agreed on a method of attack. They charged her at high speeds until they mere blurs to the naked eye. She sighed. _What part of “I can hold up this shield all day and night” is so hard to comprehend?_  

The clang of their swords and the thump of their staffs echoed through the garden as they hit her shield. Etayay had a notion of tripping one of them as she sensed them go by. She opted on waiting for them to exhaust themselves, though. Once they noticed their attack was not doing them any good, the Wolves stopped to catch their breath.

“So, are you satisfied yet or would you like to continue to fail?” Etayay sighed.

“Shut up!” They all glared at her.

“Fine.” Etayay shrugged. 

“They’re really asking for it,” Hetanu growled as he watched the girls try to scheme on another way to slay Etayay. If they so much as pulled out a hair on her head, he would make them regret it. 

“Calm down. She can take care of herself. They haven’t even touched her yet,” Poya pointed out.

Hetanu nodded, but he remained on guard in case he needed to jump in on the fight. Etayay studied her enemies as they regrouped. She did not very much like being attacked over her relationship with Tonotec. For some reason, it made her feel more and more as if she belonged to him in someway.

Added to that, the girls’ persistence was beginning to grate on her nerves. They seemed to enjoy failing and lacked any sort of creativity. It was not until this moment that she realized she was irked. She had forgotten what the emotion felt like.

The Wolves were ready to attack again, but they did not get the chance. They took a few steps toward Etayay and she decided she no longer wanted to be bothered. A white energy swirled around Etayay, which gave the Wolves pause. The white light flared off of her like a flame from a candle and then it swirled around her like a tornado. None of the Wolves had ever seen anything like it. 

“What’s happening?” Poya asked and all Hetanu could do was shrug. He had no idea what he was looking at.

The light expanded and then fanned out all over the garden like an explosion, but nothing blew up. The female Wolves, though, were launched to the far reaches of the garden. They did not bother trying to get up. They were more embarrassed than injured, as Etayay had little desire to truly hurt anyone.

“Whoa,” both Poya and Hetanu muttered, marveling at the sight. 

“What’s going on over here?” Innya demanded as she stormed into the hall. She came up behind Hetanu and Poya and made the young prince jump.

“Mommy, your students are being mean! They attacked Etayay and well… that.” Poya pointed to the girls as they struggled to their feet and rubbed aching body parts.

“Oh, really? You.” Innya called. 

Etayay turned, knowing she was being addressed. She looked at Tonotec’s mother as she looked at almost everything else, as if she was not interested and did not wish to be bothered. Innya growled.

“Yes?” Etayay replied. 

“You did this to my girls?” Innya motioned around the garden.

“I suppose. They could use some magic training, which seems to be a trend.” Etayay’s gaze fell on Hetanu for a moment. 

“Hey, this isn’t about me!” Hetanu threw his hands up.

Innya scowled. “They’ll get the training they need.”

“It seems they should have had it already, as they needed it. It’s a good thing transcendents don’t believe in offensive attacks. All actions in the universe have a cause and transcendents are results or reactions rather than causes,” Etayay replied.

It seemed that Etayay was boasting to Innya and this meant she needed to be taught a lesson. She was merely making an observation, though. It would cause her much grief.

“Then, allow me to give you a cause.” Innya grabbed the hilt of the sword on her hip. 

“If that’s your desire,” Etayay replied.

“Whoa!” Hetanu blazed onto the scene, standing beside Etayay. “Oh, no, you don’t! Are you insane?”

“According to my mother and judging by my actions, yes,” Etayay answered. Perhaps she was. “Would I ever know if I was?”

Hetanu squinted at her. “What the hell is wrong with you? You might be able to fight a whole lot of people, but I don’t know if Tonotec told you this, you definitely don’t want to fight her,” he hissed, motioning to Innya.

“No, I don’t,” Etayay replied, eyes locked on Innya. Hetanu understood she was not agreeing with him, but stating she did not desire to fight. She would if she had to, though. 

“No, you don’t seem to get it. She’ll kill you. I don’t care what you can do, I don’t care that you blew Tonotec’s arm off. Fighting Tonotec is nothing like fighting her. This is suicide,” Hetanu tried to explain.

Innya leaned forward, interested. “You blew my son’s arm off?”

“Blew…whoa!” Hetanu panicked, thinking Innya would be upset to hear her precious son had been injured by a “lowly” transcendent, especially one he was in a relationship with. “What? She didn’t blow his arm off! I mean, nobody could do that, save you! Her, no—” 

“Hetanu, back away,” Etayay said.

Hetanu shook his head. “Look, I told Eryna I’d take care of you—” 

“Don’t worry about it. Should I die, Eryna will know it’s through some stupid thing I have done and it is not your fault. I have a history of stupidity. I have been told I’m quite stupid. You being killed does not help anyone and has nothing to do with it. I am aware of what it is I am walking into. I don’t go anywhere blindly,” Etayay assured him. 

“But—but—but—” he stammered. He did not believe she knew what stood before her.

“Back away,” she repeated.

“Yes, Hetanu, back away unless I have to hurt you, too. I want to show this bitch that she is totally unworthy of my son,” Innya declared, pointing her blade at Etayay.

Hetanu saw how serious Innya was and he knew from experience Etayay was always serious. So, he did the only thing he could do. He wisely backed away. No sense in getting in the middle of something that was going to happen with or without him standing there.

“Mommy, don’t hurt Etayay! Please!” Poya cried and she was about to rush into the garden, but Hetanu stopped her. He grabbed her gently by the neck. 

“Let them work out their differences the only way your mother knows how,” Hetanu told her.  

Poya turned big, wet eyes on him. “But, Mommy’s gonna hurt Etayay really bad! You’ve got to stop her!” 

He flinched, almost understanding how the expression bent Tonotec to Poya’s whims. “I’m not going in there. Are you nuts?” He was not suicidal.

“Then go get Tonotec! He’ll stop them!” 

Hetanu hated to admit it, but the squirt had a very good idea there. He ran off holding Poya by the neck to go locate their brother. Hetanu had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that even if he did find their brother, he might not be able to help. Even Tonotec did not test his mother, except on extremely rare occasions. He was almost certain he knew where Tonotec was because the High Prince did not really do much when he was in the palace, except stay in his room all day reading or practicing. Hetanu barged into Tonotec’s chambers to find him reading.

“Your mother is about to kill Etayay!” Hetanu reported. 

“What?” Tonotec believed he heard wrong. He really did not want to have to fight his mother, but he would if it was totally necessary and it was totally necessary if she was on the verge of killing the woman that he desired to marry. 

“Mommy’s going to kill Etayay!” Poya hollered, working her way out of Hetanu’s monster grip. She was shocked he had not choked her to death, be it on purpose or by accident with the way he held her. 

Tonotec remained calm and stood up. He followed his siblings to the chosen battlefield. He could see the fighting had not broken out yet because Etayay’s robes did not have any slice marks from his mother’s blade yet.

“Stop them,” Poya begged her big brother. 

Tonotec thought about it for a moment. “Why should I?” his voice devoid of any emotion.

“She’ll kill Etayay!” Poya stomped her foot and pointed at their mother. 

“We’ll see,” he replied.

“What do you mean? Go stop them!” Hetanu slapped Tonotec on the bicep to get him to move.

“No,” Tonotec answered, holding his arms across his chest.

“But—but—but I thought you were gonna marry Etayay,” Poya pouted as tears gathered in her eyes. 

“I am. Right after Mother is satisfied and she can see how amazing this woman is.” 

Hetanu’s face fell as he regarded Tonotec. “That’s a totally sick idea.”

“It’ll get much better results than my last idea, of that I am certain,” Tonotec replied.

Hetanu shook his head. “You just have no conscience whatsoever, do you?”

Tonotec glanced at his brother. “What does that have to do with this?”

Hetanu rolled his eyes and decided to leave Tonotec alone at the moment. He had always suspected there was something wrong with his brother. At first, he thought when Tonotec slept with Etayay that proved it. He was wrong, though.

What was about to happen proved there was something wrong with Tonotec as far as Hetanu was concerned. He could not believe Tonotec would allow Etayay to do battle with his mother, knowing full well his mother would not show her any mercy, just so it would prove Etayay was worthy of him. That was just plain wrong and completely sick in Hetanu’s mind.

“You’ll regret coming here. You’ll regret even meeting my son,” Innya told Etayay. “You can’t have him. You’re lower than a beast and you’re not worthy of him.”

“I’ve been told I’m worthless, so I suspect Tonotec would have much more value than I. If it is, indeed, true. I can see where Hetanu gets his attitude from, though,” Etayay commented.

“Why is everything about me?” Hetanu huffed.

Innya remained focused on Etayay. “I’m done with you. My cubs will forget you over time. You’re nothing but a filthy, lying, dirty, disgusting transcendent.”

“And those are my good qualities you’ve named, I suppose,” Etayay remarked.

Innya went to strike her. The blade clanged against her shield and Innya growled. Etayay looked into Innya’s eyes and saw true hatred that promised her death. She knew the look well.

“That’s a cheap and childish trick,” Innya said.

Etayay silently admitted it was a childish trick, as she had learned the shield defense as a child. It was very effective against those with no magical training, though. Innya smirked at her and Etayay knew her shield was about to be ineffective. There was a glint that sparked in Innya’s eye and Etayay could hear her shield cracking and then it shattered, flickers of light falling around her like broken glass. She quickly backed away to avoid feeling the bite of Innya’s sword.

“Now, what will you do?” Innya arched an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk playing on her lips. Her eyes remained fiery and ready for the kill, though.

Etayay threw her hand out and Innya was hit by a powerful wind. She was blown back a few feet and she chuckled at Etayay. The Wolf waved her hand and the wind vanished. Etayay’s hand contracted, as if fiery jolts blazed up her arm briefly.

Innya charged Etayay and caught the girl by surprise. Etayay gasped as cold steel slide into her body and Innya dragged her sword upward through Etayay’s shoulder. A choking noise clawed its way from Etayay’s throat as her blood splashed on to the rich earth of the garden.

The transcendent staggered away and looked down at her robes. Blood stained her clothes in thick splotches and her arm was not connected to her body at the moment, dangling limp by her side. It was not her night, it would seem. 

“I might as well start buying clothes with Wolves. Hand making them will undoubtedly be a waste.” Etayay sighed. “Not to mention, these are my favorite.” Her arm corrected itself.

“You should worry about you more than your clothes.” Innya went to cut the transcendent again. 

Etayay did not bother to move. She would have fallen backwards, trying to avoid Innya’s sword. She was cut across the neck deeply. For a second, she could hear air hissing from her throat. The wound closed quickly. Throwing out her hand, she called on fire to hopefully keep Innya at bay. Innya dispelled her fire just as easily as her wind spell.

“You need much better tricks,” Innya said, snorting through her nose as if she were about to breathe fire. 

Etayay had not been in many real fights. She had sparred on rare occasions with Tonotec and Hetanu for them to get a sense of what it was like to be up against strong magic. She never considered the matches might help her. Of course, what was happening now was nothing like those matches.

Etayay was used to getting hit so that did not faze her much at the moment, but she did not know there were Wolves who could halt transcendent spells. She must have glanced over that when reading up on Wolves in the library. Innya might be able to make it through her healing powers. She knew she had better think of something before Innya decided her head would be better suited on a pike rather than on her shoulders. 

Etayay did not get a chance to come up with a new battle plan. Innya was back on her with speed she had not known creatures could reach. Her robes quickly left her mind as her body was torn into.

“Tonotec, you’ve got to stop them. Etayay’s getting killed,” Hetanu pointed out as Innya kept coming at the transcendent with powerful slash attacks, leaving Etayay no room to consider a spell to counter, something Innya would not be able to stop.

“No,” Tonotec answered. His eyes were transfixed on his beloved. Etayay’s body looked worse than corpses he had seen.

Poya clutched onto Tonotec’s pant leg and her lip trembled. “Please, big brother! Save Etayay. Eka would be mad at us if her sissy got killed. I’d be sad, too.”

“She has to do this herself,” Tonotec replied. For them to go anywhere, Etayay had to pull it together on her own.

“What the hell? She’s going to get killed!” Hetanu pointed to Etayay, who was being cut across every part of her body by Innya. The Wolf was too fast for Etayay to stop.

“She’ll think of something when it is necessary. I lost my arm simply because she was caught by surprise and didn’t like the feel of steel in her chest,” Tonotec reminded them.

“She’s not a fighter!” Hetanu felt the need to remind his brother in case he forgot.

“She’ll think of something,” Tonotec repeated.

Hetanu shrugged, not knowing what else to do. Tonotec was the only person who could save Etayay, but he obviously was not going to do that. Hetanu did not see how Etayay would get the chance to think of anything as that steel she hated so much burned across and through her flesh. He thought she was a goner for sure.

Etayay had already bled an ocean and was in the process of bleeding another one. Her vision blurred and she felt lightheaded as her lungs burned for more air. Sounds faded in and out. Focus was almost impossible. She knew these feelings intimately. She was near death.

Etayay stumbled, dropping to one knee. Panting, she tried to let her body recover. With one eye barely open, she watched Innya, who smirked at her. Etayay wanted to laugh.

“You think you have me?” Etayay asked, blood pouring from her mouth.

“You might heal quickly, but that might be too many wounds even for you. Look at all of your blood.” Innya motioned to the saturated ground. “I’ve killed plenty of powerful healers without taking their heads. I’ve killed better transcendents than you.”

“I’ve no doubt, but I don’t very much like being near death and someone else enjoying that more than they should.” She was not so expendable someone was allowed to celebrate her demise. She would be mourned when she died. She would be mourned.

Innya arched an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, and if you think I will die so easy for you, you are sorely mistaken. People who hate me far more than you have tried to kill me and failed. So, you might be able to stop my calls. Had I thrown a projection you would have stopped that, too?”

“Perhaps.” Innya shrugged. She was curious as to where the transcendent was going with her questions. She bet that the girl was trying to buy herself some time to heal, but she would need more time than Innya would allot her.

“You have some magical knowledge and some sense of magic.”

“Yes, what is your point?”

Etayay let out a long breath. “My sister did something really funny, as she would say, when she met Hetanu that I wish to show you.”

“And what’s that?”

“Just this.” Etayay aimed her palm at Innya and launched a projection mixed with a fire call at her.

Innya tried to dispel the attack, unaware it was a mixed spell. When the blast connected, Innya was blown back through the wall into the hallway. Etayay’s arm was mangled beyond the shoulder. Her bones were visible throughout her torn open limb and everything that was left on the bone was charcoal black. The bone itself was splintered and darker than the night sky. A tear almost escaped her eye as pain ripped through her.

“Mommy!” Poya gasped as her mother hit the wall behind them and fell limp to the floor. Innya’s whole chest was burnt open and she bled a crimson sea of her own now.

“Ouch,” Hetanu remarked, looking down at Innya.

Innya coughed, but it sounded like a clogged gargle as she tried to get back up. Hetanu fought the urge to laugh at her, even though he knew what he witnessed was never going to happen again. He would never see Innya down, possibly defeated, again. Plus, if he dared laughed and she got back up, he was as good as dead.

“Mommy, are you okay?” Poya asked as her mother made it halfway to her feet before she collapsed back down onto the floor.

Innya coughed and blood gushed from her mouth as she tried to move her arm, wanting to cover the wound in her chest. She could not do it. The limb refused to move and breathing was harder than it had ever been for Innya.

“I need to find a more peaceful people to belong to if this is going to be the after dinner entertainment,” Etayay muttered, stumbling over to the group. She moved like her body had short-circuited, which was near the truth. She could not get her breathing under control; it was too quick and shallow. Everything hurt on her and her muscles twitched, like she might jump out of her skin. She hoped Innya did not have more fight in her.

“Etayay, you hurt my mommy!” Poya cried and the other girls Etayay fought gathered around their fallen mentor.

Innya was on her face, in a pool of her own blood. Bubbles rose in the scarlet liquid as the Wolf struggled for breath. Yet, her arms and hands twitched, as if she would rise at any moment and finish Etayay off. She had not even let go of her sword. 

“She’s all right,” Etayay assured the child in a whisper, even though she knew that was far from the truth.

Etayay could feel Innya dying. Would she manage to still pick herself up and take Etayay’s head before she did? Etayay did not know and did not try to chance it. She dropped to her knees, feeling Innya’s blood soaking her own skin, as she placed her hand on Innya’s shoulder. The last thing she wanted to do was bring someone back to life while she was near death herself.

“Can you afford to heal somebody in your condition?” Hetanu inquired.

“It’s no real problem,” Etayay answered and then she collapsed. 

With a groan, Innya was able to lift her body and propped herself against the wall. Etayay watched Innya, unable to move. Her breathing still refused to steady and she was certain one of her lungs were damaged, probably burned to crisp. She would never use such an attack again. Well, provided Innya did not decide to dispatch her now while she was helpless.

“What was that?” Innya inquired, pressing her free hand to her chest.

Etayay opened her mouth, but blood came out instead of an answer. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. It barely helped and one eye refused to open again, but she was confident she could at least make words now.

“That was the maximum projection I can do mixed with a fire call amplified by inducing from the grass that I was downed on,” Etayay replied.

Innya nodded. “Creative. Most transcendents aren’t quite that creative.”

Etayay was not sure about that. After all, the only other transcendents she knew were her family. So, she did not say anything.

“You’ve got a killer instinct most transcendents don’t have as well,” Innya said.

Etayay shook her head. “I knew this wouldn’t kill you instantly. I have no desire to kill anything.”

“Except yourself,” Innya guessed. “You knew I needed to identify a spell before disabling it, but then you gave me a mixture. It was impossible for me to identify it at the time. Of course, it might have been too big for you to handle and could’ve easily destroyed you.” 

Etayay could not deny the truth and she looked down at her mangled arm, felt her damaged lungs, and believed she burned out some ribs. She had pushed her limits, especially since she had already been so weak. She could feel her powers healing burns and wounds that were far from her arm, so that attack had almost been her undoing. _That was foolish_ , the transcendent told herself.

“And your sister did this attack to Hetanu? And he lived? Hell, she lived?” Innya inquired.   

Taking a breath, Etayay gave a weak shake of her head. “My sister is not on my level. She is not so powerful and she had not meant to throw a mixed spell. She also did not amplify it. It’s obviously an effective attack if you survive the trouble that comes with mixing spells.” She flexed her arm somewhat and winced.

“You two aren’t gonna fight again, right?” Poya asked them. She looked between them with big, pleading brown eyes. 

“I didn’t want to fight in the first place and that was when I had two working arms,” Etayay replied. She definitely would not be able to fight again unless she was allowed several long minutes of rest.

“So, Mother?” Tonotec said, calling attention to himself.

Innya snorted and remained focused on Etayay. “My son is much too clever for his own good, or so he believes. I would recommend you keep a close eye on him.”

Tonotec rolled his eyes. “I am clever. And I know you, Mother. You raised me, after all. You taught me that if I ever wanted anything, especially from you, I had to earn it. Everything must be earned.” 

Etayay almost laughed, but it came out as a cough. “You get to earn the next thing, Tonotec. I’m done. I might not have any fear, but pain is still quite clear to me. I don’t understand how Eryna lived through this.” Much of her body had not healed yet and everything was in total agony.

“So, Tonotec, are you and Etayay getting married now?” Poya inquired. 

“Ask Mother,” Tonotec answered. After all, Innya had not given him permission on anything just yet.

“Mommy?” Poya turned to her with hope in her eyes and her lip poking out.

“She’s a powerful transcendent, especially for one so young, I will give her that. I don’t see why I should trust her, though. They are a sneaky lot,” Innya replied.

Hetanu was more fed up than anyone else in the hall. “Oh, come on! Cut her a break! She took care of Poya. She gave up everything for Tonotec. What more do you want from her? You got her blood all in the damn garden! Just cut her a break.”

“I can see you have some positive impact as Hetanu has suddenly grown courage for you,” Innya said to Etayay. “You left everything for my son?”

“My father was looking for a reason and I simply supplied him with such. I like this reason and I would do it every time if I had it to do all over again,” Etayay replied with her eyes locked on Tonotec and rubbed the top of Poya’s head with her good arm. 

Tonotec reached down and caressed Etayay’s cheek. “She has shown us nothing but kindness, Mother. I know we’re against transcendents, but she is different. Her parents didn’t even give her a chance to explain while she trusted us enough to welcome us into her home. Poya and her sister are so close they slept in the same bed for months and neither of us were afraid for them. They consider each other best friends and I want Etayay so badly I don’t know what I will do if you deny me. I’ve been ready to actually fight you ever since you met her and refused to accept her. Mother, accept her as your daughter, _please_.”

“Ready to fight me?” Innya nodded slightly. 

“Yes. For her.”

Innya turned to Etayay. “My son cares for very little in this world. I have never heard him utter the word please. You obviously mean the world and more to him. I can’t deny him if he cares for you so deeply. I will accept you as my daughter on one condition.”

“What is it?” Etayay asked.

“You must let me teach you to fight because as you saw your magic while strong can be disarmed. I can’t have Tonotec’s wife nearly killing herself in a fight for a winning strategy. Besides, you’ll need to keep Tonotec in check and I will be teaching him soon how to stop magic.”

Tonotec scoffed. “Keep me in check? I’d like to see her try.” He wore the pants in his relationship and he did not want anyone to think otherwise. He was the boss. 

“I hear she blew your arm off,” Innya pointed out.

“It was more an accident on her part than anything else,” he defended himself.

Etayay gave him a scowl. “Once I am healed, if you would like I can do it again, much easier now and certainly on purpose.” She had spent so much time training herself since meeting him, she was certain he did not stand a chance against her now. 

He could not help a smile as it worked its way onto his gave. “You are much too strong for your own good.”

“So, if you two are getting married, does that mean that Etayay is going to be my sister?” Poya asked. 

“Of course,” Tonotec answered.

“Yay!” the child cheered merrily and she hugged Etayay tightly, forgetting her injuries.

Etayay actually screamed in pain when Poya embraced her. Poya leaped away and held her hands up, as if wanting to do something to help Etayay. Etayay coughed.

“Celebrate in about five minutes, please, Poya,” Etayay said and Poya nodded. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Etayay misses her family while we get to see how they’re doing with her gone.


	16. Falling Out of the Sky

16: Falling Out of the Sky 

Since Tonotec’s parents had approved of his marriage, he wanted it to take place as soon as possible. He did not want to give them a chance to change their minds. His father tried very hard to protest the union once he learned Innya approved. Innya would not hear it though.

“You’ve already given your word, even though we both know how worthless that is,” Innya said to the King. He could only grunt.

Tonotec married Etayay without his father attending the wedding. Tonotec wanted everyone to know Etayay was his, just in case any Wolves had any devilish thoughts against her. Although, since Etayay’s battle with Innya, Etayay had gained overnight respect, so there was not much Tonotec had to worry about in regards to devilish ideas about his wife, unless they were his devilish ideas.

Of course, not many Wolves were happy to hear about the union between the High Prince and his transcendent. No one dared say anything against the marriage, though. Everyone wondered how this would play out, though. Surely a Wolf and a transcendent could not stay together for long.

-8-8-8-8-

“So, now do I belong to you according to Wolf culture?” Etayay asked Tonotec, standing in the middle of the room. It was their wedding night and they were now in what would be their room rather than just Tonotec’s. Tonotec had thought for a moment his father would grant them an apartment in the palace, but his father had proven himself to be disappointing yet again.

Etayay had gotten married in her usual robes, which she had repaired and cleaned herself. She had nearly broken her hand to get the bloodstains out. Tonotec had gotten married in his usual white garments and a vest rather than his armor.

Tonotec smiled. Etayay was rather well versed in Wolf culture. There were some husbands who owned their wives, as his father had owned his mother in the beginning of their marriage. The idea of who belonged to whom in a marriage varied from situation to situation, in many cases the stronger or higher ranked person owned their partner if there was any ownership at all. 

“Why, you don’t like being mine?” Tonotec asked with a small smirk as he shed his black vest.

“Should I enjoy belonging to anyone?” she countered.

He studied her for a moment, taking in the form of his wife simply existing in the center of the room. Somehow, her presence made the place seem brighter, more vivid. “I doubt you would. What of transcendent beliefs? Do I own you?”

“You want to know about transcendent beliefs? There is a first time for everything, I suppose. A transcendent marriage is one of equals, ideally anyway.” Her eyes wandered, slowly skimming the room.

He made a low humming noise. “Then I would like this to be a marriage of equals, lest you try to blow my arm off again and force me to plunge my sword in your ribcage again. I doubt you would have anyone see you as my belonging anyway.” 

Focusing back on him, she tilted her head slightly. “That may be true.”

“No, that is true. You’re being very argumentative. Soon you’ll be yelling at me as if you were your sister.” 

Etayay did not respond to that as she turned her head to look out of the window. Ice blue eyes focused on the night sky. Tonotec went over to her and, at first, he could see she frantically searched the sky for something. Her eyes moved back and forth. After a few seconds, she located what she desired and her shoulders relaxed. He stared at her as he realized what had her attention.

“Do you miss them all terribly?” he asked in a low voice. 

“They are right there.” Etayay pointed to a group of stars in the distance. He could not single out the ones she meant directly, though.

“I never did understand this fascination with stars that you transcendents have.”

“We each have a star, assigned at birth. We draw our power from it and it becomes intimately, spiritually connected to us. The star gives us life and protects us from harm. That star becomes us. It is like our soul, manifested in the heavens. As you know transcendents have a fascination with the universe and what is out there.” She motioned to the sky. 

His mouth twitched. “What if your star is some far off planet?”

“You would not know if it is a far off planet, but some have noticed that their star has moved and it is a close by planet.”

He nodded a bit. “What do you do if you get a dud like that?”

“I suppose you stick it out.”

“That is cruel.” He ran a finger down her cheek. “I hope you don’t have a dud.”

Glancing at him, she smiled a bit. “No, I’m sure my parents wouldn’t have been so openly hateful and cruel toward me so soon.” Her eyes drifted back to the sky. “There are worse things to happen, though.”

It took him a few seconds to realize she was not going to elaborate. “Such as?” 

“Your star could disappear.”

“And then?” he asked.

“You’d die.” She said it as if it was the most logical and simplest thing in the world.

“Seriously?” A frown cut across his face. He did not like the idea of his wife’s life being connected with something they had no control over.

“It happened to a transcendent my mother knew. They were watching the sky one night and his star flickered away. He was dead seconds later. My mother said the star never came back.”

The frown did not disappear as a grunt escaped Tonotec. “Do you know why or how this happened?” 

“I do not. Sometimes, when I was younger and I’d watch the fireflies, I would see her, as she had come to watch me. She would stare at the sky and she’d weep. I think she was there hoping the star would return and he would return as well.” Etayay chuckled a little. “I think I finally understand why she did that.”

He arched an eyebrow. “You suppose he was her fabled lover?”

“It would make sense, to me anyway.”

“If she missed this man so much why would she allow your father to send you away so easily? Wouldn’t you represent her lover’s memory? I mean, you are the dead transcendent’s daughter,” Tonotec reasoned. 

“Or so the story goes.” She shrugged. Her parents were easy enough to figure out back when she devoted time to them, but that had been many years ago. “I’d guess my mother does not think I am his daughter,” she sighed and refocused on the stars. “My sisters’ stars are shining brightly so they must be growing stronger.”

“You can tell that from the stars?” he asked, shaking his head a little. It seemed bizarre.

“I can tell you almost everything about them from their stars. I’d have to watch them carefully and for a while, but I could tell you in full detail how their day went, how yesterday went. I can tell if they’re breathing differently, but that would require a great deal of concentration and time.”

“Time we could be spending in other ways,” he pointed out, embracing her around her waist.

“My mother even misses me,” Etayay sighed again.

“You can tell that from her star?”

“Like I said, I can tell a lot from their stars.”  

“You can’t stare at the sky all night. It won’t do you any good and it will only break your heart.”

She nodded. “I know. It’s just that I have never been away from my sisters, ever. This is the closest thing I have to them.” She was not sure if she would survive without them.

“I understand.” He nuzzled his face in her hair while she watched the sky for a bit longer, knowing Tonotec was right. She could not stare at the sky all night, as it would only break her heart. 

-8-8-8-8-

Eryna had taken to watching the night sky, after she had managed to stop crying and crawl out of her bedroom. She could not read the stars as well as Etayay, not to mention her big sister’s star seemed just as odd as her big sister was, but she could tell her sister was all right and being well taken care of. That helped ease her mind, but did little for the ache in her heart.

“I can’t believe that loudmouth jerk kept his promise.” Eryna smiled at the night sky. She had not thought it wise to entrust her sister to Hetanu, but he seemed to be all right. Of course, Tonotec was doing the real work, but still.

“Eryna!” Eka trotted over and stood behind Eryna.

Eryna turned around. “Yeah, baby?” The little girl climbed into her sister’s arms with no trouble and curled herself into Eryna’s shoulder.

“Father said it’s about time you came inside and standing out here doesn’t do you any good because she’s not welcomed back even if she does come back,” Eka reported, her voice muffled thanks to Eryna’s shoulder.

Eryna scoffed. “What does he know about what’s good or not? It’s nice out here and she said she’s going to come back. I just want to check on her.”

“Father says the Wolves probably killed Sissy for being so stupid as to go with them and they probably ate her. Why would he say that?” Eka pulled back just enough to squint at Eryna.

Shaking her head, Eryna sneered, unable to hold her disgust back. “He’s an idiot, I guess. He doesn’t know those Wolves. He didn’t live with them, eat with them, or watch Tonotec cuddle up with Etayay. They’re nothing like he said. She’s fine from what I can tell. I wish I could tell better, though, so I could feel closer to her. I suppose we could always ask Mother to come read the star.” 

Eka scowled, much too grown for a small child. “Mother won’t even talk about Sissy. I miss Sissy so much, Eryna.” Eka hugged Eryna, as if that would return their older sister to them.

Eryna sighed and hugged Eka back. “I know. I do, too.”

Eka nodded while Eryna finally pulled her marine blue eyes away from the sky. She held onto Eka tightly as she made her way back to the temple. Their parents were nowhere in sight, which they were thankful for. Neither of them had much patience for either parent lately.

Eryna took Eka to her bedroom and she stared at the child awkwardly as she put Eka down. Ever since Etayay left, Eryna and her mother had been putting Eka to bed, but they both did not seem to know what they were doing, or that was how Eka made it seem. The child had gotten used to a system. Her sissy had a routine she went through and Eryna and her mother never failed to mess up the daily ritual. 

 _Should I give this another try?_ Eryna scratched the back of her head as if that would help answer her question. Eka looked at her, almost as if daring her to try. She knew Eka did not mean to appear that way, but she was just a child and angry over their situation.

“Eryna, I’ll put the baby to bed,” her mother informed her from the doorway of the room. Eka flinched at that. 

“I can handle it, Mother,” Eryna replied, knowing Eka preferred her to get it wrong than to have their mother try at all.

“It’s all right. You should get some sleep yourself. You do have a lot of studying to do tomorrow.”

“Yes, Mother.”  Eryna took one last look at Eka, who gave her a pleading look. She kissed the top of Eka’s head. “Goodnight, baby.” Eryna went to her own room, knowing a tantrum was well on the way.

-8-8-8-8-

Eka regarded her mother as if she was a stranger. Anlya would have done anything to make her baby stop looking at her in such a manner. She would have given anything in the world for her baby to offer her a momentary joyful glance, happy eyes, or a short smile. Eka only looked at her through questioning eyes, almost suspicious, as if asking who she was and where was the person who usually put her to bed.

Anlya had to turn away from her child for a moment, just to get keep it together. She retrieved Eka’s nightgown. Eka tried to focus on other things around the room instead of her mother. She was not used to her mother putting her to bed and she was not sure what she was supposed to do. She did not want to interact with her mother. She did not want to make requests of her mother, certain the answers would not be to her liking.

Anything around the room was more interesting to Eka than her mother now and probably always would be. None of those things had sent her older sister away, after all. None of those things refused to bring her sissy back. 

“Eka,” Anlya called. Eka turned to the woman, who began to untie the child’s robes.

“Etayay unties the sleeves before the back,” Eka said for what had to be the millionth time in her opinion. 

The robes had knots along the sleeves, knots on the sides, near the back, and there were knots by the right shoulder. Her mother always started with the wrong ones. This was not hard in her opinion, yet her mother and Eryna could not figure it out.

“Of course, how could I forget?” Anlya sighed and she made sure to undress and dress Eka as Etayay would have done.

Eka watched her the whole time with narrowed eyes, as if mentally criticizing everything she did. Every so often, she cut her eyes, warning Anlya that she was about to make a mistake. By the time she was done, Anyla had broken out into a slight sweat. _Dressing a child shouldn’t be so stressful_ , Anlya thought. 

Anyla lifted the little girl up and placed her in the bed. She tucked the child in, which was her second big mistake on the night. Wiggling, a deep frown—much too grown for a six-year-old—craved its way onto Eka’s face as she tried to escape the tight bedding.

“Etayay leaves the covers loose.”

“Of course.” Anlya loosened the two blankets she put over her daughter and then handed Eka one of her dolls, which was her third big mistake on the night. 

“Wrong one,” Eka said as she saw her mother tried to give her a turtle doll.

“Of course,” Anlya repeated as she handed her child another toy.

With wide eyes, Eka flinched and drew back a little. “Wrong one.” She looked almost appalled at the doll her mother tried to give her. It was monkey doll and Eka thought everybody knew it was bad luck to sleep with a monkey doll. She had made the rule up herself, but Etayay knew about it.

“Of course.” Anlya handed Eka one last toy, if it was the wrong one she was going to run out of the room screaming in pure aggravation while pulling her hair out at the roots. It was Eka’s white bird, which was acceptable this night. So, she was finally ready for sleep, except for her goodnight kiss. Her mother kissed her cheek and Eka wondered how many mistakes the woman could make in one night.

“Etayay kisses my forehead.” The center of her forehead to be exact. It was a way to make sure she had pleasant dreams, but everyone always forgot. Everyone except Etayay anyway. 

“Of course.” Anlya kissed the girl on the forehead and then tried to exit the room before she did something else wrong, which was wrong in itself.  

“Etayay always tells me ‘night before she leaves.” Whenever these steps were not followed, it always made for a rough night. Sleep was hard to come by and Eka wished they understood that. No one wanted nightmares, after all, right?

“Goodnight, Eka.”

“Night.”

Anlya shut the door and breathed a sigh, half in relief to be out of the room and half in frustration that her baby was trying to make her feel inferior to Etayay. Kaden came over to her when he noticed how distressed she was after coming out of their “good child’s” room. He wondered what Eka could have possibly done to leave her mother looking like she had just escaped from rabid coyotes.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Sniffling, Anyla shook her head. “My baby hates me, that’s what is wrong. She looks at me as if she doesn’t know who I am or what I’m doing around her.” She had to hold back tears.

“It’s all right.”

She looked at him as if he were insane. “What life are you living in? Because in this one, it certainly is not all right. She keeps going ‘Etayay would do it this way’ or ‘Etayay would do it that way,’ as if she were Etayay’s baby and not mine. She’s calling her Etayay and not ‘sissy’ as if she is trying to make it perfectly clear she prefers Etayay. She misses her sister. She misses Etayay more than she ever missed us.” Shaking her head, Anlya scowled.

Kaden blew out a breath. “That’s nonsense. This is just some silly, little phase and I am sure it will pass soon.”

“She misses her sister. It is that plain and simple. It’s not a phase and if it passes that means she simply forgot her own sister, which is not a good thing. I will continue to press you were probably too swift with your judgment on her. Etayay’s out there in a world she’s only read about in books and knows nothing about in reality. I can only praise the stars knowing she’s alive and well.” 

Kaden glared at her. “Your daughter betrayed us. Unless you have forgotten, she had Wolves in the temple, filthy, diseased-ridden Wolves. She had them here with the children. She shared her bed with one. She has no respect for anything, not even herself.”

She scowled, hating that he had a point. “I think you could have at least let her explain.”

“She doesn’t explain, Anlya, you know that very well. She hardly talks and when she does, it’s gibberish from books. She’s not smart. She deserves this punishment. Let her live with those savage Wolves for a while. She will be back here within the month, I guarantee, unless she truly is brain dead.”

She narrowed her gaze on him. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? Etayay lying at your feet, begging for you to let her back into the temple? She’s been the bane of your existence since she was born. Etayay is a good person, a good transcendent, and now that I think about it, she’s a good daughter. You just wanted to break her, but she wouldn’t let you. So instead, you broke our family and you ruined us all. I hope you’re happy.” She stormed out of the house, needing to be away from her husband.

Anlya retreated to the hill where Etayay used to watch the fireflies from. She noticed the bugs fluttering below her and she laughed a bit. She remembered how brokenhearted Etayay had been when she learned her touch was lethal to insects. At the time, Anlya had been sad because her child had been sad, not to mention the way Etayay had looked at her made her feel as if it was somewhat her fault and, in a way, most times Etayay was sad, Anlya felt it was her partially fault at the very least. 

“She was a good daughter,” Anlya repeated to the fireflies. Etayay had been on her mind much more often since she left and Anlya had taken to analyzing her personality more often now.

Etayay had a way of listening, but she questioned everything. The funny thing was that she questioned things without talking much while doing it. She managed to comply, even if she disobeyed sometimes. She did what she was told, but in her own unique way. She was just a different sort of person, and for a long time her mother did not appreciate that and she merely thought Etayay was an annoyance.

“My daughter, the odd one. She obeys, yet we get angry anyway. She guarded the temple well, but I doubt any transcendent would approve of her methods. How did she manage to befriend Wolves? How does she befriend anyone when she is not a very friendly person?”

Anlya did not think Etayay had the emotional capacity to be friends or close to anyone. Yes, Etayay had Eryna and Eka, but they were her sisters. They were obligated to be close to her. Etayay had never shown any interest in anyone outside of her sisters.

“She had been resting so comfortably in that Wolf boy’s arms, as if she trusted him with her life. I doubt she even trusts me that much. She held that little Wolf like she would hold Eka. If I had more time to read her star, I could’ve known what happened, but that would’ve taken hours from my night and I have never devoted so much time to Etayay. I wish she had explained herself. My little Etayay, be safe,” Anlya said, hoping the air would carry her message to her missing daughter.

Briefly, she massaged the space in her chest where her heart was. There was a pain there. It had become numb over the years, but now it was fresh, new. A memory, a wound, a regret.

-8-8-8-8-

Anlya began spending many nights on Etayay’s hill, watching the sky and the fireflies every now and then. She hoped Etayay’s star would give her some insight in her daughter’s life, as the girl had not come home yet and it had been months. Etayay’s star, she discovered, was much like Etayay, hard to read and difficult to comprehend no matter how long she observed the star. She could tell her daughter missed them all and that made Anlya want to weep. She should have stuck up for her child instead of allowing her to be sent into exile. 

There were times when Eryna would join her mother and they would stare at the sky together. At first, they did not speak to each other, as Eryna was still angry with her mother. Those times, the pain Anlya felt throbbed closer to the surface, threatening to cripple her.

After a while they both found their voices, though, and they compared and contrasted observations they made about Etayay’s star, trying to piece together Etayay’s new life. It took Anlya a long time to work up the courage to ask her middle child about everything, but she knew she needed to know the truth.

“Eryna.” 

The teen’s attention did not leave the sky. “Yeah, Mother?”

“Why were there wolves at the temple?” 

Scratching her head, Eryna shrugged. “I don’t really know the details about everything because I wasn’t really involved in anything. Eka and Poya, that’s the little Wolf girl, they were best friends and Etayay and Tonotec did not seem to mind that the girls were friends. They watched them play together, even when they were enemies. Then one day, they just came up the walkway and Etayay said they were staying.”

“Just like that?” That sounded like Etayay. 

“I don’t know how that happened. Hetanu and I thought Etayay and Tonotec were completely insane, and we’re still pretty sure they are, but for different reasons. I didn’t trust them at first, but Etayay did and I know she does not have poor judgment, contrary to what you and Father seem to believe. It all turned out to be all right. We were all okay,” Eryna explained with some fondness in her voice and a smile as she recollected when they had guests at the temple, when they had love at the temple.

Anlya’s face scrunched up. “They did not try to steal the Scripture?”

“They did not even want to see it. They never brought it up and the one time it came to mind for all of us, Hetanu decided he was more hungry than curious, as was I. Tonotec saw it, but he did not seem to care, not that he seems to care about anything at all.”

“What about the Wolf that Etayay was…was…” Anlya could not even speak the words that described whatever it was Etayay and Tonotec had together. Out of everything Etayay seemed to have done while she had been gone, when she saw her daughter in bed with that Wolf, there was nothing explaining could do. Anlya was disgusted and she doubted that would change, even if Etayay came back. 

“Who, Tonotec?” Eryna shrugged again. “I don’t really know what to say about their, I guess, relationship, if it was that. They didn’t show much affection to each other out in the open. I mean, you know how Etayay is with people and Tonotec is pretty much the same, if not worse. The most affection I saw between them was when he fell asleep with his head on her lap or he’d caress her hair. She did not acknowledge him, though, and he seemed to think of her as one would of a pillow at the time.”

Anlya squinted. “Then what…?” 

“I don’t know, Mother. I really don’t know about this one. She trusted Tonotec completely and that’s about all I can say. She’d let him watch the baby. One time, they were still enemies even.”

Anlya gasped. “She risked the baby’s life like that?” 

“I don’t think it was a risk at all. Tonotec isn’t as bad as he tries to act. He spoils his little sister and Eka, and Etayay’s the same. I just don’t know about them, though. I don’t understand them and I wouldn’t even try. He wasn’t a bad guy. None of them were. I do not think it’s fair she was punished for finding good in our enemies. I don’t think it was fair we were punished for living peacefully.”

“I can see your point,” Anlya agreed. 

“He just wants to hurt her, all of the time. I have known that for so long, much too long really.” Eryna turned to her and stared at her with haunted eyes. There were lines underneath Eryna’s eyes, aging her greatly in this moment. “Mother, you have to answer me this one question and I will never have the nerve to bring it up again, as I know it is really not my business.”

“What is it that you would like me to answer?” Anlya inquired. 

“Is Etayay Father’s child?” Eryna asked. She did not feel wrong for asking such a thing. At the moment, she was not afraid and she did not care if it was not her place to ask. She needed to know the answer to the question, even though she suspected she knew.

“Would that change the fact that she is your sister?” 

Eryna scoffed. “After being my sister for sixteen years and doing a great job at it, of course not. She’ll always and forever be my sister. I just wanted to know if that’s why he treated her the way he does or would he do this to any of us, but merely chose her at random. He makes it his business—his mission for the day—to try to hurt her somehow. I mean, we both know he is the reason she’d come out here and cry for hours on this hill while watching the fireflies. He hurts her on purpose. Why?” Eryna practically demanded, but she tried to watch her tone. More to the point, why did her mother allow it?

“He raised her. He is her father.”   

Eryna swallowed around a lump in her throat. She knew that was not a real answer, but still it spoke volumes and scared her more than she thought it would. “Then that could be any of us?” This made her appreciate Etayay so much more.

Anlya was silent. This was not something she liked to think about. Yes, it could be any of them, even if Eryna’s suspicions were true. 

“Why does he treat her so harshly? What is it that made him target her? I mean, I get yelled at about things, but he does that because he believes I am weak with magic and hates that about me.”

Anlya shook her head. “No, your father doesn’t hate you.” 

“He hates that I’m weak in magic. She’s not, yet he tells her that she is and he wants her to believe she cannot be anything of value at all. He nitpicks at everything with her or even makes things up. She could be staring out a window and not bothering anyone and he might start screaming at her for no good reason at all.” She had seen this many times. “I also know that while I’m not supposed to know this, he hits her. I’ve seen it. He hits her to hurt her, like she’s an enemy. I just want to know why. Why does my father hate my sister?” Eryna pressed. No, he might not hate her, but he definitely hated Etayay.

“Because the man he hates is dead,” Anlya answered in a whisper. She gasped after she said it, like she did not mean for it to slip out.

“I see.” Eryna nodded. “He wanted to strike her hard here. I think he wanted to kill her or at least break her with this blow, as he knows there are few things that can make Etayay somewhat happy in life.” 

“He struck her hard from what I can see, but he cannot break her. She will refuse.” Etayay never seemed to bend. She could flex, but not much. Anlya wondered where this strength came from.

Eryna sighed and shook her head. “He struck hard on both ends with this, though. I can’t believe how much this hurts.” Sniffling, she rubbed her shoulder. “Did he think he could just send her away and we’d all be fine? That’s just plain stupid. Plain stupid.” She shook her head again. “Do you think she reads our stars? I’ve been trying to tell, but it’s really hard to do.”

“It is difficult, especially considering the star. I’m sure she does since she misses us more and more each day that passes.”   

“She’s coming back,” Eryna informed her mother.

Anlya arched an eyebrow. “Are you asking me?”

“No, Mother. I’m telling she is coming back. She said so. That way you can have faith in her. You have to believe in Etayay if you want her to come through.”   

“I trust for her to keep her word,” Anlya assured her middle child.

“Me, too.” Eryna nodded slightly to emphasize that she agreed. Eryna was glad she and her mother could get along again.

-8-8-8-8-

Since Eryna and her mother were getting along, Anlya decided to let Eryna do her studying outside, which Eryna had requested long ago. She had gotten used to being outside when her parents were away. She read while Eka was supposed to be learning to do basic magic to start her on the path of becoming a transcendent guardian, as Etayay and their parents were.

Eka was not a good student by any stretch of the imagination. She refused to listen to either of her parents now. She would probably never forgive them for banishing Etayay. 

Eryna would turn her attention away from her books to watch the sessions sometime. Eka behaved like a little brat toward their parents, especially during training. Eryna would never admit it out loud, but the scenes amused her.

“Eka,” her father growled, trying to get Eka’s attention. 

“Look at the birds, Eryna! There’s hundreds, maybe thousands of them!” Eka pointed up in the sky as a huge flock of birds flew overhead.

“Eka, pay attention,” her father ordered. 

“Did you see, Eryna?” Eka inquired as she ran over to Eryna and tugged at her robes to get her attention, which she already had, but failed to notice.

“How could I miss them? You did say there were hundreds, maybe thousands of them,” Eryna pointed out with a smile.

“There were so many! It had to be thousands! I wonder where they’re all going. I hope Sissy gets to see them. She likes birds. I hope they fly over her. Do you know where they’re all going? Will Sissy get to see them?” Beyond the fact that Eka had not taken a breath, she also had not stopped tugging on Eryna’s sleeve. 

“Sorry, baby, but I don’t have a clue about your questions. I don’t know where the birds are going, but I know if they fly over Etayay, she’ll see them. she’ll love it, and she’ll think of you without a doubt,” Eryna assured the child. This made Eka smile.

“Eka, come here!” their father commanded. 

“I wish I could fly.” Eka flapped her arms to mimic the flying birds and she ran around in circles.

“Eka!” Her father was tired of yelling her name and grabbed her by the arm. He yanked her slightly. “Pay attention!” 

“Wow! That cloud is shaped like a duck!” Eka pointed up in the sky.

“Father, I don’t think you’re getting through to her,” Eryna commented in a dry tone. 

“You be quiet and read your book! You’re lucky to be out here,” he barked. “And if you don’t be quiet, I’ll send you back into the library where you belong.”

“All right.” Eryna rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

She tried to warn him. After all, she had seen scenes like this one. She could tell him how it would end, but he wanted her to be quiet. She obliged him. She would merely watch the scene play out and swallow any “I told you so’s” she desired to throw at her father, as he would not appreciate her gloating and she had no desire to go back to the library. 

“Hey! I think I saw a rabbit!” Eka pointed into a bush in the forest and she tried to run after the creature, but her father still clutched her tiny limb.

“Eka.” Her father yanked her arm again, but more forcefully than the first time. 

Eka gasped and stopped. Turning, she stared up at her father. He scowled deeply at her, as if she was some vile creature.

“And here it comes…” Eryna muttered as she saw her sister’s chin trembling.

Eka burst into tears, as her older sister knew she would. She did that almost every training session she had so far, especially when Kaden touched her. Maybe she did it because she was fed up or maybe he actually hurt her. Either way, things always ended in tears. 

The wailing did not move their father and he scolded Eka over “the noise.” Eka simply screamed louder and harder, forcing tears from her eyes, Eryna suspected anyway. Their father could not care less, but their mother went to comfort Eka. She picked Eka up and hugged her, but the child did not respond, which Eryna also knew would happen.

“She’s not really crying. You shouldn’t cuddle and give into her like that,” Kaden told his wife. 

Anlya frowned at him. “She is upset, though.”

He growled. “She should pay attention to her lessons.”

“Yes, she should, but you shouldn’t pull on her arm because she is not paying attention. If you yank her arm out of the socket, she is not Etayay. Her arm would have to be popped back into place and that would merely bring true tears.”

Snorting through his nose, Kaden folded his arms across his chest. “You make it sound as though I tried to pull her arm off. I did not do any such thing.” 

This was now normal for their family. Eka bawled her eyes out whenever their father so much as looked at her after a while. Anlya would attempt to comfort the child, but Eka would cry on no matter what. The little girl’s tears caused arguments between their parents. Eryna simply became used to the ruckus and she suspected a good deal of the time Eka did it on purpose as revenge. Apparently, exiling Etayay punished them all.

 _Etayay, hurry up and come back already before this place becomes more of a madhouse_ , Eryna silently prayed. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Etayay keeps her promise.


	17. Blue Moon

17: Blue Moon

Etayay sighed as she looked up at the leaves on a tree she sat underneath. Leaves blowing in the wind made her think of teaching Eryna how to do simple call spells. She missed her family terribly. It was like a burning sensation in her chest, every day, no matter how good the day was. She thought of them daily and often got lost in the night sky, watching her sisters’ stars. She planned to go back to them.

A visit would not be so bad, even if she had to leave again. Anything was better than not seeing them at all. She needed something to just ease the pain in her chest. But, she could not make the trip. Tonotec would not allow her to do so.

Etayay was heavily pregnant with her husband’s cub. From the time they found out she was pregnant and then on, Tonotec barely wanted her to do anything at all, full of worry. He treated her as if she were made of glass, which never failed to grate on her nerves. Etayay knew he acted this way for the sake of their child and her own, but she could not stand being away from her family any longer. There was the one problem though, even if she could get passed Tonotec, Innya would stop her before she could get out of the house, let alone out of the village.

“Hey, Etayay,” Hetanu called as he walked into the garden. “What you doing?”

She held up a book. She had been reading to the baby before her attention was lost in tree leaves. Hetanu had done read to the baby once, but usually Tonotec read to Etayay’s giant stomach. Hetanu thought his brother looked really foolish reading to an unborn cub, but he figured he did, too, when he did it, so he could not say anything about it.

“Hey, Hetanu,” Etayay replied with a sigh. She lowered the book and Hetanu saw that it was a children’s book.

Hetanua smirked. “I hope you were reading to the baby or you have a lot of explaining to do.”

“This doesn’t explain your presence, though,” she pointed out.

He toed the ground for a moment, feeling a little stupid for what he had in mind. “Could I ask you something?” 

“Of course.”

“Look, I know this is bad timing, but I can’t take this boredom anymore and I was hoping you could take me to see Eryna. I… I miss her somewhat, a little, but not a whole lot mind you. I just can’t remember the way to your temple.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away with a sort of grimace on his face and a blush to his cheeks.

“Hetanu,” she sighed his name.

Turning to her, he threw his hands out. “I know you’re due any second now, but if I wait any longer, I’ll go out of my mind, and don’t you dare ask me what mind.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she said. She saved her smart aleck comments for when they were truly necessary.

Hetanu scratched his forehead. “She’s really the only person I could talk to like I like to talk. I mean, I know I can talk to you, but…” He was not sure how to finish that sentence without insulting her.

Etayay waved him off and he could not help laughing. It was impossible to insult her, even now. Still, he would rather be cautious of her feelings, should they ever decide to come into existence.

“I know, Eryna yells when you want to yell, she disagrees with you, and you like to argue. She speaks your language better than I ever will, as I don’t understand the point. There are two obstacles to this plan, though,” Etayay reminded him.

A crooked smile curled onto his lip. “Tonotec and his dear mother. I’ll take care of them, if you’re in.” He rubbed his hands together and she knew this was a bad idea.

“If you can remove these obstacles without harming them then, of course, I am in.”

“No problem.” Hetanu grinned wickedly and Etayay half expected him to start laughing maniacally from his expression alone.

His expression should have been enough to make her reconsider their deal or at least reset the terms that she had set. But, she let the boy run off, leaving her to her thoughts. The next day, Hetanu practically pushed her out of the village and she wondered what he did to her husband and mother-in-law.

“Come on, come on, come on. Since you’re so fat, our head start might not go as far as I planned it. So, move it, fatso,” Hetanu ordered with a smile as he literally tugged her.

“You know, I have feelings, too,” Etayay deadpanned. With one hand on her enlarged stomach, she tried to keep up with Hetanu.

“Where do you keep these feelings, chubby? In a locked safe next to Tonotec’s emotions, I’ll bet.” He made a show of rolling his eyes. He was clearly in a good mood, despite things. “Oh, just to remind you, if they catch us we’re probably as good as dead.”

“Probably? I had no idea you were such an optimist. As I see it, with Tonotec not even wanting me to get out of bed at this stage and we are about to make the journey to my home, which is a nice walk no matter what condition I am in, we are as good as dead.” Her husband and mother-in-law would definitely do unspeakable things to them.

“That’s true, chunky. Well, since these are our last days, let’s make them count for something,” Hetanu said.

She nodded and they took the long walk back to the transcendent temple. Etayay continued to wonder what Hetanu did to her husband for Tonotec to not have caught up with them yet. This only made her think about how upset Tonotec would be when he finally did catch them. She did not want to upset Tonotec, but what else could she do? She wanted to see her sisters.

Hetanu was stunned that Etayay’s pregnancy did not slow her down in the least and he had miscalculated their pace because of that. He did not think they would make it to the stone walkway that led to the temple without being caught, yet they had arrived there with ease. Just when he thought it was smooth sailing from then on, he walked right into an invisible shield. A clink sound echoed through the woods.

“Oh!” Hetanu fell onto his back with a grunt of pain. He rubbed his sore nose. “What the hell is that?”

“That would be a protective shield. It will stop whomever the caster does not want to pass through. I suspect somebody doesn’t want our company,” Etayay replied.

“Can we get around it?”

“We don’t have time for that.” Etayay placed her palm onto the shield and her hand began to glow with that white energy that Hetanu was familiar with. He knew she was about to impress him. She growled in low tone and then a cracking noise echoed through the valley. He stared at her hand and witnessed the shield shatter at her touch, flickers of light falling like broken glass.

“Damn, you are so good at what you do, fatty,” Hetanu said as they walked through the hole she created.

“That should not have been that hard, though.” Etayay had to wipe her brow. “I suppose lying around and doing nothing for the past few weeks has finally gotten to me.” She glanced to their left. “Eryna is not at the temple it would seem.”

“No?” He arched an eyebrow. “Then where is that idiot?”

Her eyebrows went up on her head. “She’s in the woods.”

“Since when?”

“Apparently since now. Run and find her. My parents are on the way and I will only slow you down. She is that way.” Etayay pointed off to her left.

“Won’t they come after me first?” he inquired.

“Not if I continue to approach the temple. My father will assume I have come to steal the Scripture and that you are a distraction in the working.”

“You’ve got this pretty planned out.”

“One of us had to,” she commented.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He waved her off. “But, what if they hurt you?” He knew it was a ridiculous question, but he still did not quite understand transcendents, especially Etayay’s parents because of the way she was exiled. He did not know what to expect of parents who would throw their daughter out with no place to go and no real concept of how the world worked, not to mention they did not let her explain in the slightest. They might hurt her if they thought she was an enemy, he reasoned.

“They won’t,” she answered.

“You’ve got too much faith for my blood, chubby.”

“Just go,” she ordered.

“I’m going, I’m going,” he grumbled as he streaked off.

Etayay was glad Hetanu was gone as she could take a slower pace toward the temple. She deeply desired to slow down when they had been walking, but she knew time was against them. It was not an easy task keeping up with the young, hyper Wolf prince as she was well over nine months pregnant and still had not gotten into the habit of wearing footwear.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and then continued on. She made her way onto the pathway and then her parents converged on her. She hoped she had not had too much faith in her parents because should they endanger her child, she was not sure what she or Tonotec might do.

“What are you doing here?” her father demanded, glaring at her as if she were the worst enemy he had ever seen. She had seen such a glower before.

Kaden was obviously too angry to recognize her condition. Well, that or he did not care. Etayay figured it was little of both since he did not care about her much. It was a bit hard to tell she was pregnant thanks to her baggy, comfortable robes, but she was very obviously fatter.

“Hello, Mother, Father. I hope this day finds you well,” Etayay said. She always said that to her parents when she was not sure what she was supposed to say to them. She preferred not speaking to them altogether, but she had to stall them for Hetanu.

Her mother’s eyes narrowed on her. “You seem different.” So, it was difficult to tell of Etayay’s condition, not just phyiscally, but also through her essence. 

Etayay was not used to this. Wolves could actually smell her pregnancy and knew she was with child before she did. Her mother might have figured it out if she looked away from Etayay’s face, but Anlya kept looking Etayay in the eye. It was as if her mother did not trust her, Etayay thought.

“I am still,” Etayay replied. She had always been different. Perhaps this was why she was not worthy of her mother’s trust. 

Kaden made a fist and then pointed at her. “State your business.”

“The forest is as I remember it. Almost an entire year gone and nothing has changed,” Etayay commented, looking directly at her father. 

“You are here with a Wolf. What do you want?” he pressed. 

“I am here with a Wolf.”

Kaden snarled. “I know that. You’re here for the Scripture? Do you honestly think you could beat us?” He motioned between him and his wife. 

“We will not fight. He’s here for a friend and I was just a guide. I wouldn’t approve of him coming on his own. But, we were not supposed to come here,” Etayay answered.

“I know that, too, seeing as how it was I who threw you out. Why are you here?” he demanded once more.

Etayay turned her attention to Anlya. “Mother, how has the baby been? Her star has been fussy for so long.” She was done with her father for the moment. She never wanted to give him too much of her time, as it always felt like a waste of her own time.

“The baby has been fussy for so long,” Anlya sighed, glancing away. “She has missed you.” She managed to meet Etayay’s eyes for that admission.

“I miss her, too. May I see her, please?” Etayay requested politely. Before her mother could answer, all three transcendents sensed two people coming at them at incredible speeds.

“Etayay!” Eryna cried as she charged over.

Hetanu was right behind her. He was surprised at how fast she could move when she wanted to. Eryna was about to jump into Etayay’s arms, but he grabbed her to keep her from injuring Etayay or her cub. Eryna made a gagging noise as she was halted. Hetanu was careful not to yank her arm out of her shoulder. 

“You can’t leap on her, you stupid cleric,” Hetanu told his friend.

“She’s my sister! Let me go, you smelly Wolf!” Eryna growled as she tried to pull herself free of his monster grip.

“She’s my sister, too, and you don’t seem to understand. You can’t leap on this woman no matter what,” he replied. Of course, if she wanted to be killed with him and Etayay, she could. 

Eryna turned to him and stared at him with a little wrinkle between her eyebrows. “Why not? And what do you mean she’s your sister, too?”

“She’s my sister. Look, Etayay, are you my sister?” Hetanu asked. 

“Of course I am,” she answered.

“Since when?” Eryna inquired.

“Um… about eleven months now. She’s going to get killed with me,” Hetanu answered with a laugh, even though he was almost certain they were as good as dead. 

“Killed with you?” Anlya raised a challenging eyebrow. Someone would have to have a lot of nerve to kill her daughter after she had finally come home. They would certainly have to go through her if they wanted to even touch to Etayay. 

“Yeah, I really got us into it this time because I wanted to see this idiot here again.” Hetanu jabbed his thumb at Eryna, who shoved him. He grunted and glared at her. “I didn’t know the way here and I asked chubby to take me, which we both knew was wrong. We are so bad. Etayay isn’t even supposed to leave her room.”

Eryna gasped. “You’re a prisoner?” She shoved Hetanu again. “You were supposed to take care of her and she ends up a prisoner!”

Etayay rolled her eyes, if only she had the freedom of a prisoner. “Worse,” she replied.

Eryna shook her head. “What could be worse than that?”

Hetanu could not help snickering. “Nothing, except the fact that she’s pregnant with Tonotec’s cub.” 

“It is not so funny,” Etayay said dryly. It was a nightmare discovering how overprotective her husband and mother-in-law could be.

“She’s what?” both Eryna and Anlya shouted.

“Chubby here is carrying the High Prince’s cub. You’d think she was dying the way he acts.” Hetanu rolled his eyes. “And as fat as her ass is you’d think she ate a cow right down to the hooves without stopping.” 

“You’re pregnant?” Eryna and Anlya stared at Etayay and then looked down at her stomach. Now that they looked, yes, she certainly looked pregnant, but there was the chance she had just gained a lot of weight.

“A whole nine and a half months worth of it,” Etayay frowned slightly. She underestimated her condition, but she thought saying she was ten months pregnant sounded a bit extreme. Forty-three weeks worth of pregnancy, she did not know how Wolves managed more than one child. Of course, she was actually on week forty-five, so she was allowed to be cranky over the situation.

“Nine and a half months? I felt a change, but a Wolf’s child…” Anlya promptly fainted from the shock. Etayay carrying a Wolf’s child was worse than when Anlya found the girl in bed with the Wolf. She had wondered what could be worse, but now she had her answer.

“That is great!” Eryna cheered and then she noticed Etayay’s expression, neutral just as she remembered it. The teen huffed in anger. “One day you’ll be happy with me when I’m happy for you.”

“She’s known about it for nearly nine months. You’re too late for her to celebrate, not that she celebrated much when she found out, which makes sense when you look back on it since because she’s pregnant she can’t do anything at all. Her husband didn’t seem too thrilled either, but that’s how he is. If you see him, you can just tell that he’s loving it, though. Or he might just be getting off on tormenting his fat wife,” Hetanu remarked. 

“I’ll bet. I’ll be an aunt! That’s great! I get to be an aunt!” Eryna grinned wildly and fought the urge to jump up and down. Etayay’s almost vacant expression helped her contain herself.

“Wrong, so stop acting in such a ridiculous manner,” her father ordered. “Etayay, take your Wolf brother and get off of my property.”

“Your property?” Etayay raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“Father, you can’t expect her to make that trip again in her condition!” Eryna protested and she glared at her father. “I won’t have her hurting my little niece or nephew.”

“She made it here then she can make it back,” Kaden said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

“Sir, you have to have compassion somewhere for her! She’s your daughter. She walked all of this way to see you guys! She braved the very idea of how pissed Tonotec and Innya are going to be when they find out that she is gone! And, they will be pissed!” Hetanu explained, not that they truly got how bad things would be, especially with Innya. 

“We didn’t ask her to come back. She was exiled. No one welcomes traitors back and they are not shown sympathy,” Kaden replied with a snarl.

“Father! Please! She’s nine months pregnant!”

“Not to mention overdue,” Hetanu mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in an uneasy manner. 

“What?” Eryna turned her fury onto the Wolf boy. “You made my sister come here and she could have had that baby at anytime! That’s so irresponsible of you!”

Hetanu’s face drew back, affronted by the accusation, and he pressed his hands to his chest. “I didn’t make her! She does her own thing!”

“You’re such an idiot! No wonder Tonotec’s going to kill you!”

“He’s going to kill her, too! She’s the one who walked here on her own two freaking legs!”

“You made her!” Eryna glared at him.

“She’s a grown bitch! How could I make her do anything? She did it all on her own!”

“She’s not a bitch!”

“You know what I mean!” Hetanu threw his hands up.

Etayay interjected. “You two, arguing is not going to solve anything.”

“That’s true,” they both mumbled.

“Besides, that is all irrelevant now,” Etayay said.

“Why is that?” Hetanu asked.

“I do believe my water just broke,” she replied calmly. Yes, they were both dead now.

“What the hell does that mean?” Hetanu inquired. The thought that he was unaware transcendents came with pipelines ran through his mind, even though he knew that was an extremely stupid thing to think. To say he had no clue about pregnancy was understating his understanding of what happened when a baby was ready to be born.

“It means Tonotec really is going to kill you because she’s going into labor!” Eryna hollered into his sensitive ears.

He winced, covering his ears. “You mean she’s having the cub right now, as in right now while we’re talking?”

“Of course she’s having it right now! You’re so dense!” Eryna wanted to strangle him.

Hetanu paced in a circle, shaking his head. “So, what do we do?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never had a baby before. So, Etayay, what do we do?” Eryna inquired. 

“I really have no clue. I knew I should have been listening to that midwife, but she kept going on and on. I get the feeling the baby will figure a way out if we don’t get to thinking… quickly,” Etayay answered.

“That’s brilliant! Why the hell would you not listen to the midwife? I am so dead!” Hetanu paced faster and growled at the air.

“I know! I have an idea! Mother has had three babies, so she’ll definitely know what to do!” Eryna bent down and tapped her mother on the cheek until she stirred from her unconscious state.

“What are you doing?” Anlya asked her middle child.

“Having baby.” Eryna pointed at her older sister.

Anlya’s eyes went wide. “She’s having the baby?”

“As we speak!” Eryna waved her hands in a crazy manner. She just wanted to pace around with Hetanu at this point. 

“Leave it her to freak out in an emergency,” Hetanu muttered, shaking his head. He turned to his travel companion and pressed his palms together to plead with her. “Chubby, can’t you just hold it in until we get back to the estate?” he requested because he did not feel like dying at the moment. 

“I don’t think that’s optional,” Etayay replied through gritted teeth. Her face twitched as she tried to remain calm.

They could all see in her face that she distressed, tense, and trying her best to hold it together. The foreignness of the whole situation did not sit well with Etayay and she wanted her husband at that very moment for comfort and reassurance that everything would be all right. She desired Tonotec’s security. _Perhaps, this was foolish of me_.

“Tonotec’s going to kill me!” Hetanu went right back to pacing, flailing his arms while he was at it. He knew if Tonotec did not kill him, which was not likely, Innya certainly would do the task with a smile. Innya did not like him much in the first place.

Anlya picked herself up and assisted Etayay to the temple, leaving the two teens to run around screaming nonsense words as if the world as they knew it was coming to an end. Kaden followed his wife into the temple and watched them go into Etayay’s bedroom.

He was almost certain Etayay was somehow a part of a trick set up for the Wolves to come steal the Forbidden Scripture. He would not put anything past them. Hetanu was obviously not the one who would do anything, though. Etayay was genuinely having a child, but that did not mean some other Wolf could not come out of nowhere and do the deed.

After a long while, the teens finally calmed down and got themselves together. They turned to each other and took deep breaths. They turned to look toward the temple.

“A baby, huh?” Eryna said.

“I know.”

“We should go in and see.”

“Yeah.” 

Despite the suggestion, it took them several long moments to make the trip. Eryna knew Hetanu coming into their house would upset her father, but she did not care, especially after the way her father had tried to force Etayay to walk back to the Wolf village while she could have had the baby at any time. Kaden growled at them as soon as they entered, but Eryna ignored him and Hetanu followed her lead. Kaden stepped to them as if he was going to say something. 

“Mother wouldn’t want the disturbance,” Eryna commented, as if speaking to the room.

Kaden paused, taking the words in. He turned away from the pair. Hetanu noticed Eka was not zipping about the place, as she had done when he stayed there.

“Where’s your tiny cub?” Hetanu asked Eryna.

“She’s been in her room all day. She didn’t want to learn her lessons and crying doesn’t help her get away with anything anymore,” Eryna replied.

“Oh.” Hetanu was about to say something else, but something outside caught his attention. He gulped and was set to run, but he did not have any place to go. “Damn the luck.”

Before Hetanu could think of some other means of escape, his older brother shot into the temple so fast that he looked like a silver blur. Tonotec grabbed his brother by the throat and lifted the younger prince off of the ground. Hetanu gagged and wrapped his hands around his brother’s wrist as an attempt to get the angry High Prince off of him. It was all in vain.

“You drugged me and took Etayay out? Are you mad, brother?” Tonotec snarled. He was ready to punish his brother slowly for doing something as stupid as moving his wife, who was supposed to have had their cub almost two weeks ago.

“Drugged is such a strong word with such negative connotations,” Hetanu choked out. 

“But, it is highly accurate in this case.” Tonotec growled and pressed harder.

“Bro… I can ‘splain,” Hetanu gagged and his tongue came out of his mouth for a moment as he tried to breathe.

“I don’t care,” Tonotec replied quite seriously.

Eryna could tell he meant what he said. He really was going to kill Hetanu. She had to do something fast.

“Tonotec, Etayay just went into labor a little while ago,” Eryna blurted out.

“What?” Tonotec dropped his brother and turned to Eryna for news about his wife and their cub.

“She’s in her room,” Eryna reported and Tonotec nearly knocked everyone over on his way to Etayay’s old room.

“Thanks,” Hetanu said to Eryna, trying to catch his breath. He had an imprint of his brother’s hand on his throat. 

“What are friends for, right?” Eryna helped the young Wolf to his feet. “So, you drugged him?”

“And his mother. Knocked their asses out for a long time,” he boasted, having the nerve to put his chin in the air.

At that moment, Poya charged into the temple. She grinned when she saw Eryna. The little girl shouted Eryna’s name and ran over to her. Poya embraced Eryna tightly around the waist, which was as high as she could reach. Eryna patted the girl on the back as a way of returning the waist high hug. Behind Poya came her mother and father. 

Hetanu gasped and he was certain his heart stopped beating. His ears disappeared into his head while his eyes were wide as a dinner plate. Eryna thought he might wet himself. Even she could feel these two Wolves were powerful, beyond even Tonotec. If they were upset with Hetanu as well, then he was done for.

“Poya’s friendly with other transcendents?” the King grumbled, his lip curling up in disgust. 

“Father,” Hetanu gulped, even though he knew Innya was his main problem. He suspected his father could not care less than nothing about Etayay and the cub that she carried, even though it was his grandchild whether he liked it or not.

Before Hetanu could get another word out or figure if he should run, Kaden stepped up to the Wolves. Energy popped from him and the King’s own aura flashed. The combined force caused the temple to shake. Eryna feared the two would battle and destroy everything.

Hetanu seemed worried about the same thing, backing away from the scene. Eryna decided to do the same. Their fathers continued to stare each other down, as if they were unaware of the rest of the world, or the fact that they were about bring the temple down. 

“Listen Wolves, if you’re here for the Scripture you’ll have to go through me first,” Kaden declared as a golden halo beamed off of him.

The King smirked. “With pleasure.” His smoky aura grew, swirling around him like dark flames. 

The whole place shook harder and things toppled from their shelves. Eryna reached for Hetanu’s hand, certain this was the end. He squeezed back. Poya attached herself to Eryna’s leg, unsure what was going on, but certain she did not like it. The King took one step forward and then Innya set herself in between Kaden and the King.

“Enough!” Innya barked, palms out, pointed at each man.

Eryna almost laughed hysterically to see this downright tiny Wolf standing between two of the most powerful people she had ever seen. Making it even more ridiculous, the small woman expected them to listen. And, then, Eryna felt a cold child race up her spine as Innya flashed her teeth. The men remained tense, but the King took a step back. Eryna could not believe her eyes.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: find out the sex of the baby and if one of these father’s destroys the other. What happens when Etayay has to leave again? How will her sisters take it?


	18. Dark Night

18: Dark Night

“We’re here for our daughter. Should one of us touch the book, something very unpleasant might happen,” Innya said with a growl and a glance at the King. He calmed enough for the temple to stop shaking.

“Why did I even have to come?” the King inquired, retreating closer to the door. His eyes flickered in the direction of the library and Innya snarled, earning his attention once more.

“Because she is our daughter, whether you like it or not,” Innya barked. Her eyes flashed, daring him to try her.

“Your daughter?” Eryna’s brow furrowed. What did that mean?

“They mean Etayay,” Hetanu replied. “Uh, see, the big guy is our father and that’s…” He pointed to Innya, but barely looked in her direction. “That’s Tonotec’s mother. Could you explain what’s happening because if I do it, she’s going to kill me before I finish,” he requested from Eryna.

“What do you mean? Just tell her Etayay’s having the baby,” Eryna replied.

Innya growled and set fiery eyes upon them. Eryna had never seen anything like it. It was like having Hell stare at her and it made her insides tremble. Her heart felt like it could explode and she was halfway certain her essence jumped out of her body to escape this small female.

“She’s having the cub now?” Innya demanded.

“Please, don’t kill me! She’s right in there!” Hetanu pointed to Etayay’s room door with a shaking hand. Innya quickly turned to see if he spoke the truth.

“You’re really scared of her, huh?” Eryna asked Hetanu in a whispered voice. Of course, the way she handled the King of the Wolves, there had to be reason to be scared of her.

“No, how can you tell?” he asked, rolling his eyes. It was not something to be ashamed of to fear Innya. In fact, it was basic survival knowledge, like not staring into the sun or avoiding known poisons. “That is one scary mother.”

Eryna had the nerve to smirk at him. “You might as well be wearing a sign that says so because you were shaking like a rabbit and she was the fox.”

Hetanu scowled at her. “Was not!”

“What’s going on out here?” Eka asked as she poked her head out of her room door. She was not supposed to open her door, but it sounded like they had company and she remembered the last time there was company at the temple it was great.

“Eka!” Poya dashed over and tackled her best friend. They both hit the floor, but did not seem to notice.

“Poya!” Eka hugged the Wolf tightly as they managed to stand while clinging to each other. Eka let her friend go and asked anxiously, “Is my sissy with you?”

“Yup! And she’s my sissy now, too!” Poya grinned, pressing her hands to her chest.

Eka blinked. “Your sissy?”

Poya grabbed Eka’s arms and held tightly from her excitement. “She married my big brother! We’re family now!”

“That’s great! But, where’s sissy?” Eka looked around and Etayay was nowhere she could see.

“Hetanu, where’s sissy?” Poya inquired.

“She’s in there having the cub.” He jabbed his thumb toward the door. “I’m sure she’ll fit you tiny cubs into her schedule after she gets that out of the way,” he replied in a gruff tone.

He hated for it to look like he did not detest Poya as much as he used to, but it was apparent in his behavior toward her that he was not so angry with her existence anymore. He was even more annoyed when Eryna smiled at him over it. He gnashed his teeth at Eryna, which only made her smile more.

Poya gasped and held her hands over her mouth. “The cub? She’s having the cub now?”

“Yes, didn’t I just say she’s right in there?” Hetanu pointed at the room door again. 

“Can we see?” both girls requested.

“What the hell type of thing is that to ask? No, you can’t see!” he answered. 

“Why not?”

“Because…” Hetanu turned to Eryna to give him some much needed support. “Eryna, why can’t they see?” 

“It’s not something for little kids to witness. You don’t want to see it anyway. I hear there’s a lot of blood and pain and screaming involved,” Eryna assured the girls.

“There’s a scene — Etayay screaming.” Hetanu could not picture such a sight, even though he had been there when Etayay hollered in pain after fighting Innya. That was so long ago it did not seem like it happened, though.

“Sissy’s going to be in pain?” Eka’s lip trembled.

“Yeah, well, if you knew where she had push the baby out, you would understand that there’s going to be a little pain involved no matter what. Look, her giving birth isn’t really the issue here. You don’t want to see the process, you want to see the end result, which will take a while,” Eryna explained.

The group was quiet for a moment. Eryna and Hetanu tried to make out if Etayay was screaming yet, as morbid as that was. They knew the phenomenon probably would never happen again, so they would like to hear it while they could, which they knew was a little sick and twisted. Poya and Eka noticed their fathers staring at each other and they obviously were not in the good mood that the event of the new baby arriving was supposed to bring out. 

“You Wolves need to get out of my house,” Kaden said, eyes still locked on the King. 

The King curled his lip. “Believe me, I do not desire to be in this stink hole, but Innya felt the need to drag me out here for her disgusting daughter.”

“Poppa! I’ll tell Mommy if you say more bad things about my sissy!” Poya said and her father sighed, but it sounded like a growl.

“Perhaps, you should reclaim her,” the King suggested to Kaden.

“Father, I’ll tell Innya you’re trying to get rid of her daughter,” Hetanu threatened the King, who sighed or growled again.

The King did not know what he was going to do with a half transcendent grandchild and his children taking up for a transcendent. Not to mention, there was the fact that his deadly first wife loved having Etayay as a daughter-in-law despite the fact that she was a transcendent. He felt like he would never be able to rid himself of Etayay. 

“They love their new sister and Innya… well, they have not invented words to describe how she feels about having another daughter. So, as much as I would like to leave with my book, we will not be doing so until it is safe to move Etayay,” the King explained to Kaden.

“That’s great!” Poya grinned and clapped.

“Yeah. So, how long do these baby things usually take?” Hetanu asked Eryna since she was the foremost authority on pregnancy, present anyway that he would talk to.

“I’m fairly sure they are long, but I was only present for Eka and I was young at the time, so my time perception might be off. I do recall I went to sleep, woke back up and still did not have a new sister until it was time for lunch,” Eryna answered. 

“So, these things are pretty long. That’s okay. So, you want to go back outside instead of watching those two stare each other to death?” Hetanu inquired as he leaned his head toward their fathers, who did appear to be trying to out glare each other.

Eryna looked at their fathers. “Sure.” The teens exited the temple. 

“Wait for us!” The children charged after the teens and left their fathers with no witnesses.

“What’s your scheme?” Kaden demanded. Power flared from his fist.

The King growled and glanced at Etayay’s door, but did not move to battle Kaden. “I do not have one. Trust me, had I some plan, I’d be disemboweling you  and gnawing on your neck as we speak, but Innya wants her daughter and grandchild back with the minimum amount of trouble.”

“She is not that Wolf’s daughter. And you would kill for that book, so don’t lie.” 

“I would, but Innya wants her daughter and grandchild back with the minimum amount of trouble,” the King repeated, reminding himself. He glanced at the door again to remember where he was.

“She is not that Wolf’s daughter.” 

The King exhaled through his nose. “She is now. If you would like to argue with Innya, feel free. But, the bitch is not only impossible, she is also completely insane and violence is almost always her first response to anything. I will wait here, whether you like it or not. If you have problems with that idea, go take it up with Innya.”

The King brushed the transcendent off with a wave of his massive hand. Kaden frowned, but that was all. The last thing he desired to do was to start a brawl in his own home. As big as the Wolf king was, one fall and he would knock out whole rooms. He glanced outside to check on his daughters with the other Wolves. The young group loudly debated what Etayay would have.

“She’s having a boy, damn it. And I’m going to train my nephew to be powerful to make sure he doesn’t have to take any crap from you all,” Hetanu declared, pointing at the girls.

Eryna rolled her eyes. “We’re having a niece and I’m sharing all of my favorite books with her, so she doesn’t end up as brain dead as her uncle.” 

Hetanu glared at her. “Hey! I’m not brain dead and my nephew will grow up to know you’re an ass!”

“You mean our niece will know that about you!”

The little ones simply switched sides to whomever they believed was not yelling loud enough. They did not care what the baby was as long as it was a healthy baby they could play with sooner or later. After a few hours, though, the screaming at each other grew stale and they were all tired. They wandered back into the temple and the teens were a little shocked that their fathers had not killed each other. They ignored the fact that their fathers were still glaring at each other as if they were trying to will the other to die and call it a night. 

“I guess you’re staying the night at least,” Eryna commented, speaking to Hetanu.

“It does look that way. Man, I wouldn’t want to have a cub. Nothing that hurts should take this long,” Hetanu remarked. 

“Nothing point blank should take this long,” Eryna said.

“So, me and Poya get to have a sleep over again?” Eka asked. 

“I suppose so. Come on, I’ll put you two to bed.” Eryna took the children toward Eka’s room, but she stopped for a moment to yawn. Her father noticed where she was headed.

“Eryna, what are you doing?” her father demanded.

“I’m putting them to bed,” she answered in almost a “duh” type of voice. She never had much respect for her father. She was scared of him, but she did not have much respect for him. After the way he had treated Etayay with total disregard of her welfare and her baby’s welfare, Eryna felt like she was done with her father altogether. She certainly no longer had any respect for the man and she refused to be afraid of him now. 

“You can’t allow your sister to share a bed with that Wolf.” He snarled the word as if it was the foulest thing to leave his mouth.

“Did, can, and will in a moment.” Eryna then disappeared into the room with the children. 

“Times are changing,” the King of the Wolf tribe muttered in distaste.

“They say change is good, Father. You should understand that,” Hetanu remarked.

“Watch your mouth, Hetanu.”

“I’m merely making an observation.” He doubted his father would hurt him for such a thing, not when he was sure Innya reserved the right to kill him. No one wanted to piss off Innya too much, not even his father from what he could tell.

“Do not make any more observations. I could not care less about change, unless I make it happen. If Innya were not so pleased with this situation, I would not be here.”

“If you say so.” Hetanu shrugged. In his mind, he was sort of laughed at his father. It seemed like his father was scared of Innya, which was too funny to him, even though he felt like all intelligent people should be afraid of Innya. It was just that his father was a merciless tower of a man and while Innya was fierce, the woman was probably the shortest thing on two legs that Hetanu had ever seen. Someone his father’s size and strength should never be afraid of someone Innya’s size. 

All of the males sat quietly and Eryna joined them a few minutes later once she was done taking care of the little girls. She wanted to go to sleep, but she did not want to miss the arrival of the baby. She flopped down next to Hetanu, who was obviously tired just from the look in his eyes. The two started mumbling about being too close to each other. They were about an arm’s length apart and shoved each other while grumbling. Their fathers stared in disbelief as the pair got into one of their petty squabbles.

“Of all the places you could sit down, you just had to sit by me. Breathing my air,” Hetanu complained with a yawn. 

“Your air? You’re in my house, so if anything you’re breathing _my_ air,” Eryna retorted while fighting another yawn. They were both too tired to shout and they were already halfway asleep, but refused to acknowledge that.

“I don’t see your name on it.”

“Funny, I don’t see your name on it either.”

“Well, I was here first and by the laws of ‘I was here first’ that makes it my air,” he said smugly. 

“I live here, which means I was coming to this spot long before you knew it existed, which means, technically, I was here first,” she replied.

“Fine, I’m a guest. Don’t you have any hospitality?” 

“Not for you since you’re not a guest. You used to live here, which means you used your hospitality all up. It’s all gone,” she replied in a baby voice to further tease him.

He tried to glare at her, but it was more an exhausted squint than anything else. “You’re really immature you know that.”

The argument went from petty to downright ridiculous as it raged on for close to an hour. Their fathers wanted to tell the teens to shut up and kill each other to get it over with, but neither said anything. Once the teens dropped that argument, within minutes, they were engaged in another verbal confrontation. Their fathers had never seen anything like it, such a ferocious battle and no violence. It did not seem real.

Arguing kept the teens awake, barely, and as morning came they were reduced to nonsense muttering. They had no clue what the other was saying. In fact, they both did not even know what they were saying individually. They were ready to just give up on waiting for the baby and go to sleep when the door of Etayay’s room opened. Anlya and Innya stepped out of the room. Hetanu and Eryna pepped up instantly, waiting to hear the news.

“So?” Hetanu asked and Eryna wanted to laugh because he was so anxious that his tail swayed, but he did not seem to notice. 

“She had a boy. She had a big, healthy baby boy,” Anlya answered. 

“Ha! I told you!” Hetanu gloated, sticking his tongue out at Eryna.

“Shut up! That was a lucky guess.” She shoved him a little. “How’s Etayay?”

“She’s fine. She is a bit worn out, but that is to be expected. We tried to convince her to sleep, but you know with Etayay, you tell her one thing and she has to do something else,” Anlya answered.

“Does she need anything? Can I help? Please?” Eryna bounced up and down. Hetanu wanted to laugh, but held off because he was just as eager to help. He just would not say it.

“She needs to rest and she muttered she was hungry,” her mother answered, if only to give Eryna something to do.

“I’ll get her some breakfast. We have a lot of her favorite fruits around here.” Eryna dashed off so that she could be of some assistance to the new mother.

“Um… can I help with anything?” Hetanu asked, even though he really detested drawing attention to himself with Innya standing right there. Innya stared at the young prince and smirked, which frightened him.

“You can stop yelling and get some sleep,” Innya replied.

“I wasn’t yelling,” he objected.

“Don’t argue.” Innya growled, putting her finger in his face. Hetanu gulped and wisely kept quiet. After all, he was in enough trouble as it was without arguing.

“So, we have a grandson?” the King asked Innya. He really wanted to say _she_ had a grandson, but he learned early on that statements of that nature only upset her, like most things that came out of his mouth.

“A two-tailed grandson. Your heir has an heir already. Apparently, unlike you, he knows he’s not immortal,” Innya replied with a curl to her upper lip.

“When can we leave? When can she be moved?” the King inquired.

Eryna stopped dead in her tracks as she returned to the area. “Whoa, leave? You’re taking her back with you?” She almost dropped the bowl of assorted diced fruits in her hand. 

“Of course we’re taking her with us. What else can we do?” Innya replied.

“No! Don’t take my sister away again!” Eryna begged as her eyes began to water and her bottom lip trembled. “Please, don’t take her! We miss her so much and we just became aunts!”

“Is she about to cry?” Innya asked Hetanu. She did not deal with crying.

“It does look that way. Oh, come on, Eryna, don’t be a baby about things,” Hetanu said, motioning down with his palms, trying to tell Eryna to stay calm.

Eryna glared at him as if this was all his fault. “You shut up! She’s going with you, after all. So, of course you don’t have a problem with it! Well, what about me and Eka? Huh? She’s our damn sister and has been since before any of you gave two damns about her!” Tears came streaming down her face.

Hetanu winced, a little taken back by her language. He had no idea he had such an influence on her. Then, Eryna growled at him, baring her teeth and everything, and he found himself backing down. 

“What’s all the yelling about?” Eka asked with a yawn as she and Poya exited the room rubbing their eyes.

“Nothing, baby,” Anlya assured her child. “Eryna’s just a little upset, that’s all.”

Eka turned to her older sister. “Why?”

“Why?” Eryna reeled back and stomped her foot. “Because they’re taking Etayay back, that’s why!”

“No! Why? Why can’t Sissy stay! I want Sissy to stay!” Eka began to wail as loud as she could. Her mother sighed and picked the child up. 

“And these are Etayay’s sisters?” Innya remarked to no one in particular. She did not expect her “daughter” to have sisters who cried, as Etayay was more laidback than Tonotec and never expressed emotion, which made her fit right in with Tonotec and Innya. 

Eryna turned to Innya, sniffling. “Please, don’t take our sister. You don’t understand what she means to us.”

“She’s a Wolf now.” Innya waved the request off. She did not really care to hear begging for the simple fact that Etayay was going back home with them, point blank. There was nothing to discuss.

“I don’t care if she’s a worm or dirt or anything! She’s always going to be our sister no matter what! Can’t we…” Eryna gave an exhausted sigh. “Can’t we just work something out? Isn’t there someway for us all to be friends?” She did not have the stamina left in her to argue much anymore, but they needed Etayay back. 

“Of course not!” her father roared. “They’re Wolves, Eryna. They would betray you in a second for the Scripture.”

“All of this is about that stupid damn book!” Eryna wanted to tear the damned thing apart and feed it to her father. 

“She makes a point. I mean, Tonotec said that book should be flung into the bottom of the ocean,” Hetanu commented.

“Blasphemy!” the King thundered, throwing his massive hand up. He glared at Hetanu enough to cause the boy to whimper.

“Tonotec said it,” Hetanu muttered, moving to hide a little.

“That book is a total and absolute destructive force and you all know it. That is the only purpose the book serves and that is why we took it from you,” Anlya argued.

“What is all this noise about?” Tonotec demanded in quite the irked tone as he stepped out of Etayay’s room. He was a little cranky, having been up all night listening to Etayay explain she hated him for having to go through the agony of labor. Yet, when their boy came in the world, the second thing she did was kiss her husband; the first thing she did was marvel over their baby. She had a few magical outbursts during the birthing process and wickedly singed him a few times. He was almost certain she had done it on purpose, but he refused to inquire.

“Eryna’s just a little upset that Etayay has to leave with us,” Hetanu replied.

“Eryna can come to if she likes,” Tonotec suggested, anything that would get them all to shut up would be all right with him.

The King gasped and then glared at his heir. “You’re inviting more transcendents to live with us?” 

“They should!” Poya agreed with idea. “They should all come live with us! Eka, you could live in the palace with us!”

“We can’t take the Scripture with us in the middle of the Wolf tribe. That would just be insane,” Anlya pointed out.

“I swear I hate that damn book. This whole thing is already insane, in case you missed it, Mother. Here, let me play it all back to you. Your eldest child was thrown out of the house and is married to a Wolf and happy about that as far as we can tell. She just had his son and probably will have more and we’ll never see them. It doesn’t get any crazier than that, so I say, let’s get up and go,” Eryna argued. She did not mind the idea of moving. If Etayay could live with the Wolf tribe, then she could do the same. She would do anything to be near her big sister again.

“Actually, Eryna, while I hate to prove you wrong, it does get just a little crazier,” Tonotec said.

Eryna arched an eyebrow. “How so?” Everyone wanted to hear this answer.

“I just named the cub,” Tonotec said to his parents, which made his mother proud and outraged his father visibly. The ground rumbled from the force radiating from the King.

“You named that cub? This is your mother’s doing!” The King pointed to Innya and actually roared at her. Innya did not flinch.

“Obviously,” Tonotec muttered.

“I missed something there, didn’t I?” Eryna asked Hetanu.

“It’s really easy. Tonotec naming the cub shows that he is completely devoted to his cub and the cub’s mother,” Hetanu explained. 

“Meaning?” Eryna pressed.

“In short, Etayay will always be my one and only wife. Why would I need more with her around, anyway?” Tonotec remarked.

“Tonotec, think this through,” the King suggested. 

“I’ve done just that, Father, I can assure you. All it took was Etayay asking me what we should call him. My son’s name is Chinto and he and his mother need rest. I suggest you all work out your differences in a civilized, quiet manner,” Tonotec said, pointing at all of them. His eyes spoke louder than his words, threatening all sorts of violence if they disturbed his wife and child.

The King shook his head and blinked as he focused on Tonotec again. “You named your cub after your mother’s father?” He could not believe what he was hearing.

“I can think of no greater man. Is there some problem with that?” Tonotec countered his father’s question.

“Look, it’s obvious that we have to come to some sort of agreement. I mean, it is not fair nor is it right if we take Eryna and Eka’s sister, especially when she wants to be with them,” Hetanu pointed out. 

“She’s our sister, too, and she wants to be with us, too,” Poya added with a pout. She did not want Eka to lose Etayay, but she did not want to lose Etayay either.

“She’s coming back with us. It’s as simple as that,” Innya stated.

“Then they should be allowed to come to lest we want this to be repeated,” Tonotec said as he motioned to his wife’s family.

“Yeah!” Poya agreed.

“We’re not going anywhere with you Wolves. You’re just after the Scripture,” Kaden said.

At that moment, Eka got what she considered to be a very good idea. She pushed her way out of her mother’s arms after her tears “miraculously” stopped falling. Eka pulled Poya away while her mother continued to focus in on the debate. The children were not noticed when they departed from the room. 

“You know, the temple isn’t that far from home. They could visit or Etayay could visit them. Although, I think it’d be okay if they lived with us. I mean, it was okay when we lived with them,” Hetanu offered.

“Etayay isn’t going to be moving around for quite a while,” Tonotec informed everyone.

“He’s very overprotective of her,” Hetanu whispered to Eryna.

Rolling her eyes, Eryna scoffed. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“You do realize that just because you tell her not to move doesn’t mean she’s not going to move,” Hetanu reminded his brother. Tonotec growled at him and Hetanu chuckled a little. “I’m just saying.” He shrugged.

“Look, I don’t care what you decide on. I just want you all to know that as far as I am concerned, Etayay won’t be making any long distance trips,” Tonotec stated as if his word was law and he went back into Etayay’s room.

“To him, a long distance trip from the bed to the door,” Hetanu remarked. “And if she tries to walk down a hall, somebody please carry the woman!” Hetanu laughed at his own jokes since he was working with a tough and stressed out crowd. 

“It isn’t fair. We had her first. She’s our blood sister. Why do you get Etayay?” Eryna demanded, eyes flashing with fury.

“She’s our daughter and she is now a Wolf,” Innya answered.

“Etayay is a transcendent and she is my daughter by blood. I won’t stand for this anymore,” Anlya declared.

“Do you wish to tempt me and take her after you threw her out for making my son happy?” Innya challenged Anlya.

Anlya finally took a good look at the small Wolf. She noted Innya looked very familiar to her, but she could not place her at the moment. It was not the time to try to place Innya, either. There were more important things at hand, like getting her daughter back.

“Miss, you really don’t want to have to go there with her. It’s just never a pretty sight once you cross that line,” Hetanu warned Anlya.

“Let them take Etayay. She is nothing, but a traitor and utterly disgusting. She is not welcomed here,” Kaden stated.

“Shut up, Father! I’m sick of you acting like you speak for all of us. Not all of us hate the whole Wolf tribe. Not all of us hate Etayay. And not all of us want her to leave and be separated yet again. We miss her and we want her back!” Eryna snapped at her father.

“You can’t have her back,” Hetanu pointed out. They could share her, but there was no way Etayay would move back into the temple and he knew that. He figured deep down Eryna knew that, too, which was why she agreed with the moving into the palace idea more than likely.

“I want her back.” Eryna growled and they could all feel power rising within her, which surprised her parents since they believed that magic was weak in Eryna. Little did they know she had been practicing, especially after Etayay left. It helped her feel close to her big sister.

“Eryna, be calm,” Etayay said as she came out of her room to survey the dispute.

“Etayay!” Eryna gasped. “Please don’t leave again!” She rushed to her big sister and held her. She cried lightly into Etayay’s shoulder. Etayay wrapped one of her arms around her little sister’s shoulder to try to comfort her as best she could.

“Etayay, you should be resting,” Anlya said.

“Who could rest with all of this noise? I thought there was a war and I was uninformed. What is the problem?” Etayay asked.

Hetanu regarded her with an arched eyebrow. “Tonotec actually let you get out of bed under your own leg power? Did you kill him?” If she killed his brother, he wanted to go take a look. To him, that was the only way his brother allowed her to get out of bed after just having their son.

“No, some of us can get things done without having to drug people and their mother,” Etayay answered.

“Oh, like you had any better ideas,” Hetanu scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

“Now, what is the problem?” Etayay repeated. 

“Eryna’s just a little upset that you’re coming home with us. Um… you are coming home with us, right?” the young prince inquired.

“As if Tonotec would have it any other way. And with Innya backing him, I have little choice but to go back home,” Etayay pointed out.

Innya smirked. “I’m glad you know.”

“I was not going to fight you on the issue, anyway,” Etayay replied. They were home for her.

“No, Etayay! Please, stay!” the teenage transcendent implored her sister, clutching Etayay tighter.

“Eryna, you should just come. Forget it and just come,” Hetanu said because he was sick of seeing her plead and beg. It was pathetic and she was not that type of person.

“She’s not going anywhere,” her father objected.

They were all about to get into another big argument because the Wolves were tired of the transcendents and vise versa, but a huge flash of light caught everyone’s attention. They all turned their heads toward the library. It took them all a moment to realize the children were in there. They all hurried over to the area to see the girls standing close to a small fire. Etayay grabbed both girls while her mother used a water call to put the fire out.

“What were you two doing in here?” Etayay inquired, inspecting both girls to make sure they were all right.

“I don’t want you to leave me again, Sissy!” Eka grabbed onto Etayay and decided she would not let go, no matter what.

“What is that on fire?” Eryna asked her mother, who was examining the ashes.

“It appears to be the Scripture,” Anlya answered calmly.

“What?” both the King and Kaden bellowed.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	19. Bright

19: Bright

Everyone was gathered in the temple’s library, staring down at the pile of smoking ashes. It was once the Forbidden Scripture. It would seem Eka and Poya managed to burn the thing.

“Eka figured since that book thing was making everybody hate each other if we got rid of the book, then we could all be a family,” Poya explained with a sad smile.

“You set the Forbidden Scripture on fire and it worked?” Eryna knew that did not sound anywhere near possible, but that was what the evidence pointed to. “Isn’t it supposed to be indestructible?” she asked with a scrunched up face.

Hetanu scoffed. “Obviously not, or they just don’t make indestructible like they used to, huh?”

“Yeah, it sort of reminds me of your chest that day I blasted you,” Eryna remarked while gazing down at the burnt book.

He snarled. “Oh, shut up! You didn’t look that great that day either,” he reminded her, as she had torn her arm open with her attack.

“How could two cubs possibly burn my book?” the King wondered out loud, shaking his head. It made no sense. It could not be true, but he could feel that this was his book.

“Now, we can be together, Sissy,” Eka said to Etayay.

“I don’t see why not. What reasons have you now, Mother, to disagree and be enemies with the Wolf tribe?” Etayay asked.

“Tradition,” Anlya answered almost unwavering. She wanted to be with her daughter if only to make up for what the girl’s father had done to her, but going with Wolves and living with them was too much for her.

“Ah, Mother, that’s weak and well beyond. There is no tradition in the universe, as it is forever changing. Anything that is locked in position is doomed in the universe and you know that good and well. Evolution and change are the key to success.”

Anlya scowled a little. Etayay never failed to sound like a book whenever speaking. Unless, of course, it was to her sisters… or with these Wolves. Anlya was not sure what to make of it. It always bothered her. _Is that really what has always bothered you?_ Deep down, she knew the answer to that question, but always feared the answer, even now despite everything that happened. 

Etayay took a deep breath and uttered words that had been building long before any of this mess started. “I miss you, Mother. There was a time when we were not so distant. Why must we drift? The Wolves are much better people than you give them credit for. Don’t be blinded by hatred and forsake me and my family. Please, Mother.” Etayay was begging.

Hetanu wondered when he got stuck in a parallel universe because Etayay did not beg.He was not the only one shocked and confused by this. Eryna felt like there was no way her mother could deny Etayay now, could deny them now.

“Etayay, try to understand—” Anlya said.

Etayay’s face twitched as she cut her mother off. “I do… now.” She was worthless, so why fight for her? Why care about her words or her new family? They did not matter because she did not matter.

Anlya knew she had spoken the wrong words and at the wrong time. “Etayay,” she sighed. She was about to lose her daughter, maybe all three of them, and she did not know what to say.

Innya narrowed her gaze on Anlya. “You would dare deny your pleading daughter?” She shook her head and sneered at Anlya. “What type of people are you? Are you truly savages?”

“As if you Wolves would allow us to be together truly,” Anlya bit back.

“You do not trust what your daughter tells you? I trusted Tonotec when he brought her home and said she was not some horrible transcendent and she would not betray us. I wanted them to earn what they desired to prove they truly wanted it, but I trusted him. You have to have trust,” Innya said.

Anlya stared at this Wolf who dared to lecture her. But, Etayay did not contradict Innya. And Innya, a Wolf, stood up for Etayay and considered her a daughter. Anlya could not help wondering what it said about her. When was the last time Etayay silently backed her? When was the last time she stood up for Etayay? It had been far too many years for both. 

“Mother, I could always use back for when Innya and Tonotec double team me. I could tag you in,” Etayay remarked and her mother realized Etayay made a joke. She did not know that Etayay could joke. She wondered if over the years she had misjudged her oldest child and thus treated her in the wrong manner.

“Let’s go! Please, Mother! Let’s just go!” Eka implored, looking at Anlya with wide eyes. She was going no matter what in her mind, but she wanted her mother to join them.

“Let me think about it,” Anlya said. She had to consider it because she could tell Etayay was serious about going back with the Wolves and her younger daughters were serious about going wherever their big sister was. _Of course, they would go with her and leave me_. They had always valued Etayay over her.

Anlya rushed out of the library. Kaden followed her. Etayay, Eryna, and Eka all watched their parents go. They were not sure what to make of that. They also did not like the phrase “let me think about it.” For their parents, that usually translated into a late “no.”

“I’m not leaving you again, Sissy,” Eka vowed, clutching Etayay’s hand.

“Yeah,” Eryna concurred, making a strong fist. “Never again.” Etayay actually smiled at them.

-8-8-8-8-

Anlya was serious about pondering the offer. Thinking about leaving transformed into arguing with her husband about the idea. Everyone could hear them shouting in their closed bedroom. This took place all the way until the Wolves were ready to leave.

Anlya only needed one thing to finalize her decision. Etayay, holding her newborn son, gave Anyla the saddest look she had ever seen. Not just on Etayay, but in general. It was as if all of the pain of the world rested in Etayay’s gaze. Anlya recalled every hurtful thing she had ever witnessed her husband do to Etayay and realized how she had neglected her eldest child so much. She could not stand her child being in any more pain or being forgotten once again. She could not stand the idea of losing out on any more time with her child.

Added to that, the idea of never being able to see her newborn grandchild tore at Anlya. What would he think of her as he grew? How could she abandon more family? How could she allow herself to lose more people?

“If the offer still stands, we will join you,” Anlya announced. Kaden choked on air and looked at her with the widest eyes.

“Of course, the offer still stands,” Hetanu said.

Innya turned to him sharply. “When did you become our official spokesman?”

“What? It does, doesn’t it?” Hetanu inquired, looking around to see if someone was going to disagree.

“Of course, it does. It is what my daughters want,” Innya answered. She glanced at the King, who grunted and stepped outside.

“Yay!” the children cheered and hugged each other tightly.

The transcendents collected whatever they could carry and desired to bring, which was not much for Anlya and Eryna. They both just had books upon books, which Eryna forced Hetanu to help carry so they could bring as many as possible. Anlya looked at her husband as if telling him to come and redeem himself.

Kaden glared at her and pointed a stern finger at her, like he was scolding a child. “You’re wrong for this and I won’t let you take my children.”

Anlya glanced at Eryna and Eka, who were already out the door. “You could try to stop them.” She knew he would have no luck. 

Kaden looked, as if he considered her words. They would never forgive him if he stood in their way, of course, but he did not care about that. Innya turned in that moment, locking eyes with him and smirking. Silently, she dared him to try.

“They will be back, as will you. You will not be able to survive living with scum,” Kaden assured her. He curled his lip in disgust at them all.

Anlya shrugged her shoulders. “I doubt we will.” She turned her attention to packing up what she wanted.

-8-8-8-8-

“Don’t you ever do this again,” Tonotec ordered Etayay as they waited for her mother and sisters. She knew he more than likely went ballistic when he discovered she was missing after Hetanu drugged him and his mother.

She had the nerve to smile at him. It was a small smile, but a smile just the same. It even caused her eyes to twinkle. He growled a little.

“Do what?” she asked. “Get my family back? Hopefully, I never will have to do this again,” she sighed and offered Tonotec a light kiss as an apology for worrying him so much with her disappearing act, not to mention taking Hetanu, the one person Tonotec trusted to get into trouble, with her.

“Let’s go, Sissy!” Eka grinned, charging over with her arms full of stuffed animals. Poya also carried some dolls for her friend.

“Yeah, let’s get a move on it before someone’s sanity returns,” Eryna commented as she stepped over with three bags full of books; one on her back and one in each hand. She hoped she could make the journey with all of the weight. They were all her favorite books or books that she had wanted to read, but had not gotten to them yet. Hetanu had two other bags.

“You don’t say when we go!” Hetanu declared and he shoved the teen transcendent slightly. She nearly fell over thanks to all of the extra weight. 

“Don’t push me!” She shoved him back once she regained her balance.

He almost toppled over. “Don’t tell me what to do!”

“Is that all they do?” the King asked Tonotec.

“Yes, that is pretty much all they do. On occasion, they bless us all by going to sleep and they eat, but they tend to argue while eating as well,” Tonotec answered.

“And I always wondered how Hetanu could get more annoying. Here is my answer, give him a partner,” Innya remarked.

Tonotec shook his head, already feeling a headache building. “They need hobbies.”

The group was ready to go once Anlya joined them. She gave her husband one last look, which he ignored, and she did not look back as they left. She had looked back much too often in life. It was time to look forward, starting with her children and now a grandchild.

The trip was a nonstop show of Hetanu and Eryna proving true annoyance came in duos. Innya was close to killing the both of them, but Tonotec and Etayay were able to restrain her until they made it back to the village and she did not have to hear them anymore. She broke from the group immediately, as did the King.

“I will show you all to your rooms,” Tonotec informed his in-laws. They would stay with him and his mother in their section of the palace.

The transcendents settled into their new home, even though they knew it would take some getting used to. Wolves were not very fond of transcendents, not even Etayay. The few servants they ran into about the palace looked at them all as if they were some type of weird insect. They ignored the looks, too happy to be together again to care. 

Etayay was glad she had her sisters back and she could work up a routine with them. She missed her routine with Eka almost as much as Eka did. Etayay forgot to count the new baby in when trying to work up a routine, but she quickly learned it was virtually impossible to work up a routine with Chinto.

Chinto was far from an impossible baby. He slept much of the time, as newborns do. He cried when hungry and wet, but also when he felt like he was being ignored. If he was not being held, he was upset about it. It was hard to do much when one hand was always full of baby. 

Etayay loved her son very much, though, and even though he was a newborn, she liked his company. She was all too happy to hold him, cuddle him, and chat with him. This kept him content. He even responded to her, as much as a newborn could, with slight facial ticks and little movements. 

She liked reading to Chinto most of the time, which he seemed to like, too. He smiled and cooed merrily through most books, when he was awake anyway. There were times when he preferred to do other things though, like chew on the plush toy his mother made him, even though he had no teeth. He could chew on the toy for hours and Etayay used that time to read books that she liked. 

-8-8-8-8-

Sometimes, Anlya would read with Etayay. They sat under a tree in a quiet garden, reading with Chinto in a basket and wrapped in a few blankets next to Etayay. He contently chewed on his plush toy. Etayay looked from her book to check on him every few minutes, even though she knew he was fine.

“Stop doing that,” Anlya said. Etayay’s nervous habit of looking at the baby every ten seconds was bothersome.

“I can’t help it,” Etayay replied. Silently, she conceded that maybe Chinto’s desire for attention came from the simple fact that she paid him attention even when she did not need to.

“Stop doing that!” they heard Hetanu yell.

“Well, Chinto, here comes your noisy aunt and uncle. Let’s wait and see what they are arguing about now,” Etayay remarked as the teens entered the garden. 

Tonotec came in right behind the pair. The teens spoke at the same time, so it was difficult to comprehend what the disagreement was about, if there was one at all. There was always the chance they were just insulting each other because they forgot what they were arguing about somewhere along the way. This had quickly become a common occurrence.

“One would think that after three months of nothing but screaming one of them would have lost their voice by now,” Tonotec commented and then he leaned down and kissed his wife.

“You should come and hear them at night. They scream at each other from across the garden when they should be sleeping,” Etayay informed him as Tonotec bent down to inspect their son. Chinto glanced at his father and then went back to chewing on his toy.

“What are you two going on about now?” Anlya asked the teens as her curiosity got the better of her. She knew with Eryna and Hetanu, most of the time, it was best not to ask questions. Typically, whatever they yelled about was outrageous and unbelievable more than likely and no one truly wanted to know what they were on about. The teens paused and thought about the question.

“What are we arguing about?” Eryna asked Hetanu.

“We’re arguing about… um… I forgot. But, whatever it was, you’re wrong,” Hetanu replied.

“Oh, I must have been arguing that you’re intelligent,” Eryna cracked.

“Oh, you think you’re so funny,” Hetanu said dryly.

“That would be why I said it.”

“Hold on, before you two get into another one of your little dances, why did you come here?” Anlya inquired.

“I came to see the baby and maybe do some reading with you two,” Eryna answered.

“Hetanu?” Anlya waited for the prince’s explanation, which they all knew would be priceless.

“She was going this way and I wasn’t about to back down from our argument to go some place else. She would’ve thought she won and she’s wrong,” Hetanu replied and they all had expected him to say something like that.

Hetanu looked at Anlya. Usually, he tried to avoid her. He was still not very comfortable around her, but he was comfortable enough to finally ask a question that had been bothering him. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Hetanu inquired.

“Feel free,” Anlya answered. If she did not like the question, she simply would not answer. She did not owe him anything, after all.

“How’d those tiny cubs destroy the Scripture? I mean, I thought it couldn’t be destroyed. Don’t tell me that was a lie and even if it was, you transcendents knew that to be so, yet you didn’t destroy the book. It doesn’t make any sense,” Hetanu said. He had been trying to make sense of the day that changed everything for so long, but nothing ever added up in his head.

“Yes, Mother, how did they do that?” Eryna asked.

“That is an excellent question,” Anlya commented. “The answer is this, they didn’t,” she replied with a shrug.

“What are you talking about? We saw it burning and you put it out. You said it was the Scripture,” Hetanu pointed out.

“I put it out, but I don’t believe I said it was the Scripture. I said it appeared to be the Scripture, as that had been the covering for it and you could still feel hints of its magic,” Anlya replied.

Eryna’s brow wrinkled. “So, it wasn’t? Then what burned?”

“Eryna, I thought you had been practicing,” Etayay said, shaking her head. “It is quite simple. The girls pulled a better version of an earlier accident. Of course, this time, they brilliantly did it on purpose.”

Eryna’s jaw dropped. “You mean they did that shift spell again, but on purpose?” She could not believe their little sister had purposely done a high level spell when the child refused to learn even basic magic. She also could not believe Eka thought of something so amazing.

“That’s what they did. It was a brilliant move if I do say so myself. They saw the book was our main obstacle and they removed it, without drugging anybody,” Etayay remarked while looking at Hetanu. 

“Why is it always about me?” Hetanu asked, throwing his hands up. Etayay rolled her eyes to his behavior.

“But, Father would’ve known. He wouldn’t have been so shocked,” Eryna reasoned.

Anlya gave Etayay a glance. “Etayay is a lot more powerful than she lets on, more powerful than your father would ever give her credit for. She did something extremely tricky.”

Eryna smiled proudly. “What did you do?” she asked Etayay, who just shrugged.

“She took advantage of your father’s anger. Since he was so upset, his reflexes and instincts were a little slower than usual and, as soon as Etayay stepped into the library, she launched a spell of her own. From what I can tell, she actually induced from the very air itself and managed to absorb all of the magic left over from Eka’s spell, taking away any evidence of what Eka had done. She released it as a slight wind call, so as to not blow anyone away and managed to still leave the traces of Wolf magic in the pile of ashes,” Anlya explained.

“Damn, you’re smart,” Hetanu said to Etayay.

Etayay shook her head and then glanced at her mother. She tilted her head slightly, regarding Anlya like she did not understand her. Eryna ended up asking the question on all of their minds.

“If you knew, Mother, why didn’t you say anything?” Eryna asked. For most of her life, she had always thought it was her parents versus Etayay and she could never tell who was winning, yet their mother had helped Etayay. It seemed to go against everything she had observed in life.

“He sought an excuse to expel Etayay from my life and I needed a reason to return,” Anlya said. This sounded bad to her own ears, but it was honest. She turned to her eldest daughter. “Etayay, I am not with him. I don’t want you to be in pain. I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

“Then…” Etayay stopped herself from speaking. She refused to ruin the moment with relevant questions that could wait for another time.

“What happens if Father puts the Scripture back together? I mean, it would be stupid, but without it, he doesn’t have a purpose and transcendents don’t do well without a purpose,” Eryna said. 

“It does not matter because the person who wants to use the book thinks it was destroyed,” Anlya pointed out.

“Which is very good. The last thing anybody needs is to have that book,” Tonotec said.

Hetanu waved his brother’s opinion off. “Ah, you just say that because you think it’ll get Etayay killed.”

“There is that, but the book is a horrible thing. Mother told me Father penned it while he was utterly mad and it showed in the writing. I was told it is exactly what the transcendents believe it to be,” Tonotec assured his brother.

Hetanu shrugged, even though he did not totally believe anything Innya said about his father. “Well, it’s gone now and that’s what matters.”

“So many other things matter in life, brother,” Tonotec said and he kissed Etayay’s neck before he nuzzled his face in her hair.

It was the first time any of them witnessed Tonotec do such a thing. They all laughed a bit, but Tonotec did not care. There was no reason for him to act like he did not want Etayay, as they were married and had a child. Everyone knew he had to feel something for her and he did not mind showing a little affection to her with people in view on occasion.

“Like what?” Hetanu asked his brother just to be a pest.

“Like how I recall instructing Etayay to not bring Chinto outside today because it’s rather cold and he might get sick,” Tonotec said and he gave his wife a stern glare that had no affect on her. He was so overprotective. It was a bit cute for everyone, except his wife anyway.

“I cannot take this anymore. Tonotec, we are not having any more children,” Etayay proclaimed. They laughed, more because Etayay made a joke than anything else. This was still refreshing for them.

“What makes you think you have a say in the matter?” Tonotec countered and he earned a few more laughs, even though he was somewhat serious. He arched an eyebrow and smirked at her.

Etayay gave him a challenging look as she tilted her head. “Easy there, if you try anything I will simply have my mother kill you.” 

“That is why she is here,” Eryna added and Chinto laughed loudly.

“And Chinto agrees,” Etayay said.

Hetanu chuckled. “The little guy can barely open his eyes and he’s already like every other prince around here — he always sides with his mother.”

“He should after all of the pain I went through to bring him into the world while his father stood by stating brilliant facts like ‘it doesn’t hurt that much,’ as if he would know anything about it. And then there were his encouraging words like ‘you can make’ and he doesn’t even change his tone. It was like he was ordering me to make it or like he was being forced to say the words,” Etayay commented.

“I was right,” Tonotec gloated.

“Trust me, the giving birth part was easy,” Anlya told her eldest child.

“Thank you, Mother. Now, I have so much to look forward to. Not to mention, I have to deal with my lunatic of a husband,” Etayay remarked and Chinto cooed. Etayay leaned over and kissed her son. “Daddy is a lunatic, isn’t he, Chinto? Daddy’s a lunatic. Yes, he is. Yes, he is.” This was weird to see, Etayay engaging in baby talk, but it was just as cute as Tonotec being overprotective.

“Careful there or I will prove I am a lunatic and drag you back inside with the cub over my shoulder,” Tonotec remarked. No one doubted he would do this.

“It’s a good thing they have a son because if Tonotec had a daughter, he would worry himself to death, but bug Etayay to death before hand,” Hetanu joked.

“The sad part is they still have plenty of time to have a daughter,” Eryna said with a teasing smile.

“After one, they better stop because more than one daughter and Tonotec will be insane,” Hetanu said.

“More than one cub and Tonotec will be insane,” Eryna added.

“Tonotec is married to Etayay. He is insane,” Anlya remarked.

“Mother, you are supposed to be on my side,” Etayay pointed out.

“I am, but I could not resist that one. Come on, let’s get my grandson inside. It has become cooler and Tonotec’s complaint is now valid,” Anlya said and she stood up.

Etayay silently agreed and she gathered Chinto into her arms. They all went inside. Tonotec walked beside Etayay and merely stared at his wife and their child fondly. Anlya watched the family and she was amazed how they appeared genuinely happy. The teens simply began a new argument.

-8-8-8-8-

The End. 

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. There will be more to come from these characters, so I hope you come back. Thanks for the support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
